The Unknown: Secrets in the Shadows
by LostGirlInTheForest
Summary: Sequel to The Unknown. The truth of her true father coming out, her family being reunited and returning home, was supposed to make life easier for Dahlia Lokidottir, but it seems the universe always has something else in store for the family.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: Welcome to the sequel to The Unknown, you must read The Unknown before this as it will be confusing otherwise. Now this story will be long just like the first one so please have patience. I won't be updating for a few weeks after this as I just wanted to have the first chapter of the sequel posted on the same day as the last chapter. I have yet to finish writing the end of this idea and I want to make sure I have no plot holes because I get too into the story. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 1

It had been three weeks since their return to Niflheim and it was not what Dahlia had hoped for. She had hoped they would return and spend time together for the lost time they all missed out on but the day after their return, Loki and the boys left Niflheim in a ship, wanting to hunt Angrboda down and find out what happened to Tora, how she lived when Loki was so certain he had killed her and to kill her before she had chance to take revenge on them. Hela had split herself with her work and watching over Tora who had yet to wake up and Dahlia thought it best to give her space, so she focused on her studies, began her classes and continued training with Akio. She wanted to ask more about Tora as it seemed everyone in the palace knew her, but she didn't want to hear stories from others, she needed to hear them from her sister.

She had finished her classes for the day and looked forward to the weekend as she wouldn't have classes and would have an extra two hours in bed before Akio would wake her up for training. She dropped off her bags into her bedroom before making her way to the healing rooms in the castle, it was a corridor that Saida was in charge of. Saida lived in the castle, had her own master suite room, a laboratory to study, and she had constant visits from healers throughout the day and trained a few. A supplies room was filled with different ingredients that permission from Saida must be given before entering as everything was categorised to her own system and the corridor also had a large room filled with beds that was familiar to Dahlia, like the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. There were twenty beds in the white sanitized room, ten on either side of the room lined up, and it was rare that there were ever more than a few people in the room, mostly soldiers who got injured in training with real Niflheim blessed weapons.

Dahlia walked into the room to see that Tora was the only patient and was fast asleep at the end of the room in a bed on the right side. Dahlia could see her sister sat beside Tora, reading to the unconscious woman. She approached quietly and took the seat on the other side of Tora's bed and gave a small smile to her sister when she looked up from the book and stopped reading. Hela closed the book and put it on the bedside cabinet next to the bed as Dahlia said, "you don't have to stop".

Hela put it aside, however, and said, "I have read a few chapters to her already, that's enough for today".

"How is she?"

"She gets stronger every day, thanks to you. Saida says her injuries would have been fatal if it wasn't for that healing spell you said on the ship. Thank you".

Dahlia shifted in her seat as she looked down at her lap where she twiddled with her fingers. She shook her head as she glanced up and said, "you don't have to thank me".

"I do," Hela said smiling, "she's my oldest and dearest friend and you saved her life. You didn't listen when papa to you to return to the palace, you followed and if you had listened, Tora would surely be dead. So, thank you and I am sure when she wakes up, she will thank you too." Dahlia could only smile and nod to her sister. Hela then gasped and said, "dear gods, I've been ignoring you. You started your classes and I haven't asked how it's been going or even spoke much to you since we returned. How is everything?"

Dahlia rolled her eyes and replied, "I am not a child, I can look after myself, you've had your friend's life to think about. As for classes, they've been going well, I've only just started so I don't have the best opinion yet. Training with Akio is back to normal, the aches in my body prove that". Hela let off a small laugh. Dahlia looked between Tora and Hela and then asked, "call me nosey but who is she? I know very little about her".

Hela leaned back on her chair as she sighed, "my oldest and dearest friend. Tora Igordottir. Never mention her last name or her family though, she hasn't spoken to them since her banishment. Igor was, and is still, one of Odin's most trusted member of his court, it's how we met. She was always at the castle and we grew up together and unlike all the other children, she wasn't scared of me. Fenrir and Jora made friends with others easily, especially Fenrir with his fighting and always training with Thor and the Warriors Three. They paraded him around like he was a warrior and spoke about how he would be great in battle while Jora was spoken by many, especially elders, as a boy who would grow up to be a very wise man. They made friends easily as they could look normal, but it was different for me. The boys noticed and tried to include me, but I didn't want them to lose friends over me, so I pretended I didn't want friends and spent most of my time with papa. It was easy as all their friends were boys".

"Hela," Dahlia said sadly.

"It's okay," Hela said honestly, "I didn't want them anyway. I just never seemed to fit in. Tora, however, was different to all the girls on Asgard. She didn't care about being pretty and sensible and following the rules and hopes of one day marrying some brave handsome warrior. We were so young, like toddlers to you, I would be happy when we played but I noticed the other girls at court were mean to her when she was around me, so I tried to push her away, but it didn't work. We got older and got closer, much to her parent's dismay. When my powers started to develop, I thought she would be scared but she wasn't, she would even joke about scaring the other girls".

Hela then went silent and lost the nostalgic smile she had as she spoke about her friend and Dahlia knew she must have been thinking about something upsetting. She wished she could reach across the bed to hold her hand, but it was a little out of reach for her to do that.

Finally, Hela licked her lips and took a deep breath before she said, "it must have been sixty years before I came here, there was an accident. We were playing in a meadow, collecting flowers, and I remember just running and laughing…then everything went quiet. The servants with us were on the floor, dead, and there were these men. They grabbed us and were calling me evil and dark-"

Frowning Dahlia interrupted, "but that was before the prophecy".

Hela nodded, "some still thought I was evil before, especially after my magic developed. They were calling me evil, but the men were saying they weren't going to hurt me, they wanted to see how much Odin would pay for me".

"A ransom?" Dahlia exclaimed.

Hela hummed then laughed for a moment, "whenever I think of that day I question, even before the prophecy, would Odin have paid anything for me? Tora and I began to fight back against the men and they hurt her. They stabbed her and said she wasn't worth the trouble of taking her…then I watched my best friend fall to the ground and I screamed. Screamed so loud I'm surprised all of Asgard didn't hear. My magic erupted, and it killed them, two men died because of me".

"They were trying to kidnap you, they hurt your friend, you shouldn't feel any guilt about that".

"I don't," Hela shrugged, "and that's what scared me then. How could I not feel anything at their deaths?" Hela and Dahlia sat in silence for a minute before Hela said, "you're the first person I ever told that to. When papa and Odin and Frigga found us, when they found out what I had done, they told me not to tell anyone and let people believe that Odin had killed the men".

"I won't tell anyone, I promise," Dahlia said sincerely but was surprised that she hadn't heard the story before. She believed her sister had only ever injured people a few times while living on Asgard and none of them resulted in death. She could understand why her sister hadn't told her though, talking of her first kill, even in self-defence. Dahlia then asked, "clearly she didn't die, what happened after?"

Hela nodded and continued with the story, "papa and Odin along with a few others found us, I tried to save her, I remember a healing spell I read and tried to do it but like you know, I'm not the best with healing spells but it worked a little. We returned to the palace and she healed and then three days later, she had a magical outburst".

"What?" Dahlia gasped.

"Yep, she now had magic. Everyone has magic within them but not everyone can access it. Tora couldn't but after that, she could. They thought I had something to do with it, they thought I might have unlocked something inside of her. Her parents were happy they had a magical wielder for a daughter and she began to take lessons with me with papa and Frigga. We got closer than ever after that, people in the palace would joke that if I or Tora was somewhere, the other wouldn't be far behind. Her parents warmed up to me, slightly…but then the prophecy happened. Tora's parents instantly forbade her from seeing me and kept her home and soon none of our friends were allowed near us. You know what happened soon after that".

"But she didn't abandon you, you're still friends today so what happened?"

Hela immediately smirked as she glanced down to her friend and Dahlia worried for a moment. Hela answered, "papa couldn't make trouble for Odin in case he hurt the boys, but Tora could. From the way she and papa tell it, Tora was quite vocal about Odin and his ruling and spoke against it many times. As she grew, her magic did too. Her parents didn't want papa teaching her anymore, but Frigga continued, and papa was still there, they just didn't tell anyone. When papa came to see me, he would pass along letters from Tora, I still have them somewhere. Anyway, time went on and she continued to defend the boys and I from everyone who spoke bad about us. Then came her banishment. The thing about Tora is she is extremely loyal to people but only to people who deserve her loyalty. Her parents and members of Asgard have never earned her loyalty. I did, and even though I left at a young age, she continued to be loyal to me. So much so she tried to kill Thor".

Dahlia's mouth instantly dropped.

Hela laughed and said, "I'm telling the truth".

"How?" Dahlia asked shocked.

"Her father is a trusted member of the court, and she was being trained by Frigga, that alone got her into the castle late at night without suspicion. She got hair from Thor's room and rags from the training ground that had Thor's blood on from cuts he got during practise. She used them in a poison to target him and he drank that poison during training, believing it was water. It didn't take long for Frigga and Eir to figure it out and track down where the poison came from by using magic. They arrested Tora and many called for her execution, some called for her imprisonment forever but Odin, for whatever reason, decided he wouldn't kill her and would in fact banish her forever. Her family made it clear they wanted nothing to do with her, which she was happy with, so Odin banished her outside the nine realms, alone…she was 1,450, I think. She would look a year or two younger than you".

"Did she come here?" Dahlia asked hoping Tora wasn't alone.

Hela hesitated which only confirmed Dahlia's fears and she answered, "no. He sent her far away and didn't tell anyone where. Papa got word to me and I tried to find her, sent people looking, hired mercenaries who knew corners of the universe I didn't to find her. Nothing. Then about eighty years later, I was told there is a ship trying to get past the barrier around Niflheim. I find out it's Tora. Turns out she made allies, was taught to fight, steal, learned every weapon she could and was making a name for herself".

"So, she's what? A mercenary or something?"

"Of sorts, I guess you could say that. She stayed here for a while, but I knew she needed freedom from the restrictions that Asgard put on her and I knew being here all the time was the same restrictions but different rules. The stars and adventure were her home. I told her to leave but to remember to come back to visit and that there is always a room for her when she wanted to relax and not worry. She comes back all the time, sometimes bringing weapons with her that she would usually sell but just gives them to us. Lord Corvus and Lord Thatun and others enjoy modifying the weapons and changing them to suit Niflheim. We never use them though, they're locked in vaults in case we go to war".

"You mentioned a crew when she crashed, you don't think they've been hurt too do you?"

Hela shook her head, "I've already contacted her wife, they haven't".

"Wife?" Dahlia exclaimed, "she's married?"

Hela smiled and nodded, "yep. I didn't think she'd marry in this line of work, but she met her wife, Kaeya, in prison. What a surprise," Hela said it sarcastically with a role of her eyes which made Dahlia laugh. Hela added more, "they were both in prison for stealing, both in the same line of work, and both were escaping the same way at the same time. Alarms were set off and they had to work together to escape. Tora told me it was nothing at first, but I could tell she was in love. Next thing I know, they're married. Tora and Kaeya got into some shooting match with someone and one of them proposed to the other, ask them and they'll fight and say it was them that proposed, not the other. They decided to go to the closest planet and get married after that".

Dahlia's brows raised slightly as she said, "I bet that didn't go down well, no best friend at the wedding".

Hela shook her head, "I shouted for all of ten minutes about not being able to be there, then I was happy for them. Kaeya was finally able to see both sides of Tora's life". Dahlia frowned in confusion and Hela quickly explained, "I said that Asgard holds no loyalty over Tora, so she doesn't consider herself one. She doesn't tell people where she is from, I remember she didn't tell Kaeya for years. Kaeya is a Brakomi from Tuladav 5, it's far, far away from here. She had dark blue skin and light blue hair".

Dahlia gestured to Tora's hair and said, "I take it that's why the ends of her hair are blue".

"Yep, in honour of her wife. To Kaeya the nine realms were nothing but fairy tales, myths and legend. Finding out the woman she loved was from a realm she only heard in stories, it was a surprise. Even more of a surprise when she came here and met me…they're so in love".

"You say that like it's a bad thing".

"It's good, it's really good that they are happy but…" Hela then sighed sadly, "Brakomi's only have a lifespan of 800 years. Tora may not consider herself Asgardian, but she is one".

Dahlia instantly clicked and said, "she'll outlive Kaeya for thousands of years".

Hela gulped as she glanced to the ground, "they've been together for close to forty-two years now, they look around the same age now and I don't think they've really spoken about it, but I know one day it will hit them".

"Where is she?"

"Kaeya was with the other two members of the crew. They don't know the truth about the nine realms or Tora, like Kaeya they have only heard stories. Tora trusts them, but she just doesn't want to admit it to them. Kaeya has left them on some planet having a party, she's coming here in the main ship now, what you saw before was merely a smaller escape pod of some kind".

"Does she know what happened?"

Hela shook her head, "no. I haven't spoken to them in three months, I tried contacting them two months ago, I was going to tell them that you were alive, they knew you and Lily".

"Of course," Dahlia said with a roll of the eyes, "didn't everyone see me as a baby?"

"It may seem that way but only a small group that was not on this realm knew about you. They knew. Anyway, I tried contacting them, but I couldn't get through, so I left them a message. Turned out they were in a new prison called Falaxia. Took them a couple of weeks to escape, and then when they got back to their ship they saw messages from me to come here and they were going to. They were going to leave the others somewhere but then when they were just selling a weapon, Kaeya said that Tora became agitated and said she thought she saw someone that couldn't be alive and heard something".

"Angrboda".

"So it seems, but we won't know until she wakes up. The problem is, Tora has never met her so unless she heard her name or something, I don't know. I'll have to ask her when she wakes up. Point is, Tora went to investigate and promised to meet Kaeya at this restaurant before coming here, but she never showed up. Kaeya got worried and has been looking for her ever since but they've had some people chasing them, fellow mercenaries until now".

"Why didn't she contact you?"

Hela went into the bedside cabinet and brought out a device that looked like an old games console to Dahlia, but she knew it wasn't. Hela said, "this is a communications device, it is Tora's. It is like a universe phone, can send messages throughout the universe".

"Cool".

"Yeah. I have one, but I rarely use it, we don't make them here because as you can imagine, people on Niflheim calling back home is not the best idea. It seems Kaeya's was destroyed recently and she couldn't remember my number to use the ship's communication device. Kaeya was already heading this way when I called her from Tora's, I used hers and called the ship itself and thankfully Kaeya answered. She has no idea what happened. She should be arriving late tonight or early in the morning".

"Have you told her how she was found?"

Hela took a moment before she said, "no. Clearly Tora was tortured, its up to her to tell Kaeya, she hates worrying her. I told Kaeya that her ship crashed here, and she was being tended to by healers and that she would be well soon, that's it".

"You didn't tell her she almost died…Hela, what would Angrboda do to dad and the boys if they find her, if she has people with her?"

Silence was the answer given, the only answer really needed. Hela gestured for Dahlia to come around the bed. She stood and walked around then Hela shifted in her seat before she reached for her sister, so she would sit on her lap. Hela wrapped her arms around her sister as her head went into Hela's neck, Hela stroked her hair and held her, not wanting to think what Angrboda would do if she ever got her hands on her baby sister, thinking about Tora's last words, that Angrboda knew about Dahlia and wanted revenge.

"Tell me about her," Dahlia said.

Hela froze then said, "no".

"Why not?" Dahlia asked as she pulled away to look into her sister's eyes, "if she's a threat to our family, then I need to know more about her…unless…unless you don't want to talk about her because of who she is to you-"

"She's nothing to me and you know that," Hela interrupted. "The truth is, I don't know as much as I should about her. I never saw her as my mother, so I never saw a reason to learn anything about her, even after being told that she tried to kill me as a baby. All I can tell you is this, Angrboda is a giantess sorceress from the planet Kadrion. It's a planet east of the nine realms, I always thought that was one of the benefits of her not being born in the nine realms, her death meaning I would never see her. She was, she might still be, powerful at magic and practised magic of every sort. Papa left Asgard wanting to explore, some say it was a rebellious phase, he went to Kadrion and they met. They both liked magic, they bonded over that and desire followed. Skip forward many, many years and by the time papa was my age, he had three children. Then one night, papa discovered that Angrboda wanted to kill me and the boys, eat our hearts in some ritual to obtain our power. Maybe it was to become part of the nine realms, many people fear what happens when they die and are jealous of those in the nine realms because we know we go to Valhalla or here. I don't know why. Papa saw her going for our nursery and fought her and until now, I was always under the belief that he had killed her. Clearly he didn't wound her fatally enough or she got help after papa took us and went back to Asgard". Dahlia began to twiddle with her fingers again and Hela put a hand over her hands and said, "your nervous tick. If you've got a question, you know you need only ask".

"Do you…do you think she's going to go after your hearts again?"

Hela shrugged as if it didn't worry her, "I don't know, and I don't particularly care. She can try but she will be greeted with my power and can find out what the afterlife is like for her. We're not defenceless little babies anymore".

"But what if she does?"

"Then we will deal with it then. I really don't see the point in our hearts though, Fen, Jora and I have all killed people, it may not show it, but when you kill someone it takes power from the heart, it corrupts it. It's why there are unfortunately many rituals that involve babies' hearts or young children as they are pure, and the hearts are more powerful. After everything we've done, ours are far from that". As Dahlia looked down, Hela reached up and moved a piece of hair dangling in Dahlia's face and wrapped it around her ear and said, "I don't want you to worry. Come on".

Dahlia snuggled back into her sister and after a few moments asked, "when do you think dad and the boys will be back?"

"Soon".

"How soon? Its Fenrir's birthday next month".

"I remember. I still need to ask him what he wants to do, I was thinking just presents, meal, just the family".

Dahlia nodded against Hela's shoulder, "they'll be back by then, right?"

Hela replied, "I'm sure of it. Like I said, don't worry".

* * *

The boys and Loki had spent three weeks trying to track down Angrboda, thankfully the ship that Tora used had a tracking system. The ship she used was a smaller emergency pod ship that was attached to Tora's and her crew's main ship named Starla. The pod seemed to have been disconnected at Astreon 07, one of ten Astreons located across the universe. Some of them were on asteroids, others on large ships, but Astreon 07 was made from a shell of a beast long since dead. Asteon was a large network of places for the criminals of the universe, a safe place to stay where no law enforcement in the universe would dare go, a place to trade and sell items with only one rule, no killing while on any Astreon. If anyone did kill, they were immediately incinerated by the highly advanced robots used to monitor all Astreon's. It fit in with what Hela knew, that Tora was selling weapons before she wondered off from Kaeya and was taken and tortured.

The pod was seen to have circled around Astreon 07 before it left but then all connection went out, as if it was being shielded. Loki thought it was likely that Tora boarded a much bigger ship or Tora's pod was forced into it where she was then tortured. All in all, Loki's only lead to finding Angrboda was Astreon 07.

Loki and the boys landed a small Niflheim ship on Astreon 07 and paid the workers a slight fee at the shipping deck for security for the ship so no one would attempt to steal it and for a quick and easy access back to the ship. For Loki, he had only ever been on Astreon 01, 03 and 04, they were closer to the nine realms than what Astreon 07 was, which was far enough away, Loki knew no one would know of him or the nine realms and if they did, they would only have heard them in rumours or stories. For the boys, it was quite a sight to see Astreon 07 after being imprisoned and trapped on Midgard for so long. They saw people of all different species associating, making deals and trading, some even fighting and drinking before laughing it off.

They walked around the tall buildings, almost like city-high skyscrapers on Midgard with smaller ships flying around and robots monitoring the place. Lights were flashing everywhere with signs for bars, clubs, places to stay and even auction houses that everyone knew was for stolen goods and weapons. Loki kept a close eye on his boys, knowing they were now men and could defend themselves, but they had never been anywhere like Astreon 07 before after being in captivity since childhood. He wasn't overly thrilled that they were with him, especially since they found out the last known location of Tora was an Astreon, he didn't want his sons hurt, even if they could protect themselves so he kept a close eye.

Loki, with the boys following, walked into a building with lights around it, the name shining brighter than all those around it. It was named Tajan Collectors. Loki could see from the building and the way it was kept that the building had many investors or had a lot of money coming into it and with the way some of the robots kept close to it, Loki figured a leading or important figure of Astreon 07 was the owner.

Unlike the outside, Tajan was white all inside, except the artefacts and weapons which were kept in glass cabinets along the walls. The few people inside were dressed in rich clothing, Loki could tell they were wealthy and would most likely come from a government on some world that was corrupt and were looking to spend whatever money they extorted on stolen artefacts. They looked around and Loki saw a man, a human looking man but his hair was gold, as were his eyebrows and beard. He looked like he owned the establishment, so Loki approached him.

"Welcome to Tajan Collectors, I am Tajan, I don't believe I have seen you before. What can I help you with?" the owner said.

Loki smirked and leaned to whisper to the man, "I have something of great importance to sell, I was told to come to you. Perhaps we should talk in private".

Tajan eye's widened with greed like Loki knew they would. Tajan gestured to a door behind him and said, "my office, if you please".

Loki and the boys entered the office and like the outside, it was completely white with even the desk, bookcase and safe behind the desk being white. Tajan sat at his desk and gestured for them to sit down but they didn't.

"I tell all my private clients this before we do business that I take all deals very seriously and you do not have to tell me how or where you acquired the item. So, what have you brought for me?"

Loki leaned his hands on the desk as he leaned on it and smirked as he said, "I know places like this, I know it may not seem like it to the random fools that come here to drink and sell but I know you practically own this whole place. Coming with power such as that, I'm guessing you like to know everyone who enters it, those robots are transmitting a feed back here, it is why so many are outside. So, I want to know about a certain woman that's been here recently. Her name is Angrboda, she's from Kadrion, she's a giantess sorceress. I'm sure someone far from home like her would stick out here".

Tajan visibly gulped and dropped his hands from the desk and said, "I assure you, I do not know who you are talkin-"

Loki jumped over the desk and gripped Tajan by the neck and pinned him against the wall just was he reached under the desk and Loki saw an emergency button, probably to summon robots to his assistance. He held the man tight as his feet kicked in the air and Loki seethed, "it would be very wise of you not to lie to me, I can tell when people lie to me".

Tajan eyes showed fear, especially when he looked over Loki's shoulder to see that Fenrir had changed into his wolf form and Jörmungandr had changed his eyes and teeth. It was clear to Tajan he had no power right now and would clearly be torn to pieces if he refused to offer the information he knew. He nodded and Loki dropped him and took a step back and Tajan began to gasp as he put a hand to his neck. After a few moments, Tajan nodded and said, "okay, okay, I will tell you. She was here but left weeks ago, most suddenly actually".

"What do you mean by suddenly?"

Tajan shrugged and said, "she comes and goes, but hasn't been seen here in just over a month. I run this Astreon station, but I know she also goes to Astreon 09 and 10 too. She usually stays a week or so, but she arrived here and the day after, she left without word, her and her associate".

"Who is her associate?"

Tajan shivered and said, "please don't make me tell you, he will kill me".

In the blink of an eye, Loki pulled a dagger out of his sleeve and held it to Tajan's throat and said, "I will kill you and believe me, I will make it hurt more than your tiny mind could ever possibly imagine. Now tell me".

Quickly believing his words, he responded, "the titan Thanos".

* * *

Authors note: Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: I am so sorry that I took so long with this chapter, personal life got in the way. Thank you to all of you who have followed, favourited and reviewed. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2

" _The titan Thanos"._

Loki froze hearing that name after more than a decade, remembering when Thanos had him, a time he would very much like not to relive or think about. He took a moment before he asked, "what were they doing here?"

Tajan shrugged, "I don't know, they left before conducting any business. They have been here a few times over the years and then they disappeared. They sometimes come here to trade weapons but that seems to be just a front, it seems they come to find information or to just meet here. They come in separate ships and leave in separate ships but this time, she left with him. They seemed to be in quite a hurry, as if someone was following them".

Loki tightened his grip on the dagger and asked, "anything else you would like to tell me? Any associates they have here? Anything?"

Tajan shook his head and replied, "from what I recall, they only ever see each other, fix any repairs needed for their ships, refuel, and a few days later they leave. However, they do stay in the same place; Celestial, a hotel just down the street. I swear to you, I know nothing else." Tajan was bordering on begging as he stared between Loki, the dagger and his sons.

Loki removed the dagger and turned away and began to walk back towards the door as the boys changed back to their human forms when he stopped. He turned back slightly to see Tajan glancing between him and the emergency button and then Loki went into his pocket and brought out a small item, small enough that no one could see it in the palm of his hand. He threw it at Tajan who caught it and looked down to see a small diamond.

Loki said, "payment for your information, your silence that we were here and for you not summoning your bots after we leave this room".

Tajan looked down to see a small diamond in his hand and said quietly, "I have many diamonds, I-"

"Perhaps you should take a closer look," Loki interrupted, "I am sure you will find this diamond is unique. If you are in contact with the other Astreon's, I am sure you are aware of the realm of the dead." Tajan's eyes widened. He went into his desk, brought out a small eyepiece, and looked at the diamond. His mouth slowly opened as if he couldn't believe what he had in his hand.

Loki turned and left without another word and the boys followed. As they left the building, Jormungadr asked, "was giving him a diamond of Niflheim wise, papa?" Loki smirked and his brow went slightly up as he looked to his youngest son who gasped slightly as he figured it out and said, "you didn't give it to him, it's a trick".

Loki nodded then began to walk down the street to the Celestial and said as the boys followed, "the diamond will keep that fool distracted for a while. When we leave, it will return to the small rock that it truly is".

It didn't take them long to find the Celestial hotel and bar as it seemed to be thriving with people. Fenrir questioned that if Angrboda wanted privacy and for no one to know she was still alive, why would she stay somewhere like the Celestial? Loki quickly explained that she probably wouldn't be expecting anyone to know her this far away from her home planet and the nine realms, staying hidden in small locations tended to attract more questions as people of questionable character tended to stay there.

Walking inside, the whole of the downstairs was the bar. It had people drinking, some fighting, betting, and girls of different origins dancing around the room wearing matching uniforms, clearly working there. Loki said to the boys, "start walking around, if she has any allies here, they might know about you and try to run." They went to walk away but Loki quickly grabbed their arms and said, "also, stay away from the women working here, the ones in uniform, especially the green ones with vines growing out of their arms".

"Why?" Fenrir asked.

"They emit pheromones," Loki said trying not to smirk as he never imagined telling his son this, "they are hired to attract men and take money and whatever they have, while in an enchanted state".

Jörmungandr opened and closed his mouth then said, "so they make us attracted to them, okay".

"Be careful, both of your senses are more heightened then those of these fools in this bar, they might be able to sense that if they get too close." They nodded and Loki let go as they began to walk around, hopefully staying out of trouble and not drinking while Loki walked around himself looking for anyone suspicious.

Loki and the boys were in the bar for almost half an hour when Loki looked at the balcony above the bar and saw a man staring at him. He walked up the stairs and saw that the man was drinking. As Loki approached, the man said, "Loki, I presume".

"Who are you?"

"Doesn't matter," the man said as he balanced his glass on the balcony. He went into his pocket and brought out a flat circular device and threw it at Loki. Loki caught it as the man said, "I own this place, a woman by the name of Angrboda paid me 50,000 credits to give this to you".

"Why not sell it?" Loki questioned.

"It's a communication device, links up with a pair and is not worth 50,000 credits even if I acquired both of them. Whatever she wants with you, it must be important".

Loki glanced between the device and the man and knew he wasn't lying. Loki could tell he was the kind of man to do something and get paid for it and if it was a large enough amount, he wouldn't ask questions. He was clearly the perfect person to pass along a message for Angrboda as it was most likely he knew nothing about her, and she could ensure Loki got the message.

Loki left without another word and walked down the stairs, looking across the crowd to find his sons. Jörmungandr was easy to find because of his almost white hair which stood out in the crowd, but Fenrir was slightly harder. Jörmungandr approached his father after seeing him on the balcony and said, "papa…"

"Communication device left for me. It seems Angrboda wants to speak to me. Where is your brother?"

Jörmungandr shrugged and they began to make their way through the bar trying to find Fenrir.

They soon found him and not as they wanted as Loki rolled his eyes and shook his head while Jörmungandr couldn't help but smirk and tried to hold in his laughter. Fenrir was stood by the bar, kissing a woman with yellow skin and black hair. Loki walked to him with Jörmungandr following and gripped his son's arm. He pulled him off the woman and out of the bar while Jörmungandr was smiling at his older brother's moment of confusion.

Once they were out of the bar, Loki released his arm as Fenrir said, "pheromones, I tell you".

Loki raised his brow and said, "pheromones hmm? She was a Yonirs, she doesn't mass produce hormones like the women I told you to watch out for, they're normal".

Fenrir was silent for a moment as he opened and closed his mouth but finally responded with, "she kissed me".

Loki rolled his eyes then said, "you're old enough now to get up to that sort of thing. Just remember you are my son, so be careful who you kiss. The last thing I want is for you to kiss someone who can gather control over your mind or poison you. We'll talk more when we get home".

While Fenrir look proud, Jörmungandr couldn't help but shake his head at his brother's obliviousness. He knew he was locked away for a thousand years and could only observe and learn from those who visited him or from what he could observe of others but Jörmungandr was different. He observed humans, interacted with those of the village Fenrir turned, interacted with those in the sea, especially the sirens, so he knew what talk their father wanted to have with Fenrir when they got back to Niflheim, and he wasn't envious of his brother at all.

Once they returned to their ship, they flew away from Astreon 07, Loki being the pilot as Jörmungandr sat beside him and Fenrir was holding the communication device, inspecting it as he leaned against the side of the ship. He began to throw it into the air and catch it for a few minutes before he asked, "so how do you think this works?"

Loki answered, "it could be location based, biometric, I don't know".

"OW!" Fenrir said and dropped it to the floor as it heated up, hot enough for it to burn him. Loki and Jörmungandr looked to see that Fenrir's hand was red and burnt while the device was on the floor burning red. Loki instantly put the ship into auto pilot while he and Jörmungandr stood.

He looked at Fenrir's hand and asked, "are you okay?"

Fenrir nodded but before he could speak, the circular device opened and light filled the ship as it seemed to scan them before a projection of a woman was showed. A woman who was a stranger to Fenrir and Jörmungandr but was all too familiar to Loki. Angrboda stood tall and was standing a few feet above all of them. She had long wavy brown hair, a short nose, a heart-shaped face but cold, dark, almost black eyes that seemed to hold no emotion when they looked to her. It became clear to the boys who she was, and they couldn't deny the similarities. The shade of brown hair was the same as Fenrir's and the original colour of Jörmungandr's before it turned silver, the short nose Fenrir, Jörmungandr and Hela shared and unfortunately for Hela, she shared the woman's heart-shaped chin. She was dressed in a long black dress but had armour along her arms and chest as if she was ready for battle if it occurred.

Angrboda looked to the three of them and her eyes seem to harden and linger on Loki for a moment before she looked between the boys and smiled. It was twisted, wrong. They both got the feeling that the woman wasn't used to smiling and it seemed her face agreed from the tightness of her lips.

"My boys…Fenrir, Jörmungandr. Oh, how I have missed you".

Both boys glanced at one another before looking back to her as Loki sneered, "missed their hearts you mean".

Angrboda frowned and questioned, "what do you mean?"

Loki scoffed, "don't pretend you don't know what I am talking about. You wanted them dead, to cut out their hearts and take their power".

Angrboda shook her head as he spoke and exclaimed, "I would never. I love my children." She then looked to the boys and said, "you have to believe me. What mother would I be if I wanted to murder my own children?"

Loki went to argue but Fenrir stepped in and asked, "what happened then? What happened the night we left?"

"Fenrir," Loki warned.

"No, papa, we want to hear this," Jörmungandr said.

Angrboda gave a tearful smile and said, "my sweet sons, I have always loved you. That night, I was simply going to your nursery to check on you all but as I was going down the corridor, I was confronted by your father. He was deranged, spouting about your powers and death and I feared he wanted to harm you. We fought and your father stabbed me and as I lay dying, he went into your nursery and took you all. I feared he would kill you".

"Lies," Loki snapped and glared.

"Says the god of them himself," she snapped right back.

Jörmungandr took a step closer to her and asked, "if you love us as much as you claim, where have you been all this time?"

She took a deep breath before answering, "it took time for me to heal and gather my magic back. I knew you were on Asgard, I heard the rumours and I tried for so long, but I knew I wouldn't be able to find my way there without being seen. I would have been killed before I lay eyes on any of you. I had hoped that one day I would have my chance to find you again off Asgard and here you are".

Fenrir couldn't help but laugh at that and everyone looked at him as he laughed and smirked. After a minute, he stopped and said, "do you actually expect Jora and I to believe this rubbish? If you were any sort of mother, you would have fought for your children, made it known to everyone that your children were taken wrongfully. The last thing Odin would want is war, especially for children that aren't even his grandchildren. Yes, our father is the god of lies and yes, he does lie to his children sometimes, all parents do to protect them, but I do not believe he lied to us about you and your intentions to kill us".

"Fenrir," she said but Jörmungandr cut her off.

"My brother is right. You are no mother, you are a woman that craves power, I can see it in your eyes. While my brother here was locked away for a thousand years, I was observing Midgardians all that time. Now you are not Midgardian but the emotions are the same across all the universe. It's in the eyes. Happiness, sadness, grief, jealousy, longing, everything you can tell through the eyes, its why many believe the eyes are the windows to the soul. When I look into yours, I see emptiness, you don't feel anything when you look at us".

Angrboda shook her head slightly and replied, "of course I feel for you, I love-"

"Stop this," Loki said as he approached Angrboda, "we know you are lying, you are simply trying to plant the seed of doubt into their minds about what happened the day you tried to kill them. It won't work, my sons are so much smarter than you believe them to be. What I want to know is, why did you torture Tora? The young Asgardian girl you tortured, I doubt you expected her to escape but she made her way to Niflheim and she will heal. She told us you want revenge".

Her eyes widened slightly at the mention of Tora, as if she expected the girl to be dead, but then she closed them for a moment and sighed, almost in defeat. When she opened her eyes again, she had a twisted smirk upon her face, cruel and malicious as she looked between the three of them. "I did not think she would survive," she said, "her life is meaningless".

"Her life is not meaningless," Loki exclaimed, "she has a family, people that care about her, a future. You are nothing, you do not get to decide that her life is meaningless".

"She doesn't believe that," Fenrir said eyeing Angrboda as they looked to him. Fenrir stepped close to her and looked into her eyes and said, "you do not believe she is meaningless, or you would have killed her, put her out of her misery right away. There is the possibility that you enjoy watching pain and suffering but that's not it. If there's anything I know in life, it is torture and pain and where they will hurt you and how they will hurt you to get what they want…the way you hurt her, you wanted information, what does she know that you desire?"

"Your father is right," she replied with the same twisted smirk, "I underestimated your knowledge".

"She said you want revenge," Loki said, and Fenrir took a few steps back from Angrboda as his father spoke, "revenge will be hard to get now, the children are not simple babies anymore".

She hummed as if amused before she replied, "but not all of your children are. I gave you three powerful children, we could have ruled worlds together with their power, but you chose to love them instead. A weakness. But you had to take it one step further, as soon as you lost the children to Odin, you just had to make another child but this time with another one of your precious nine realms. Tell me, just how powerful is this Dahlia?"

"YOU EVEN THINK OF TOUCHING MY SISTER AND I WILL RIP YOU APART!" Fenrir said as his eyes changed red, his nails grew, and fangs appeared. The wolf instincts to protect his pack, his family, were triggered and he would have happily ripped the woman apart if she was really in front of him.

A similar thing happened to Jörmungandr as his eyes now turned gold, staring at the woman as if he could kill her. Loki looked at her in fury but masked it as he approached her. He looked her dead in the eyes and said, "you should have stayed hidden. I am going to hunt you down, no matter how long it takes me, and I will kill you, you have my word on that".

The two just stared at each other for a minute before she replied, "we shall see." The projection then disappeared.

Loki and the boys stood in silence for a moment before he looked to the boys and said, "we have to get back to the girls. Now." Loki instantly went to the pilot seat while Jörmungandr went to his and Fenrir stood while Loki said, "we're about to jump across space quite a bit, you may want to take a seat, Fenrir. This will be your first time jumping".

Fenrir took a seat as Jörmungandr said, "I thought jumping more than 50 times can be bad for you".

"It can and we're about to do more than that, so if you boys feel anything changing or want me to stop, tell me instantly. This is the fastest way to return," Loki said as he glanced between the boys who both nodded before he set off, the engines rocketing to go through the first jump.

* * *

Dahlia didn't know why she woke up so early to begin with, all she knew was that something stirred her in her sleep and when she opened her eyes, her room was still coated in darkness from the night sky. She waved her hand into the air and several candles around the room lit, lighting the room warmly so she could see but so it didn't hurt her eyes. As her senses came around, she could hear her sister speaking with guards outside her door in the corridor. Stepping out of bed, she put on her dressing gown over her night dress and walked to the door, curious about what was happening so early in the morning.

She opened the door to see her sister, Akio and a dwarf she didn't know walking past while her two guards at her door seem to remain. Her sister seems concerned, so Dahlia asked, "what's happening?"

Hela stopped and suddenly turned and said, "Dahlia, I'm sorry, we must have been talking too loudly. It's almost four in the morning, go back to sleep".

Dahlia then stepped out into the corridor and asked, "what's going on?"

Hela glanced at Akio and the unknown man and then said to her sister, "Kaeya is here, she is just coming through the barriers now".

"Can I come?" Dahlia asked, wanting to meet the woman.

Hela looked hesitant before she nodded and said, "put a dress on quickly".

Dahlia nodded and ran into her room. She ran to her wardrobe and quickly pulled out the simplest dress she had, a shoulder sleeved, floor length cream-coloured dress with slight beading around the neckline. The dress is one she could do herself as it required no fastenings and simply fit to her body. She changed from her slippers and put on some flats and went to meet her sister in the hallway. Hela held out her hand and Dahlia took it as they began to walk away.

Hela quickly introduced her, however, to the man she didn't know, "Dahlia, this is Lord Thatun".

"Pleasure, milady," Lord Thatun said with a slight bow of the head as they moved quickly through the corridors.

"Nice to meet you," Dahlia replied.

They walked through the castle until they reached the ground floor, Dahlia believed they were going outside but instead they reached a hidden staircase and as they went down there, she didn't wish to question her sister about how Kaeya would be down there if she was just entering the realm. It seemed the stairs led to a set of large doors like those in the throne room but were different; they couldn't simply be opened by anyone as there seemed to be a control panel next to the door. Lord Thatun entered the code and the doors opened, revealing a large room that Dahlia couldn't see the end of and didn't think there was truly an end.

The room was covered in light and technology unlike the rest of Niflheim, ships and weaponry being built and repaired or simply upgraded all around the room. They went down a metal staircase to what seemed to be a command centre, class computers were the closest to what Dahlia could describe as Lord Thortun seemed to be using the computer to lower shields.

Hela noticed her sister's look and said, "it goes on for miles. We have many areas like this all around Niflheim, this one however is our main command centre. It connects to all our ships, all our repairs are done here and taken to other locations in case of war. The entrance is the mountains near the castle of the old kings, Kaeya will be flying the ship through there and it will come here".

"Wow," Dahlia said not seeing anything like it before.

A few minutes passed before a ship was flying down the tunnel, Lord Thortun was shouting commands at the workers while a landing pad began to rise from the ground and a pathway from the landing pad to the command centre appeared. The ship landed without problem and Dahlia tried to look around the ship from where she was stood. She was surprised at the size of the ship as it was eight times as big as the one which Tora landed with but then again, this was a ship that people lived in constantly.

A woman appeared from the ship, dressed in a thin strapped top, black pants and boots but had numerous weapons that were visible; some were at her waist and one gun was placed on her thigh in a holster. She had dark blue skin with a few light blue markings on her face, it seemed like injuries to Dahlia that had healed but left scars. Her hair was straight and light blue and went to her chest, she was just like her sister described her to be. There was no doubt this was Kaeya from the reactions of familiarity from everyone in the room and if that didn't prove it, the look of pure worry and dread and the fact she was walking quickly towards them proved it was Tora's wife.

When she was close, she gave a quick bow of respect before Hela let go of Dahlia's hand and stepped forward and hugged the woman. Kaeya seemed to crumble into her arms but tried to hold her tears in as she almost cried out, "where is she? What happened?"

Hela pulled back and held Kaeya's arms as she shushed her calmingly and replied, "it's okay, she's with Saida, she will be fine I promise you. You know I will always take care of her".

Kaeya nodded as a tear dropped from her eye, "I know, but what happened?"

Hela replied, "we don't know the full story yet, she's been unconscious since we began treating her but Saida believes she will wake up any day now and make a full recovery but…she will have scars".

Shaking, Kaeya said, "I have to see her, I have to see her now".

Hela nodded and took her hand as she also took Dahlia's and began to walk out with only Akio following this time. Kaeya took a moment to notice Dahlia and she looked her up and down. Dahlia felt a pair of eyes on her and looked to the Brakomi and Kaeya gasped slightly when their eyes locked.

"Wait," Kaeya said as she let go of Hela's hand and froze to the spot. She looked between Hela and Dahlia and said, "she…what?"

Hela nodded and squeezed Dahlia's hand and said, "yes, it's Dahlia. It's what I wanted to talk to you and Tora about".

"Nice to meet you," Dahlia said.

"Lily?" Kaeya questioned with a hint of hope remembering how the loss of Lily and Dahlia affected Hela. A slight shake of the head was the answer given and Kaeya said, "we are definitely talking about this later, I just have to see Tora first".

It didn't take them long to reach the hospital and when they walked in, they saw Saida sat beside Tora as she was pouring a yellow liquid down Tora's throat while supporting her neck. She only looked up for a moment to see who entered before looking back to her patient. Dahlia walked over to sit on the bed next to Tora's while Kaeya froze to the spot by the door, never seeing her wife look so weak and drained before.

She felt a touch on her arm to see Hela stood by her side giving her a comforting smile that gave Kaeya the strength to walk towards her beloved wife. She sat by her side of the bed as Saida stood and she took Tora's hand in hers. She could see cuts and burns along her arms that have clearly been treated but Kaeya could tell they were new as she knew every inch of her wife, could tell every story from every scar and now there were a whole new set to get used to. Tears streamed down her cheek as she raised her wife's hand to her lips as she kissed it.

Everyone stood in silence for a moment before Kaeya looked to Saida and said, "tell me".

Saida gathered a chart from the end of Tora's bed where her notes were and began, "when she arrived bruises covered 80% of her body, they are gone now. There are 23 burn marks that span across her back, chest, stomach and arms, seems to be from some form of rod that has been burnt but I cannot be sure. I have placed an ointment on all of them and some will heal with time, but others will scar. It seems areas were burnt over and over on top of where she was already burnt which led to infection. Thankfully, along with medicine and her advanced healing, she has fought the infection off, but it took time as her body was fighting too much and recovering. There are also the matters of other scars. Along with the burns, there are 28 cuts made along her thighs, stomach and arms. It seems to be made with a simple dagger but the matter of her healing abilities not healing them as quickly as I believed they should gives me the impression the dagger stopped or slowed down her healing capabilities somehow. Then there's the matter of the wound to her chest, it was clearly meant to kill her, and I am very surprised that she made it back here before it did. It seems a knife went into her chest, avoided the ribs and punctured part of the right lung and her heart. I will tell you it takes some form of training to make it past the chest cage that protects the heart. I believe the person who did this has done it before or has a medical background".

"Or torture," Hela couldn't help but say as everyone was thinking it.

"Yes, or that. Due to her Asgardian biology, I would say she would have blacked out in one minute, died in ten minutes, though it seems she stayed awake long enough to get back here and from that I assume she space jumped a few times which wasn't good for her injuries. Thankfully, princess Dahlia is very good at healing spells and managed to begin the blood clotting and activate Tora's healing abilities, without that I would not have been able to help her".

"What?" Kaeya gasped and looked to Dahlia, "you did that?"

Dahlia shrugged not liking the looks and said, "I'm not that good at them, just better than Hela and dad. She needed help so I helped her".

"Thank you," Kaeya said with a tearful smile, "I owe you".

Dahlia replied, "no you don't. My sister told me about the two of you, what you mean to her, you don't have to owe me anything".

Hela smiled at her sister and sat beside her. She put her hand in Dahlia's as Kaeya smiled at the two of them, thankful. She then looked back to Saida who continued, "it was that wound that seemed to be my biggest concern and it will definitely scar. I had to go in and operate surgically to fix some of the damage as she was still bleeding internally even after the spell, but she should make a full recovery. Other than that, there were broken bones. All her fingers were broken, two part cracked radius to the left arm, cracked humerus to the right arm, broken left collar bone, ten broken ribs, broken tibia in the right leg and fractured femur in the left leg. Most have already healed but she should remain in bed for another week and take it easy after that. I have been giving her solutions for nutrients and strengths since her arrival among others. There was also dislocated jaw, both shoulders dislocated and a cracked skull which I am sure had led to a concussion but there seems to be no bleeding on the brain or cause for worry. Overall, she will make a recovery but just has to take it easy".

"That will be hard for Tora," Hela joked truthfully.

Kaeya laughed and said, "yep, but I'll make sure she takes it easy, even if I have to strap her to a bed".

A soldier then entered the room and spoke to Akio who was stood close to the hospital doors. After a few moments he left while Akio approached them and said, "your majesty". They looked to him and he said to Hela, "the ship has been searched, all clear, no stowaways".

Hela nodded and said, "thank you," then Akio turned away and left the hospital. It became clear to Dahlia then that he was only there for Kaeya's arrival and with them in the hospital because her ship was being checked for anyone who shouldn't be on board in case of an attack.

Saida put the chart back on the bottom of the bed and said, "she should wake up today or tomorrow".

"Thank you, Lady Saida, thank you," Kaeya said gratefully and the healer smiled before she left to go to her office.

* * *

Authors note: Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: Thank you to those of you who have reviewed and welcome to the new followers and favourites.

* * *

Chapter 3

All Tora could feel was pain, aches and pain unlike anything she had felt before. She felt a tightness in her chest with every breath she took, and her eyes felt like they were holding weight. She wanted to open them, she knew she had to wake up, she could feel a softening touch on her hand, someone calling her name and she knew who that someone was. She groaned as she slowly opened her eyes, the light from the windows making her close her eyes for a moment as she adjusted to the light.

She tried to sit up as her senses came back to her and her vision became normal. Her first sight was her wife smiling as she said, "Tora, be careful," as she helped Tora sit up and arranged the pillows behind her.

Kaeya then sat beside her as Tora smiled at her and said, "hey, Blue". Kaeya shut her eyes for a moment to hold back to tears and turned her head but Tora reached out to cup her cheek and her tear-filled eyes opened to see Tora, "don't cry, you know I hate it when you're sad".

"Sorry. I just, I was so worried when I couldn't find you, then I got the call from Hela and I thought the worst. Don't you ever wonder off without me again, do you understand?"

"Blue-"

"I thought I lost you so don't you dare!"

"Kaeya," Tora said as sternly as she could to stop her wife from worrying, "I'm here, I'm okay…remember our wedding day, I promised you that no one would ever tear us apart. I love you more than anything, you are my heart, my soul, my stars, my home, my greatest treasure and I would never leave you. I would fight every monster in the universe to get back to you".

"Good," Kaeya said with a smile, "because the last thing I want to do is fight the Valkyries to get you back".

"Oh you would, would you?" Tora said with a teasing smile and she began to pull Kaeya close. Kaeya nodded just as her lips touched Tora's.

Tora's hands got lost in her hair as she held her close, while Kaeya's went to Tora's waist to hold her in place but when Kaeya touched her, Tora winced which made Kaeya pull back, "you're hurt".

"No, no, no, it's a good pain," Tora said before pulling her wife back in for another kiss.

They broke apart a moment later when a cough interrupted them, and while Kaeya pulled away and giggled, Tora kept her eyes closed and said, "Hela, if that's you, you know better than to interrupt". Tora then opened her eyes and looked to the door to see her best friend but also Dahlia who had her eyes covered by Hela. Tora tutted, "you are so lucky a child is present".

"I'm not a little baby anymore," Dahlia said as she pushed Hela's hand away, "I've seen people kiss before".

Hela hummed, "maybe, but sometimes they don't stop at just kissing when people interrupt".

Dahlia couldn't help but smile at that and look to the two women as Kaeya blushed a deep blue and Tora smirked, "I love my wife, so shoot me".

The two sisters approached, and Dahlia sat on a bed next to Tora's while Hela took the chair and said, "papa and the boys have just landed, they'll be here in a few minutes, we all want to know you're alright".

Tora replied, "I'm fine. How long have I been here?"

It was tense for a moment as they didn't know whether to tell her the truth, but Hela decided it was best to tell her the truth as she would find out soon anyway, "you've been unconscious for three weeks. You crashed here, almost dead, Dahlia here managed to use a spell to heal you until Saida could get to you, you've been her patient ever since. You told us it was Angrboda that did this to you, papa, Fen and Jora went to see if they could find her, they just got back now".

"So, it's true. You're all free and you are clearly alive," she glanced to Dahlia, then smirked at Hela and said, "looks like you had a yearlong tantrum for nothing".

"Lily is still gone," Hela said bluntly,

"Okay then maybe it was still valid. But how? How are you alive Dahlia?"

Dahlia went to answer but Hela interrupted, "we can talk about Dahlia and what's happened with her later but for now, we need to talk about you. Tora, what happened?"

Tora stiffened for a moment before she said, "wait for your father and brothers, what I heard on that ship is something you will all want to hear".

It took almost ten minutes before Loki and the boys came to the hospital, they came in clearly agitated and held an air of anger around them but tried to hide it behind their smiles. They all seemed to notice except Dahlia. When she looked to them, they tried to smile even more. Loki smiled at Dahlia before he stood at the bottom of Tora's bed and said, "I see trouble is awake".

"Says my teacher himself," Tora said right back, she then looked to the boys and said, "hey scales, furball, how have you been?"

Jörmungandr rolled his eyes as he stood beside her bed and said, "been swimmingly, nice to see you".

Tora laughed slightly at swimmingly while Fenrir said, "nice to see you're awake," he then sat beside Dahlia and nudged her shoulder and asked, "missed us?"

"Like a dog misses fleas," Dahlia joked. Fenrir gasped and began to mess with her hair and she exclaimed, "Fen, stop it…dad, tell him".

"Fenrir," Loki said sternly, and Fenrir stopped but put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side and she hit his chest but leaned against him. Fenrir lost his smile when she leaned against him and he glanced to their father which caused Hela to look between them as she saw the look and knew something was wrong.

"Did you find her?" Hela asked.

Loki answered, "she was gone by the time we got there. She left this though," he brought the communication device out of his pocket.

Jörmungandr then said, "she tried to make us think that she didn't try to kill us, that papa tried to kill her than took us. Lies of course. She soon stopped acting and said…" he looked cautious at Tora and said, "she said she didn't think you would survive, she seemed surprised when we mentioned you, then just went to talk about revenge".

"What happened?" Loki asked.

Tora shifted to sit up better then said, "we were on Astreon 07 selling some weapons we came into possession with. We were going to come here after but then I saw her, Angrboda".

"You've never seen her before, how did you know it was her?" Hela asked frowning.

"Well," Tora said as she glanced to the others, "no offence as she is a bitch, but you do look like her. Fenrir's brown hair, you all share the same nose, and sorry Hela but you share the same face shape. I thought she looked familiar and then thought about how tall she was and then I heard someone say her name and it all just fit. I then started to follow her but I must have spooked her or something because she stared to run and got onto this ship. I went back to ours and used our pod to follow her, but then the ship she was on went onto this much larger one outside of Astreon and the next thing I know, my ship is being dragged onto that one, no matter what I did to try to get away. I'm then dragged out of the pod and she's there with this guy, big, purple, markings all over him, wearing black and gold armour".

"Thanos," Loki said.

Both Tora and Kaeya looked at him shocked and Kaeya exclaimed, "Thanos the warlord?"

"You've heard of him?" Fenrir asked.

Kaeya nodded, "everyone has. He takes over worlds and kills half the population of each world and that is if he is feeling generous. Sometimes he even takes a young child from a world he has so-called saved and raises that child to be an assassin, one of his adopted children. But he hasn't taken over a world in years, rumour has it he's been after something powerful but then he just disappeared".

Tora scoffed, "some rumoured someone finally managed to kill him".

Loki said, "clearly he is still alive and is an ally of Angrboda. What happened after you went on board?"

Tora shrugged, "torture. If there was any doubt about who she was before, it was confirmed when they began torturing me. She was asking all these questions about you, all of you, she said she knew that I was one of your students and your friend," she looked between Loki and Hela. She continued, "she wanted to know your strengths and weaknesses, how powerful Hela and the army on Niflheim is, if they live up to the stories. It was when I overheard them talking, they said Dahlia's name and that's when I knew I had to get out. I didn't know she was alive, but I still didn't want them using her memory against you".

"Then?"

Tora just stared at Loki for a moment before quickly glancing in Dahlia's direction before looking him back in the eye and said, "then nothing. I got out, fought my way out but Angrboda stabbed me through the chest before I managed to make my way back to the pod and got out of there. I tried every healing spell I knew so I wouldn't black out but my magic leans more towards the darker side".

Loki stared at her for a moment knowing there was more she wasn't saying because Dahlia was in the room and it was as if some great force was staring down upon them and granted them a wish. A servant entered the room and bowed and said, "I'm sorry to interrupt. Princess, your Thestral Eclipse seems to have got herself into a fight with one of the younger untrained Thestrals. She is injured but they are having trouble treating her as she refuses to stay still for Carr. He has requested your assistance".

Dahlia looked around to everyone slightly embarrassed and stood as she said, "sorry, I have to go. She's still a little jumpy since the Asgardians were at Hogwarts".

"Go," Loki said with a smile, "I will come find you soon".

Dahlia nodded with a smile then left with the servant.

As soon as she left, they waited a minute before Loki looked to Tora and said, "and the truth, what you don't want Dahlia to hear?"

"And yours," Hela said, "the way you came in, the way Fenrir put his arm around her. It was protective. Papa, what happened?"

Fenrir leaned his elbows on his knees as his fists clenched and he answered, "she threatened Dahlia, questioned how powerful Dahlia is as if we couldn't protect her".

Tora hummed, "so that's why the wolf in you is coming out, your family pack has been threatened". Fenrir looked to her and she said, "your eyes are flashing with hints of red, you may want to calm down before Dahlia sees".

"What did you hear, Tora?" Loki asked.

She took a deep breath before she answered, "I don't know how long they were torturing me for but at first they were only asking about you four, and Niflheim, as if that's all they knew but it must have been a day or so before I got out when they began questioning about Dahlia. Asking about her, they knew she was half Midgardian, but they also began asking about Lily".

"What did you say?"

Tora looked sorry as she glanced down before she answered, "I tried not to say anything. I never spoke a word, but they got into my head, it must have been one of Thanos' children, he got into my head and I was too weak to put up shields to protect my mind. They only know basics though, Lily's name, Midgardian, she was a witch, she died by Voldemort, I think that's all. I swear I tried to get them out".

"It's okay, it's okay," Hela said calmly.

"No, it's not," Tora said with a shake of the head, "when I got out of the chains where they held me, I overheard them talking about Dahlia and Lily. They were saying that he wants results".

"Thanos?" Loki questioned.

"No, someone else who wasn't there, but it seemed he was in charge. They didn't say a name but said this man wants results, says he needs to know if Dahlia is the child they've been waiting for. They talked about Lily, saying if she is of that family, then Dahlia would be the child they've waited for".

"That family?" Jörmungandr asked, confused.

"I'm just as confused as you are with that part of it but the way they talked about them, it is as if Lily and Dahlia are a part of some powerful family but different. As if there is something wrong with them by Midgardian standards".

Loki said defensively, "nothing is wrong with them".

"I know that but perhaps there is something in their family that maybe Lily didn't even know about. Whatever it is, they were talking about Dahlia and this power, I don't know what but it seems like she is the key to some power or is the power, I don't know".

Kaeya asked them, "have you noticed anything different about Dahlia than any other ordinary witch?"

"Who are you exactly?" Fenrir asked.

"My wife, Kaeya," Tora said sternly. "Be nice".

"I trust her," Hela said.

Jörmungandr then thought out loud, "the light she emits from her hands, she made her teacher torture herself without meaning to, she couldn't heal after Odin's attack properly, Saida said a part of her biology wasn't allowing her to heal".

Hela then said, "Saida has tested her blood numerous times, if she noticed anything different, she would have said".

Fenrir then added, "not if she looked past it, believing it to be linked to Dahlia being a child of two worlds".

"I'm sorry," Tora said not believing her ears, "Odin's attack, Asgardians at Hogwarts, blood, torturing her teacher? I'm pretty sure she is only fifteen, what exactly has been going on?"

Loki didn't stick around to listen anymore and left the hospital while everyone stared at him as he walked out. Hela sighed with her eyes closed for a moment then said, "great…" she then sat down on the bed and said to Jörmungandr, "Jora, you may as well sit if we are explaining what has happened…"

* * *

Loki looked at his daughter down the outside stairs of the right side of the castle. It was a large area of land used to train Thestrals used by the people of Niflheim and while many of them were running around with trainers and flying, Dahlia was sat on the grass as Eclipse was lied down with her head on the young witch's lap as Dahlia stroked her head.

Loki smiled as he walked down the steps and towards Dahlia as he heard her talk to the Thestral, "I told you not to fight, you injured your wing last month, now your leg, what am I going to do with you?" He heard the Thestral huff, "yeah yeah, I know the other Thestral started it but you're better than that".

Dahlia then noticed a shadow and looked behind her and smiled when she saw her father and he asked, "how is she?"

He walked around the Thestral so he could sit in front of Dahlia while she stroked Eclipse's jaw and neck. Dahlia answered him, "it seems one of the new Thestrals is a little hyper and decided to go against trainers' orders and run around without care for others. He ran into Eclipse and Eclipse didn't like it and they started to fight. Hurt her right front leg in the process, she just needs to stay off it for a few hours. He can't open his left eye though, so I say they both got as good as they gave".

Loki laughed as he shook his head not believing she was talking about the Thestrals fighting as if she was proud that Eclipse got a hit in.

Dahlia then asked, "everything okay after I left? Did Tora say anything else?"

Instantly Loki replied with, "nothing, just her journey here, that's all".

He couldn't tell her the truth, he saw what she was like about already being different from everyone else just because she was of two realms, he couldn't tell her that there may be something else that made her different, something from her mother's side that he wouldn't be able to give her answers to or even a clear explanation. It would be cruel to tell her that when she couldn't go to her mother for advice and if it was something Lily wasn't aware of, it would be even more cruel to allow her to be constantly thinking about it, like he knew she would. Especially if it came with enemies such as Thanos. He had to protect her from the truth, if there was any truth in her being more different than they already knew.

"How about when Eclipse is healed the two of us go riding?" Loki asked, "then the two of us can practise some magic later?"

"Really?" she said happily.

Loki nodded, "yes. We haven't spent enough time together since my release and we do have to work on your magic". He then reached out and held one of her hands and said, "by the time we are through, you will be the greatest witch the universe has even seen, let alone the nine realms. Nothing will ever harm you again, nothing will ever dare even try".

She gave a small smile as she sighed and replied, "dad, I don't care about that. I don't care about being powerful or having power at all. I don't want to be feared, I just want people to know me for me and decide from there what their opinion is of me, not because of me being a child of two worlds and the power that comes with it. Besides, I don't care what others have to say. I have you, Hela and the boys. As long as I have you, nothing else matters to me".

Loki let go of her hand and stood to walk around the Thestral between them before he sat down beside her, and she curled into his side. He wrapped an arm around her, thinking about how the selfless girl in his arms was his, the girl who only wanted her family's love and was not obsessed with the power she may possess from her heritage, more than what she may even be aware of if Tora was right. He said, "I love you. You know, that right?" she nodded, "good, then believe me when I say you will always have us, and we will always love you, you never have to worry about our opinion of you".

"Love you too," she snuggled into her father as she continued to stroke Eclipse, content and peaceful in the moment.

* * *

As the day was coming to an end and the sun set, the family of five had dinner together before parting ways. Jörmungandr quickly found himself in the library after dinner after his sister told him about the palace library and the vast collection they had while Fenrir went to train with Akio. After checking up on Kaeya and Tora, who was bed bound under orders from Saida, Hela began to catch up on work while Loki and Dahlia went to Dahlia's room to practise her magic.

They were sat crossed legged facing each other on the floor in front of the lit fireplace, a circle of lit candles around them while a basin of herbs set on fire was on the floor between them. Loki was mumbling words as Dahlia looked between him and the flames and it wasn't long before the flames in the basin changed from there fiery red to green.

"So, what does this do exactly?" she asked when her father opened his eyes.

Loki held his arms in her direction, palms up, and she raised her own arms and placed her palms on top of his. As he squeezed her hands, he answered, "having you practise a higher form of your magic will be useless if we do not know the length of control you have. The Horcrux inside of you could be feeding off of your power, it could have control over your power causing it to act out in the worst ways".

"Like me hurting Umbridge, throwing you across the room when I didn't mean to," she said quietly and glanced down for a moment, feeling guilty.

"I know you didn't mean for any of that to happen, but we cannot ignore that it did. Perhaps it was a sign, a warning of the affect the Horcrux is having on your body and magic. We need to find the other pieces of the Horcrux and get this piece out of you".

"And this will," she nodded down to the basin, "this will get it out of me?"

He hesitated which was clear to her and then answered, "no".

"Then, how do we?" she asked nervously.

He took a deep breath and answered, "I'm not sure, yet. Sweetheart, I swear to you I will find a way but right now, all the ways I know of taking a soul out of a body do not offer safety for your own. I cannot and will not risk the safety of your soul".

"Then what are we doing?"

"There is one benefit of you being connected to him, having a piece of his soul and that is, you can connect with the other pieces. A soul is meant to be together, to be one piece, one whole, no matter if you tear it apart it will always be connected. He can get into your mind because he is connected to you and you have done a brilliant job of blocking him from your thoughts and memories but now it is time to turn the tables. You are connected through the Horcrux so it is time for you to learn to enter his mind…it will be confusing at first, scattered thoughts and memories because his soul is not whole but with practise, you should be able to find his Horcruxes so that we can destroy them".

"And the one in me?"

"I will find a way to get it out of you while we track down the others. I don't intend to destroy them immediately, that will only alert him that we know he has them and he already has his snake close to him. We want to destroy them and the one inside of you at the same time, that way he will be weak, too weak to fight back".

"So, this will allow me into his mind?"

"In a way. Your guard will stay up, he will not be able to access your memories or thoughts or even be aware you are in his mind if you are cautious, which I will teach you how. You will see thoughts and memories attached to Horcruxes, parts of his life up until he tore that part away from himself".

"Like my second year. The Horcrux in the diary showed me a memory of him getting Hagrid expelled".

"Exactly. This should allow you to find the other Horcruxes, wherever they may be, but it will take practise. I'm here to help you so you do not lose control, so the balance doesn't fall in his favour and alert him to what you are doing. I will be like a block in the way, an extra shield in the way between your memories and him and a shield attempting to shield your presence from his knowledge, but I will not see what you can see. Do you understand?"

Dahlia nodded then took a deep breath and said, "let's do it".

"I need to make sure you completely understand. Dahlia, you will not be able to understand his mind, work your way through it immediately, it will take a few lessons before you are able to understand a single thought. This is just to make a foothold, a gateway you can use to get into it for now".

She looked him in the eyes as she said, "I know, dad. I may not be able to understand how we do this exactly, but I do understand this will help us in taking him down and finding out if my outbursts of magic are because of the Horcrux inside of me or not. I'm not afraid, so show me".

He tightened his grip on her hands for a moment before he nodded and took a deep breath. She copied him and he then said, "sensum corporis mei patitur ire in amino meo…"

The smoke from the basin began to rise and go into her nose in waves. Dahlia felt her eyes feel heavy as her father repeated the words over and over and slowly, she felt her mind drifting away. For a moment, she felt like she was floating, flying in the air without a worry when suddenly she was being pulled down. Images flooded her mind, or rather she was invading a mind and the images were flooding into her. She couldn't make sense of what she was seeing, the images were coming too fast, the voices attached to them she couldn't make out but she could hear crying, screams of agony, all from different people and the feeling of anger, the hunger for power and the thrill of killing seeping into her as if they were her own feelings.

She was pulled out moments later, gasping with each breath as she released her hands from her father's. Dahlia leaned to the side and put her hands on the floor as she gathered her breathing and Loki stroked her back, offering comforting words.

"I…I…I couldn't see," she gasped as she stared into the fireplace, "I didn't understand, just like you said. All I could feel was anger and hatred".

"Shh," he shushed, "I understand. You will be able to make sense of it soon; it just takes practise. We will work together; you will soon master this. You lasted twenty minutes, that's longer than usual for your first time".

Dahlia turned to look at her father surprised and said, "twenty minutes? It can't be, I was in there only moments".

"It can feel like that at first, but you will gain control and with practise you will be able to find what you need within moments. I think you've had enough for tonight, you need sleep".

She nodded, agreeing, "okay," but still not being able to shake the feeling of anger and hatred from the Horcrux.

* * *

Authors note: Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: Thank you to those of you who reviewed and welcome to the new followers and favourites.

* * *

Chapter 4

Dahlia went to sleep much easier than she expected she would; the second her head touched the pillow she felt herself instantly drift away into a blissful sleep. However, when she woke up, she woke with the biggest headache she had since she gained control over blocking Voldemort out of her mind. After getting dressed, she decided to skip breakfast and head to the healing rooms, hoping that Saida could give her something to ease the throbbing headache. Walking down to corridor of the healing rooms, she suspected Saida would be in her own study but when she walked past the open double doors of the healing room, she saw the healer in there, treating a shirtless man sat on a bed opposite Tora's room. Tora seemed well, she sat up and seemed much better than the last time Dahlia saw her and was clearly regaining her strength quickly.

Saida was the first to notice her and said, "Princess, what can I do for you?"

"I have a headache, I was wondering if you could give me something for it," Dahlia said as she walked further into the room and was surprised when the shirtless man on the bed turned his head and it was Falcon.

"Of course," Saida said, "I will be with you in a moment".

"Falcon, what happened?" Dahlia asked as she approached and saw that he had a cut from his shoulder to mid chest.

"Nothing," he mumbled and looked to Saida as she was applying healing paste to it which seemed to be healing it almost instantly.

Tora smirked and piped up, "grumpy over there hasn't been sleeping and has just been doing his duties as death. He is exhausted which means he is less agile than usual. He was helping transporting souls to Mareritt when one stuck him and he wasn't quick enough".

"She didn't ask you, Tora," Falcon said then glanced quickly to Dahlia, "I'm fine, the soul has been dealt with".

"Does Hela know you're here?" Dahlia asked.

Falcon seemed reluctant to answer so Tora did for him, "she doesn't know. If she did, I am sure she would be here, even after their break up. Speaking of that, do you know why they broke up because they won't tell me?"

Falcon turned his head to glare at Tora and said, "I am warning you-"

"Or what?" Tora interrupted, "I've only been awake a day and I can see you're both heartbroken. She is my best friend, my oldest friend, for crying out loud I helped you acquire a stone for the ring you were planning on giving her and yet neither one of you will tell me what has happened. If I have to start asking other people, I will, even the council. Lady Saida, what's your opinion on the matter?"

Falcon continued to glare at her but glanced Saida's way for a quick moment as she said, "I believe this has nothing to do with I or anyone else".

Falcon scoffed, "meaning all the council are talking about us…" Saida did not reply, confirming his suspicions.

"My sister loves you," Dahlia said, "no matter what happens between the two of you, your feelings for each other will never change".

"Are we done here?" Falcon almost snapped as he asked Saida noticing she had finished, and the cut was almost completely healed.

Saida gave a brief nod and Falcon picked up his shirt from the bed. He stood and walked out of the room and put his shirt on in the hallway. "So, you're just going to walk away?" he looked back to see that Dahlia had followed him and seemed frustrated. He sighed and went to walk away but she said, "you don't love her then?"

He froze to the spot and for a moment was silent then answered, "I never said that".

"But it seems that way. I know your story, I know you've loved each other since you met, you are the family you both didn't have growing up, you chased away every suitor, probably even chased them away before you even knew yourself that you didn't just love her but that you were in love with her…she showed me. She showed me how the year of sorrow ended". That got his attention and he completely turned to face her surprised. She said, "you watched over her in that year, you didn't listen when the council took over and instead you watched over her and tried to bring her home. She used her magic on you, hurt you, and you fought against it but even in her darkest times she couldn't use her full force of magic because of her love for you. You saved her from herself and put your own soul on the line taking that dark magic from her. She said her love kills people, but you told her that you were already damned then, that you would never leave her alone, but you have".

"She has her family-"

Dahlia interrupted shaking her head. "Yes, she does but she doesn't have you. You have spent more time with her, more than anyone living or dead, you know her better than anyone". Her eyes locked on his for a single moment as he tried not to look at her directly and she hummed and said, "you know her so well, you know why she broke up with you".

He hesitated for a moment before he looked to her and gave a slight nod, "I am not a fool. She told me she didn't love me because she knows that is the only reason I would walk away, her telling the truth or not. I know she is trying to protect me from your father and brothers".

She gave a small smile happy that he knows the truth but then she questioned, "so if you know the truth, why aren't you fighting for her?"

"It's complicated, Dahlia. You're too young to understand".

"Love isn't complicated. You love someone or you don't, you're willing to fight for someone or you're not".

Falcon couldn't help but smile at her innocence and remember the small baby he once met was now this teenager with opinions and it wasn't going to be easy to tell her something was complicated and for her to just accept that and move on. He answered, "when Hela and I were children, we made a series of vows to one another. To always be there for one another, to never lie to one another, to make Niflheim the realm we wanted it to be, to help clear her image of this ridiculous prophecy and reunite her with her family. Those were just some. Over the years, they changed, adapted, but they always had similar meanings, and more were added. Almost fourteen years ago when we confessed our feelings, when we began our courtship, we took a vow that we would never lie to one another about our feelings again, we would never let the other one feel unloved again. I know Hela loves me, just as I love her, but she broke the vow we swore never to break to one another, she knows what she was doing when she said it".

"For your protection," Dahlia said defensively. "Hela protects the ones she loves more than anything because she fears losing them, you know how far she is willing to go. Your safety should come before any vow you have said to one another and I know my sister well enough to know she would break any and all vows you've swore to one another a thousand times over if it meant keeping you safe".

Falcon shook his head, "as I said, you are still so young. You have not yet felt the love of another person, but when you do, the promises you make are the very foundation of your relationship. You want me to ignore that and just fight for her".

"Yes". He shook his head slightly and turned away as she said, "perhaps you're not the man I thought you were then. Perhaps I have to find someone who can love my sister with all their being and never stop over a stupid vow" and then he walked away.

She shook her head and sighed as he disappeared down the hall. She put a hand to her head, her headache seemed to be getting worse by the second.

Dahlia went back into the healing room to see that Saida was gone but Tora was still sat in bed. The Asgardian saw her and said, "Lady Saida just left to make you something for your headache, she should be back soon. Come sit".

Dahlia was slightly nervous being alone with the Asgardian as she only met her briefly and only knew what she was like from stories from Hela. She couldn't be sure if the stories were true as Hela was biased in being her best friend and friends tended to speak to best about their friends. Dahlia walked to the bed next to Tora's and sat down and asked, "where's Kaeya? I didn't think she would leave your side".

"She has gone to our ship to get some of our belongings. If I'm being forced to stay bedridden, I at least want to be dressed in my own clothes…should I be flattered?"

"Pardon?"

"You're twiddling your thumbs, it's a sign of nervousness," Dahlia looked down to see that she was unconsciously doing it and stopped as she looked back up. Tora said, "I was told you fought a Basilisk when you were twelve and won. Should I be flattered that you're nervous just speaking to me? Come on, the stories they told can't be that bad".

Dahlia immediately shook her head and responded, "no they're good stories, honestly".

"Is it because I am Asgardian? Trust me, I'd change that if I could".

Dahlia shook her head again, "no it's not that. Just…it's kinda awkward when I meet people who knew me as a baby and you're different to the others, you're Hela's best friend and you mean something to my family".

Tora smirked, "I could tell you stories you wouldn't believe".

Dahlia crossed her legs as she sat on the bed and groaned as she put a hand on her head and replied, "I'd love to hear…but this headache is making me want to die right now".

Tora smiled with sympathy and said, "lie down and close your eyes, it'll help". Dahlia was hesitant. "don't worry, I'll keep watch. You don't have to sleep, just closing your eyes will help stop the lights". Dahlia finally lay down and sighed as she closed her eyes and took slow breaths in and out. Tora then asked quietly, "is there a reason for your headache?"

She answered, "practising magic with dad last night".

"Probably used too much. Don't worry, it gets better with more practise and as you get older. I remember lighting a candle for the first time with magic and feeling sick. So, you seem unhappy with your sister's breakup, I thought you might hate Falcon".

"I do…a bit. He's an idiot, he should be fighting for her".

"So, what happened?" Tora asked, curious and hopeful for answers.

"What do you think? Dad and the boys came back and Hela got scared and thinks they're going to kill Falcon if they find out so she broke up with him".

"I knew it!" Tora said loudly.

Dahlia's eyes shot open as she flinched and said, "hey!"

Tora put a hand to her mouth and spoke quietly again, "sorry. I knew it must have been her, she's always had a problem with love, never believed she could truly be loved, that she was a monster. I thought her being with Falcon finally changed that, that she would finally put love above everything".

"She is though, she loves him that's why she has done this. I know he makes her feel like no one else will".

"She is putting love first, I know, but I know Hela. Even if Falcon was to fight for her, she would still push him away, do everything in the universe to stop him because she doesn't believe she is worth fighting for when it could end his life…"

Dahlia was silent for a moment before she said, "they have to be together, they're perfect for each other. It has to work out, I know they should be together, I know it".

Tora frowned and asked, "what do you mean you know? You seem passionate about this".

Dahlia shrugged and said, "I just know. Deep inside, I know they belong together and that it has to work out. Look at this world, the world they built together. Maybe I can help them both see that them being together is better than them being apart".

"Maybe," Tora smiled, "I remember Lily telling me she could see the way they looked at each other, that she knew they had feelings for one another and could sense a future of them being together. Mother's intuition she said. Perhaps if you're as stubborn and persistent as Lily you can reunite them once more".

"Perhaps".

"Here we are," a voice said and Tora looked to the door while Dahlia sat up in the bed and saw Saida returning, "a potion for your headache". Dahlia took the small glass vial of blue liquid from Saida and looked at it curiously before Saida said, "come on, down in one".

Tora pulled a face as Dahlia pored it in one and quickly understood why Tora had pulled a face as she pulled a similar one moments later as the potion had a strong iron taste to it that made her slightly nauseous. Dahlia gaged for a moment then said, "thank you".

Saida hummed and said, "the taste will disappear in a few minutes, the headache not long after. If you need anything, I will be in my study". The healer then left.

Dahlia stood from the bed after that and said, "I should get going. Today is the only day I don't have any classes or training; I don't plan on spending it indoors. Besides, that wife of yours should be back soon".

Tora hummed, "my overprotective wife that is not listening to me when I tell her to kidnap me and get me away from Lady Saida's watchful eyes. I swear, I am absolutely fine, yet I am bed-bound".

Dahlia shrugged and said, "she's under orders from Hela. Besides, I doubt Saida would allow a patient of hers to leave if she thought for a second that they would get worse, it looks bad on her being a healer".

"Perhaps".

* * *

Dahlia enjoyed the rest of the day. She spent her morning walking through the city and looking at the markets before going to her grandparents and having lunch with them, catching up and going for a walk and meeting some of their friends, those they knew in life and in death. After that, Dahlia spent some time at a mixed-realm orphanage in the city. She enjoyed reading and playing with them as not too long ago Dahlia thought she was one of them, an orphan, and she could relate in many ways to them.

After spending a couple of hours at the orphanage, Dahlia decided to go riding. Eclipse was happy to be flying outside the city limits and not with a trainer, Dahlia was all too happy to be in the air again, reminding her of Hogwarts and the first time she flew on a broom but better. They flew over the city, across the castle of the old kings, the hills, the waterfall, the forest, before they were greeted with a startling sight. As they were flying, a beam of light shot through the sky in the distance, the colours and sound were familiar. The Bifrost. A sense of anger filled Dahlia as no Asgardian was supposed to be present on Niflheim without permission from Hela unless they wished to be exiled to Niflheim and be greeted with what Hela's torturers could offer.

Dahlia thought back to the contract they had all signed, she knew it wasn't perfect, she knew there were loopholes, anyone who believed the god of mischief would sign something without them was foolish. She couldn't think of any but her father had hinted at them when they spoke of the contact and for a moment, Dahlia was worried that maybe someone on Asgard had finally found a loophole and made their way to Niflheim or someone went against Odin's word and sought retribution.

She had Eclipse fly higher into the sky and in the direction where the landing for the Bifrost was, hoping that at such a height no one would see her and if they did, they would mistake Eclipse for a bird. As they flew higher and towards the sight, what greeted her was not what she expected. She saw a group of knights dressed in gold standing in a line. A group of knights stood facing them dressed in silver with two figures standing between them. She knew they were Asgardian and members of Niflheim but couldn't see clearly who the figures stood in between them were.

Dahlia decided to chance it and fly lower and she could see a figure dressed in a gold dress while the other in black with a hint of green. She clearly flew too low though as she saw them all look up and Dahlia figured that it was her father below and knew it would be safe to land. She did so and was surprised when she saw Queen Frigga with five Asgardian knights. Her father seemed far from happy to see her and made his way past the Niflheim guards and walked towards her as she climbed off Eclipse before stroking her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked when he was stood within reach of her.

"I was riding and saw the Bifrost, I wanted to see why it was here. What is she doing here?"

Loki sighed and looked between Dahlia and Frigga who looked at them before the guards closed up in their line so they blocked her vision from seeing them. Loki said, "remember the contract, it said about a liaison between the realms, someone that could offer messages if they were needed and for me to go back to Asgard to get my belongings, Frigga has offered to be that liaison".

"Why?"

"She used the reason that any other Asgardian would wish harm on us, she wouldn't".

"How can we be sure? She did keep your identity a secret from you, I know she tried to help Fenrir but still".

"I know," Loki said and reached for her hand to hold her fingertips as he said, "but, I do agree. Any other Asgardian, I wouldn't trust for a moment, at least with Frigga I know how she is, how she acts, that gives us an advantage".

"So, what is she doing here?"

Loki hesitated knowing how she would react but soon answered, "I'm going back to Asgard". Dahlia immediately shook her head and went to speak but he beat her to it, "that's why she is here, so I can go back and get my things, its why an army is not coming here. Hela is in a council meeting, lowering the shield just enough for Bifrost to come through where we want it. This way they don't get anywhere near towns or cities, I can go alone and come back before dinner. An hour or two at most".

"And the boys?" Dahlia asked, "you said Hela knows but what about the boys? I doubt they would like you going back to Asgard alone. Why didn't you tell us? When was this decided?"

Loki answered, "I received word yesterday and agreed. I didn't tell you and the boys because I didn't want you to worry. Dahlia, if I go now, I can be back soon and we never have to speak to any Asgardians again. That can all be put in our past and we can focus on our future".

Dahlia still looked at her father with caution and glanced in the direction of Frigga who was shielded from her view before she looked to her father and said, "I'm coming with you".

Loki shook his head instantly and said, "absolutely not".

"Why not? You have faith that nothing will happen to you, that you will be back in an hour or two, so let me come with you. It will give me peace of mind".

"But it will not give me mine. Dahlia, I want you safe here, where I don't have to look over my shoulder every two seconds worrying if you are beside me".

"I won't leave your side. Please, dad," she pleaded and looked into his eyes hoping he would give in.

He shut his eyes for a moment as he sighed then said, "Dahlia, no. I don't want you in harm's way. Even though we have the contract in place, I don't trust them".

Dahlia moved her hand away from her father's and walked away from him and towards Frigga. The guards parted when she approached and Frigga gave a small smile to her. Dahlia noticed the Asgardian knights' immediate interest in her as they wouldn't take their eyes off her. She knew she couldn't go to Asgard without the permission of Odin, Thor or Frigga so she asked, "can I come to Asgard with my father?"

Frigga didn't show a reaction just gave a slight nod as if she expected that question and said, "of course".

"No," Loki said following Dahlia and standing beside her, "you are staying here".

"But she said-" Dahlia started but was cut off by her father.

"I don't care what she said, I'm your father and I am telling you to stay here," he said sternly and Dahlia finally relented and looked down. He kissed her head and said, "stay here, sweetheart, go flying with Eclipse, I'll be back before you know it".

She gave a slight nod then he stepped back to join Frigga's side, he nodded to the Niflheim guards who gave a slight nod of the head knowing he was requesting them to watch Dahlia but even they weren't enough. When Frigga called for Heimdall to open the Bifrost and allow them to go to Asgard, the light engulfed the Asgardians and Loki but at the last second, Dahlia jumped into the light. She felt a hand graze her own, a Niflheim soldier trying to stop her, but they simply grazed her arm as she was carried away into the light.

Her senses were away with her, she felt her breath tighten in her chest and she closed her eyes as she struggled in the light before she was thrown onto the ground.

"Dahlia!" her father shouted.

She opened her eyes and found herself on the floor of a golden arched room. She saw that her father, Frigga and the Asgardian soldiers were all stood while she remained on the floor. Her father ran to her side and she said, "dad, I-"

"I told you to stay, you could have killed yourself coming through the Bifrost, what were you thinking?"

Dahlia hesitated for a moment before she said, "Asgard has taken too much from us already, I wasn't going to let you come alone".

Loki helped her stand before her placed both hands at the top of her arms and asked quietly, "are you okay? Are you hurt?" She shook her head, "are you sure?"

"Dad, I'm fine".

He pulled her close to hug her and said, "why do you have to be so stubborn?"

She pulled back and smiled, "double dose of your stubbornness and mum's, what did you expect?"

He shook his head then said, "of course. Now, you listen and truly listen this time, you stay by my side and do not leave my sight, do you understand?"

She nodded and even reached to hold his hand and said, "understand".

"We can talk about your grounding later".

"Grounding?" she exclaimed.

Loki hummed, "did you really expect you wouldn't be grounded for this?" She rolled her eyes then they turned to look at the others to see the guards had moved to the bridge while Frigga stayed there.

Frigga smiled and asked, "are you okay? I understand it can be a tough ride the first few times".

Dahlia nodded then noticed the big man dressed in gold stood in the centre of the room holding a large sword. His eyes were gold as he looked at her with caution. Loki whispered, "that would be Heimdall",

Dahlia couldn't help herself as she said, "the creep that watches everyone without their consent?"

Heimdall said, "I observe".

"You watch and people find it creepy," Dahlia responded.

"Enough," Loki said then looked to Frigga and said, "shall we?"

Frigga nodded and said, "of course".

They walked away from Heimdall and out onto the bridge to see several horses. They mounted them, Dahlia being with Loki as they didn't expect her arrival and made their way towards the palace. Loki looked around during their ride, having memories in almost every part of Asgard and while some of them were good, many were unpleasant and tainted the place he once called home.

They approached the palace and Loki would give anything to have Dahlia back on Niflheim in that moment as people were staring, guiding children away from their sight as if they were monsters that parents didn't wish to taint the vision and memories of their beloved children. Thankfully, the courtyard in front of the palace was empty, with the exception of guards. Loki noticed that there were more than usual.

He dismounted the horse before he helped Dahlia down and barely noticed Frigga approaching. It was only when Dahlia was on the ground and they turned to Frigga that Frigga asked, "so, Dahlia, what do you think of Asgard?"

"It's…" Dahlia said as she looked around, "okay".

Frigga frowned, "okay?"

"Beautiful," Dahlia then answered.

Loki stared at his youngest with a smirk and questioned, "but?" knowing there was more.

Dahlia looked between the two and said, "it's all the gold. I'm a Gryffindor, meaning red and gold are our house colours and even I think all this gold is a little overboard. I know this is the realm of gods but the gold is a little bit in your face, it has no personality whatsoever. You should add more colour to the realm, it would make the attitude you all have of all-high-and-mighty less and people might actually like you".

Frigga's mouth opened slightly in shock and Loki struggled to contain his smile as he said, "lets get going before you decide to insult more than Asgard's architecture".

As they climbed the steps, Dahlia replied, "that wasn't an insult. She asked for my opinion and I gave it".

Eyes were on them as they walked around the palace and they knew it. Loki counted the guards in the palace and noticed there were three times as many as there usually would be. Frigga followed them through the castle but walked behind them, leaving a good distance to not make them feel pressured or anything but even though both father and daughter kept their heads held high, they most certainly felt like fish in a bowl, except the fish in this bowl were a god and a hybrid child of two realms while the bowl was the realm of the gods.

Thankfully, I didn't take too long to reach Loki's old quarters and as they entered, Loki only kept the door open ajar as Frigga waited outside in the hallway. It was when they entered the room that Dahlia finally let go of her father's hand and looked around to see the large room fit for a prince, right down to the large bed, the seating area, the balcony overlooking Asgard and the stacks of books around the room. It seemed like the room hadn't been touched since the last time her father was in there. She walked around the room touching the books and little trinkets around the room when she noticed another door in the corner and her father stood by it.

He gestured to the door and she walked towards him and he opened the door and she let out a slight gasp when she realised where it led. She entered the room and looked around at her sibling's bedroom, intact, almost as if children were still living there, right down to the ruffled sheets. Dahlia could only imagine the trouble the three of them got up to. The late nights staying up past bed time playing, trying to sneak out past their father and all the storytelling that happened in the very room she was standing in.

She then saw her father looking around, reminiscing with a hint of sorrow and she said, "its not your stuff you wanted to come get, its theirs, isn't it?"

Loki gave a small smile as he held a knight figure that was Fenrir's and said, "their last memories regarding Asgard may not be pleasant, but they have many good memories from before the prophecy. Even if they don't want anything from their childhood, they should have that choice given to them".

"You too. I know you have some good memories here, there has to be something you want to take back to Niflheim with you".

Loki didn't say anything for a moment but then replied, "perhaps a few things".

Dahlia smiled then said, "then get packing. I can do in here, you can do your room".

Loki's brows rose slightly at her orders and said, "here I thought I was the parent".

She smirked and giggled then said, "sometimes even fathers have to take orders from their daughters. Go. We can get this done twice as fast and you won't be looking at things and reminiscing which will only slow us down. Besides, we have to get back before the boys find out we are here and try to do something stupid".

Dahlia removed her wand from her waist and saw a toy chest in the room and waved her wand to it and said, "capacious extremis". They saw no difference to the outside but the lid then opened to see the toys had disappeared and Dahlia said to her father, "extension charm. Now we don't have to worry about carrying everything".

Loki left the room smiling as she levitated items to the chest while he collected a few of his own things.

It was almost half an hour later when Dahlia was finished and came into her father's old room. She had shrunk the chest and made it lightweight so she could hold it in one hand. Dahlia had also tidied what little remained of the room, the sheets on the bed were folded and left at the end of the bed, like she would do at the end of a Hogwarts year and as she looked around at her work, there was no sign that any child lived there; she had packed everything right down to the last drawing. In her opinion, the people of Asgard didn't deserve the memories of her father and siblings so she would try her hardest to make sure there was nothing left on Asgard for them to be remembered.

When Dahlia saw her father, she saw that a bag was packed and thought he used a similar charm she had used to extend the interior as she had noticed a large number of books and trinkets had gone missing around the room. He had cleaned up too, making the room almost ghost-like as if no one had been there, the opposite of what Dahlia walked into. She saw her father sat on the bottom of the bed, his back to her as he was looking down at something.

Dahlia was cautious as she walked towards him, filled with curiosity as she peered around his shoulder to see what he was holding. It was a gold circular box which held a ring. It had a golden band with an emerald in the middle with diamonds on either side as the band of the ring twisted to make it seem like the diamonds were leaves and the emerald was a flower. She gasped slightly and Loki didn't turn but said, "your mother's".

"I…you…she…you were going to propose?" she stuttered in disbelief.

Loki shook his head as she took a few steps closer and sat beside him then he said, "I already did. When we found out your mother was pregnant, before she married that buffoon, I proposed. The short time I spent with your mother, the affect she had on me, I knew I could never truly be without her. I remember her smile that day but she said no". Dahlia frowned confused so he said, "she said that I should ask her again when our family was whole, you, Hela, the boys and us. She said that when we vowed to be with each other forever, a true marriage, she didn't want anyone to doubt or question our love, she didn't want to hide, she wanted us to be a proper family…I also think she wanted to see how the boys would react to her. I know their opinion of her matter to her".

"You were her husband, dad," Dahlia said, "a ring on her finger and wedding vows didn't happen but you were husband and wife. You made vows everyday that you would protect one another, love one another, you accepted each other's flaws and families. You were the husband of her heart and I don't think that will ever change, dad".

Loki smiled at that and looked at her and said "you are so much like your mother. You don't look at the universe and its trivial laws and beliefs and let them change your own. You do what you think is right and believe to be right. Many would look at what your mother and I did as wrong".

Dahlia replied, "love can never be wrong. You and mum did everything to protect this family and bring us back together when everyone around us wanted to hurt us and keep us apart. If anyone has a problem or believes it to be wrong, they should question what they would have done if they were in our place". Dahlia then reached for the box and held it and smiled, "it's beautiful. I can't doubt your style when it comes to jewellery".

Loki let off a small laugh then a knock at the door interrupted them. Dahlia shut the ring box and gave it to her father quickly before the door opened. He only just put it into his jacket when the door opened and he saw his mot-Frigga walk in. She held a box in her hand that was familiar to Loki but Loki then stood as he saw that she wasn't the only one to come into the room.

Dahlia was curious about who the young brunette woman was but since she dressed in fine royal clothing it didn't take much guessing to guess that this was Jane, Thor's wife. Dahlia was confused about why she was here, stood by Frigga's side and looking between her and her father but Jane's eyes mostly stayed on her.

Frigga was the first to speak, "I thought you might like this. I took it, I know I shouldn't have but I know you wouldn't want to leave without it".

Frigga handed the box over and Loki immediately opened it, making sure his children's favourite toys were still inside. The green ball, the snake made out of wood, two small knight figures, Hela's rag doll and finally the stuffed white rabbit of Dahlia's. Loki was thankful they had been returned to him but just as he was about to close it, he heard, "bon bon".

He looked to his side to see Dahlia now stood and was looking at the rabbit with wonder. He took the rabbit and held it and asked, "you remember?"

Dahlia gave a slight shrug and reached out as he handed her the rabbit. She held it for a moment then said, "Bonnie, mum gave her the name Bonnie but I used to say bon bon".

Loki gave a tilt of the head to confirm and then Dahlia noticed how the women in the room were looking at her, so she gestured to the box and her father handed it over before she put the rabbit inside then placed the box and the chest, shrunken inside, into the bag that her father had packed. Dahlia then stood to his side, not wanting to show emotion in front of the two women.

Frigga gestured to Jane and said, "this is Jane, Thor's wife, she wanted to meet the two of you".

Jane gave a smile but Dahlia asked, "why? Come to see the monsters you were told about?"

Jane then spoke for the first time, "you're not monsters. I do want to punch you for what you did to New York," she gestured to Loki, then said to Dahlia, "but you're just a kid".

"Your husband didn't seem to think that when he was spying on my school, when he told my classmates my family were monsters and murderers, when he brought a poultice so I couldn't contact my sister, when he started the drag me from Hogwarts even after the other Avengers and I made a deal that I would go to SHIELD. I suppose I have you to thank for that".

"I didn't know about his mission at the time, I wouldn't have let him do it. I-" Jane was then cut off.

"No, I know you didn't know. What mother would allow another child to be hurt? I meant; I should thank you for providing Thor with a bit of humanity. I am sure if I was to meet the Thor before he met you, I would have had my head crushed with his hammer in seconds of him knowing the truth about me".

"We should be leaving," Loki said and reached for the bag on the bed then put an arm around Dahlia and led her to the door.

It was just as they were in the hallway that Dahlia stopped and turned to Jane and said, "I just have one question for you. Why did you do it? I don't mean marrying Thor, if he's who you love then love is never bad, I don't mean having a child, I mean why did you change who you are? There are many ways to extend your lifespan without having to go through a process that my sister describes is almost as bad as her touch, but you threw away who you truly are, a Midgardian and a scientist. A scientist is someone who wants to discover the truth and advance the knowledge of everyone but you seem to have changed from that person, why?"

Jane just stood frozen and opened and closed her mouth before she said, "I became a mother and I…"

"I'm sure you know many scientists who became mothers and still continued on with the research to help advance understandings on earth. Take it from someone who tried to fit in then accepted I couldn't truly, I think you've been trying so hard to fit in here, you have forgot about who you truly are. Midgard is a past life for you now, but you were once a scientist who could have won Nobel prizes and helped expand earth, maybe you should embrace it, teach your son about where his mother truly came from. Maybe then he will be more accepting and won't turn out like his father". Dahlia then turned and walked away with her father and Frigga back to the Bifrost.

* * *

It was later that night when Odin was making his way to bed that he walked past the Loki's room when he was greeted with the sound of crying. At first, he looked around the corridors hoping to see someone as he didn't understand who would be in the room but it was as he entered that he understood. Sat in the room in the corner, in the doorway of the door to the children's room was his beloved wife. She was crumpled on the floor leaning her back against the doorway as her shoulders shook and tears filled her eyes, streaming down her cheeks.

She didn't see him at first, it was only when he approached and was a few feet away did he see just how much pain she was in. He kneeled beside her and said, "Frigga, my love".

She continued to shake but this time also shook her head and cried, "they're gone, they're gone forever".

He looked around the room to find it empty except the beds with the sheets neatly folded at the bottom. There wasn't even a picture hung on the walls that remained. He held her as she cried into his chest, as his wife not only needed comfort but he knew it was he who caused this heartache. He was well aware that both Loki and his wife had never touched this room and he too commanded no one to touch it as Loki and Frigga both used it as a reminder of the children and helped ease their pain after he had banished them. Now it was gone. Even he felt a weight on his chest at seeing the room so bare. His wife had nothing of the children she loved and it was his fault. If only all those years ago, he accepted Loki more as a son and ignored the foolish prophecy. What had he done?

* * *

Authors note: Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: Thank you to those of you who reviewed and welcome to the new followers and favourites.

* * *

Chapter 5

Tora and Kaeya stayed for another two weeks before deciding to leave. After Saida had allowed Tora to leave the hospital, she had been kept under close watch by the light elf but staying in one place too long wasn't something Tora and Kaeya did. Anyone who knew them would be surprised they stayed on Niflheim as long as they had but Niflheim was different to all other planets and places, they had people there that they cared about and who cared about them.

The couple tried to leave without fuss, briefly telling Hela they were leaving at the last minute but of course the rest of the family found out and made their way downstairs, beneath the castle, as they were prepping the ship to leave with supplies being loaded on board. It was when they were saying goodbye that Tora told Dahlia she had something for her aboard the ship.

Dahlia followed and was surprised when she saw the weapons and other gadgets on the ship but didn't have a good look around as Tora headed for the front where the controls for the ship were and reached for something. Her back was to Dahlia who was curious at what she had but it was when Tora turned that Dahlia saw a similar communication device that they used to communicate with Hela.

Tora said, "just clearing this for you and adding my code number and Kaeya's, that way you can contact us…here you go".

Tora held out the device and Dahlia took it. She looked at it curiously and asked, "why are you giving this to me?"

"Because I know how your family can be," Tora said smiling and leaned against the wall, "I didn't mean that in a bad way, I've just known them for so long, they can sometimes be a bit out there. I've seen it these past weeks, how protective they are of you and you have seen the lengths Hela has gone to protect Falcon from your father and brothers. If you need to talk to anyone who understands this family, message me".

Dahlia nodded and said, "thanks, I suppose you're right".

"Always am," Tora said with a wink. "By the way, messaging me is easier, I tend to get them faster. Calls, however, those devices have a range so I might be out of the galaxy if you can't reach me but I will get back to you. The ships coding is always in there too, only use that in case of emergencies though, I don't want Zavis and Yce finding out about you guys".

"They're the other members of your team?"

"Yes".

"You haven't said much about them. Aren't they wondering where you and Kaeya are?"

Tora let off a laugh and said, "those two are enjoying themselves with women and alcohol right now. Men, easy to occupy. They don't know where I come from and I would very much like to keep it that way and all of you. Don't want anyone to threaten you to get to me, not that you all can't handle yourselves…before we leave, I do want to tell you this though. Never forget where you come from. I know I sound like a hypocrite but I know this is something Lily would want me to tell you".

Dahlia frowned and said "I won't".

Tora sighed and said, "you say that now but I know how quickly that can change. I was different from the other girls on Asgard, rebellious, and I knew deep down that wasn't where I belonged. The stars are my home. I denied who I was for so long, Lily then made me realise that I can deny to others where I come from, but I should never deny it to myself as what occurred there and my upbringing made me who I am. I know if Lily were here now, she would tell you that although you are living on another realm, you should not forget your Midgardian half. I know you and your friends send letters to one another but it is easy to lose focus, to lose them as you'll face things they will never be able to understand. What's important is that you hang onto them, they'll help you keep in touch with the Midgardian in you because after you take the apple and your age slows down, a millennia from now you might find yourself a different person from who you currently are and you don't want to change too much. Trust me".

Dahlia remembered her words to Jane when she met her on Asgard, warning her of the distance she kept from Midgard and how Jane had changed from the scientist she once was. Yet, here Tora was telling Dahlia the same thing and Dahlia wondered just how easy was it to lose connections and drift away from the place she was born. she swore she wouldn't and said, "I'll try, I promise".

A voice then interrupted, "what are you two talking about?"

They hesitated before Dahlia said, "Tora just gave me this in case I need to contact her," she showed the communication device.

Tora hummed and smiled, "you know, in case she gets tired of all of you and wants me to take her to see the stars for a while".

Hela laughed, "good luck with that".

The three left the ship and began walking back to the others, Dahlia walking ahead of them as Hela and Tora purposely began to walk slow so Dahlia couldn't hear them talk.

"Are you sure you can find it?" Hela asked.

Tora replied, "you know as well as I do that every story out there holds some form of truth to it. If the Book of Akhmanrath exists and truly does hold the key to getting that Horcrux out of Dahlia safely, I will find it. You still haven't told her?"

"No, only papa knows you're looking for it. I don't want to tell her and get her hopes up; you've seen how she is and you've only been here a few weeks. Papa has been spending almost all of his free time in the library and at the Apex, he's been researching how to get the Horcrux out but he has been having help from trusted allies there, researching Dahlia being a child of two worlds. Unfortunately, we have no souls here that are of two worlds, it worries Dahlia and papa clearly doesn't like his children worrying and being left in the dark over what can happen to her".

Tora reached to touch Hela's arm and they stopped walking not far away from the group and said, "just be her sister, just be there and protect her but, Hela, you need to give her space too and not be overprotective. Also, focus on yourself and don't become obsessed over it. If there's one thing I have learned about Dahlia in the last couple of weeks, it's that she doesn't like people fussing over her or risking their lives for her. If she finds out your father is spending all this time at the Apex and you're constantly looking for a way to get Voldemort out, she's going to blame herself and think she is a burden. That's the last thing you want".

"I'll deal with it".

"Good," Tora said then gave a slight smirk and said, "you know though, perhaps planning a certain sister's wedding would be a good distraction".

"Tora, no. You and Dahlia have been dropping hints for more than a week now, my love life is my own".

Tora frowned, "I'm your oldest friend and Dahlia is your sister…I do not understand how you think we don't have any say in your love life".

Hela was about to respond but was beaten to it by Kaeya who asked, "are you ready?" as she approached them with the others.

Tora nodded then hugged Hela and said, "think about what I said". After they pulled apart, Tora hugged the others and as she hugged them, she said to Fenrir, "your present is with Hela for your birthday, furball. Try not to drag your baby sister into too much trouble". She told Dahlia, "stay out of trouble, the last thing we want is everyone turning grey". She told Jörmungandr, "look after everyone, you're the most sane".

She hugged her old teacher goodbye but Loki beat her to speaking and said, "try not to get arrested anymore".

Tora laughed and said, "can't promise that, what I can say is that I will escape any prison I get put in".

Loki sighed, "I suppose that's enough from you".

They all bid their final goodbyes before walking to the controlling platform as Tora and Kaeya boarded their ship and watched them fly away. Off to explore the stars and cause trouble along their way but one thing was for sure, they would certainly be back.

* * *

After Tora had left, Dahlia began to think on her words regarding Midgard and her friends. She was surprised when she thought back and thought about how little she thought about them since she began living on Niflheim. Of course, they had been sending letters and there were times when she thought what would her friends think, especially when she was in magic class, but other than that, she hadn't and it did worry her. Was she truly going to lose her friends so easily? Did her friends feel the same way?

Dahlia returned to her room to find the box at her desk slightly glowing, showing she had mail, and opened it to find a letter from Hermione, one from the twins, one from Neville and Alice and surprisingly, one from Professor McGonagall. Dahlia knew she shouldn't be surprised as the witch did say she would check up on her. Dahlia sat at her desk and made sure to read each letter carefully before spending a little more than an hour replying to each one before putting them back into the box, reopening it to see that they had vanished just to make sure.

It was when she leaned back in her chair as she sighed in relief that she had sent them did she notice an unopened letter on her desk. She had put it there, leaning against a few books for class, the name _Dahlia_ written in curvy elegant writing. It was the letter from her mother. It wasn't that she didn't want to hear what her mother had written her, what she wanted her baby girl to know in a time of war if she hadn't survived, it was that Dahlia didn't think she was worthy. She was a baby when her mother had written that letter, a mother who thought of a thousand possibilities of how her daughter would turn out and Dahlia hesitated in knowing if her mother had written about her hopes and dreams of how she would turn out and it being the opposite to how Dahlia was. Reading anything like that would be a rejection beyond the grave.

She sat in her chair for what felt like hours just staring before she reached for the letter, knowing she would have to read it eventually and the sooner the better. She read…

 _To my baby Dahlia,_

 _If you are reading this, it means my fears have come true and I am not there to see you grow up, not there to teach you magic, to hold you in my arms when you are happy or scared, to ask you how your day was and listen to your dreams and I am so sorry, baby. If you are reading this, it means you know the truth behind your heritage and I can only hope your father or sister raised you, that my wishes were met and you grew up happy and loved. I hope you do not think bad of me for marrying another man, using James as a pawn for us to hide behind but we saw no other way and as I write this, I hope you are aware of that little fact and have been told the full story of our family._

 _You and I have just come back from Niflheim, spending time with your sister and father but I fear it will be my last time there. In times of war, you think the worst, especially when you have children that you have to think of. With each passing day of this magical war it seems to only get worse, but our family faces enemies of a far greater power. I simply cannot shake the feeling any longer that my end is coming soon, I can only hope that you live and my death comes at the hands of this magical war and not the enemies off-realm that would use you and I against your father. I fear I am not long for this world and I truly believe I will not return to Niflheim in death, as much as I wish I could._

 _Meeting your father opened my eyes to the universe, he showed me more than I could possibly ever imagine and gave me a family in the process. I know the stories that are told of children of mixed worlds, of the hybrids that have said to have been power hungry in the past but I know that isn't you. As I hold you in my arms and sing to you, I know you are not what others in the nine realms would think you to be. I don't want you to be scared of who you are or what powers you may possess, your destiny is your own and I want you to form your own path, not the path that people put in front of you or believe you will follow. I want you to be Dahlia Lily Astrid Amara Lokidottir, I want you to be yourself and never change for anyone. To follow your heart, to show you what you truly believe is right and wrong, even in the face of adversity._

 _You are my baby girl, my greatest joy, and I do not regret one moment with you as they were filled with happiness and love. The moment you were placed into my arms at birth, the moment I looked into your eyes, I finally understood what other mothers spoke of, the undying love between a mother and a child. I never understood what it was like to love something so completely that it consumes you. But that very moment your eyes locked onto mine, when your hand curled around my finger, I never knew anything like it and I know I will never feel anything like it again. The feeling that you know you would lay your life down in an instant and without question is a powerful feeling. If I am to leave you, it is not by choice, I will die fighting to protect you and to make this world a better place, a place you will be proud to be a part of. If your father and Hela raise you, I am sure you will grow up on Niflheim but if not, I know Midgard has many flaws, as does the rest of the universe but I want you to see past that and see the beauty of it too. I want you to be proud of who you are and where you come from. If I die in this magical war, I know that might make you feel resentment towards Midgard but please do not. If I die protecting you, I want you to know that it is not your fault, you are not responsible for my death, I made the decision that I would die protecting you long ago. Do not blame yourself, if you do, that anger you feel inside will only fester and one day you will become someone you don't want to be and I don't want you to feel that way because of me._

 _I have left you a vault at Gringotts along with my memories, that way you can know the person I was outside of the stories you are probably told. I will watch over you every day and I will love you always. I wish you a happy life full of love, magic, adventures beyond imagination, and to live with the knowledge that your mother loves you more than anything. Be safe, my baby girl._

 _All my love, your mother Lily x_

Tears built up in Dahlia's eyes as she read of her mother's love for her. She had been told by others how much her mother loved her, she had seen a few memories when she was trapped in her mind of her mother telling her she loved her but now she had the letter. Physical proof in her own mother's words and writing that she loved her, that she shouldn't blame herself for her mother's death and that what Tora said was true, her mother didn't want her to hate Midgard or turn away from it. A weight was lifted off her chest and for the first time, she told herself that her mother's death wasn't her fault. Although her mother died protecting her, she knew what she was doing and accepted her own death so it was time for Dahlia to accept her part in it. Her mother protected her but that was all, Dahlia wasn't the one holding the wand that fired the killing curse at her mother. It's time she accepted that and let go of the anger.

She folded the paper back up and put it back inside the envelope before holding it to her chest and smiling. She had the strength to accept the truth now and not only that, she had the strength to do something her and her family had been avoiding. The room where they stored all her mother's belongings, belongings from Godric's Hollow and belongings from the vault when Hela had them brought over were in there but no one dared touch a thing. Everything had just been put in a room, left to dust in a way as no one wanted to go through everything. Dahlia finally knew she had to, she had to know more about the mother she lost and not let her memories fall into the past.

Thankfully, the room with her mother's belongings was only a corridor away from all of their rooms and she hoped she could go without bumping into anyone and thankfully she only walked past one guard that was patrolling. Walking into the room, it immediately lit with candles on the walls lighting the belongings. Inside were trunks filled with clothes, jewellery, pictures, books, memories that Dahlia never got to experience with her mother and boy was there a lot.

Dahlia stayed in the room for a few hours, arranging things around the room so they had a place before she went through them. She transfigured many trunks to become a wardrobe and cupboards to hold the clothes and jewellery before transfiguring more to become shelves to hold books and artefacts that came from the vault and she hung the paintings on the wall with magic.

The room was organised nicely and neatly, the Pensieve and its cabinet were in the centre of the room when Dahlia had finally finished. She couldn't help her eyes being drawn to the Pensieve several times over the course of tidying up so when she finished, it was only natural that she did as the letter her mother wrote her said and see the memories the Pensieve held to get to know her. Dahlia looked through the vials of memories, reading the labels that showed dates and a brief description before she saw one of interest. The date her mother and father met. She had heard from her father that they met on a beach as he was looking in a nearby cave at cave markings, telling a tale of his son on Midgard. He hoped to find some clue of where to find him.

She poured her mother's memories into the pensive and watched as images pieced themselves together. The memories in the Pensieve began swirling around faster and faster so she stepped closer, close enough to see the memory piecing itself together as it became transparent, as if Dahlia was looking through a window to a beach. It seemed peaceful with no one in sight but the sky looked dark and grey, as if a storm was coming. She leant down closer, until the tip of her nose touched the substance, and it felt like she was lunged forward into the Pensieve, the room around her disappearing and being replaced with the beach.

For a moment, Dahlia had to remind herself that she wasn't really hitting the beach, very much like the year before when she wasn't really being thrown into the Ministry of Magic to see Karkaroff's trial and Barty Crouch Jr. Her mind was simply travelling, not her physical body which was still on Niflheim.

Dahlia found herself standing on a rocky sandy beach, there was a breeze and the sky was grey as if a storm was coming and it gave a feeling that something was very wrong. She looked around, hoping to find her mother beside her, very much like she saw Dumbledore the last time she used the Pensieve but what she saw not only surprised her, it scared her. Her mother, with her red hair and green eyes, was pale, almost death-like. She was hiding behind a boulder near a cave, blood covering her cream coloured top as Lily held a hand to her abdomen as she bled.

"Mum," Dahlia said as she began to walk to her, even though Dahlia knew she couldn't see and hear her.

"MUDBLOOD! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Dahlia heard someone shout and she saw on the other side of the boulder, the other side of the cave, were four Death Eaters she didn't recognise. They had menacing looks in their eyes, clearly hunting her mother and Dahlia knew with the blood loss, her mother wouldn't be able to disapparate in her condition. Dahlia was surprised she was still conscious and standing.

"Mum, run, you have to run, go!" Dahlia said quickly, she wished she could shake her mother and tell her how close they were to getting her. She wished she could help fight but this was a memory.

"Hello, Mudblood," a twisted voice of happiness said and both mother and daughter looked to see the Death Eaters were now staring right at them, or rather, right at her mother.

Lily raised her wand and was about to say a spell but the leading Death Eater beat her to it and shouted, "CRUCIO".

Tears filled Dahlia's eyes as her mother fell to the floor and screamed, the blood from the wound only getting worse thanks to the curse shocking her every nerve. She turned away, knowing she couldn't help her mother but she couldn't watch her get tortured at the same time. As she turned, however, the screaming stopped and she heard a sound of something heavy dropping to the ground.

She looked back to see two of the Death Eaters dead on the ground, one bleeding from his throat while the other clearly had his neck snapped. She then saw her father, bloody dagger in one hand while the other was against a Death Eater's throat as he held the man up, his feet not touching the ground before he threw him against the outer cave wall entrance. From the clear snap and blood on the wall, it was clear he was thrown with force only a god could give and killed him instantly. The final Death Eater, the leader, tried to throw a spell but Loki simply deflected it from his armour and his dagger quickly went into the man's heart before falling to the ground.

Dahlia saw that her mother was scared by the newcomer but she could sense a look of wonder and extreme caution in her mother's eyes as she didn't know who the man was, who so simply killed four Death Eaters. She presumed he wasn't one but that wouldn't mean he was a member of the light, she didn't know. Lily tried to move back on the floor but groaned in pain, her eyes becoming heavy from the blood loss.

Loki put the dagger away and kneeled a few feet from her and said, "I'm not going to harm you, there's no need for you to fear me. Why did those men want to harm you?" Lily just looked at him in disbelief, as if he could fight off Death Eaters and not know about the war. Loki noticed the look in her eyes and said, "okay then, how about your name then?"

"L…" she gasped and mumbled, "Lily," just as her eyes closed and she collapsed to the ground.

The beach around Dahlia faded into darkness as her mother fell unconscious and for a moment, she thought about pulling out of the memory but then a light appeared. At first, she was confused but the light grew and it was a fire. A new surrounding greeted her, a cave, and she looked to the entrance to see the sea. It was the same cave that was on the beach, the same view, but it was dark now, the moon and stars high up in the sky. She looked around to see a fire in the centre of the cave, her father shirtless as his coat was on the other side of the fire and he kneeled next to Lily, his green shirt wrapped around her stomach wound. He was patting Lily's head with a wet cloth, Dahlia assumed her mother had a fever of some kind and he was trying to bring it down but it was as she looked around that she noticed her mother stirring, her eyes slowly blinking. Her father hadn't noticed.

Dahlia walked to the opposite side of the cave and sat down beside her father's coat, but it was just as she sat that her mother woke fully and picked up a rock at her side and swung it. As it hit Loki in the head, it knocked him off balance enough that Lily sat up and began to shuffle backwards until she reached her wand a few feet from her and she held it, pointing at Loki.

"Was that necessary?" Loki said as he stood.

Lily noticed the lack of blood on his face that would be on a normal person after a hit like that but there was nothing, not even a cut. Loki noticed her looking at his head where there should be a wound if he was human but then he noticed her looking down at his chest and the thought popped into his head about why she hit him.

He sighed and said, "I wasn't going to do anything to you, I give you my word. You have a slight fever; I was helping to bring it down and my shirt is otherwise occupied." He gestured to her and she glanced down quickly to see his shirt wrapped around her. He held his hands up and said, "I'm not the greatest at healing magic, I had to make sure that if the spell didn't work, at least you had something stopping the blood. I don't wish you harm, least of all what you were probably thinking when you woke. Trust me, I would never force myself on a woman like that and any man that does is no man".

Loki then walked to Dahlia and sat down beside her, not knowing their daughter was watching their first meeting. Lily lowered the wand and sat against the opposite wall from Loki and said, "sorry". She then put her wand down and unwrapped his shirt from around her and saw that the wound had stopped bleeding but it was still very much red. She then threw the shirt to him and said, "you said you weren't good at healing magic, it looks fine to me".

He caught his shirt and said, "trust me, I know people that could have that healed and disappeared with a click of their fingers".

"Useful to have that skill during war," Lily said then sighed. She frowned when she noticed Loki frowning in confusion at her, "what?" she questioned.

"What war?" Loki questioned.

Her eyes went wide as she said, "the war, the wizarding war. You said you have magic; you must know about what's going on. Voldemort, a dark wizard. He wants to enslave or kill all those who don't have magic, he wants to rule and to make sure those who come from only pureblood lines are in charge. I'm a Muggle-born, my parents don't have magic but I do, to Voldemort and his followers, I stole magic and shouldn't have been born with it; they want me dead for it. How do you not know any of this?"

Loki shrugged and said, "my kind hasn't seen the magical kind of yours for centuries. You vanished, some believed you to have died. I always suspected you hadn't, I can still sense the magic in this world, it's too fresh to have no magical users here".

"Your kind? My kind?" she asked confused, "what are you talking about? You're a wizard, aren't you?"

"Of sorts," he said with a smirk.

"Who are you?" Lily asked.

"Loki, Prince of Asgard, god of mischief and lies".

Loki expected Lily to react in a lot of ways but her smiling then breaking out into laughter was not what he thought would happen. No matter how beautiful the laugh may be. Dahlia looked between her parents and couldn't help but smile at her mother's laugh and how her father looked partially insulted by her reaction.

"I'm sorry," Lily said, "Norse mythology, right? I guess your parents must have really liked that to call you Loki".

Loki was amused by the woman now that she was smiling and said, "or maybe I am the real thing". He clenched his fist and green flecks of his magic began emitting from it before he threw it to the ceiling of the cave. Lily stood amazed by what happened. The rocky texture of the ceiling cave disappeared and in its place was a vision of Asgard.

Lily said as she looked up, "this is a spell, they used it at school on the Great Hall ceiling, this doesn't prove…"

"But that is unlike any place you have seen before, isn't it?" Loki questioned as he stood and she nodded. He continued, "it is Asgard, my home world. My people and I have disappeared into myth and legend on your world, it seems us not visiting in one thousand years has made it that way".

"One thousand years," Lily gasped, "this is impossible!"

"And I am sure many people of this world would say your magic is impossible," Loki said as he walked towards her and stood within reach of her when she looked at him and he said, "you are not as alone as you all like to think, there are billions of worlds out there with life. Midgard, this world, is part of Yggdrasil, the world tree, connecting this realm with eight others, my world being one of them".

The visions on the ceiling then began to change, showing all the realms and those who live there and even Dahlia couldn't stay quiet as she looked up and said, "wow".

"Wait," Lily said as her green eyes locked with Loki's, "if you're telling the truth, that you really are a god, what are you doing here?"

"Visiting," he shrugged and the visions on the ceiling disappeared.

Lily frowned but then folded her arms across her chest and took one step closer to him and smiled, "come on, you want me to trust you're not some weirdo who took an unconscious injured young woman into a cave, helped heal her and you have no other intentions and want her to believe you're a god. My last ex was a bit of a trouble maker and loved to lie, so I have a bit of a talent for searching for lies now. You're not visiting here".

Loki smirked at her and said, "I'm the god of lies, no one can tell when I'm lying." Lily didn't say anything but kept her eyes locked on his as she smiled. A minute or so passed before he asked, "how much do you know about Norse mythology?"

"Not much," she shrugged.

"Good," Loki replied, "much of what is said is false. You hear the true story; you pass it on through generations and it changes clearly." Loki then glanced to the fire. Flecks of flames travelled from the fire and went towards them but wove around them and floated their way further back into the cave before stopping and lighting the cave. What they lit up were drawings, markings from generations of Midgardians.

Lily walked away from Loki and began to look at the drawings but then stopped and began to trace one drawing, what seemed to be a child, a boy with a snake next to it. She asked, "what are these?"

"Stories that your ancestors drew to pass on to generations. This…this is one such story, the story of my son".

Lily moved her hand away from the wall and turned to him in surprise, "you have a son".

Loki nodded, "my father banished him here, claiming he was too much of a danger to be with me". Loki walked to her and stood by her side as he pointed to the walls and drawings, "this tells some of the truth, a prophecy of destruction, my son's banishment, but this tells it as if Odin, my father, transformed my son into a snake. He didn't. My son is a shapeshifter, he just naturally likes being in snake form".

"Wait," Lily said confused, "your father banished your son. Why?"

Loki looked to her and said, "because someone said a prophecy that claimed my children would become dark, they would only bring destruction. I have three children, two boys and a girl, they were just young children, so young, they couldn't even fend for themselves when he took them. My oldest, Fenrir, he is a shapeshifter and can become a wolf but when my father discovered the prophecy, he put him in chains and has hidden him from me. My other son, Jörmungandr, is here. He was banished to your sea and I have been trying to find him…"

"And your daughter, what did he do to her?" Lily asked almost afraid of what happened to the girl.

"She became a queen. He banished her to the realm of the dead, Niflheim, I believe he wanted the king there to kill her but he didn't. Instead, he cared for her, raised her and he gave her the throne, abdicated and made her a queen, the first queen in Niflheim history. No one will dare harm her while she is on the throne. I see her but not nearly as much as I would like".

Lily gestured to the walls and asked, "do they say where he is?"

Loki put his head down for a moment before he answered, "no. I've read every bit of writing on this realm to do with my son a thousand times over. I guess I'm just hoping for something to change".

Loki then turned and began to walk back to the fire but stopped suddenly when Lily said, "or maybe you just need a fresh pair of eyes. You're emotionally connected, sometimes that can cause problems. Let me help".

Loki turned and frowned, "why would you help me?"

Lily walked towards him and said, "because you could have left me outside to die, you could have stayed out of it but you intervened, I owe you. Besides, I strongly believe you should never take children away from their parents, especially when the parents haven't done anything wrong to the children. The way you talk about them, you love your children, so you should be with them. I'm a witch, I might be able to find out more than you, perhaps the Ministry has sightings or something…Lily Evans," she said and held out her hand to shake, "I only told you my first name if I recall".

"Loki," he said and took her hand but instead of shaking it, he brought it to his lips and kissed her hand, a slight blush forming on Lily's cheeks.

Dahlia couldn't help but laugh at how awkward it was between them. Their first meeting yet neither one knew how much the other would mean to each other and how the next few years would change their lives forever.

"Having fun?" a quiet voice said and Dahlia looked to the entrance of the cave and saw another version of her father standing there. She glanced between her parents in the memory and her real father and nodded. "Come," Loki said, "it's time to leave now. The last thing your mother would want is for you to become lost in her memories".

Dahlia stood and walked to him and said, "you didn't tell me the first time you met mum you saved her from Death Eaters".

Loki frowned, "didn't I?" she shook her head, "I thought I had." Loki then looked to the memory version of himself and Lily and took in her beauty. He would never forget her smile, her laugh, the way her brow scrunched up when she was confused or intrigued. He didn't need to look back at any memories because he knew he would never forget a single moment spent with her. After a moment of observing the scene and remembering the day like it was yesterday, he looked back to his daughter and held out his hand. She took it before they both willed their minds out of the Pensieve, a light feeling as if they were levitating before a moment of darkness then they were back in the castle; her father now stood beside her and the Pensieve.

* * *

Authors note: Please review


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: Thank you to those of you who reviewed and welcome to the new followers and favourites.

* * *

Chapter 6

Silence passed between father and daughter as their minds returned to themselves and they found themselves standing beside one another next to the Pensieve. Neither knew what to say or do after seeing the vision of Lily and Loki's first meeting. The silence went on for a minute or so before Dahlia finally asked, "why did you help mum? You always tried to keep it secret when you were on Midgard searching for Jora. Why help a complete stranger, why let her see you, why tell her the reason you were there?"

Loki thought for a moment before he answered, "because it was your mother. I know that sounds foolish but when I saw them attack her, for a moment I did think about turning away but then I saw her reach for her wand. This young woman who was already injured, outnumbered, surely about to die at any moment and she tries to fight back, not to die with honour and pride but to survive. The look in her eyes, the look of a fighter, a survivor, someone who wanted to survive. I know that look, I've had that look and I see it in your eyes every day. The fight, the passion to survive, so I had to help. I healed her and I knew I should have left but…your mother just had this light around her, I had to make sure she was okay, then she told me of the war and I couldn't help but tell her about Jora. Something deep down told me I could trust her".

"I think she felt the same," Dahlia said and smiled, "the way she was in the memory, I think she knew she could trust you and I don't think it was because of the whole god thing either. Perhaps you were destined for one another…" Dahlia laughed.

Loki smiled and let off a small chuckle as she said that and then looked around the room and asked, "so, what made you decide to organise your mother's belongings?"

Dahlia lost her smile and answered, "mum's letter to me". Loki reached out to hold her hand as Dahlia continued, "she told me she loved me, she told me you opened her eyes to the universe, that I should always be myself and if I was raised away from Midgard to remember where I come from as there is beauty in the world".

Loki hummed, "your mother may have a change of thought regarding certain people on that realm but I do still believe she would like you to have connections there, such as your friends".

Dahlia nodded and said, "don't worry, I don't intend to drift away and lose them. Mum wrote about everything in here," she gestured around the room, "I just had to come and sort everything out, see a memory or two".

"You know you can ask me anything about your mother, I know you have these memories now but you can still ask me for stories".

"I know. Memories just show me memories, tell me stories, it won't tell me what mum smelled like, what her favourite music was or things that annoyed her beyond belief; only people that know and love mum can tell me stories like that". Dahlia stepped closer to her father and he took her into his arms and held her.

He hugged her for a moment before there was a knock on the door and they looked to see Jörmungandr stood at the opened door. Dahlia pulled away slightly from their father as Jörmungandr said, "dinner is going to be ready in half an hour, I thought you might have lost track of time in here".

Dahlia smiled in thanks and Loki said, "go on, get cleaned up for dinner".

Dahlia nodded and took a few steps away from her father before she stopped and looked back and said, "dad, mum knew. She knew she was going to die; she wrote the letters because she felt she wasn't going to survive; she was almost certain. She wrote about the threats off Midgard and those on Midgard and said if she had to die, she would rather it be by Voldemort's hands. I thought you should know".

Loki just stared at her for a moment before he gave a slight nod and Dahlia left the room, Jörmungandr shared a look of shock and grief with his father for a moment before he too walked away.

Loki didn't know what to think with the information Dahlia had given him. He was so happy with Lily when they were together, he assumed she had prepared for the worst in fear that something would happen, not that she was certain she was going to leave them. In truth, he hadn't yet read his letter she had left him. He carried it in his pocket everywhere he went, hoping to gather the strength to read it but he was scared. Scared that Lily hated him for not being able to save her, that she wished she never met him or that he was a bad father. That would break his heart more than her death already did if those were her last words.

His hand though went into his inner coat pocket and pulled out the letter. He glanced around the room and knew that if Dahlia had the strength to read her mother's words and organise a whole room with her belongings, then he should be strong enough to listen to his love's words. He traced the name on the front with her beautiful writing and finally opened it. Leaning back against the Pensieve cabinet, he slid down and sat on the floor as he read the first words…

 _To the love of my life,_

 _I'm so sorry, my love, I swore I would never leave you and if you're reading this it means I have. I wish if I had to die to go to Niflheim, at least there we could be together but I know it is not meant to be. I can't explain the feeling I have inside, but I know soon I am to die and I can only hope that Dahlia survives, that she lives on long after me. I've been researching protection enchantments and I know what I have to do but it will come at a cost. The cost is my life. I hope you have Dahlia, that you or Hela raise her, I need her to grow up knowing what love and compassion is. I know I should have told you about my suspicions but I knew how you would get; you would get angry at the universe and would worry yourself sick. I didn't want to ruin the happiness we have created by bringing up this magical war, Dahlia's prophecy and my chance at dying. I know you would do anything to protect us, you would reveal yourself in order to protect Dahlia and I but this is so much bigger than us. If you were to reveal yourself, we both know the repercussions that would bring, what that would mean for us, for the children. We would never be a whole family like we have long dreamed of being._

 _I know you have been unlucky in love, everyone who has loved you has hurt you and I never wanted to be one of them but it seems I was destined to be. Do you remember the day we met on that beach? I attacked you because I thought you were some creep but you became everything to me so quickly. I lost my parents, my sister hated me and my friends and I were fighting a war and suddenly you were there. My light and love in all of this darkness and you made me forget. Our first kiss, I never told you but it was like a haze in my mind, a love that I had never experienced before and a love I knew I wouldn't experience again. I knew in that moment you were the only man I wanted to spend the rest of my life and afterlife with. You opened up my heart and mind to what was possible and even though we never did get around to marrying, you were the husband of my heart, it's true and forever home._

 _With loving you came the children. Dahlia was our little miracle, our baby born of our love but you also gave me another daughter, Hela. I love her as if she was my own, and I wished she was. I know from the stories of the boys; I would have loved them too. Our perfect family that we always hoped would be reunited one day but that dream is not lost because I am not longer there. I live on in your hearts, I will watch over you every day. Find the boys, reunite and get away from all those that would wish our family harm, prove to them and all of the universe that the prophecy does not speak the truth about who you truly are. Your heart is so full of love, they just don't believe that but I know it to be true. But I also know what you are capable of, what you can do when you are angry and grieving and you have to promise me that my death won't turn you into a monster, someone they want you to be. You can't let the man I fell in love with turn into someone I don't recognise. You can miss me, you can grieve, its okay to grieve but I live on and you have to remember that this isn't the end, that one day I will see you again._

 _Our love story was short, but no one can deny it was an epic story. This isn't goodbye, this is a see you again one day and I hope that day doesn't come for a long long time. You need to find the boys and our girls need you. They need you to criticise what they wear, to teach them magic, to show them the universe, to be strict when it comes to dating boys, which I hope you do but I know one day you will let them be with their one epic love, because you want the girls to be loved, you're just afraid of someone hurting them. Our girls are brave and extremely stubborn, and you know as well as I do that they will find love one day and that love will make them happier than they have ever been. So, go easy on them because I'm not there to help them sneak away or persuade you that they will always be your little girls no matter what happens. Give them space to explore who they are and they may surprise you._

 _I will always love you; I will watch over you every day, my love for you shall never wither and die._

 _All my love, Lily x_

A tear fell from his cheek, he hadn't even noticed that he had started to cry while reading the letter. Lily knew him in a way that no one did, knew his mind sometimes better than he did as she was able to sort through all the madness and see who he truly was. Of course, she would know he would let his girls marry one day, of course she knew he would have a bad reaction to her death and he thought what would his dear Lily think in Valhalla of his actions in New York. She wrote of seeing him again one day and it only added to his terror of her reaction when she discovered that he was a frost giant and not Asgardian. There was no guarantee that he would see her again in Valhalla like she believed. The terror he felt at the beginning, hoping she didn't hate him was replaced with dread that he may never again see his love like he had long dreamed.

* * *

Dahlia and Jörmungandr spoke little as he walked her back to her room and they both knew it was because of Dahlia's words as they left the room to her father. Dahlia thought of what she saw, what she read, what she said to her father and how he might have been reacting. She thought her brother was being quiet to allow her the silence to think. Jörmungandr, however, wasn't giving his sister silence for her to think but for himself to think. Lily knew she was going to die, she accepted it, she had time to prepare but still there was a nagging feeling at the back of his mind that told him he could have helped, he could have protected her, he could have saved her from Voldemort and protected his sister from having a life filled with abuse and neglect if he had just revealed himself. He tried not to think about that or the letter she had left for him and Fenrir but he couldn't no longer and had to find out what she wanted to say to them.

After dropping Dahlia off at her room, he walked down the hallway towards the other rooms and thankfully saw Fenrir walking down the hall, covered in mud from training hand to hand. Jörmungandr shook his head and said, "seriously?"

Fenrir shrugged and said, "why don't you try training a little more?" Jörmungandr rolled his eyes at that as Fenrir walked into his room as he began to take his shirt off and Jörmungandr followed him. "Privacy," Fenrir said when he realised his little brother had followed him and the door was closed.

"I need the letter," Jörmungandr said ignoring his brother, as siblings never gave each other privacy since the dawn of time.

Fenrir threw the shirt on the bed and asked, "what letter?"

"The one Dahlia's mother left us. Have you read it? Do you still have it?"

Fenrir sighed and looked around the room for a moment before he went to a desk and opened a drawer and made a sound of acknowledgment as he found it. He brought it out and walked to his brother and said, "unopened. She wrote it to the two of us, I wondered when you wanted to read it".

Jörmungandr took it from him and sat on the foot of the bed and Fenrir joined him as they stared at the letter. After a moment, Fenrir nudged him and looked down at the letter. He finally took it out of the envelope and they both read…

 _Dear Fenrir and Jörmungandr,_

 _Hello, I suppose this is an odd letter for the two of you to read, a letter from a woman who knows so much about you but you've never met. In my mind, it feels like I already know you but I know it can seem odd for you. You've probably already heard stories about me, they probably would have followed right after, 'wait we have another sister?' Am I right? If you are anything like your sister Hela, you may have thought for a quick moment that I was some spy sent by Odin but I can assure you, I was not. I truly love your father, even in death I will love him._

 _I know of the Ragnarök prophecy, I know what people think you shall become and I want to tell you that you won't, not if you don't want to be the monsters they believe you will become. I know my opinion may not matter to you but I want you to know that there is someone out there who believes in you. The realms may see you as a giant snake and wolf but they seem to forget that beneath that, you are still young boys, thrown away by those who are supposed to love you because your grandparents were told a prophecy. Fenrir, I was told you were the protective brother, you would do anything to protect your family but more than that, you have a kind heart and would do anything for anyone, protector of the innocent and vulnerable. Jörmungandr, I was told you love to read, that you're the peaceful brother who stops the arguments and always finds a solution away from violence, that even at such a young age you were a wise boy._

 _I find it hard to believe that anyone can see a darkness within the two of you but I also know how drastically everything can change if a prophecy is told. There is a magical war on Midgard, your baby sister is destined to defeat the dark wizard responsible and I suspect I am going to die soon. One thing I will regret is not being able to meet the pair of you, as I know I would have loved you if I met you. A part of me already does. I care deeply for you both now and I haven't met you, I hope one day I will. I've been searching for years for you, Jörmungandr, while Hela and your father have been searching for you, Fenrir. They have suspected you are being held on another realm or planet while I have been searching Midgard for you, Jörmungandr. I have long suspected that you are in the Mediterranean sea, there is a colony of Sirens that live there, I made contact but they seemed quite adamant that you weren't there, that they had only heard rumours about you and that you were constantly on the move. I suspect they were lying, when I tried to ask more questions, they tried to drown me, so I suspect they are friends of yours protecting you. I also suspect that by now, you have probably moved to the other side of the realm. All of my research your father and sister have access to and I hope they find you both soon._

 _I want you both to know you are loved, your father and sister never stopped searching for you, never stopped talking about you and I have been raising Dahlia to know she has two older brothers. Believe it or not, she has a wolf and snake stuffed animals and hardly ever puts them down, she knows your names, she knows you're her brothers and she hears stories of you almost every night. I wish you both could be here more than anything but if you're are reading this it means I'm not. So, believe me when I say, no one in the world matters but the people you love. Don't listen to what anyone says but the people you love and who love you and above all else, be who you want to be, be yourself and you'll find happiness with the people who accept you for you. I wish you all the best_

 _All my love, Lily_

Jörmungandr read it faster than his brother and gripped the paper when he finished reading. Fenrir saw this and took the letter from him and read the remaining part quickly trying to catch up. When he finished, he understood why his brother looked to the ground in frustration and said, "you were there and you hid…explains a lot". Jörmungandr frowned as he looked at his brother. Fenrir then said, "every time Lily is brought up, you look away, you excuse yourself if you are with papa or Dahlia. Your older brother is a wolf, I can smell your anger with a hint of fear. You didn't reveal yourself and you blame yourself for what happened".

Jörmungandr stood and made his way towards the door but as he opened it, a hand shot past him and pushed it closed. He knew his brother was stood behind him keeping the door closed. Jörmungandr said, "let me out".

"No, just like Lily said you are the wise brother but I know you better. You overthink things, you over-analyse and you keep it in that big brain of yours. You blame yourself for things that aren't your fault and you don't do anything to stop thinking that way. You need an outlet".

"Let me out".

Fenrir smirked, not that his little brother could see and said, "so you can blame yourself for Lily's death, the woman that papa loved and Dahlia's mother. I bet you haven't even told them, have you? That you did nothing to help them, that you let Lily walk away when she found you. Tell me, did you hide when Lily found you or did you watch as the Sirens tried to drown her? Did you see her red hair and hear her voice as she pleaded to speak to you? I would wager that if you did, her voice runs through your mind every time you see Dahlia. Saying-"

"Shut up," Jörmungandr snapped and Fenrir noticed his shoulders shaking in anger as he spoke.

"No, because you could have helped save them, save Dahlia from her abuse and you didn't. We always wanted a mother, remember? Someone to tell us they loved us and to make papa happy. Finally, he found a woman who would treat us as her children, who loved us and didn't even know us yet you didn't help me".

Jörmungandr swiftly turned and swung his arm to hit Fenrir but Fenrir took a few steps back at every swing before his little brother finally managed to get a punch to the jaw which took him to the ground. Jörmungandr climbed on top of him and continued to punch him, his vision turned red with anger just like his eyes turned their fiery gold and his teeth lengthened as his punches increased in strength.

It went on for almost a minute before Jörmungandr noticed Fenrir wasn't fighting back, his brother lay still on the floor while his blood was on his snake brother's hands. At this, Jörmungandr stopped and his eyes and teeth returned to normal as he saw blood covering most of his brother's face, bruising already beginning and swelling in certain areas. For a moment, he thought his brother was unconscious but Fenrir had his eyes open, one already swelling while he was smirking slightly.

Breathing heavy, Jörmungandr asked, "why aren't you fighting back?"

"…outlet," he breathed out.

Jörmungandr quickly moved off him and back a few feet as he sat on the floor looking at his brother in shock as Fenrir sat up slowly, slightly dizzy. "Why?" the younger brother asked, "why did you let me hit you? Why did you say all that?"

"Only what you are already thinking and you should stop thinking it. You think with facts, logic and morals, brother. I think with emotions and right now you needed an outlet for all that pent-up rage you have inside. It is not your fault, you couldn't do anything, I wouldn't have revealed myself either if I was in your position and Lily came to me. I too wouldn't have trusted what she said".

Jörmungandr shook his head in anger at his brother and said, "I could have killed you, don't do that again".

Fenrir let off a slight chuckle and said, "kill me? I don't think so. You're the logical factual brother, think of all my training compared to yours and tell me the likelihood of you winning…you're my little brother, it's my job to help you, even if that means getting a little beating".

"You still shouldn't have let me".

"I've had worse".

The two brothers sat in silence for a moment, thinking that Fenrir did indeed have worse over the last thousand years. Locked away in multiple locations and being whipped among other things that Jörmungandr would prefer not to know and Fenrir would prefer not to disclose.

"You have to tell them," Fenrir finally said, "the others".

"Hela knows".

"You still need to tell papa and Dahlia…" Jörmungandr refused to speak or move and just stared at his brother as if he was crazy. Fenrir added, "brother, you cannot let go of this anger and regret you have inside if you don't tell them. You are not to blame but the logical part of you is telling you what you could have done if you did reveal yourself. Maybe you could have protected them in some way but that didn't happen. A part of you seeks forgiveness for not doing that so tell them or I will because I will not allow this rage to build up inside of you".

* * *

Everyone got cleaned up before dinner and thankfully Fenrir was healing fast while Jörmungandr was able to get some ointment for Fenrir's injuries from Saida, claiming they were from training and the healer didn't seem too impressed that the soldiers, specifically Akio, would be going so hard on Fenrir as he was young and untrained compared to the Niflheim soldiers. The healer and anyone else needn't know that it was his snake brother who gave him the injuries and Fenrir didn't seem to mind, he continued on like he wasn't hurting at all and Jörmungandr for a brief moment thought it was his big brother trying to protect his feelings but he knew it was because he had been hurt so many times before, the markings on his face barely made him flinch. It made him wonder if that's why his elder brother trained so much, if training with people that couldn't die allowed him to use that as an outlet, he had so much rage inside of him, not for himself but directed towards others like Odin. Jörmungandr made a note not to make too much fun of his brother's training in the future.

For Fenrir, reading the letter from Lily didn't release the same amount of anger as his brother had but it did release a longing for family, for what they could have had. As his brother left the room to get ointment from Saida while he cleaned himself up, he wondered just what it would have been like if Lily was their mother. If they had a mother like her from the beginning, what would it have been like? Things would surely have been different but Fenrir had long known that he would never have a mother's love, a mother's guiding hand to help teach him right from wrong from a woman's perspective of the universe. He had long known his family, his pack, would never be truly full by traditional standards of a mother, father and siblings, but he had long since accepted that his papa was enough of a guiding hand for him and his siblings but to hear of a woman who could have loved them as a mother, a part of him mourned the life they all could have had together.

Dinner wasn't eventful, they ate and talked and Hela made a remark about talking to Akio about training Fenrir too hard but the wolf disagreed and said it made him stronger. Throughout dinner, he could see his younger brother struggling with the knowledge he would have to tell their father and sister about what had happened with Lily. Fenrir threatened to tell them but knew he couldn't be the one. If he was, Jörmungandr would never truly forgive himself for not revealing himself to Lily and Fenrir couldn't let his brother live with that.

Towards the end of dinner, they began to speak of Fenrir's birthday that was coming up soon and that's when Fenrir took his chance and asked to speak to Hela outside the dining room privately while the others spoke of his birthday. It was while they were walking out that Fenrir looked to his brother giving him a nod to do what they agreed.

Hela was confused by what her brother wanted to talk about but was quickly shushed and told to listen at the dining room doors that they kept open slightly to look inside. She listened as Jörmungandr finally put up the strength to tell his father and sister about the past and how Lily did find him. It didn't surprise Hela or Fenrir the reactions that came but it seemed like it surprised Jörmungandr who was surprised when Dahlia stood and walked around the table to hug him and said, "I love you, you idiot," after he started to say he would understand if they held hate for him. Loki, however, smiled and told him he couldn't have done anything and he shouldn't hold blame, just as Fenrir had told him.

Hela and Fenrir watched for a few minutes and smiled at one another, knowing this was a weight off their brother's shoulders that was clearly needed for their family to move forward. They all had problems that needed to be solved but this was clearly a big step, not just for Jörmungandr but for them as a family.

* * *

Authors note: Please review


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: Thank you to those of you who have reviewed and welcome to the new followers and favourites.

* * *

Chapter 7

Fenrir's birthday soon approached; the young shapeshifter was now 1,896. For Fenrir and the others, that age wasn't significant as it wasn't like his coming of age or a millennia turning age but it was his first birthday since being released, the first birthday of all of them since they were reunited as a family so it was a big deal and a representation of all the birthdays they had missed together. Unlike Dahlia's last birthday on Niflheim, Hela didn't throw a big ball in his honour, she knew that even though her brother wasn't shy in being the centre of attention, it just wasn't right as Fenrir only cared about his family and would appreciate it more if his family were just with him.

That didn't, however, stop people from sending in gifts; council members, lords and ladies, old kings, soldiers that had grown to be friends with Fenrir throughout his training. Most gifts were weapons but there were others like clothing and books. Lessons had been cancelled for the day, which trilled Fenrir, magic lessons for Dahlia were cancelled and Hela had made it so her whole day was clear so anything short of an invasion wouldn't matter. The family of five spent the day together, laughing, joking, telling stories and doing whatever Fenrir wanted to do.

As the day was drawing to a close, Dahlia had a surprise for Fenrir and requested he meet her in the courtyard after sunset. Fenrir didn't suspect what it was, but saw how his two little sisters looked to one another and knew they were conspiring something, he just didn't know what. So, he met his baby sister in the courtyard after sunset and saw she had Eclipse with her and as he stepped down the steps he said, "I have nothing against Eclipse, but do we really have to go riding?"

Eclipse looked to Dahlia who laughed and said to the Thestral, "he's a wolf, remember? He likes keeping his feet on the ground".

Eclipse huffed in disapproval, as if she believed the sky was much better than being on the ground and Dahlia smiled at her in understanding as she understood how being in the air felt much freer than being grounded.

Dahlia then said to Fenrir, "you know, if you were to ride Thestrals more or take Hela up on her offer of one, you might enjoy flying".

Fenrir hummed and said, "I don't think that is possible and besides, I do not dislike flying, I just enjoy running more. So, where are we going?"

Dahlia mounted Eclipse before holding her arm out for her brother. He gave her a pointed look and she said, "just trust me and get on. You'll like it, I promise. We're just flying to the hills, just past the castle of the old kings".

Fenrir, knowing it wasn't that far considering they could see the castle from the palace windows, reached for her arm and mounted the Thestral. Eclipse almost immediately set of running before taking flight, Fenrir immediately wishing he was on the ground as the Thestral began to tilt side to side and with Dahlia laughing, he knew the Thestral didn't normally do this and was simply doing it to annoy him.

Once they flew past the castle of the old kings and up the hills, Eclipse slowly started her decent. After landing, Eclipse didn't even fully stop before Fenrir jumped off and said, "I think since our return that Thestral hates me".

Dahlia rolled her eyes and dismounted as she replied, "well maybe if you didn't show a dislike to flying her so much-"

Fenrir interrupted, "I've flown others and they aren't that bad. I think she just doesn't like anyone but you flying her".

Dahlia was about to respond but her hand was nudged and she looked to see Eclipse nudging her hand with her head, as if she wanted to be stroked. Dahlia began stroking her and Fenrir smirked and his brow rose as if to say I told you so. Dahlia then said, "shut up and follow me," and she turned to the forest and walked inside, Eclipse and Fenrir following her.

"Where are we going?" Fenrir asked.

"We're about two miles out," Dahlia said but then noticed after a few minutes that Fenrir stopped. She turned to see he was frowning while looking down, sniffing the air and she sighed knowing what he was smelling. She crossed her arms and said, "seriously, you couldn't turn off that nose of yours until we got there?"

Fenrir stopped smelling the air and leaned against a tree, looking down as he said, "the village".

"Yeah, they live here in this forest, all of them," she uncrossed her arms as she continued, "Fen, I know I wasn't there a thousand years ago, but I know what they mean to you. You spent all day with your family but we're not fools to believe we are your only one. You created a whole village of wolves like you, a pack, that even after you were locked away, they helped hide Jora because of their loyalty to you and they are still loyal to this day. I know you haven't been to see them yet".

Fenrir shook his head and said, "we should go back home".

"No," Dahlia said shaking her head, "ever since we met, you tell me to face my fears and tackle things head on, so now I'm doing the same to you".

"I'm not afraid," Fenrir said stubbornly.

Dahlia then said frustrated, "guilt then. You blame yourself for what happened to the village all those years ago".

"And I should," he said and pushed himself off the tree, "if I had left them alone, if I never gave them the power to transform, that wizard would have never have gone there. They would have lived if I didn't give them that curse".

"No," she shook her head and approached him so she was in touching distance, "Fen, you gave them a gift, not a curse. It was that wizard who killed them, his greed for power and knowledge, not you…" she then said frustrated, "why does this family hold so much guilt over things we couldn't control? Mum's death, that hangs over us and none of us could have prevented it. You all being taken away from dad and chained up, that wasn't this family's doing yet that is one big ball of guilt everyone feels. Fen," she took a step closer and placed a hand on his chest over his heart and said, "you feel guilty because you couldn't stop it from happening but it wasn't your fault and they don't blame you. Brother, you have so much love in your heart, it would be selfish of us to think dad, Jora, Hela and I are the only ones in your heart. We love you but when you describe what it's like to shift and run under the moon, the feeling between you and nature, it's hard to understand but they do understand you. In mum's letter, she told me not to let go of who I am, of where I come from, I think you should listen too. The pack are a part of who you are and it is painful to think about what happened to them, but you shouldn't give up on them and never see them again. Don't let that monster have a say in all of your lives because of guilt".

Fenrir closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before he opened them and they locked eyes as he put his hand on Dahlia's and asked, "then tell me, little sister, what do I say to them?"

Dahlia shrugged, "I don't know. But what I do know is this, seeing them again is not something that can simply be planned. When you knew you were going to see Hela again for the first time when you were released, when you found out about me, did you plan what you were going to say?" he shook his head. "Exactly. This cannot be something to be planned. You follow your heart and it will guide you to what you want to say, not some rubbish you think up".

They stood there for more than a minute before Fenrir squeezed her hand and asked, "come with me?"

She nodded instantly and said, "always".

He moved her hand off his chest but held it as they walked deeper into the forest. Eclipse continued to follow behind but kept her distance, as if she suspected the siblings needed space and that something wasn't quite right about the shapeshifter she loved to scare sometimes.

They walked in silence and they were more than halfway there when Dahlia couldn't take the silence anymore and said, "Hela told me you wanted to see the wizard in Mareritt…" Fenrir nodded. She added, "she also told me she denied it and she wouldn't allow you to see him".

"You'd think my sister would understand the need for revenge".

"Fen, you know why she did it".

He mumbled, "doesn't mean I have to like it".

"But she's right. If you were to see him now, you would get a blessed weapon from this world and you would kill him, destroying his soul completely. You know as well as I that he is much better off suffering than having his soul destroyed. Hela has continued his punishment all these centuries for you and I am sure that she will let you see him one day, but not yet. Perhaps after you have reunited with the village, your reaction won't be as bad and she'll let you".

"Not likely".

She frowned, "why?"

He glanced her way before he answered, "Isolda".

"The little girl that created werewolves".

"Yes, the little girl that was taken from her village, tortured, experiment on and killed herself to create the curse of the werewolves and the same little girl that even in death couldn't find peace and has tried to kill herself and on top of all of that, she doesn't speak. Yes, that little girl…"

Dahlia finally understood and said, "it's not the people in the village you feel guilty over, it's her".

Fenrir hesitated but said, "Hela will never let me see that wizard if I see Isolda. If I see her, if I see the scars from her attempts of destroying her soul, I do not know what I will do but I know I will want to tear his head off". Fenrir then looked at her as he saw pity and asked, "tell me sister, we are walking towards this village, what am I supposed to say if I see her?" Dahlia shook her head and was about to respond but he said, "and please do not tell me to follow my heart".

"I have no other answer," she said, "you just talk to her. You were both hurt, tortured because of who you are and yes, she was younger but physically she wouldn't have been much younger than you when you were taken and chained. There is probably no one in this village that can relate to her, that has been through even an ounce of what she has been through, you were both in your own chains imprisoned. Maybe you can help her, maybe you can both help each other".

"Maybe," he said.

He then stopped walking and gripped his sister's arm and pushed her behind him. She didn't know why until less than a second later a group of six large wolves leaped from the shadows and bared their teeth at them. Eclipse stood behind Dahlia and spread her wings out to the wolves at the back. It seemed talking had distracted her brother from his other senses and being able to sense if a threat was coming. The wolves looked so much like Fenrir in wolf form, bigger than any normal wolves but not quite as big as Fenrir. Each with different coloured fur coats but their eyes were all the same, pure blue sparking in the moonlight. Fenrir quickly changed his teeth and eyes and growled immediately and the wolves slowly back away, putting a few feet between them before they began to change into their human selves.

Dahlia looked around to see that four of them were men while two were women. They all seemed to be middle-aged but clearly dead with their blue skin. They looked at her brother with wonder and admiration and in the blink of an eye, they went to one knee and bowed their heads in submission. The man who was in front of her brother, who had growled at him when he was in wolf form, said, "Alpha, our apologies, we did not recognise your scent. The Queen has us monitoring these woods for fear of invasions into the city, we simply smelled living, our apologies, Alpha and Princess".

Fenrir growled one more time as the other wolf shapeshifters kept their heads down then he changed his eyes and teeth back to normal and said, "forgiven, now stand". They all stood but kept their heads down and then Fenrir said, "take me to the village".

The man nodded and began to walk, the others following while the shapeshifters kept a circle around them as they walked but looked around as if they were assessing for a threat that could attack them at any moment. It didn't take long to reach the village with one story houses made like huts from when they lived on Midgard. Flame torches were used for light but it was in the centre of the village where the real light was. A large fire was built as the people of the village sat around and sang and told stories. They didn't even enter the village before people were coming to see the Alpha they could smell and most people were shocked and surprised and the children looked up in admiration that this was the man who gave them the gift of being a wolf.

Fenrir and Dahlia, Eclipse had remained outside of the village, walked towards the centre of the village, towards the fire and celebrations when they stopped and saw the crowd gathered around them. Dahlia then saw an older gentleman, one who most definitely held the respect of everyone in the camp as they all parted to make way for him as he walked to Fenrir. She looked to her brother in the silence and saw her brother was trying to puzzle something together then had the look of shock on his face.

The older gentleman was wrinkled and had a head full of while hair and a small beard. He smirked as he gave Fenrir a tiny nod of the head and said almost mockingly, "oh mighty wolf".

"Ulric," Fenrir said sternly but then couldn't help but smile and the two men hugged, making it clear to Dahlia that they knew one another.

When they pulled apart, Ulric said loudly, "lets continue our celebration!"

The people immediately moved and howled with joy before the drums and guitar among other instruments were being played again and they all went back to talking, dancing and even singing. Fenrir continued to smile and looked between Ulric and Dahlia and said, "Ulric, this is my baby sister Dahlia. Dahlia, this is Ulric, one of the first people to turn when he was just a young boy".

Ulric scoffed and said, "young boy? We looked the same age; little did I know the first time we met the friend I was chasing through the meadows would be a centuries old wolf." He gave a slight bow of the head to Dahlia and said, "very nice to meet you".

Dahlia gave the same greeting, "nice to meet you too".

A swarm of children then ran up to Dahlia and began to ask her questions about magic and if she would do something. Dahlia and Fenrir were surprised, for a while they thought the members of the pack would fear magic as it was wizardry that killed them but as Dahlia looked around, she saw no one looking at her in fear. Ulric leaned close and said quietly, "you're probably wondering why they do not fear it. Us wolves have a tenancy to face what we fear together, they have all seen many witches and wizards and other magical practisers over the years, they understand not all of them hold bad intentions." He glanced to the children and back to Dahlia, "you may want to do something, they are very demanding".

Dahlia glanced to Fenrir who nodded and very quickly Dahlia was holding hands with children as they dragged her to a seating area. As Ulric and Fenrir sat down near the fire and began to talk, a familiar song began to be sung by a young woman who stood on a log near those who played instruments. It was a song Fenrir thought he would never hear again…

 _A promise that I keep I'll never share, I'll never speak  
To my grave the secret goes  
The beating heart, the beating heart, the mystic creatures wandered far  
Through these veins a Wolfblood flows_

 _A change will come, I know, behold my future  
As sure as day returns to night  
The passion of my clan, to be at one with them  
And hidden from the world outside_

 _A promise that I keep I'll never share, I'll never speak  
To my grave the secret goes  
The beating heart, the beating heart, the mystic creatures wandered far  
Through these veins a Wolfblood flows_

 _A change will come I know, behold my future  
As sure as day returns to night  
The passion of my clan, to be at one with them  
And hidden from the world outside_

 _A promise that I keep I'll never share, I'll never speak  
To my grave the secret goes  
The beating heart, the beating heart, the mystic creatures wandered far  
Through these veins a Wolfblood flows_

 _A change will come, I know, behold my future  
As sure as day returns to night  
The passion of my clan, to be at one with them  
And hidden from the world outside_

 _A promise that I keep, I'll never share, I'll never speak  
Through these veins a Wolfblood flows  
_

Everyone cheered and the song was loved by everyone as everyone in the pack knew it. After Ulric clapped, he patted Fenrir on the shoulder and asked, "do you remember?"

"Every day," Fenrir said instantly, "I never thought I would hear that song again. I remember visiting, your son had just been born and that song was created by a girl in the pack. She wanted the pack to have a song so she made this and everyone knew it and passed it on".

"That's right," Ulric said.

Fenrir felt eyes on him everywhere and looked around the pack to see everyone having fun and yes there were people staring at him but his fear that it was due to hatred for not being there wasn't right, he couldn't smell an ounce of hate within the pack. He saw the looks between everyone and saw nothing but love and loyalty. He did, however, sense eyes behind him but unlike the feeling of love everyone was giving him, the hairs on the back of his neck stood, his senses on edge as if he was about to be attacked. He looked over his shoulder and saw a young girl hidden in the shadows, he couldn't see her features because of the shadow of the hut she was hiding to the side of, clinging to it as if it shielded her from the world. He only looked for a moment before she ran away from the celebrations.

Ulric looked back too and sighed, "Isolda".

Fenrir turned to him and asked, "that was her?"

Ulric nodded, "I trust you have been told what happened?" Fenrir nodded, "good, I do not enjoy repeating the story of what happened to my grandchild".

Fenrir's eyes went wide that the girl who was tortured was also the grandchild of his friend, "Grandchild," he said surprised.

Ulric hummed, "well my great great great great granddaughter. She lives with me and Freda, she used to live with my great grandson but due to her issues, he struggled so I decided she would be better off with me watching her. A lot of the children you see here came in the massacre, not many of their parents or grandparents are here though, our wolves went down fighting. Even Isolda's brother, only eleven years old, took down one wizard before he died". Ulric said the last part proudly.

Fenrir could only look at the children around the camp, most of them near his sister who was showing them magic by transfiguring the smoke from the fire into a large wolf. Almost all of them were orphans because of the attack and it made him clench his fists.

"Would you like to meet her?" Ulric asked and Fenrir's head snapped to him surprised. Ulric added, "Queen Hela checks in from time to time, hoping one day Isolda will improve and speak but no such luck".

"What about healers?" Fenrir asked already knowing the answer.

"They tried. Isolda tried killing herself for the first three hundred years here so their assessments were hard to do as she would struggle and resist them. She was willing let a healer examine her two hundred years ago and we were told that she could speak, she had the ability to, even after all these years of not speaking. She could speak when she died, even after all that happened to her, so she can speak now. She just chooses not to".

"Has she ever spoken?"

Ulric hesitated then shrugged, "in a way. She tried to sleep like everyone does, to give them a sense of normality of the life we all once had but when she tried, she suffered nightmares of what happened. She would cry out into the night and shout. She hadn't slept in a long time. While awake, no, she hasn't spoken, she writes everything down in a little notebook she has".

Fenrir thought for a moment before he asked, "can I meet her now?"

Ulric nodded and stood and Fenrir followed. He expected to walk in the direction that Isolda disappeared to but instead they walked to the food table where they saw Freda, Ulric's wife. She looked the same age as Ulric with dark grey hair and wrinkles but the two were clearly as in love with each other as the day they married. As they walked to her, Ulric put a hand on her back and she looked back to him and smiled before she kissed his cheek.

She then looked to Fenrir and said, "Alpha".

Fenrir smiled, "nice to see you again, Freda".

They noticed she had a small wooden bowl and was loading it with fruit, mostly blueberries, and a bit of bread and cheese. Ulric gestured down and said, "I'll take that to her, he wants to meet her".

She handed the bowl over before she said to Fenrir, "be careful and try not to stare, she hates it when people stare".

Fenrir was about to ask about staring when she walked away and Ulric patted his arm and walked away as he asked, "stare? Why would I?"

Ulric answered, "like I said, for the first three hundred years she tried to harm herself. There are mines on the edge of the forest to the south, we help guard the mines and weapons created there. They aren't blessed there thankfully, as Isolda found out about them and tried to harm herself. The weapons cannot destroy her soul but can still harm her. She has scars along her arms, she refused to let healers heal her back then, so she was left with scarring. She has scarring on her chest and stomach from trying to stab herself but there is one scar that people stare at. The only one on her face, it goes from the side of her right eye to her lip. Everyone here is used to it but outsiders stare".

"I was told she doesn't leave the village".

"She doesn't, not really. After she stopped trying to destroy herself, she stayed in her room for a while, then she would go out for a minute or so and slowly she has progressed. She doesn't come out every day, but she sometimes will play with the children for hours then hide away. She has only left the village five times I believe; she has only left the forest twice but came back immediately when she saw the city in the distance." Ulric then gestured to the bowl and said, "she only began eating a century ago, she loves berries".

Their home wasn't too far away from the celebration, just behind a couple of others but with a clear view of everything, you could hear the music clearly as if you were there with the people. Entering the home, it was basic, things made out of wood and pottery and Fenrir wasn't surprised as they were preserving their way of living like many people tried after death. They walked through and saw a few rooms before approaching a door with a little wolf carved into it with the name Isolda.

Ulric sent a quick nod to Fenrir before he knocked on the door and waited a moment before he opened it and said, "there you are, little one".

Fenrir walked into the room to see that there wasn't a bed, just a lot of large coloured pillows placed in one corner. She wouldn't sleep so what was the point of the bed when the pillows seemed to be much comfier. Toys filled the room and drawing utensils and she had a lot of drawings on the walls. Fenrir finally saw the little girl who haunted his thoughts since he learned of her existence. Sat on the large pillows she seemed so small, smaller than she should be.

She was five years old for eternity but looked at least a year younger, if not two years due to her size. She had dark brown, straight hair which hung mid chest, big chocolate-brown eyes and a cute button nose with little baby fat cheeks and slight dimples he could see and knew they would be noticeable to anyone if the young girl would smile. She wore a light blue dress with short sleeves so he could see the scarring that had healed on her arms but he could also see what they meant by warning him about staring. The scarring on her arms could go unnoticed but the one on her face most certainly couldn't. It did go from the corner of her right eye and went diagonal to just above her lip but due to the depth of it and her reluctance for healers, there was now a forever dark blue clear scar going across her face. He tried not to stare and followed Ulric into the room.

Isolda wasn't scared, she knew who the man before her was, she could sense him. He was the Alpha they told stories of, the man who blessed them the gift to turn into wolves, the greatest warrior they could ever hope to be and the purest wolf and alpha to all wolves, shifter or not. She was playing with a few wooden figures when her grandfather sat down on the floor and said, "here you go. I thought you might like some berries before all those greedy guts eat them all. I also want to introduce you to someone, this is Fenrir, the Alpha".

Fenrir was hesitant to sit down but he did slowly as he sat beside Ulric on the ground. "Hello," he said calmly.

He saw the notebook with a pencil on the floor beside Isolda but she didn't reach for it, she just stared at him with a blank look on her face. Ulric had expected some reaction from her but she seemed like she always was and decided maybe if he left, she would react. He looked between Fenrir and Isolda and said, "I'm just going to check on everyone outside, I will be back in a minute".

As he left, they heard the front door close and they both sat in silence which they were both used to. Fenrir, however, didn't want to remain in silence, even if he was the only one talking. He pointed to the wooden figures she was playing with and said, "I had some of these when I was a little boy. Do they have names?"

Isolda nodded.

"I wager I can guess," he said as he picked up a small figure of a man, "bumblebee? No, clumsy? No, fool? No that's not it, BANANA?"

As he said the ridiculous names, she cracked a little smile. She reached for her notebook and wrote, "Mathias".

He repeated the name and smiled, "good name".

His eyes couldn't help but look at the scar though and she dropped the notebook and curled up and placed a hand on her cheek to hide it. Fenrir quickly realised his mistake and said, "hey, don't do that. We all have our scars," and he pointed to his own scar on his face, the one going from above his left eye to the centre of his cheek. He then pushed his sleeves up and showed her the scars there and said, "I was taken by bad people too and they had me locked away for a thousand years and they hurt me. Isolda, your scars show your story, they show how strong you really are, I promise you they are not something to be upset over".

Isolda took a moment before she uncurled herself and reached for his face. Sat facing one another, their scars were on the same side and her fingertips traced the scar gently.

He looked into her eyes and they spoke volumes as to what she had been through. The look of recognition with the scar, as if she had traced scars of her own a thousand times over, possibly more during her time on Niflheim. He could see the look of terror, of knowledge, of understanding and even acceptance but he could also see curiosity. The curiosity of where the scar came from.

He said, "I was trying to escape. My father found me chained beneath the palace on Asgard and he killed one soldier but the soldier who was guarding me for a thousand years, the one who tricked me, the one who hurt me, he swished his sword while I was in wolf form trying to attack him. He's gone now". Her hands then travelled to his arms and touched a scar on his wrist and he said, "that one was made with a whip, same soldier as before".

Isolda dropped her hands and picked up her notebook and wrote, "whips hurt".

Fenrir hummed, "yes, they do. You were whipped?"

Isolda gave a slight nod and added, "salt makes it worse".

He tried not to clench his fists, he tried not to scare her as he said, "they put salt in your wounds". Isolda could sense his anger though and closed the book and held it to her chest. He tried to smile when he said, "Isolda, I promise you, I give you my word, I will never let anyone harm you again". Isolda looked away as if she had been promised that before and Fenrir recognised the look of disappointment and said, "I mean it, Isolda," she looked back to him, "I wasn't there to protect you all before, but I am back now and I will be there whenever you need me. Okay?"

Isolda didn't know whether to believe him or not but she nodded and hesitated in her movements. She leaned close to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Fenrir didn't know what to do, he was surprised she was hugging him but he wrapped a single arm around her and said, "I promise".

When she pulled away, she was smiling a little, and sat down cross-legged and handed him a wooden figure while she grabbed another. He said, "so, play time, now we have to make a good game with these. Now I haven't played for a long, long time so you'll have to teach me how to play again. Can you do that?"

She nodded quickly.

"Great," he said and reached for a blueberry but she swatted his hand. They both looked surprised, Fenrir surprised as a little personality was coming out while Isolda was more surprised and horrified that she just did that. She looked like she was about to run before Fenrir started to laugh and he said, "your grandfather said blueberries were your favourite, was he right?" she nodded. He asked, "can I have some cheese them?"

She nodded and smiled and ate a handful of blueberries and he laughed and said, "I'm going to call you blueberry from now on. Now, blueberry, what is his name?" he picked up another figure.

She quickly wrote, "Harold…"

It was the start of a long night of playing and when Ulric came to check on them, he saw his great granddaughter for the first time smiling with someone she hadn't known for centuries, playing and writing, something she never did with someone she didn't know. He knew Fenrir's return would cause a change in the pack and it seemed to be a positive one for his granddaughter. He had hoped that Fenrir would come to them, that he would want to see Isolda, he had hoped that with being the Alpha, Isolda would be more comfortable with him, that she would be drawn to him as he was the strongest and could protect her the most. Time could only tell what would happen between them.

* * *

Authors note: The song in this chapter was the theme song for a show called Wolfblood, named a promise that I keep. The song matched the pack perfectly in my opinion. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: Thank you to those of you who reviewed and welcome to the new followers and favourites.

* * *

Chapter 8

A week had passed since Fenrir's birthday and Fenrir had yet to leave the pack village. Dahlia left the very same night and went back to the castle; she had expected her brother to stay a few days not a week. She had almost expected her father or Hela to demand his return as he was missing his lessons and she missed her jokester brother in lessons who she would pass notes to and joke about Jörmungandr's dedication to work with. She had missed him but knew he was working with Isolda and her anxiety and trauma she had suffered.

She had just finished her first lesson of the day with Lady Hufflepuff and was going to have lunch before she returned and had another lesson with her. She was just leaving her classroom for magic when her name was called out down the hall. Dahlia turned to see her sister approaching. Hela asked, "I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch together?".

"Sure," Dahlia said.

"My office," Hela said and held out her hand and Dahlia took it, thankfully having no books as she left them in the classroom. As they walked to her office, Hela asked, "so, how is class going?"

"Good. They're trying to teach me everything on the Hogwarts curriculum first before going back and teaching me everything I should have been taught at Hogwarts and things that are forbidden or forgotten about. They know I'm still talking to everyone back home, so they don't want me to miss out on anything or not understand if the others tell me something they're being taught at Hogwarts and I don't understand".

Hela said, "that sounds wise".

Dahlia hummed in agreement then said, "it is but me being the only student in a class, one to one with the teacher, I'm learning faster than I would at Hogwarts. Even going into more depth in the studies, I'm halfway through the sixth-year curriculum already. I have double lessons with Lady Hufflepuff today and I have just finished learning about Snargaluffs, they're a plant that looks like a gnarled stump but it hides dangerous thorn-covered vines that will attack when provoked. Next lesson, I'll be learning about the Venomous Tentacula. It'll be a different experience to everyone back at Hogwarts. Fred and George told me Madam Pomfrey let them all swear and everything if the Tentacula tried to strangle them. I told Lady Hufflepuff that and she looked horrified," Dahlia laughed and Hela smiled. Dahlia then added, "I wonder what Lady Ravenclaw would say?"

Hela said, "she would demand to be allowed to go to Hogwarts and to teach the professors there a lesson on manners and common curtesy. I have to agree though, swearing is unnecessary, it's simply learned from others that it is the proper reaction to have under certain circumstances and it eventually comes naturally to people".

Dahlia gave a slight nod as she agreed and asked, "so, how is work going for you? All your queenly duties".

Hela smiled and said, "that is actually what I wanted to talk to you about. Has professor Almar taught you about Semidefnicious planets?"

Dahlia frowned as she thought then finally answered, "he mentioned it in passing last week I think, he said we would talk about it another time".

Hela then said, "they are known by lots of names. Anyway, there aren't many in this galaxy, four if I remember correctly. They are planets whose environments fight against each other and lead to their ultimate destruction. Mostly they have a rocky texture, like earth, where life can grow and prosper but these worlds also release dangerous gases which are bad for their environments. They explode but then because of the outer atmosphere, they then come back together and the process repeats itself. Life being created, environment starting to fight, extinction of life then ultimately, explosion".

"Okay," Dahlia said as she continued to frown about why her sister was so interested in the planets.

"Over the past thousand years, I have been invited to three of the explosions and all three have been reborn and now have life on them. I will more than likely still be reigning when each one of those planets are reborn again. Today, I received an invitation to go to the fourth and final death and rebirth of a planet. The planet's name is Daohiri, only ever lasts a few thousand years, its species only had the life span of a year and they have now been extinct for two centuries. I received an invitation today to go to the fourth and final one in the galaxy".

Dahlia was surprised and said, "you're going to the explosion of a planet?"

"The rebirth of one," Hela pointed out, "Falcon and I are always invited, I think they like Death and the Goddess of Death being there as they are saying goodbye to a planet. Anyway, I received the information and the atmosphere is showing that it will explode tomorrow and I want you to come".

"What?" Dahlia said shocked and stopped walking.

Hela turned to her and said, "I can see it is a bit morbid seeing a destruction of a planet but it's the rebirth that is a sight to behold. Until you eat the apple and have our lifespan, this is your only opportunity to see this happening and I want you to come with me, I'm allowed to bring a plus one".

"I thought Falcon went as your plus one?"

Hela shifted slightly and answered, "Falcon receives his own invitation and I am not sure if he is going yet. If he does decide to go, we'll get on a ship tomorrow with a few guards, it will take us a couple of hours to fly there before we board a ship called Star Fortitude. It's a ship filled with a kind of scientists in a way that monitors these planets, making sure the toxic gasses don't escape from the planet and they really do teach us a lot about a planet's environment over time. Many royals, dignitary's and general people of importance on multiple planets go, usually the same people depending on lifespan. One rule on the ship, we don't fight, cause an assassination or anything of the sort, meaning guards we have on our ship have to stay on our ship just like everyone else or are taken to observe us from above. No one has ever tried to cause trouble as it is an experience no one wants to miss. Do you want to come?"

Dahlia opened and closed her mouth for a moment before she nodded.

Hela smiled and said, "great". Then she linked her arm with her sister and started to walk back to her office again and along the way Hela asked, "have you heard from Fen?"

Dahlia sighed, "no".

Hela noticed and said, "you miss him".

"He's annoying but professor Almar's lessons are boring without him. Has he told you when he's coming home?"

Hela replied with a shake of the head and said, "no, but I saw him yesterday. I was visiting Alec and I saw him and Isolda on the hill having a picnic. Alec and I had to look twice and we just stared for a few minutes before we left the castle and approached them. They were on top of the hill, outside of the forest, further than she has ever been; the castle, the city in her view and Isolda didn't look scared at all".

Dahlia, surprised, said "that quick?"

Hela nodded, "he's done in a week what everyone here, including her own pack, hasn't been able to do in centuries. They were having a picnic and playing games. She got a little scared and ran to Fen when she sensed us but then calmed down when she realised who we were. Her senses have always been a little confused after everything she has been through but he seems to be helping her with her confidence".

"Do you think she will ever come into the city?"

Hela shrugged, "before Fenrir, I would have said absolutely not but now, I don't know. He has made such progress in such a short time, maybe soon she will come into the city as long as he is with her. It makes sense they are that close".

"Because of his blood in her?" Dahlia asked.

"In a way," Hela answered, "his blood created the wolves, it connects them together, but they call him Alpha for a reason and not just because he is their creator. I'm sure you have realised how much healthier the boys have looked since their return". Dahlia nodded and Hela continued, "when we were children, it was estimated how big they would grow to be and because of their capture, they are not on track. Fenrir could have been twice as big as he is by now if it wasn't for being chained up with little food. When it comes to the pack, they know, even now, there will never be a wolf that could match Fenrir, that could fight him and win. He is the ultimate Alpha, even after everything that has happened. When it comes to Isolda, after the trauma she suffered in life, after she stopped trying to destroy her soul, she gravitated towards the strongest members of the pack. It is why she lives with her grandfather Ulric. He was one of the first people who changed, it was always speculated those who changed first were stronger as they ingested Fenrir's blood pure. He was the strongest wolf when he was alive and protected them from many curious Midgardians, it's why they respect him so much. Even on Niflheim, no one wishes to challenge his authority. Fenrir, however, is the next stage and Isolda knows that and has now gravitated towards him because in her mind, in stories she has been told, there is no one else who can protect her more".

Dahlia frowned, "is Fenrir ever going to come home or is she going to cling to him in that village forever? He will stay with her forever there if he thinks it would help her".

Hela smirked with a gleam in her eye and said, "I've been keeping my eye on them, Fenrir does want to come home, he misses us like we miss him. I think he will soon but I don't think he will come back alone. Fenrir has always looked to the pack as if they are his responsibility, his to protect, his children in a way, but Isolda is different. The way she is with him and he with her, I wouldn't be surprised if we have an adopted niece running around the castle by the end of the year".

Dahlia then giggled at the image of Isolda being a part of their family and the reactions it would bring.

Hela gave a slight frown and asked, "what? Can you not imagine Fenrir as a father?"

Dahlia shook her head as she continued to giggle, "not that, I'm just imagining dad's reaction to being told he is a grandfather". Hela then burst out laughing which only made Dahlia's giggle turn into a full-blown laugh and thankfully they were turning down the corridor to Hela's office so they would have privacy to laugh.

* * *

The following day, Fenrir choose to travel to Daohiri with Hela and Dahlia. It was an awkward ride of silence but the little conversations Hela and Falcon did have were clearly them trying to re-establish the friendship they once had but what was in their hearts and minds was different from what was coming out of their mouths. It was clear to Dahlia they both longed to be together but neither one would admit it because of foolish reasons.

For HER first time in a flying spaceship, Dahlia would put it in her top ten experiences. She knew over the years her list would change as she experienced more but flying through space, seeing the stars closer than ever, was definitely on her list. After boarding the ship, she noticed five soldiers, one of which was Akio as if an assassination or an attack did happen, it was better to have your best fighter. There were also two dwarf pilots sat up front who Dahlia suspected had helped make the ship.

The soldiers were seated to the sides while Dahlia, Hela and Falcon took seats behind the pilots and strapped themselves in for lift off. Hela reached out and held Dahlia's hand as she saw her little sister tapping her fingers knowing she was nervous. When the ship set off, Dahlia took a deep breath and held it until they flew off of Niflheim but then she was warned to take slow breaths as they had to travel through a space jump soon and not long after they did and she felt the breath being drawn out of her body like she was on a rollercoaster going at lightening speed. After that, they began to fly normally and Dahlia was free to explore the ship.

The ship wasn't very big as there wasn't many people travelling but as Dahlia made her way through the ship, she climbed a set of stairs to find a room which had a seating area that looked upon the stars. A whole wall and part of the ceiling were made from glass. "Wow," she gasped and kept her eyes on the stars as she sat down. She looked out to the stars brighter than she had ever seen, watched as asteroids passed by and saw a shooting star in the distance.

It was while she was watching when she heard a beeping sound and looked down to her belt which held her wand, sword and communication device. It was the communication device flashing and she held it and saw a message from Tora, _"I heard about Daohiri, are the two lovers going?"_

Dahlia smiled and texted, "yep, I'm on board a ship with them now, Hela invited me along".

" _And?"_

"It's awkward. Tora, the longer they spend apart the more damage it is doing, I can tell. They're rarely speaking, avoiding looking at one another. You said we would get them back together but I don't see how".

" _Right now, I don't know. Hela is more concerned with Voldemort and the war, perhaps we won't get a chance until he is destroyed"._

"So, we wait?"

" _I didn't say we wait, I said Hela may not be thinking of taking a chance until after he is destroyed. You're going to watch Daohiri be reborn, many people believe if you make a wish as the planet comes back together, your wish will come true. I think that is rubbish but I do believe in jealousy. There are people you might meet who have tried to marry Hela or marry off their sons to her to make an alliance with the world of the dead. Falcon has always had a jealous streak; it's why he helped your father chase off any suitors. Hela has been of age for a few decades now, people will realise she is of age to marry now and might try to form an alliance through marriage"._

"You're telling me I'm going onto a ship filled with people who want to marry my sister?!"

" _No, I'm telling you many of them would like an alliance with Niflheim. An alliance with Niflheim basically makes them untouchable, it's why Hela has never made an alliance before. Marriage has been a way since the beginning of time to cement an alliance. There will also be some who wish your sister harm so be careful. They won't try anything on board as they know the consequences but you might have people asking you questions that seem odd. Don't give any information away that isn't already common knowledge"._

"I'm not stupid. But what does this have to do with Falcon and Hela?"

" _Falcon won't be able to contain his jealousy. Even if he does, it will eat at him and he will let go of his morals or whatever is stopping him from fighting for her. As much as I hate to say this, it might take time for us to get them together. Perhaps while on board Star Fortitude you see an opportunity to tell Falcon what he is missing, tell him, make him see sense"._

"I will try but they are both so stubborn".

" _Trust me, I know. How are you anyway?"_

"I'm good, how are you? Staying out of trouble?".

" _Absolutely not"._

Dahlia let off a small laugh then heard someone walking up the stairs and messaged Tora, "someone's coming, I will message you later".

Dahlia then quickly put it back at her waist just as Hela walked in. She smiled at the view before looking to her sister and said, "it's amazing isn't it? You think I would be used to the stars by now but they are still as amazing to me as when I was a little girl. It's impossible to seem them all, even with my lifespan, the universe just continues to grow, new stars and planets being formed everyday".

"It's beautiful," Dahlia said and looked to the stars, "from Midgard, it looks like all the stars are the same but from up here…" she shook her head, "I can't describe it". Hela sat beside Dahlia and leaned back against the seat and stared at the stars with wonder just like her baby sister.

It didn't take long to arrive at the Star Fortitude. It was a large ship, more than a hundred times the size of the ship Dahlia was currently on and it was as they approached that Dahlia saw other ships of all different shapes, sizes and colours approaching. They sat back at the front of the ship as they approached and before long, a voice came over the system, "Star Fortitude, we have your ship of origin as Niflheim, confirm".

One of the pilots nodded to Hela and she said, "This is Queen Hela of Niflheim, confirmation number 8756392ZW".

"Confirmation confirmed, welcome," the voice said then a light shined on their ship, pulling them towards the much larger ship. They attached themselves and the pilots nodded to Hela and Hela smiled to Dahlia as she unbuckled herself and stood.

They walked to the door but then Hela turned to Dahlia and asked, "Are you ready?"

Hela reached up to straighten her sister's hair. She was dressed for the part in her long, slim, cream dress with the silver see-through layer added to make the fabric shine slightly and contrast well with the diamonds on the neckline. It was the same dress she wore when she was leaving Hogwarts, when the press took pictures of her, showing she was a true princess. Her smokey eye makeup was the same too but this time Eva did it so it was much better than when Dahlia did it alone. She wore a diamond bracelet and her locket which she never took off. Dahlia knew the rumours about her were already out within the nine realms, they were already among the universe and she knew people inside the ship would watch her, expecting some creature of wrongness and power to exist. The least she could do is dress to impress.

Dahlia answered her sister, "let's do this".

Hela even sent a glance to Falcon and he gave her a slight nod before she pushed the button on the side of the door and a moment later, the door opened. There was a clear white hallway with someone stood at the end. The three of them along with the soldiers walked down the small hallway before being greeted by a man. He was grey, his eyes wide, he didn't have any hair and his ears were pinned back to his head. He had his hands in front of them, his fingers crossed together and Dahlia noticed that his fingers alone were as long as her whole hand. He wore a long white robe, something almost a scientist would wear or a doctor back on Midgard.

He bowed his head and said, "it is an honour to be in your presence, your majesty and Death".

His eyes glanced to Dahlia and Hela said, "my sister, Princess Dahlia". His eyes went slightly larger than normal which Dahlia didn't think was possible and Hela quickly said, "I am sure you have heard the rumours of the child of two realms, I trust my sister will be treated as any other guest on this ship. We wouldn't want to give the wrong impression, would we?"

The threat was clear to anyone and the man seemed to understand as he said, "of course. It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess. Now, if you please," he gestured down a corridor and they began to walk down it and the man walked beside Hela as he said, "I am sure you remember from your other times aboard the Star Fortitude about our rules. We forbid all teleportation devices. We are here to experience the destruction and rebirth of a planet and we do not condone any forms of violence on board. We do, however, realise certain guests require security, which I see you have brought. They are welcome above the observation room. The balcony there, they can have eyes on you at all times". They reached the end of the hallway to see double doors and the man gestured to them and said, "the observation room. If your guards will happily follow me, I will show them to the observation room balconies".

The soldiers followed them while the double doors opened a moment later. Two men who looked just like the man from before stood before them but they were dressed in grey. They took a step into the room and Dahlia looked around instantly to see they were stood at the top of a staircase, there were five other staircases across the large observation room already filled with people. The room was completely white and one wall at the very end was a large window, the planet of Daohiri in clear view. Announcements were being made across the room while people were coming down the stairs and Hela whispered a few words to the doormen then they were announced, "The Goddess of Death, the Queen of the realm of Niflheim, Queen Hela Lokidottir. The Princess of Niflheim, Princess Dahlia Lokidottir. The Lord Falcon of Niflheim, also Death".

Their names attracted attention around the room and people began to whisper as they walked down the steps. A woman who seemed to be of the same race as the men on the ship but had hair that was kept covered, approached carrying a tray filled with wine glasses containing a colourless liquid inside. Hela took two glasses and handed one to Dahlia while the next guest was being introduced. Dahlia looked around to notice everyone had the same glasses but the liquid inside was different colours and she watched as her sister drank and the liquid changed from clear to sky blue. She then looked at falcon to see his had a teal shade of blue.

Hela noticed her reluctance and told her quietly, "its wine but biologically identifiable wine. The second your lips touch the glass; it changes to suit your race. They couldn't have wine made specifically for all the people on board so they invented this. It's quite good". Dahlia took a sip and it was good then noticed her glass had changed to a slightly lighter blue than her sister but not as light as Falcon's teal shade of blue.

Dahlia looked around the room to see all sorts of species. There were some that looked human but were different colours, some had more than one eye, then there were the aliens who looked like the aliens you would see on television with large foreheads, green, and others who just drew her attention. There was one race who looked almost fish-like with scales and slimy skin with small water tanks attached to their necks as if they were using that to breathe. Then there was one alien who looked like a giant slug, bigger than Dahlia and you could almost see through them. Dahlia had never seen anyone like them, all she had seen was people in the nine realms and she quickly had to tell herself to stop staring as seeing different people like this was ordinary to everyone on board, except her. She looked up to see a balcony surrounding the room and it didn't take her long to find Akio and the other soldiers but they weren't alone and it wasn't a surprise that many people in the room had brought guards too.

Announcements of people arriving soon stopped and everyone began to mingle and every so often, a voice over the security system of the ship would announce how much longer it would be until Daohiri would explode and be reborn. The time was at three hours by the time the last person was announced so they mingled for most of the time and Dahlia was introduced to many people while they were talking. She had met some very interesting people and was currently talking to the empress of Ethmiongia. The Empress was made entirely of wood, almost like a tree, and had small flowers at the top of her head for hair. She and Hela had already known one another and they were currently discussing the issue that the Empress was having with trespassing Kree attempting to take samples from her world. Thankfully, none had escaped with samples as their soil contained powerful particles that was toxic to some races. Hela offered her advice on how to deal with the Kree and gave her the details of someone who could help keep the Kree off their world but then another man interrupted. He was a king of some world and the three began to discuss the Kree and Dahlia decided she didn't want to listen anymore so she began to explore on her own.

She walked around the room alone, offering greetings along the way when she had an unsettling feeling. Dahlia glanced up just to make sure Akio was there and after seeing he was, she looked around to see that no one was particularly staring at her, quick glances sure but not staring. It was then that she noticed a group of three figures to the side of the room. She couldn't describe them as she couldn't see what they looked like; she could only see their robes. They were a reddish brown and something you would see a Christian monk wearing on Midgard but it was when Dahlia tried to look into their hoods that she saw nothing but darkness and it sent shivers down her spine. Staring for a few minutes, she expected them to turn and walk away but they didn't move.

Dahlia, however, felt herself walking towards them. There was something familiar about the one in the middle, she needed to know who they were. As she approached, she wasn't too far away and when she was a few steps away from them, she was about to talk to them when someone grabbed her upper arm and pulled her away. She looked to see it was Falcon and when they were a safe distance away, Falcon let go of her arm and said, "don't talk to the Monks".

"Why? Who are they?"

The urgency in Falcon's eyes worried her but all he said was, "they are called the Monks of the Sanctum and they don't talk for one so talking to them would have led you nowhere. Just stay away from them, they are not good people, for you especially, to be around".

"Why especially me?" she asked.

Falcon glanced around and chose not to answer but the look of caution in his eyes and how he glanced up to Akio scared her. Falcon only said, "I can't answer that here but you should talk to Hela when we go home. They weren't announced, if they were Hela wouldn't have let you leave her side".

"There's no violence here, the rules".

"Hela and your father would not want you near them so stay at a safe distance away from them," Falcon said then walked away.

Dahlia sighed and knew she better listen to him but it still didn't stop her curiosity and she would most definitely ask about them on the way back home.

"He certainly sounds like he has become bossy since the last time I saw him," a voice said and Dahlia turned to see someone who looked an awful lot like he was from Midgard except for the eyes.

He looked to be only a couple of years older than her but she couldn't guess his age for sure due to different ageing. He was slightly taller than her, had a tanned complexion, short brown hair and his eyes, the only thing she could distinguish that were different from mistaking him from someone from Midgard, were almost like cat eyes. They were yellow but the pupil was a vertical slit, that Dahlia had only ever seen on a cat. He was dressed quite well in black pants and shirt but she quickly noticed the gun and knife at his waist. She thanked Akio and his training in that moment.

The strange young man was leaning against the wall beside the window wall and she approached him and asked, "how do you know Falcon?"

"I'm Durilian…" he said and expected her to know and when he saw she didn't, he then said, "Durilia is the closest planet to Niflheim".

"Oh," she said.

The stranger nodded, "we don't have a treaty or alliance, Niflheim never does but we consider ourselves friends and we both watch out for each other. Any ships or armies that come past our planet, we immediately inform Niflheim and they do the same for us. I'm Prince Micah".

He bowed his head and she gave a slight curtsy and said, "Princess Dahlia".

"I know. Queen Hela contacted our world before you returned from Midgard, she feared an attack".

"Well, thankfully there hasn't been any".

A waitress walked past and Micha quickly gathered two glasses and handed one to Dahlia. He took a drink and Dahlia watched as the liquid in his glass turned golden yellow like his eyes. After she took a sip of her own, she said, "so tell me about Durilia".

He smiled and said, "Durilia is about 2.5 billion miles away from Niflheim. My planet is very warm, mostly desert, holds a population of almost a billion. We are strong and fast but we don't have magic like you do. My father is King Zandr and my older brother is Gleksi. They are the ones talking to your sister and the Empress Teirrhi".

Dahlia looked back in the direction of her sister and she was still talking to the Empress and the King but she hadn't really looked at him before. He was an older gentleman who looked like Micah but with a beard and slightly long hair touching his shoulders. His eldest son who stood beside him looked like Micha too, just slightly older with stubble on his face and slightly longer hair. He stood by his father side like a loyal soldier.

"They were talking about Kree being seen on Ethmiongia. I have no doubt in my mind that my father is going to send a small army there to show the Kree they are protected".

She noticed a hint of anger in his voice when he said Kree and said, "I take it you hate the Kree?"

He hummed and said, "with good reason." Her brow raised with curiosity and he smiled and said, "how about we talk somewhere quieter. There is an observation deck below this one that gives a better view".

Dahlia let off a small laugh and said, "I don't know you, why would I wonder off with you?"

He shrugged and began to walk back.

"No way," she said, "it's safer here".

He continued to smile as he said, "much safer. I suppose you're one of those princesses that does what she is told and always takes the safe option." He wondered off and picked up a bottle of wine from a waitress before smiling and walking out of the door not too far away.

If only he knew she was wasn't the kind of princess he described and what she had already been through. She looked around first hoping no one saw her before she slowly wondered off and followed him. She opened the door and quickly entered the staircase that was there and he was stood halfway down smiling as she shut the door and said, "you're a bad influence".

"I've been told that many times but I know someone who doesn't follow the rules when I see them and when I look into your eyes, I see a rule breaker". They just stood staring at one another for a moment before he said, "come on" and he made his way down the small staircase.

* * *

Authors note: Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: Thank you to those of you who reviewed and welcome to the new followers and favourites.

* * *

Chapter 9

Dahlia hesitated for a single moment about following the prince of Durilia but she didn't see the harm. From the way Falcon spoke of the monks of the Sanctum, she was in more danger in the observatory room than she was with a single prince that she could take down with a single spell. She walked down the stairs and saw a room probably the size of her bedroom back on Niflheim. It was completely empty and all of one wall was made of glass upstairs and there was room on the ledge of the window to sit. That's exactly where Micah was sat, pouring a little more wine into his glass. He noticed her and said, "this wine is good but because of the way they make it, it goes through your system fast".

"I noticed," she said as she walked towards him, "if it didn't, I bet half the people upstairs would be drunk already". She sat beside him and leaned against the glass knowing it wouldn't break as he poured a bit more wine into her glass. They clink glasses and took sips before she said, "go on, you said you would tell me why you hate the Kree".

He nodded and said, "simply, the Kree enslaved my people for generations".

Dahlia lost her smile instantly and gasped, "what?"

Micah nodded, "my planet didn't always used to be as technologically advanced as it is now. We didn't have ships or guns but the sand on our world, we found out is a great source of fuel for certain types of ships at certain temperatures. We didn't find this out, the Kree did, so they invaded our world and took our people as prisoners. They opened up camps and forced my people into labour to harness the fuel for them. Ten generations passed, and my people can live for close to 4000 years, before a rebellion happened. My great-great-great-great-grandfather was a young man who led the rebellion and managed to take back our world. He became its first king. From then on, my people swore never to be weak again and so we train every citizen to fight. It's actually law that everyone takes part in the military for a short amount of time after they become of age, which is 900. Most do 200 years but there are many that stay on. My people swore that we would never let anyone suffer again under the Kree so when the Kree invade worlds, we try to help. Whether we take our own army or we make weapons for the inhabitants of that world, we help. If the Kree see my people on Ethmiongia, they will see that even examining the planet isn't worth their bother as they know we will fight. We help other worlds that ask for help if they are enslaved by other races, no race should ever have to feel trapped, alone, to feel like they are nothing".

Dahlia smiled and there was a gleam in her eye as she said, "that's honourable." He looked away and she said, "it is. Trust me, if anyone knows what it is like to feel alone and trapped and to feel like they are nothing it is me." He looked at her curiously then and she said, "let's just say there is more to my story than what you have heard from rumours and that I didn't always have my family with me".

He didn't wish to pry and knew it was wrong so he didn't. He gestured to the view of the fiery planet below and said, "what do you think?"

Dahlia looked out and he was right, it was much quieter down there and it was better to see the planet from there. She saw how the planet shimmered slightly and asked, "is it burning?"

Micah nodded and replied, "yes. Its inner core cannot stand the gasses it releases much longer, soon it will explode and we will watch a rebirth happen".

"Have you seen one happen before?"

"One, the last one, it was amazing just to see it all coming back together, life starting over again. I used to feel sorry for these planets, I still do but not as much anymore".

"Why do you feel sorry?"

"Because of their life expectancy," he said then looked into her eyes, "we are both going to live for thousands of years, in all that time we can explore the stars, see things beyond most people's imaginations, we can make mistakes a thousand times over, we can fall in love and have heartbreaks over and over before finally realising who the right one is. These people on these semidefnicious planets, by the time we have lived our lifetime, their whole world would have been reborn and destroyed itself. Their people are living such short lifetimes they don't get to see even a fraction of what we can. Then I sometimes wonder, what would it be like to know you only have such a short amount of time?"

She thought for a moment and asked, "what would you do if you were told you only had a year left?"

He shrugged then laughed, "I have no idea. I'm 870 and have so much I want to see. What about you?"

Dahlia hummed then said, "peace".

"In what way?"

Dahlia glanced down for a moment at her glass before taking a sip then answered, "for starters, I don't have the lifespan you are talking about, not yet anyway." She saw his brow frown and she said, "it's complicated, but I will do one day. Anyway, I was born into a war, my mother was a soldier in that war, fighting for her life and for people like her. She died in that very war protecting me. The man, if you can call him that, he killed her, disappeared for many years but has now recently returned and wants me dead. He's threatening to destroy everything and everyone I love on Midgard. If I had one year, I would make sure I die knowing that he couldn't hurt anybody again and that my friends live the rest of their lives out in peace." He just stared at her and she blushed slightly and said, "what?"

He answered, "nothing. You just made me realise there is more to life than travelling and seeing physical things. It's about making a difference with the time you have. If you need help with that war, I'll be happy to help".

"Thanks…"

Then they were silent for a minute as the loud voice said, "Daohiri destruction in twenty minutes".

Dahlia then asked, "so tell me, did you invite me down here to get away from everyone upstairs or are you one of those people that wish to marry my sister for power?"

Micah scrunched his nose at that and said, "your sister is a beautiful woman but no. My brother on the other hand did have feelings for her when he was younger, I don't know about now." Dahlia laughed then he said, "no, it's everyone upstairs. They're all rulers of worlds or people of importance, events like this seem to be one big meeting place to discuss trading, peace talks or alliances among many other things. I saw you and you looked a little lonely so why not have company down here? Besides, my father keeps on looking at me with suspicion".

"What did you do?" she asked knowingly.

"Nothing," he said and she sent him a look of knowing something happened and he laughed and said, "I knew you were a troublemaker".

She gasped, "I am not!" Then she averted her eyes and said, "I just have a tendency to end up in situations that my family are never happy with".

"So, a troublemaker," he laughed and she soon joined in.

"Come on," she said and hit his arm, "tell me what you did".

"Okay but then you have to tell me a story." She thought for a moment before she nodded in agreement. He then said, "I tried to sneak off with our army. A sector of our army has just gone to help a world out of slavery, I wanted to go. I'm not of age yet, so my father said no. So, I hid on a ship and no one knew until we got there, I was only brought back a few days ago and my father is still in his disapproving angry mood".

Dahlia smiled and said, "honestly, that sounds like something I would do".

"Your turn".

"Erm, where to start?" Dahlia thought out loud as she thought about everything she has done and finally said, "may as well say the one my family always brings up. I fought a Basilisk and won at twelve".

His jaw dropped open then he mumbled, "I thought they were myth".

"No, definitely real. It was actually being controlled by the man I told you about before".

"The one who killed your mother?"

"Yes. He told the Basilisk to start killing certain kinds of students in my school, those who have magic but whose parents don't, we call them Muggle-borns. The Basilisk will kill you instantly if you look it in the eye but thankfully all the people affected looked at it through a reflection, like water, a window, or a mirror. I knew it wouldn't be long before someone would turn up dead but no one knew what it was. My best friend figured it out but then she became petrified by the Basilisk so me and another old friend had to find where it was hidden. Then I had to fight it. With the help of a phoenix who blinded it, all I had to worry about was making sure it didn't eat me. I ended up stabbing it through the top of its mouth with a sword".

Micah clapped his hands and said, "well done".

She giggled, "thanks. Not exactly how I wanted things to go but people were in danger. My family always bring it up, my brother Fenrir says it like he is proud, my brother Jörmungandr always talks about how I could have been killed while my father and sister just think I'm foolish for doing something like that and how my life shouldn't be put in danger for everyone else".

"You were saving your friends; it was the right thing to do".

"Exactly".

"Family huh?"

"Yep," she said then they drank some wine before she asked, "is it just your father and brother or do you have more family?"

He nodded, "they're not here today but I have a mother and a little sister. My older brother is 94 years older than me so he likes to think he is the boss of everyone and can be a pain. My little sister is only 27 years younger than me, so I'm closer to her. She has a passion for art and between her and my mother, I think they are the reason my father hasn't locked me up for a while for disobeying his orders".

"Never works out," she said shaking her head, "you always find a way out. My father tried to keep me in our camp when we were on Midgard, he eventually had to negotiate with me when I snuck out to see friends".

They laughed and he said "true".

They then heard footsteps on the stairs and they glanced at one another before they heard voices and Dahlia sighed, "busted".

Coming down the stairs was Hela and Micah's father and brother. The two tried to look innocent but it was clear the others weren't as impressed and Hela said, "Dahlia, you were supposed to stay upstairs".

"Technically, you never said stay in the room".

Hela crossed her arms and said, "it was implied".

"Well…Micah and I were just watching the planet down here where it's quiet. Besides, those monks upstairs were freaking me out".

Hela released her arms and Dahlia saw a hint of panic in her eyes as Hela asked, "what happened? Did they go near you? Did they touch you?"

"No but you can do with telling me who they are considering Falcon pulled me away from them before and warned me that both you and dad wouldn't like me near them".

Hela glanced to the others then said to her sister sternly, "we will talk about this later".

King Zandr stepped forward and picked up the half empty bottle of wine and looked to his son and said, "I take it this was your idea." He then put the bottle down and said, "I believe your punishment can cover this as well".

Micah frowned and asked, "punishment? What punishment?"

"Your punishment for running off to fight a war that you are clearly not prepared for. I love you my son, you lead with your heart but you are coming of age in just a few decades and it is time for you to realise that you cannot simply lead with your heart for much longer".

"You need to grow up, little brother," his brother said.

Micah looked at him and said, "be quiet," then looked back to his father and asked, "and what is my punishment to be, father?"

King Zandr answered, "you will be going to Niflheim".

"What?" both Micah and Dahlia said.

"I have spoken to Queen Hela in length about this and she has allowed you into her realm for you to learn what it is to be a real soldier. You will learn discipline, loyalty, what it means to be in a world which could be under attack at any moment, what it means to have multiple species living as one and mostly what it means to take orders".

Hela then said, "You'll be under my Captain, Lord Akio, he is the best there is. You will learn what it means to be the perfect soldier, he leads with both his heart and mind. Before we go into battle, he predicts every possible outcome, knows every soldier individually and knows where they are best placed in times of war. He knows what sacrifice is and what sacrifices have to be made in times of war and sometimes they are not sacrifices that let you sleep at night but they have to be made. He's a strict teacher, but you will learn well with him".

Micah looked to Dahlia and asked, "how strict is he?"

Dahlia took a deep breath and answered, "strict, but like my sister said, he knows his soldiers individually. He soon finds out your weak points and what you need to work on before training, he makes you better. He trains me six days a week, I trust him with my life".

Micah nodded then looked to his father and said, "okay, I will go".

King Zandr then said, "good. Your mother and sister will want to wish you goodbye so," he then looked to Hela, "we will arrive in three days' time, if that is okay with you, your majesty?"

Hela gave a small nod and said, "that will be fine, I will have the arrangements made for then".

A voice then said, "protection shields in place. One minute until Daohiri destruction".

Dahlia and Micah stood and Dahlia stood by Hela as they all faced the window to see the planet shaking at its very core. Hela put an arm around Dahlia and said, "the planet with explode and the force of the explosion may shake us a little bit, even with the shields and us being this close, but it's nothing to worry about. Then, after a few minutes, the planet should be drawn back together".

"Should be?" she asked.

"There is always room for complications, it is why they are monitoring the toxic gasses to make sure none escape if for some reason the rebirth doesn't happen".

"10…9…8…7…6…"

The countdown continued and Dahlia took a slight breath and her sisters arm tightened around her as the planet blew. The ship rocked slightly but Dahlia's eyes stayed on the planet. It was like the flash of a light going off and suddenly the planet was in hundreds of pieces, still on fire, and they just floated there. After five minutes had passed, she noticed a look between her sister and King Zandr and hoped it hadn't failed but then the pieces of the planet began to slowly come back together, each piece crashing together making a bright light around its edges. After the final piece, it caused another shockwave as the planet shined with light.

Hela said quietly to her sister, "not too long from now, there will be life being reborn onto this world. Children will be running in its fields on a healthy world and we were here to witness the beginning".

Dahlia smiled with wonder and couldn't take her eyes off the new world before her and knew that when she took the apple, she would be able to come back there one day and see the life that walked on the planet. She would look back to this moment and know she was there at the beginning of their creation and hopefully, she can look on in wonder at what life had created.

"Successful rebirth," the computerised voice said.

* * *

After the planet had successfully been reborn and everyone knowing that life would return to the world in next to no time, the celebrations started. It seemed that before everyone was dignified, they all composed themselves in a serious manner as no one could be certain of the planet's successful realignment and celebrating the unknown was not wise. But after, everyone seemed to perk up. The music picked up and wasn't as calming but more celebratory, the drinks changed and were a little stronger than before, and everyone was dancing.

Dahlia had danced a few times with Micah, a few others had attempted to ask but Micah would quickly pull her away before they could. He knew the Niflheim princess would dance with others but she wasn't yet accustomed to people of other worlds that may hold dark intentions for her, she wasn't yet accustomed to knowing how certain species could affect her with a single touch and he took it upon himself to dance with her for a while before pulling her to the side to educate her on the species currently in the room.

Dahlia never lost sight of her sister though, and it is while she kept glancing to her whilst listening to Micah that she noticed another keeping eyes on her sister. Falcon. Hela was currently dancing with Micah's brother, Gleksi, and was smiling but Dahlia knew it as Hela's polite diplomatic smile. Falcon, however, didn't seem too pleased with her dancing with him and Tora's words popped into mind; Falcon has always had a jealous streak and if she saw the opportunity to make him jealous, she should take it. She excused herself from Micah and said, "I'll be back in a moment, I just have to ask Falcon about something".

He understood and gave her a simple nod and she walked towards Falcon, thankfully no one stopped to talk to her along the way. She stood beside him and he didn't even look her way, his eyes never straying from Hela.

After a moment or two she said, "you know, you could just ask her for the next dance".

"We'll be leaving soon," he said, his eyes still not moving from his love but his tone was emotionless, like he was just relaying information.

"Is that your decision or Hela's?" she asked wondering if Hela dancing with people played a factor into him wanting to leave soon.

He answered, "Hela never wishes to stay at these events for too long. After the first few people start to leave, she then begins to excuse herself and leaves. A few have already started to leave and I have noticed Akio has instructed one of the guards back to the ship, clearly Hela has made the decision that we are leaving soon".

"So, you can't ask her for the next dance because we are leaving, or is that just an excuse?" he didn't say anything nor glance her way. She looked to her sister to see she laughed at something Prince Gleksi had said and Dahlia said, "she looks happy".

He hummed.

"It should be you out there with her, dancing with her, making her laugh and smile, holding her in your arms. How does it feel to see the woman you love in the arms of another?"

His expression still didn't break as he said, "perhaps you should go back to your new friend, you two seem to be enjoying each other's company".

She hummed and then said, "you're right, I should get back. He's been telling me about all the species in this room and I've been telling him about Niflheim and the places he should see when he comes to stay".

"Stay?" Falcon asked and turned to her, his expression now one of confusion.

"Yes," Dahlia said smiling, "Micah and his family are coming to Niflheim. Akio is going to take Micah in as his student, teach him what it means to be a soldier who follows both his heart and mind. Apparently, Micah is having a little trouble balancing the two so King Zandr and Hela talked about it and she is letting him stay with us." Dahlia took a step closer as she glanced her sister's way and said quietly, "how much persuasion do you think it would take to get the other brother to stay too? I've been told he already has feelings for Hela, I don't think it would take me long to persuade him to take a chance on pursuing her".

"Not her type," Falcon said with a hint of anger in his tone.

"He doesn't have to be," she said happily, "I just have to remind her what it is like when someone wants her, wants her time, her affections. I just have to make her forget you. While all that happens, I can find a man who I think deserves her".

Falcon let off a low laugh and shook his head and said, "your father would murder any man that comes near her".

Dahlia took a step closer so they were almost touching and said, "there's a big difference between now and the last thousand years. I'm here now. I know I can persuade my dad to let her have a chance at love if I find the right person and if I believe in him enough to make Hela happy. I thought that was you, but clearly, I was wrong. Now, you have to step aside and let her be happy with another".

He took a deep breath then glared at her and said, "what makes you think you can do this?"

"She's my sister, she deserves to be loved and there is nothing I wouldn't do to make sure she is happy. You know why she broke up with you but you let some vow cloud your judgement. If you truly loved her, you would have put that aside because you know her well enough to know she would dismiss all vows if it meant keeping someone she loves safe. I thought maybe you would have come to your senses by now but clearly you never will, so now you will have to watch as I throw man after man after man at her and persuade my father to allow her to love someone. You're going to have to watch that, unless you stop being Death, but then you'd leave her physically, not that you haven't already done that. You barely speak to her anymore, forget about thirteen years of courting and love, you threw away a millennium of friendship".

Dahlia went to turn away but Falcon stopped her as he grabbed her arm and said, "I won't let you do this".

"Do what?" she ripped her arm from his grasp, "help Hela move on from you so she doesn't spend the rest of her life in love with a man who won't challenge her fathers' views on courting, all because she broke a vow you made, all because she lied and told you she didn't love you? If you actually believed it, I would feel sorry for you. But you know she loves you with all her heart, just as you love her, your pride and honour of staying to your word, keeping your vows, is what is getting in your way. She pushed you away to keep you safe, you were supposed to push back in order to keep her but now you're going to lose her".

And with that, she walked away, not looking back at him even for a moment.

When she walked back to Micah, she leaned against the wall beside him as he frowned and asked, "what was all that about?"

"Nothing," she shrugged then a thought popped into her mind. He was coming to Niflheim soon and she could use a partner in crime to get Hela and Falcon back together, seen as Tora wasn't there and him not being a citizen of Niflheim or related to Hela, any time he spent with Hela may make Death think about what he was missing. She glanced to him to see he was looking at her so she turned and said, "you said you follow your heart more than your mind, how would you like to help me with a task that could bring together two lost souls?"

His brow raised slightly as he said, "I'm intrigued".

"I guess you'll have to wait until you come to Niflheim, I have some planning to do".

He held out his hand and she looked down confused about what he was asking then he said, "your communication device. I will give you my coding number, that way if you feel the need to talk about this plan of yours before I come, you can contact me." She handed it over and within a few clicks, it was added and she gave him hers too, in case he needed to talk to someone regarding his father's disappointment in him, or if his mother and sister disagreed with him going to Niflheim or thought badly of the idea.

* * *

Later that night, Dahlia was safely back on Niflheim in her room. Falcon was right in assuming that they were leaving Star Fortitude as not long after she had Micah's coding number, Hela approached and said it was time for them to go. The ride back was just as awkward as it was on the way there, if not worse after what Dahlia had said to Falcon. It seemed like he couldn't take his eyes off Hela, as if she was going to disappear at any moment, but he still refused to speak to her which made Dahlia almost want to slap him.

When they got home, it was already late so they went to bed. Dahlia changed into her silk nightgown and dressing gown before she sat at her desk and looked into her message box to see a letter from Hermione. It was a simple letter just telling her about what was happening at Hogwarts and with the Ministry, as well as what the Daily Prophet was saying. She did say that the twins had almost gotten expelled for setting off fireworks in the school, trying to scare the Avengers but it seemed they weren't scared and were actually the ones to solve the situation and stop the fireworks without anyone getting hurt. Dahlia was shocked but with only a few weeks left, it would be pointless to expel the twins so close to them leaving.

She was writing a reply letter when she heard a tap on her door, she said "come in," without looking up. She did glance behind her quickly when the door opened to see her father coming in. She smiled and said, "I'm just finishing writing a letter to Hermione, I'll be one minute".

Loki sat on the edge of her bed and just as she said, a minute later she was finished and folded the letter and placed it in the box. She stood from her desk and walked to her bed to sit in the middle and got comfy as her father asked, "I wanted to hear about today, how was it?"

Dahlia instantly smiled and said excitedly, "dad, it was amazing. The people, learning about new worlds and species and what they can do and the ship, seeing the stars, I saw at least twenty shooting stars while up there! On Midgard, I've only ever seen a handful in my whole life. Then there's Daohiri…" her eyes were wide as she sighed and almost dream-like said, "dad, I saw the rebirth of a world, I saw the start of creation for a race. I…I saw something I will never be able to explain to anyone who hasn't seen it before…it…it's…I can't describe it".

"You had fun then?" he asked, smiling.

She nodded quickly, "I didn't think I would at first, seeing the destruction of a world, and I did get a little nervous when it took a while to come back together but once I saw the light from Daohiri, forming through the gaps, pulling the pieces back, I couldn't speak".

He reached for her hand and held it and said, "there is so much more out there for you to explore".

"I know…" she hesitated then said, "and I suppose I have time to see it all, after all this mess is over and I have the apple. I want to go back there when its people are born, when it's healthy and safe".

Loki had to contain himself from jumping from joy. Every day he worried that Dahlia would refuse to have their extended lifespan, that she would refuse the apple, that he would lose her in a century or so because of her fear of what it would do to her but it seemed Hela taking her to Daohiri showed her the beauty that Dahlia could see across the universe if she just decided to live longer. He knew he would have to keep on showing her the beauty the universe could offer to keep her positive attitude going and their bond strong and alive.

Loki then said to her, "I promise, I will show you everything, you just have to ask".

Dahlia laughed and said, "dad, I don't think you can show me everything. Professor Almar told me the universe is growing every day, so it would be next to impossible to see everything".

"Well, we can try. Even if we can't, I will show you the very best places that I know. I will take you to see a million stars born if you like. I'm glad you had fun today".

"Yeah, so how was your day?" she asked.

Loki shrugged and said, "it was fine".

"Dad," she said with a hint of sternness in her voice, "I know you and Jora spent the day at the Apex again researching about souls and all this Horcrux business. I know you've also been trying to track down Angrboda or any sign of Thanos. Any luck?"

Loki squeezed her hand and said, "I don't want you to worry about any of this".

"You promised you'd tell me the truth when it comes to stuff like this. Come on…"

He took a moment before he finally answered, "we have people out looking but they still haven't found them, nor any sign of them. Angrboda lived for almost two millennia in secret without me knowing and Thanos has his own connections".

"But you told me when I was eleven that you knew him. That you made a deal with him and he gave you an army then the whole New York thing happened. Did you know any of his associates from then?"

Loki shook his head and replied, "very few and none that I can find. Thanos disposes of those who disappoint him or have served their purpose. I will find them though, they cannot hide forever, not now that I am searching".

"And the Horcruxes?"

"We will find a way to safely remove that from you, I don't want your soul or your physical body to be harmed in any way, we are working around that. Now, let's move on, you've had a good day, you don't want to be talking about this. Tell me about the people you met".

Dahlia thought for a minute, her mind drifting off back to the ship and to one group of people that gave her the creeps. She meant to ask Hela about it on the way back but she had been so distracted by Hela and Falcon that she had simply forgotten. "The monks," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what?" Loki asked, not quite hearing her.

"The monks," she said and looked into his eyes, "I meant to ask Hela on the way home but I forgot. The monks of the Sanctum, who are-"

He interrupted with urgency, "what did they say to you? Did they touch you? What did they do?"

"Nothing," Dahlia said, surprised at such a reaction. "I was walking around the room then I just saw them. I approached them but just as I was about to talk to them, Falcon pulled me away. He told me not to talk to them, that they were not good people for me to be around and that Hela wouldn't let me out of her sight if she knew they were there. They weren't announced. He said you and Hela wouldn't like it so I had to stay away but when I asked him why, he wouldn't tell me. Dad, who are they? What's the Sanctum?" He opened his mouth to answer and she quickly said, "no lies, no twisted truths, please".

He took a deep breath and sighed then answered, "truthfully, no one truly knows. The Sanctum is a part of the nine realms and so are the monks".

She frowned, "I've never heard of them before".

"They're us," Loki said, "the monks are taken as children and trained to observe. The story is, at the beginning of the nine realms, when travel between realms first existed, all the species wanted to conquer one another, to be the best, to reap the benefits of what other realms possessed. War happened and pieces of each realm broke away and for a time they floated in space before they joined together, in the very centre of all nine realms, where the branches of Yggdrasil touch every realm. The war went on for generations before they agreed on peace but no realm wished other realms onto their own, so they discovered the pieces of the realms that now formed land with its own breathing air and gravity that many believed was supplied by the power of Yggdrasil. They agreed to meet there and they made peace. Eventually, a castle was built there with all the books imaginable. One person from each realm went there and they are never to be seen again as they have to strip all ties with who they once were. They do not consider themselves of one realm but of all, a united peace. Over time, more people went and no one knows how many are there now but whenever one dies, another person is selected from a realm, usually young, abandoned or without family, and they are taken to the Sanctum. They document everything from rulers to wars to births and deaths. It's not just within the nine realms, they have been seen spanning across the universe in times of change, documenting everything that has happened".

"But why?" she asked confused, wondering why anyone would want to cut ties with where they were from completely.

"Nobody knows. They have the power to speak, on rare occasions they do but mostly they are silent. They observe in the shadows and do not wish to be seen and mostly they are overlooked as they are so quiet and still. It has been agreed for as long as the Sanctum has been in existence that the Sanctum comes under the protection of all realms, no matter the relations between the realms. It is a safe place where if two realms are at war or want to meet, they go there. It is a place of no violence; if a realm commits an act of violence there, it is considered an attack on all realms".

"So, why are they bad for me especially when they sound so peaceful and good?" She gave him a moment in his thoughts but after a few minutes of silence, she said, "dad, please, I need to know. When I saw them today, I was in a room full of people and yet I didn't feel their eyes on me, I felt the monks and they were stood across the hall. It was like a million eyes watching my every move and it sent shivers down my spine, it was like they were looking into my very soul yet I couldn't even see their faces. Dad, I need to know or I'll ask everyone or go to the Apex or-"

"Okay, okay," Loki said to calm her as she began to speak quickly, "they may, possibly, under some people's beliefs, be connected to the deaths of children of multiple realms." Dahlia gasped and closed her eyes for a moment. She leaned her head back to think as she took a few deep breaths. Loki kept hold of her hand and said, "some people believe it, not everyone".

Her head snapped back and her eyes opened as she said, "clearly you do or you wouldn't have acted all weird when I asked about them".

"I believe they know more about the children of mixed realms than they are willing to answer. I don't believe they kill them but they appear at their funerals and sometimes even takes the bodies. Sweetheart, I do not think they would cause you harm but I will not dismiss the cautions of others, not when it comes to you".

Dahlia looked down and began to pick at her bedsheets for a few moments before she said, "it wasn't a bad feeling, the shivers, it was more…I don't know how to explain…I was intrigued. They looked at me and didn't move when I went near them but it wasn't a good or bad feeling I had with them, more like a feeling of recognition," she frowned, "if that makes sense. One of them, it was like I knew the person and didn't at the same time".

Loki shrugged, "perhaps he or she was once a wizard from Midgard, your magic could sense the only person on board the ship that was similar to you".

"Perhaps," Dahlia said more positively, knowing that must be it but still not believing it.

"Point being, I do not want you to worry but if you see them again, don't go near them. There is a reason they do not speak; they do not wish to be disturbed from whatever observation event they are on".

Dahlia nodded, "okay".

"Good. Now, come on, it's getting late, you should be in bed".

Dahlia jumped into bed moments later after taking off her dressing gown and Loki brought the covers around her and tucked her in as if she was a child and said, "perhaps tomorrow we can do something, just the two of us after your morning training with Akio. Whatever you would like".

Dahlia smiled and said, "I'd like that".

He smiled back and leaned down to kiss her forehead then stood as he said, "I love you".

"Love you too, dad," she replied and he smiled at the door before he left and just as he closed it, he waved his hand to blow out most of the candles around the room, leaving Dahlia in a dimly lit room.

Dahlia was just closing her eyes when she heard a beeping sound coming from her bedside table. She looked to see her communication device and reached for it confused at being messaged so late but she saw it was from her new contact, Micah. It read, _"I just wanted to say it was a pleasure to meet you and thank you for making today less diplomatically boring than it usually is. I'm looking forward to seeing you again on Niflheim"._

Dahlia couldn't help but smile but she didn't realise why his message made her smile so much and why the thought of seeing him again made her excited. Perhaps it was because he was going to help her get Falcon and Hela back together, that was the only logical explanation. She sent him a simple message back, _"you're welcome, and thank you for saving me from all the strange looks I was getting and telling me about the other species there, I was a little clueless. It's night here so goodnight"._

Dahlia then put the device back on the bedside cabinet and fell asleep with a smile on her face, knowing the day was one she would never forget.

* * *

Authors note: Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: Thank you to those of you who reviewed and welcome to the new followers and favourites.

* * *

Chapter 10

Three days later, Niflheim was preparing for the Durilian royal family. All five members of the royal family along with guards were coming to Niflheim, they would be staying for one night before they would return to Durilia while leaving Micah behind. A timeline for Micah's stay had yet to be told as his stay was conditional to how much progress Akio believed him to make day by day. Akio was confident it wouldn't take long to whip the Prince into shape and Dahlia believed him.

They arrived midday, a large royal ship appeared over the city, thankfully the people knew who was arriving and that the prince was staying for a time. They appeared over the courtyard filled with people and a hoverboard descended below the ship, carrying the royals and a select few others. All were dressed in gold, brown and cream colours matching the desert climate they were from. When it got to the ground, the guests stepped off and came to the bottom of the stairs as Hela and her family and a few council members were up a few steps.

Both sides bowed and curtsied in respect and Hela said, "Royal family of Durilia, we welcome you to Niflheim, we extend the hand of friendship this day".

King Zandr gestured to a servant beside him and the servant stepped forward holding a brown box. He opened the box and King Zandr brought out a silver hourglass and held it as he stepped forward and said, "We accept the hand of friendship, and we hope you accept this hourglass, it holds the sands of our world".

Hela reached out and took the hourglass in both hands and gave a slight nod before both monarchs smiled. King Zandr held a hand out and Hela held the hourglass with one hand as she placed the other in his and Hela looked around and announced, "tonight there will be a great feast to welcome our worthy friends and to welcome the Prince Micah with open arms while he is staying with us to train with Lord Akio".

Everyone around the courtyard clapped in welcome and King Zandr bowed and said, "I thank you again for this opportunity. May I present my wife, the Queen Aura, I believe it has been some time since you last saw one another".

The Queen of Durilia stepped forward, an older woman with a tanned complexion and a few wrinkles around the eyes. Her light brown hair was pinned up and she wore a golden gown. She dressed in a golden thin-layered floor length dress, coming from a warm desert planet, they didn't wear too many layers.

The queens smiled at one another and Queen Aura said, "it is a pleasure to see you again, your majesty, it has been too long".

Hela replied with, "it really has. If you please follow me, my men will show your ship where to go and your men can join us inside." King Zandr looked up to see a few men on Thestrals approach his ship and he nodded. The platform they had been on raised before the ship turned and began to follow the soldiers on Thestrals. Hela then said, "I can show you to your rooms and you can freshen up from your journey. Then we can discuss your son's stay with us".

King and Queen seemed pleased and walked into the castle following Hela, while everyone else scattered to go about their day. Micah looked at Dahlia as he walked past with his family and their guests and held her gaze for a moment. He smiled and gave her a slight nod which she gave back. She then felt an arm go around her shoulders and she looked to see snake brother holding her while giving the prince a stern look.

"Seriously?" she said quietly to him

Jörmungandr shrugged and said, "you're lucky papa didn't notice and Fenrir isn't here".

She looked around for her father to see he had gone inside with the others and turned to her brother and shrugged, "he's just a friend." She then walked down the steps and said, "if Hela or dad ask for me, I'll be at the orphanage in the lower town." Jörmungandr just shook his head as his sister walked away and knew his father and older brother were not going to react well to Dahlia's new friendship with the prince of Durilia.

* * *

Dahlia spent a few hours at the mixed species orphanage that she had been quite fond of going to and the children expected her on a regular basis. She played with them, told them stories and obviously showed them a few magic tricks before she took three orphans to the market to get them a goodbye present. All three had just finished the final stages of adoption and would be leaving the orphanage a week later and taken to where their new families were. Unfortunately, they weren't in the city so it would be unlikely for Dahlia to see them again. One little girl was a light elf named Faharrah, a Midgardian boy named Aiden and another little boy, this one a dwarf, named Tudan. While Tudan was going to live with a family that came from the same realm as him, Aiden was going to live with a mother that was Midgardian like him but his new father would be Vanir and Faharrah was also going to a mixed family, with a light elf for a father like her but her mother would be a dark elf, an unlikely couple of anyone off Niflheim but a normal family to those who lived on the realm of the dead.

She was currently stood at a jewellery stall with the children while they were looking and Faharrah was looking at a few necklaces when Dahlia noticed Aiden staring at a cuff bracelet with flowers edged into it. She asked, "see something you like?"

Aiden looked hesitant and asked, "can I get a present for my new mama instead of me? She likes flowers like on that bracelet".

Dahlia's smile brightened and she said, "that is a brilliant idea! How about you all get a present for your new parents?"

The three children looked happy and began to pick not just for themselves but for their new parents too. They ended up with Faharrah getting a new necklace with an engraving of both light and dark elf to represent her new family. She got her new mother a music box and her father a book she thought he would like. Tuden got himself a toy space ship and his new father a new watch as he knew he needed one but had his father's name engraved and his new mother received earrings. Aiden had been hesitant about what to get but settled on a pair of toy swords for himself, a hair comb with pearls for his new mother and his new father a device that showed the solar system.

The children held their own bags as they went to get ice cream and after ordering at the parlour, they set outside at one of the small tables as they spoke of their adoption to Dahlia. Aiden asked, "but what if they are different when we live with them forever?"

Faharrah rolled her eyes and said, "you should stop listening to Benji".

Dahlia frowned, not recognising the name, "who's Benji?"

Tuden answered, "he's an older boy, Midgardian like Aiden. He tells everyone not to be adopted, he told Aiden having parents is bad, that he will be alone and no one will be his friend anymore but they will." Faharrah nodded in agreement.

Aiden looked down and Dahlia sighed and said, "hey," he looked up, "cheer up. Do you love your new parents?" Aiden nodded instantly with a small smile. Dahlia said, "good, because they clearly love you. I don't want you, any of you," she looked around, "to listen to anyone. No one's opinion should matter but your own regarding your family. Benji might be angry that he hasn't been adopted or he might be in the orphanage because he was hurt by his family, that's why he says no to adoption. You three are finally getting your own families and I am sure you will make many friends where you are going and your parents will let you see one another and maybe even come back here to visit…"

Faharrah asked, "are you going to miss us?"

Dahlia smiled, "of course I am. I'm going to miss all of you and when we get back, I'm going to be having a word with the staff regarding Bernji, he shouldn't be scaring you kids like that".

The three seemed pleased with that and it wasn't long until they finished their ice creams and Dahlia had to take them back. She may be the princess of Niflheim but there was still protocol to follow to make sure a child wouldn't go missing. They were just leaving the parlour and Aiden and Faharrah were holding her hands while Tuden stood beside Aiden when she bumped into someone. She immediately apologised then looked to see it was Micah.

"Nothing to apologise for," he said with a smile, "I didn't get a chance to say hi earlier, I don't think your brother likes me that much".

Dahlia hummed and said, "trust me, that's Jora, he's the logical and reasoning one. Wait till you meet Fenrir".

Micah let off a small laugh then was nudged by the person beside him and Dahlia saw his sister. A girl who looked a similar age to him, she wore a long thin golden dress with a small golden tiara in her curly brown hair. Micah said, "Princess Dahlia, this is my sister, Princess Galya. Galya meet Dahlia".

Both princesses gave a small curtsy to one another and Galya smiled as she said, "it's very nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you," and gave her brother a quick look.

Dahlia ignored the look the siblings shared and looked down to the kids and said, "Faharrah, Tuden, Aiden, this is Prince Micah and Princess Galya from Durilia. Prince Micah is here to learn from Lord Akio".

They bowed and curtsied but then waved and said hi, the innocence of childhood clear. Tuden, however, then said, "Lord Akio is going to crush you".

"Tuden!" Dahlia exclaimed.

Tuden looked to her and shrugged, "that's what everyone said," as Aiden and Faharrah laughed.

"It's okay," Micah said and kneeled down to the children, "you're right, he probably is going to crush me, if even half of the stories of him in battle are true. Any advice?"

"Run," Aiden said and they laughed.

"Good advice. I see you have all been shopping".

Faharrah jumped and said excitedly, "we're getting adopted!"

Micah looked to Dahlia and she said, "they're orphans at an orphanage I volunteer at in the lower part of the city. They're in the final stages of adoption and will be leaving next week so I've just taken them to get a goodbye gift and they have bought gifts for their new parents".

Micah stood and said, "I'm happy for all of you".

Dahlia then said, "speaking of the orphanage, I really have to be getting them back. Protocol, you know?"

Micah nodded and replied, "please, allow me to accompany you".

Dahlia hesitated and looked to his sister and his sister said, "please, I would love to see Niflheim while I am here".

Dahlia then said, "okay then, follow me".

It didn't take them long to get back and when they did, a light elf man who helped run the orphanage named Dalyor was already standing outside. He was talking to someone and it took Dahlia to recognise the person. It was Lady Catori, the child representative for the Midgardian children. She was around fifteen years old in appearance, she wore a slim brown dress and had chest-length brown hair and wore her signature small braid on her left side with ribbons running through it and two feathers at the end of the braid. Her council members' Niflheim blade was safely at her waist and she had a bag over her shoulder that seemed full and already she had files and papers in one arm against her chest.

When the children saw Dalyor outside, they shouted his name and let go of Dahlia's hands. They ran to him and quickly began to tell him about their day and what Dahlia had bought them. He was calm and patient with them and managed to calm them down to speak one at a time without losing his patience. Dahlia walked to them while Micah and Galya stayed back a little, knowing it wasn't their place.

"Princess," Lady Catori curtsied.

"Lady Catori," Dahlia said with a slight nod of the head. She then looked to Dalyor and said, "they've been absolutely perfect today, they've got a gift each for them and gifts for their new parents".

Dalyor said, "Princess, you shouldn't have".

"It's my pleasure. They're good kids." The three children than ran to her to hug her and she leant down to hug them and when they pulled away, she said, "now you three, be good and remember what I said".

They nodded and Dalyor then said, "say your goodbyes".

They said their goodbyes then ran inside and Dahlia could hear the children inside asking to see what they got and what they did. Daylor and Lady Catori smiled and Dahlia asked, "if you don't mind me asking, Lady Catori, what are you doing here? Has anything gone wrong with Aiden's adoption?"

Lady Catori instantly shook her head and said, "fret not, all is well. I simply came here to talk to Aiden before he goes next week. My final evaluation to see if he is certain about leaving and to check if everything is okay".

Dahlia shifted slightly and they noticed and Dalyor asked, "is something the matter?"

Dahlia nodded then said, "Aiden is a little nervous about leaving. It seems a boy here, Benji, has been telling the other kids that having parents is bad, that if they leave, they will be alone and have no friends".

Lady Catori and Dalyor shared a look and Lady Catori sighed, "I'm working on it".

"I take it you are already aware of the situation?" Dahlia asked.

They both nodded and they looked to the orphanage door to see if there was anyone listening before he closed it and Lady Catori said, "Benji has a lot of issues that stem from his biological parents. He has only been here forty years and is still having trouble adjusting to the fact that even though his parents are on Niflheim, he cannot be with them".

Dahlia frowned and asked, "what happened?"

She answered, "his parents treated him as a slave till the day the punishments he received from them took his life. They are both serving sentences in Mareritt but they still have some control over him. I did introduce him to a couple I thought would be perfect but it seems it will take more time for Benji to adjust and understand that our laws will not allow him to suffer like his parents did".

Dalyor then said, "We will talk to him again. I had hoped he had stopped scaring the children from adoption but it seems I have not".

Lady Catori said, "he has made progress. I might see if the therapy route will work now because of his progress." She then opened up a notebook on top of the files she was holding and began to write notes down for a reminder.

They all then heard a howl in the distance and Dahlia looked in the direction the howl came from and within seconds, her brother in wolf form was running down the road, the few people on the road clearing out of the way without thought, almost naturally. Dahlia noticed Micah putting his hand on his gun at his waist while his sister reached for a curved blade at her own and Dahlia quickly said, "that's my brother".

The realization hit them quickly when the wolf jumped near them and it was only the two royals of Durilia that jumped while it seemed normal for everyone else around. Fenrir then turned back and he smiled to his baby sister and said, "missed me?"

Dahlia shrugged and said, "I didn't even realise you were gone, have you been somewhere?"

"Ha ha," Fenrir said, "you know you've missed me these past eleven days".

"Twelve days," Dahlia corrected him. He smirked and she sighed to herself as it was a test.

He put his arm around her shoulder and smiled to Lady Catori and Dalyor and said, "she clearly missed me".

She looked to him and said, "your ego is clearly up for competition with dads".

Fenrir let off a laugh and said, "I'll tell him you said that. I've been busy, I got Isolda to leave the camp and forest without any of the others, got her as far as the castle of the old kings and she is spending more time outside".

"Really?" Lady Catori said surprised, "that's progress".

Dahlia hummed and said, "according to Hela, he's made more progress in the last twelve days than anyone has in all the time she has been here".

"I really should see her," Lady Catori said and opened a different notebook that seemed to be an itinerary.

Dalyor said, "you work too hard".

Lady Catori didn't even glance up as she said, "I am a council member, I knew what I was getting into before I joined".

Fenrir then said, "please do not see her yet," this made the Lady look up. "She is making progress but I do not want anyone to scare her. Let me see if I can get her into the city, interact with more people she is not familiar with and get some confidence in her".

Lady Catori thought for a moment then said, "very well, but I do want to see her eventually. The progress you are making now, I shall leave you to it but please keep me informed." Fenrir nodded. "Great, now I really should be seeing Aiden before my next appointment." They bid farewell to them before Lady Catori and Dalyor went inside.

As the door closed, Fenrir said, "admit it, you missed me".

"You were supposed to be there this morning"

Fenrir shrugged then glanced over his shoulder and saw the royals and said to his sister, "that's them?"

Dahlia moved his arm off her shoulder as she turned and Fenrir then turned and Dahlia said, "this is Prince Micah and his sister, Princess Galya. Their parents and older brother are at the castle. You remember, the place dad and Hela told you to be at this morning".

Fenrir scoffed and said, "and stand there in boredom, no".

Micah and Galya stepped forward and both were smiling as Micah said, "we get it, we don't exactly follow our parents' every rule either".

Galya laughed, "that would be our older brother Gleksi. We don't know if there is a rule he doesn't like".

Fenrir hummed and said, "maybe you're not boring".

Dahlia rolled her eyes and said, "apologies for my brother, he-"

"Has been locked in a cave for a thousand years," Fenrir interrupted.

Dahlia hit his chest and said, "don't joke about that".

"Not a joke," Fenrir said, "it is a good way to explain manners".

"Which you have".

"Once you admit you missed me".

Dahlia glared at him and said, "you left me alone in morning training with Akio with just Jora, I suffered through Professor Almar's classes with just Jora".

Fenrir instantly softened and put a hand to her shoulder and said sincerely, "I am so very sorry".

Dahlia couldn't hold a straight face and laughed and said, "stop it, I'm mad you".

"You love me".

"That won't stop me from cursing you," Dahlia threatened and Fenrir rolled his eyes knowing she wouldn't curse him.

* * *

Fenrir and Dahlia showed the royal siblings around Niflheim for an hour before they headed back to the palace knowing they had to get ready for the feast. As they walked into the courtyard, they noticed Jörmungandr walking across it carrying a few books and he said, "ah, the mystery brother returns".

"Missed me?" Fenrir asked.

Jörmungandr shrugged then smiled and the two brothers hugged and Fenrir said to Dahlia, "thankfully one sibling missed me".

Dahlia ignored him and said, "we were just showing the prince and princess around".

Jörmungandr hummed and looked to the prince and said, "your head is still attached meaning you haven't been staring and smiling at our baby sister like you were this morning".

Dahlia closed her eyes for a moment as Fenrir stiffened and turned to the prince and asked, "why were you staring and smiling at our baby sister?"

Dahlia opened her eyes and got between them before anything could happen and said, "Fen, he's a friend, smiling and looking at a friend is normal. What am I not allowed to have friends now?"

Fenrir crossed his arms and said, "I thought your friends were on Midgard".

"You can always have more friends, Fenrir. He's just a friend".

"Good," Fenrir said then looked to Micah and glared as he said, "and it better stay that way because if a certain prince was to try anything," Fenrir's eyes changed to his wolf red, "it would be very unfortunate indeed if he was to never make it back home".

Micah took a step closer, whether in bravery or stupidity Dahlia was unsure but she was leaning more towards the latter, and he said, "are you threatening me?"

"Threat and promise, a very thin line indeed," Fenrir said as the two just stared at one another as Dahlia stood between them.

Dahlia then said, "guys, stop. Seriously, this is not a competition for who has the biggest ego. Fenrir, he is only my friend. Micah, I would step back because it seems you have forgotten about the other half of my brother".

It took a moment but Micah finally took a step back and Dahlia put her hands to Fenrir's chest to push him back slightly too and then she said, "now, let's all go inside and get ready for the feast. Shall we?" Dahlia gave her brothers no option as she grabbed both of their arms and pulled them towards the entrance of the palace and she couldn't help but wish that a portal would open up and take her somewhere far away from the embarrassment.

Getting ready for the feast didn't take long, Eva was already in Dahlia's room and had prepared her evening dress and accessories to go with it. They had just finished and Dahlia was putting her shoes on as she sat at her vanity when they heard a knock at the door. Eva and Dahlia both looked to each other as they weren't expecting a guest as everyone was to meet Dahlia at the feast. Eva put down the basket of laundry she was going to take to the laundry room near to kitchens before going home. She went to the door and opened it to find Prince Micah standing outside. Eva opened the door so Dahlia could see who it was but didn't allow him entry.

Dahlia shook her head as she smiled, "bravery or stupidity? I'm debating which one you possess".

He shrugged and replied, "why can't I possess both?"

"If you are caught outside my bedroom door, Fenrir will make good on his promise".

"I'm not in your room though, and we have company," he gestured to Eva then continued "I simply wished to ask if would you allow me to escort you to the feast. So, may I escort you to the feast?"

Dahlia stood from her chair and frowned slightly as if in thought but her smile gave it away that she wasn't thinking and looked to Eva and said, "what do you think, Eva? Fenrir threatened that Micah wouldn't return home if he so much as stared and smiled at me again, now he wants to escort me, stupidity or bravery?"

Eva tried to hide her smile as she put her head down as Micah was of a foreign planet and royalty and she didn't want to say anything that would cause offence. The two royals noticed and Micah said, "please, tell me what you believe".

Eva looked up and glanced to Dahlia who gave her a nod for reassurance and the servant then answered, "I believe that both brothers would cause you harm, but Jörmungandr will recognise your royalty and would hesitate in killing you knowing it might cause a war but that would be depending on what you did. Fenrir, on the other hand, reacts with his emotions but has upmost loyalty to his family so if Dahlia doesn't want you dead, she may be able to stop him. I would be more worried about her father and sister; you wouldn't even know when they strike".

"Good observation," Dahlia said then looked to Micah and asked, "still want to escort me?"

Micah didn't even react to Eva's words, he simply held his arm out and said, "your highness".

Dahlia glanced to Eva who picked up the laundry basket before Dahlia took his arm, knowing her friend and maid servant would follow them to the corridor of the banquet hall before going down the servant passageways to the laundry rooms. She knew having someone following them would lessen the rumours that she had been warned about; princesses should never be in the presence of men alone as it could encourage certain rumours that affect her reputation, not that she had a good one already being a hybrid of two realms, but still.

Eva walked with some distance between them so they could talk and Dahlia was thankful as she wanted to ask him what he was thinking. She asked, "so, did you just want to escort me or did you want to talk?"

"Both," he answered. "You asked me to bring a few gifts that you would present to a woman you're trying to court on Durilia and you asked me to help you, to follow my heart and bring two lost souls together. You still have not informed me, of what it is I am exactly doing and why".

Dahlia thought for a moment then asked, "can you keep a secret?"

He nodded and replied, "on my honour as a Prince of Durilia".

Dahlia then said, "my sister and Falcon, Death, are in love with one another." She waited for his reaction but a second later, he was laughing and she said, "what?"

He stopped laughing but couldn't help his smile and said, "that is no secret. For centuries, many people have assumed that there has been more going on with Queen Hela and Death himself. Some people believe they are secretly married, others believe they are together, then others believe they are in love but refuse to be together because of your father's reaction. You father is known for his reactions to suitors when it concerns Hela in the past. There are other theories but they all lead back to them being in love".

Dahlia hummed and replied with "bingo to option number three." Micah didn't understand and frowned and it dawned on Dahlia that he wouldn't know what bingo was. She said, "Bingo is a game on Midgard, you shout bingo when you have everything. What I meant is, you guessed correctly, they're in love but won't be together because of my father's reaction".

"Okay…but where do the gifts come into this?"

"I was told that Falcon has an issue with jealousy. I want to make him jealous, to make him see what he would lose if he doesn't fight for my sister. I've been telling him that I will find someone worthy of her and you just so happen to have told me your brother used to have feelings for her, that he potentially still does".

Micah shook his head shocked and said, "you want my rule-abiding brother to make Death jealous?"

"No, I just have to give the illusion to Falcon that he is interested. Your brother doesn't even have to be aware of what he is doing, if you can just get him to dance with her tonight, or even just talk with her, maybe Falcon will see and get jealous. Can you get your brother to do that without raising suspicion?"

"Of course, but I do not see how that will work, he is leaving tomorrow".

"Which is why I thought of the gifts. After tonight, if it isn't enough, you could give Hela gifts saying they are from your family but if Falcon was to ask, you say they are really from your brother".

"And if that doesn't work?"

"Then I will lock them in a room with magic so they cannot escape until they admit they love each other and want to be together".

Micah let off a low laugh and said, "I would enjoy to see how that final option would work".

Dahlia rolled her eyes and said, "obviously I don't want to do that but I will if I have to. So, will you help me?"

Micah slowly nodded and said, "I must warn you though, we are interfering with matters of the heart, it may not turn out like you hope".

"I know," Dahlia said, "but I know they belong together and I have faith that this will all work out in the end. Now, happy thoughts about this, I don't want you to put a whole lot of bad mojo on this because you have doubts. This will work".

The term mojo was slightly confusing for him but he got it without having to ask. They approached the corridor leading to the banquet hall and Dahlia looked behind her to smile at Eva who gave her a look as she looked between Dahlia and Micah. Dahlia blushed slightly and shook her head before Eva went down a servant's passageway.

* * *

Authors note: Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers

Authors note: Thank you to those of you who reviewed and welcome to the new followers and favourites.

Warning: There is a warning partway through the story, I'll not tell you why as it will ruin the runup but you'll see why.

* * *

Chapter 11

It was the first time Dahlia had been in the banquet hall, they never had reason to host such a big banquet before as they never had visitors from another world in all the time Dahlia had been on Niflheim. People were entering the room and it seemed like almost everyone that was invited was there and when they entered, they saw at least two hundred people in the hall already. Dahlia looked around the large silver room to see a great chandelier on the ceiling, a long table at the head of the room up on a few steps while there were around thirty circular tables in the room that seemed to fit eight people, banners on each of the pillars with Niflheim pentacle on them but the blue and silver banners were also mixed in with a sandy coloured banner with a golden sun on it and broken chains beneath it. Dahlia knew this must be the banner for Durilia. Dahlia recognised many people in the room and assumed that the council of Niflheim was all present along with their spouses and a few honourable soldiers. The rest were citizens of Durilia that had travelled with the royal family.

She saw two worlds blending together, not that she didn't see that every day on Niflheim but this was two worlds where one was alive. Dahlia had heard fearful stories of people's opinions on the realm of the dead but now, she saw Niflheim citizens talking and laughing with people of Durilia and it was surreal. People bowed and gave them room as they walked to the table at the end of the room to see that Micah's siblings were already standing close by and they were talking to her brothers and father.

Her father saw her first and smiled but then glanced to the linked arms between the two and Dahlia gave a slight shake of her head as they approached and unhooked her arm from Micah's as she kissed her father's cheek and said, "father".

Loki put a hand on her back as he looked to Micah and said, "I don't believe we have been introduced".

Dahlia quickly said, "dad, this is Prince Micah, the one who is staying with us. Micah, this is my father, Loki".

"It's a pleasure, sir," Micah said as he held out his hand.

Loki shook his hand and gave it a firm grip and was surprised that the prince didn't flinch or wince at the pressure on his hand. This did attract the attention of the others and as they let go, Dahlia needed the conversation to be away from Micah escorting her and asked, "where's Hela?"

Loki answered, "she is with the King and Queen of Durilia, along with Akio and the prince's tutor who has been brought here. They were just finalising schedules." Loki then glanced behind them and said, "and it seems like they have finished".

They looked to see Akio coming into the room with a Durilian man. A few moments passed before the room went quiet and Hela walked in with the Durilian royals and everyone found their seats rather quickly. On the long table at the head of the room, Hela sat at the centre then her father sat to her right, then Dahlia, then Fenrir, then finally Jörmungandr. To her left sat King Zandr, Queen Aura, then the Princes Gleksi and Micah and finally Princess Galya.

The feast went great, Hela stood and gave a speech about the importance of being able to trust those close by but never using the word allies which was expected of the queen who never called any land her allies as she remained neutral to every world. King Zandr also did a similar speech and mentioned how lucky he was that his son was learning from the best and that he was thankful the queen was such a loving and gracious person to allow his stay. It was after the speech that people began to dig into their food and a hundred conversations were going on that you could barely hear yourself think, especially with a band playing in the corner; it was calming music that helped, but still.

When people were having enough of food, that's when the dancing started in the centre of the room. Most people were dancing and for those that weren't, they were having their drinks filled up by servants around the room and having conversations and a rare some were still eating. Dahlia had danced with both of her brothers then danced with her father.

She was happy, she felt like a little girl dancing in her father's arms and she supposed she was to him, being only almost sixteen. He held her hand softly, his thumb rubbing circles on her hand as if to calm any nerves she may have at being around so many new people. It was clear in her eyes that even though Hela held some trust for the Durilian's and her father had been having conversations with King Zandr for most of the evening, he still didn't trust them. It was clear in her eyes that her father was constantly keeping his eyes on his children, specifically her and any Durilian that came near her. She couldn't blame him, trust wasn't something so easily given to members outside of their family and after everything her father had been through, she doubted he would ever trust anyone so truly and fully again outside of their family.

He never let it show just how worried he was though, that's what she loved most about him. He could be worried that he was about to lose everything again but could hide it behind his mischievous smile and calm appearance. But, if she looked hard enough, looked between the mischief in his eyes, she could see a twinkle of what he was feeling and she loved that he tried so hard to protect his children from everything, including his emotions. Even when he was fearing something was about to happen to his children, even if his children noticed, he still managed to hold them tightly in his arms and make them feel safe.

He had just twirled her and brought her back into his arms and she giggled and looked into his eyes. He held her gaze and asked, "what is it?"

"Nothing," she said shaking her head, "you're just so happy".

"I'm always happy with you kids".

"I know, you'd do anything for us".

Loki gave a slight nod and said, "there isn't a line I would not cross for your safety and happiness. I don't want you to ever forget that," he then placed a kiss to her forehead. They stayed like that for a moment before he asked, "should I be concerned?"

Dahlia looked up to see that he was looking in the direction of Micah who was talking to, surprisingly, Lord Gryffindor. Dahlia smiled as she looked back to her father and shook her head and said, "no need. Dad, you've always known I got along more with boys than girls. Fred, George, Neville, you have no problem with them".

"They're different".

"They're still boys. Dad, you know I'm not like other girls, I don't constantly worry about the way I look for boys, I don't willingly put boys above everything else and chase them thinking being a girlfriend or wife is the best possible thing to be. I'm different, like you always say, I'm like mum." The two smiled as the image of Lily popped into their minds. Dahlia then added, "besides, don't we have a deal regarding giving Falcon a chance and me never courting?"

Loki hummed then replied with, "a deal you seem to have fallen short on".

"Nuh uh, I still believe he will fight for her, he just needs time and so does Hela in adjusting to us all being back together. Anyway, we both know you would give him a chance anyway, you would do anything to make us happy, even if it means letting us court…dad, I know I agreed never to court but I know you'd let me if I found the right man, just like Hela has with Falcon which is why you haven't killed him".

Loki glanced around for a minute before he said, "so much like your mother…she told me something similar in her letter. She knew I would allow it, she told me to give boys a chance but be strict for the both of us".

Dahlia smiled brightly and said, "mum's taking care of her girls even in Valhalla".

Loki nodded then said, "but don't think this means you can start courting. I'm not ready for that, not for a long time and neither are you. You're my baby and if anyone tries-"

She shushed him and said, "I will always be your baby, dad, even if I start courting now or in a few centuries, I will be your baby. No man can ever take me away from you and if any ever try, then you can happily kill them because they clearly wouldn't be right for me believing they come before you".

Loki let off a small laugh as he approved, he could kill any suitors that tried and he would remember that for the rest of eternity. He then said, "I will remember that".

"I have no doubt you will".

The music then stopped and people bowed and curtsied to their respective partners, some going for food and drinks while others were dancing again at the next song. Dahlia heard a cough behind her and she and her father looked to see Micah. The prince looked nervous but then asked, "may I have the next dance?"

He had the sense to look between both father and daughter, knowing each one would have a say in the matter and Micah truly expected to be told no by the god of mischief but he saw how they looked at one another. The god sighed and Micah heard him mutter, "just friends," before Loki nodded to his daughter.

Dahlia took the hand Micah was offering and said, "of course".

The music started and they began to dance, one hand in hers, one hand at a respectful height on her waist and distance between the two that no one would question any other motives than to dance. As they started dancing, he said, "I thought you might like to know, I've spoken to my brother".

"And?" Micah nodded behind her and they turned a little so she could see and saw the heir of Durilia dancing with her sister. Her head snapped back to Micah and she asked, "how did you do it?"

"I told you, my brother likes to follow rules. I simply told him that as the future ruler of Durilia and now being of age, it would be prudent for him to prove himself and that would mean talking to rulers of other worlds alone and providing them stability for the future and his ideas. Of course, I also said that most rulers share dances and he simply took my words to heart".

"Good," Dahlia said, "now we just have to see how it works out".

The two looked around trying to be discreet and Micah quickly said, "found him".

The two looked in his direction and saw Falcon. He was looking towards the dance floor, his eyes on Hela. He stared at her for a minute, frozen in place, before he looked away and caught Dahlia's eye and she smirked, hoping her plan was working out but Falcon turned away, put his goblet down and left the hall without a glance back.

She quickly looked to Micah who also saw what happened and asked, "does that mean he cares?" Micah shrugged and Dahlia said, "you're a man, you should know".

"His response could mean many things but if he is in love with her as much as we believe, I would take his response as he cannot bare the see her with another or it could mean he is ready to let her go and be with another".

"I'm hoping for option one".

"It seems we may have to proceed onto the next stage of your plan. Gifts. When do you want me to start giving them?"

"How many did you bring?"

"Three," he said, "the average amount of gifts a man on my world presents to a woman before stating their intentions. Should I have brought more?"

Shaking her head, she responded, "no, it's best if we stick with similar traditions as you have on your world. If Falcon is aware of them, it may cause him to be more anxious if he sees three gifts and maybe it will take us all three gifts for him to come around…if that doesn't work, you said your people were stronger than normal so I might need you help alongside my magic to lock them in a room".

Micah shook his head in amusement and said, "after all this, I better be invited to the wedding".

Dahlia smiled and giggled, "you never know, if we get them together soon you might be here for the wedding. Besides, after everything Hela and your father has said regarding friendship and all of that, it would surprise me if your family aren't invited".

"True," he said then twirled her and as she came back close, he asked, "so, can I dance with you at the wedding?"

Dahlia pressed her lips together and thought about it then said, "I'll think about it. You're staying here for a while; I might discover you to be an annoying guest and want nothing more to do with you".

The two laughed together as he pretended to be insulted and said, "I will have to prove myself then, your highness".

"Yes, you will, your highness," she said, right back with the title.

* * *

The feast went on into the early hours of the morning before people went to bed as a little more than half the residents at the feast didn't need to sleep and it rubbed off on everyone else as the hours ticked by until most began to feel tired and were falling asleep in their chairs. Hela and Dahlia had already wished their brothers and father goodnight and were walking to their rooms. Dahlia was leaning heavily on Hela which made the older sister giggle and wrap an arm around her and she said, "this is the last time you are staying up this late, papa agrees with me".

"It's party," Dahlia mumbled, eyes half closed.

"And you're fifteen and have been awake for almost twenty-two hours now. Training this morning with Akio, the orphans, a feast and dancing, you're no doubt exhausted." Dahlia seemed to lean in more but thankfully they were only a few feet from Dahlia's bedroom door.

As they walked into the bedroom, Hela waved her hand to light the candles around the room and sat her sister down on the bed before helping her remove her jewellery, pins in her hair and helped her undress before tucking her into the bed. She was asleep before her head even touched the pillow and Hela almost laughed as little snores escaped her sister. She leaned down and kissed her sister's head and whispered, "sleep well," before she left, blowing out all the candles as she left.

Hela was thankful that her sister's room was near hers so she didn't have to walk far as she was tired too. She hadn't even opened her bedroom door when she began to remove the clips in her hair so it wasn't pinned up longer and she could let it run free. Only a few candles in the room were lit as the fireplace roared to life, there was a slight breeze in the room as it seemed a window was left open. She had no recollection of leaving the window open and thought it must have been a servant. She went to close it and when it locked, she felt eyes on her and turned quickly, raising her hand and allowing her magic to flare up in specks around her hand, ready for an attack. What she saw, was certainly not what she was expecting.

Falcon was sat on the floor in the seating area, leaning against the couch with a bottle of wine next to him, looking drunk and ruffed up. His hair was a mess, his clothing tattered and a few buttons of his shirt were open and his shoes beside him. After seeing this, Hela put her hand down and asked, "what are you doing here?"

Falcon just shrugged and took a gulp of wine from the bottle and said one word, "remembering".

Hela didn't know what to do so she went to her vanity to brush her hair and take the rest of the clips out and said, "you should leave, it's late…Falcon, it's not proper for you to be in here".

"Proper?" he scoffed, "as if you know what it means for a lady to be proper".

"Excuse me?" she said, hoping she had misheard him and turned in her seat to look at him.

He took another drink of his wine and said, "all those men you were dancing with, letting them touch you, their filthy hands all over you, all the while you were smiling, it knocks me sick".

Hela gasped and stood, furious. She walked towards him and said, "I really think it is time for you to leave. You've clearly had too much to drink or you wouldn't be saying any of this".

"I've not had enough," he said and took another drink.

"Falcon, leave before I call the guards to escort you home," she said sternly, hoping he would listen.

He stood quickly from his spot and threw the wine bottle into the fire, shards of glass flying out of the growing flames and onto the floor. Hela took a quick step back then looked at him to see, for the first time since entering the room, he was looking at her. His eyes were bloodshot and filled with pain.

He spoke, his voice hollow and filled with loss as he said, "you did this to me".

"Falcon," she said tears springing to her eyes.

"No," he said, shaking his head and taking a few steps closer so he was within reach, "you let him touch you".

"Who?" she asked, hoping to get a name.

"Gleksi, that good for nothing, rule-abiding prince," Falcon spat the name as it added a horrid taste in his mouth.

"Falcon, we danced," she said calmly, "we just danced. He held my hand and touched my side, that's all".

As if he didn't hear, Falcon said, "he's the heir to a throne, he can give you a whole new world, one with the living and not the dead. He can offer you things I could never. Him being royal may give your father hesitation in killing him, which is a plus".

"I would never be with him".

"He likes you," Falcon said, louder.

"I know," Hela confessed. "I've known for over a century, if I had any intention of perusing anything with him, I would have done so before my father and brothers' return. He is over his little crush now, he is due to start courting someone on his own world, he has been pursuing a girl on his world that has been returning his feelings, his mother told me tonight".

Falcon fell to his knees in defeat and said, "someone will come for you, someone your father approves of. I'll have to watch as you fall in love with them, she will make sure it happens, she'll make sure I have a front row seat".

Hela frowned and asked, "who's she?"

"Dahlia," he said as he looked down, "she said I should be fighting for you, she's angry I'm not, she said she would find you a man worthy of you because I'm not".

Hela had to take a breath so she wouldn't get angry and explode at Falcon for what her sister had said. She had told her to stay out of her love life but it seemed she had done to opposite and had targeted her anger at Falcon. Hela reached out for him and put a hand on his head, her fingers weaved through his hair as she said, "she's not angry at you, she's angry at me. She disproves that I broke up with you, I'm sorry that her anger is going towards you".

Falcon reached up and pulled her close, his head resting against her stomach as he held her dress at the sides and said, "I'm not worthy of you, I know that-"

She interrupted, "yes you are," tears finally escaping her eyes as she thought of how little he thought of himself, as she thought about what she had done to him and possibly what her sister had done with her words. She looked to the ceiling as she tried to control her tears and said, "it is I who is not worthy of you".

"Then you do not think I'm strong enough to fight for your heart," he said as he let go of her hips and stood, moving his hands to her face, cupping it and wiping the tears away with his thumbs. Falcon then added, almost sarcastically, "after all, you do not love me".

Hela tried to look away as she remembered the words she told him in her office only nine weeks prior and now she stood in the very room with him when she discovered he had bought a ring for her. The ring was in her vanity drawer, she had yet to see it, every time she looked at the orb it was contained in, it was too painful to look. She tried to look away from him but his hands kept her in place and she moved her own hands onto his shirt to hold tightly as she said, "as you said, you are not a fool, you know why I did what I did".

"I do," he said sniffling back his own tears, "it still does not make it right".

"I know," her voice broke and she gulped to try to bring back some control, "but I'm not as strong as you, I cannot keep the vows we made, not when I know they can cause you harm".

"We'll be friends forever, we'll never leave one another," he said with a lighter tone, "those were our first vows as small children running through these very hallways. I know we said that we would never lie about our feelings but I cannot be a man who stands by that vow anymore, not when my heart aches for you every day".

Hela shook her head and replied with, "no-"

"Yes," he replied, "I cannot live without you, every second of the day I think of you. I knew it wouldn't be easy walking away but it hurts too much, I cannot bear it any longer. I'm going mad".

Hela pushed him away and took a few steps away before she turned to the window and looked out across the city. The tears were streaming down her cheeks and she wiped them away with one hand while the other hand was on the wall to support her. Right now, she didn't trust her own legs to keep her upright. He was going to reveal his love for her, potentially sharing their relationship with her father.

He could hear her whimpers, could hear her heart breaking with every sob. He walked to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the base of her neck. She sobbed, "stop, please. I'd rather you be driven to madness for our love for each other than murdered by my father because of it. We both know he would not just stop at killing you, he would destroy your soul, especially if he knew you were here, saying what you are saying".

He tightened his arms around her and put his forehead against her back. He could feel her stiffen and knew she was fighting every instinct in her body to relax in his arms, to lean into him like she had done for so many years. "Why why why?" he muttered quietly, but not quietly enough.

"Why what?" she asked.

He turned her around in his arms then pushed her against the wall and sneered, "why have the fates made me love you? Why am I to love in such overflowing great amounts and yet keep my love hidden as if I am ashamed? Why…why…why" he simply couldn't say anymore and pushed himself forward into her, his lips landing on hers in less than a second.

 **WARNING: slipping into M rated writing a little. If you wish to skip, go down to bold that says end.**

He didn't care of the consequences, her father could walk in at any moment and Falcon knew he cared little for his soul, not when he couldn't have her. For a moment, he thought she might push him away but she responded back to the kiss instantly, her hands wrapping tightly around his neck, bringing him closer, almost trying to sink his body into her own.

The second his lips touched her own, not a single thought passed her mind other than to kiss him back. She had been without him for nine weeks, without his kiss, his touch and even without his sweet and gentle words as they had simply been passing comments about work and files since their return. Her body yearned for him, longed for his touch, for his love that she had been denying and, in that moment, she wanted to go far away, to open a portal and just escape, the two of them together, and to forget about everything else. Hela and Falcon, not Queen and Lord, Goddess and Death, just two people in love. She couldn't take the distance anymore, his lips were on hers, his body pushing hers up against the wall, but he still wasn't close enough.

She moved her hands from his neck and brought them to his chest, pushing him back only slightly so she could get a good enough grip on his shirt to tear it from him. He moved his lips from hers and looked down just as buttons went flying across the floor, exposing his toned chest. She ran her hands down his chest, missing the feeling of muscles and how they reacted as her fingers glided over them. She then looked back to him, their lips were swollen but neither seemed to care as they shot forward, both fighting for control of the kiss once again.

"Hela," he moaned during the kiss and bent down slightly to get a grip on her legs before he picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. He carried her to the bed and barely put her down before he had his hands on the front of her dress. He didn't care about the lacing on the back, it would take too long so he took the dress in his hand and ripped it from the top to her stomach. He gasped at what he saw.

They had shared a bed for almost fourteen years but they had never crossed the line, she had always changed in the bathroom into a long gown before bed but right now, the tight dark blue corset she was wearing was hiding very little and most definitely helped to accentuate certain feminine assets. As he stared, she began to unlace his pants and pushed them down so he was just in his underpants and he removed his pants as she took the ripped and loose dress off. She reached for his hand and pulled him onto the bed as she crawled back.

He landed on top of her, balancing his weight on one hand at the side of her. The two just stared at each other for a moment, green eyes locked on blue, breathing heavily. He raised his hand to her face, moving a strand of white hair then grazing his fingers down her blue cheek, down to her lips where she placed a simple kiss to his fingertips, then they slid down her neck.

She bit her lip and he couldn't take it any longer, he placed his lips back on hers and very quickly pinned both of her arms above her head when she began to try to take control. His lips soon travelled along her jaw, down her neck before biting on her pulse point. It was a shock for her and she moaned, "Falcon".

He let go of holding her hands as his hand travelled to her thigh and gripped it tightly as he lay between her legs. His hand gliding up her leg slowly as her own went to his waist, his lips travelling down till he got to her corset, his teeth began to play with the hem of the corset, wanting so much to get to what lied beneath and-

 **END**

"Pup, change back now and get to bed," they heard the mellowing voice of her father and both froze and looked to the door.

They were in the hallway, coming back from the banquet and it seemed her eldest brother was causing trouble once again. She could hear her snake of a brother laughing but after a minute, all was silent in the hallway and they dared to look back to one another. She tried to kiss him but he said, "no," and placed both his hands to the sides of her, he added, "not now".

"Do you regret what just almost happened? What we did?"

"Never," he said with such sincerity, it drove all doubts and anxiety she had away. He continued, "I meant what I said all those weeks ago about doing this properly. We cannot do this now, you have to remain pure, that is what you have always wanted for when you get married, it is why we never crossed that line and I will not cross it now." He sat up then pulled her up to wrap one arm around her waist and another cupping her cheek, "we cannot be what we were, avoiding each other, causing us both heartache".

"I know," she said with tears in her eyes, "but what am I to do? I have to protect you, even at the expense of my own happiness. I do not want to lose you or my family".

"You do not have to, we can talk to your father, make him see sense. Hela, I love you".

Hela thought for herself for a minute, thankful that Falcon was giving her time to think without saying a word. She wanted to fight him, tell him no and that he was safer away from her but she was so tired. Tired of fighting against Dahlia and Falcon and them saying she belonged with him, fighting her own feelings and even Tora teasing about a wedding. She was just so tired and she could feel her defences falling down.

When she finally spoke, she kissed him first and said, "give me time. Let us deal with Voldemort and Angrboda and Thanos first and then I can talk to my father. Hopefully after our family is safe, he will be much calmer".

He leaned his forehead on hers and said, "Hela, there will always be another threat, there always is".

"I know," she said honestly, "but it is all I can think of for now. As long as Voldemort lives, Dahlia won't be safe and papa will want to avenge Lily's murderer, he will be more reasonable after he is dead".

He wanted to protest, he wanted to run out of the room that very second and confront her father but she wasn't in the right state to be faced with that action right now. He saw it in her eyes. "You're tired," he said, "you have to sleep." She shook her head almost instantly and he knew why, "nightmares".

She nodded and said, "I love my family, I love having them back but they don't stop the nightmares. I still see Odin taking my family away, I see Lily's death, I see Dahlia being abused by the Dursleys, but now I have them all here, I see them being taken away again, them being hurt and killed, all in different ways. I cannot sleep and-"

"Shh," he shushed her and moved to lie onto the bed, bringing her with him. She was about to protest but he got there first and said, "no, no arguments, you need to sleep and it's selfish of me to say so but so do I. We both know we have trouble with the nightmares when we are not together".

Without protesting, they got beneath the covers and she almost completely lay on his chest as his arms wrapped around her waist. They both sighed in peacefulness but what they were doing was on their minds and Hela said, "We cannot do this after tonight".

"Yes, we can," Falcon said and she leaned her chin on his chest to look up at him and he said, "your family can have you during the day. At night, here in this room, I can have you. I can come after everyone has fallen asleep, leave before the sun rises and the servants come. You can put up barriers so we know if anyone is coming".

She shook her head and replied, "we'd never get away with it".

"Yes, we will. I'm willing to take the risk because I can no longer be apart from you. I was about to walk into the gates of Mareritt and confess to madness and pass being Death onto someone else".

"You wouldn't dare," she said sternly, "I mean it, Falcon, I would drag you back through the gates myself".

"But I was. Seeing all those men dance with you, simply touching your hand, it made my skin crawl," he said and held her tighter, his fingers tracing along her spine above the corset, wanting so much to feel the silky smooth skin that he knew lied beneath but he knew he had to restrain himself, he could wait. He continued, "knowing one of those men had feelings for you, I couldn't handle it, I didn't know what I would do, the thought of someone touching you, seeing you like this-"

She raised a hand to touch his jaw and said, "no one ever has and no one ever will. I do not love some prince from another world or any other man, I love you. You have held my heart since the moment we met, just as I held yours. I was wrong to believe I could push you away so easily and I will spend the rest of eternity repairing the damage I have done".

He moved his head to kiss her and said, "all is forgiven, just never say you don't love me again when we both know who our hearts belong to." She nodded against his chest and he held her closer, her head now lay above his heart as he kissed the top of her head and whispered, "sleep, my love, I'm here now".

* * *

Authors note: For most of you, you probably don't consider what I wrote slipping little into M rated as I really didn't describe anything or any other actions other than touching and kissing but I know some people will because of where they were heading, which is why I wrote the warning but haven't changed the rating of the story. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: I am so sorry I haven't updated in more than a month. Life got in the way, then I had no internet for a few weeks, electrician messed up the lines when fixing someone else's house. Hopefully I will be getting back on track updating regularly. I'll be updating twice today for your patience. Thank you to those of you who reviewed and welcome to the new followers and favourites.

* * *

Chapter 12

When the sun had risen in the morning, Falcon was woken by a stream of light coming through the windows. He blinked, trying to clear his vision, when he felt a weight on his chest. He looked down to see Hela sleeping peacefully on his chest, her whole body lying on him and he couldn't help but tighten his arms around her. It wasn't a dream; he had dreamed so often of holding Hela in his arms and waking up to see it wasn't a dream but it had been every time. Now, he didn't want to move an inch in fear of losing her. He thought back to the previous night and knew he couldn't lose her again and knew just what to do. He slid her down onto the bed and she groaned, he feared waking her up so he kissed her head and whispered, "it's okay, go back to sleep, my love".

She rolled to her side, cuddling the sheets into her chest and stayed asleep. He got dressed and knew that people would be already in the castle and hoped no one saw him leaving her bedroom as he didn't want rumours to spread just yet. He didn't want to go back to Death's Valley, not yet, he couldn't leave without being sure of his future with Hela and that didn't just mean sneaking in at night and hiding their love in the day.

He didn't leave, he just walked around the palace thinking about what he should do. The hours passed by without him realising and before he knew it, the people of Niflheim were gathered to wish the Durilian's goodbye. He stood at the top of the palace stairs, watching as Hela bid them goodbye and assured them their son would be safe on Niflheim. The people watched them leave before going back into the castle, Falcon catching Hela's eye and the small smile on her face as she walked back inside. He wanted to kiss her with that smile but knew he couldn't, not yet.

As they went inside, he noticed Loki walking down a corridor alone and knew what he had to do. He ran to the Queen's father and said, "Lord Loki," and Loki stopped in the corridor, "I wish to speak to you".

Loki and Falcon stood facing each other but servants began to walk around the corridors and he didn't wish for someone to overhear so he gestured to an empty room.

They walked inside and before the door even closed, Falcon said, "I'm in love with your daughter, I love Hela, I have always loved her and I wish to marry her." He expected the god to lunge at him and kill him instantly but the god just stood there, staring at him with a raised brow. Falcon then said, "I love her, I wish for your blessing to marry her. I know more than anyone how you feel about Hela courting, I've helped you deal with men in the past and I know you want me to prove myself so I am willing to do the honour challenges".

Surprised, Loki took a step forward and said, "you are willing to do three challenges, for mine, Fenrir and Jörmungandr's approval? Are you certain? We could kill you during these challenges".

Falcon nodded and said, "I'm aware and I'm willing to do whatever it takes for Hela".

They stared at one another before Loki held out his hand and said, "I accept." Falcon then shook his hand as Loki added, "three challenges to prove you are who I want for my daughter. I will speak with my sons but for now, Hela should not be aware of what you are about to do. Do you understand?"

Falcon nodded, "yes, sir," then let go of his hand.

Loki didn't say another word, he just left the room and Falcon was left alone to breathe and to think of what he had done and the consequences it would bring. The honour challenges were challenges set by the male members of an intended's family to prove a suitor is worthy enough of marriage. The family of the intended couldn't decline the suitor of the challenges or kill him once the suitor made it clear he wished to do the honour challenges but the challenges could be so dangerous, the suitor would be a fool to continue with the challenge as he couldn't deny a challenge once it has been given and many suitors backed out which meant no marriage.

Falcon knew if Hela was to find out he was doing the honour challenges she would try to get him to pull out and he knew he couldn't do that. She would beg and plead and he didn't want to see that, not when he just got her back. He was right when he told her there would always be threats, there would be and they could never be sure if they would survive. He wanted to call her his wife while they were still living and he would do whatever it took for them not to hide their love any longer.

* * *

When Hela woke up, she almost thought it was a dream. She reached across the bed for Falcon to find it was empty and believed it to be a dream. She then looked down and saw she wasn't dressed, that her torn dress was on the floor and there was glass by the fireplace. She knew it was no dream and a part of her wanted to scream and tell him it could never happen again, that she didn't love him but then the other part of her, the loving side, told her that he was the one, that if they crossed that line last night, she wouldn't have regretted it, she would have cherished the memory forever. Falcon had no reason to be jealous, he was the only man who could ever have her body, she had decided that long ago. Hela looked around the room and knew she couldn't leave it in that state and she couldn't be caught with how she looked. She was surprised already that the sun was up and her light elf maidservant, Baelen, wasn't there yet.

She jumped from her bed and banished the glass from the floor and used magic to repair her dress, hoping no one ever closely examined it as she wasn't sure magic would make the stitching the same as what the royal dress designers did. She changed into a nightgown quickly when she noticed a red, almost purple, mark on her neck in the mirror. She moved her hair out of the way and gasped at what she saw. Falcon, she almost sneered his name as she remembered him kissing and biting her neck. She knew it would heal quickly but the royal family of Durilia was leaving so she couldn't simply hide away for the day so she quickly covered it up with makeup.

By the time Baelen arrived, Hela managed to make it look like no one had been there. The maidservant had known for many many years about Hela and Falcon, as most people on Niflheim did, but no one talked about them now since her family's return. She trusted the light elf but she didn't want to get people's hopes up that the young couple were together again.

When Hela was dressed for the day, she left her room and it seemed to be just at the same time as Dahlia did. Dahlia was walking out of her room with Eva by her side, the two talking, when Hela said loudly, "Dahlia, I need to speak with you".

Dahlia just kept smiling and said goodbye to Eva before walking to Hela and asked, "what's up?"

"I want to talk to you about Falcon," Hela said, trying to keep her composure as what she really wanted to do was to scream at her sister for what she had done. She saw that Dahlia's smile turned teasing and Hela said, "I'd get rid of that smile right now," Dahlia did just that. "Dahlia, what in all of the nine realms did you think you were doing? Telling him you were trying to find me a man who is worthy, trying to make it seem like something would happen with Prince Gleksi, why?"

Dahlia opened and closed her mouth, surprised that her sister knew, and answered, "I was trying to help you, I thought if I made him jealous, he would fight for you. How did you know?"

Hela knew she couldn't tell the truth; she loved her sister but she didn't know what Dahlia would say to Falcon if she knew what had occurred. She answered, "a guard knocked on my door in the early hours of the morning. Falcon was found drunk, he was angry, he told me about what you said. Dahlia, you know how much I love him, how could you do this?"

"I-I-I was doing it for you," Dahlia stuttered not knowing Falcon would do that.

"No, you weren't. If you were doing it for me, you would have respected my wishes and the choices I have made. Sister, I already broke his heart by breaking up with him, all you are doing is digging the knife in and hurting him more than needs be. If you love me at all, you will stop this".

"You know I love you, Hela, I was only trying to make him see that he could lose you if he doesn't fight for you".

Hela shook her head, "it is not you who decides if he shall lose me or not. I gave him my heart long ago; it shouldn't be Falcon worrying about me moving on but me worrying about him. Dahlia, I know you want him to fight for me but that's not going to happen. If he did fight for me, I would only push him away further, I have power over him. Now, I have never used that power over him to command him, I swore I never would but if you push him to confront papa, if you push me far enough that I have to command him to leave forever, I will".

"You wouldn't dare," Dahlia said with uncertainty.

"Dahlia, how far would I go to protect my family and the ones I love?" Hela asked and Dahlia looked away and didn't respond as she knew Hela would go as far as it took to keep those, she loved safe. Hela noticed and said, "exactly. If you honestly believe I wouldn't command him to keep him safe, then you mustn't know me as well as I had thought".

"I do," Dahlia said then sighed in defeat, "I guess I was so focused on Falcon fighting for you, I didn't think about your reaction if he did. Can you forgive me?"

Hela gave it a minuet before she answered with a small smile, "Of course I can," and reached out to hug her. As they held each other, Hela said, "but you have to promise me to stop making Falcon believe he is going to lose me".

"I promise," Dahlia said as she pulled away.

Hela held the tip of her fingers and said, "I mean it, Dahlia. Falcon was close to sending himself to Mareritt and giving up being Death because he couldn't stand to watch as you tried to find me someone. I already broke up with him, please do not make me lose him completely, swear to me that you will stop whatever you are doing".

Dahlia's brow raised in surprise. She believed Falcon to be strong, to be one of the strongest men she knew and she found it hard to believe that he would do that. Had she really pushed him to breaking point? Had she really pushed him so far that he would give up who he is and retire to Mareritt? She honestly believed he would fight for Hela and maybe in the distant future he would but right now, it was clearly too soon after the breakup and all the changes that have happened for Dahlia to be pushing Falcon. She was going to have to cancel the next stage of plans with Micah and would have to tell Tora that the whole anger and jealousy route was a no go.

Dahlia nodded to her sister and said, "I swear, I will stop pushing Falcon to fight for you. I swear on the love I have for our family".

"That is all I ask," Hela said, "maybe one day Falcon and I will be together but you pushing him as you did, it will only make me push him further away and cause further heartbreak for the both of us. If you want us to be together, have faith and don't intervene".

"I'm sorry," Dahlia mumbled and looked down.

Hela lifted Dahlia's chin up and gave her a small smile and said, "I forgive you, now let's go get something to eat before the Durilian's leave".

* * *

When everyone was gathered to bid the royal family, minus Micah, goodbye, Dahlia watched how Queen Aura fussed over Micah, clearly never having left her youngest son on another planet for long amounts of time before. Dahlia wondered if that was the reaction of all mothers leaving their children. The closest thing she had to a mother was her sister and Hela had showed reluctance to allowing Dahlia to leave for Midgard in the past so Dahlia assumed Queen Aura's reaction was normal. They did, however, witness the Queen almost crying as she left and when the ship finally flew away and people were going back inside, Dahlia approached Micah who was stood at the bottom of the palace steps, staring to the sky. She put a hand on his arm and said, "she'll be fine".

"You don't know my mother," he said as he turned to face her, "her children are everything to her, if it was any other world, I doubt my mother would have allowed me to come. Here, I'm close and she knows Niflheim has one of the best armies we have ever seen if anything was to happen. I don't doubt that she will be calling as soon as she reaches Durilia".

"Well that gives me time to show you around," she said with a smile which he returned. "It's Tuesday, usually that means training and classes but thanks to the feast last night, they're cancelled for today. Well they are for me so I'm hoping the same for you".

Micah nodded and replied, "my schedule is now training with Akio all mornings on weekdays, my lessons with my tutor Elrin in the afternoons and a few hours of training with Akio on Saturdays".

Dahlia hummed, "similar to what we have. Come on, we can go riding".

Micah followed her to the stables and saw quite a few Thestrals running around, some training while others seemed to be relaxing in the stables. One Thestral that was running around for pleasure ran to them and he saw Dahlia smile as the Thestral slowed down and Dahlia began to stoke it. Micah said, "I take it this one is yours".

"You'd be right she is, this is Eclipse".

"Hello there," he said to Eclipse but Eclipse huffed which made Dahlia laugh.

"She's not a fan of many people. We have some Thestrals trained for guests. Do you need a saddle?"

He frowned, "how else do you ride?"

"I free ride but I'm connected with Eclipse through our souls, so I trust her completely to ride without a saddle and not let me fall off. Thestrals can ride really fast and some like to play tricks, so saddle or no saddle?"

Micah shrugged and said, "let's go with no saddle, it can't be that hard".

Dahlia let off a laugh as she walked past him with Eclipse and said, "I'll catch you if you fall, don't worry".

When Dahlia and Micah finally got him a Thestral named Gazeen, a Thestral trained specifically for guests, they took off riding on the ground for a short time while Micah got used to the feeling of riding a Thestral before Dahlia took it to the extreme and signalled to Eclipse that it was time to fly. As one Thestral took off, the other quickly followed.

Dahlia watched as Micah clung tightly to Gazeen's neck and she shook her head at how tightly he was holding as she knew it could bug the thestral but it seemed it didn't bother Gazeen so maybe the Thestral was used to it. She flew above the city and watched the people down below, some even looking up and waving, before she flew towards the hills that looked out on the castle of the old kings and the city. She had Eclipse land and watched as Gazeen followed and saw that as the male Thestral landed, Micah fell off and rolled on the ground.

Dahlia dismounted Eclipse as she giggled and asked, "need a hand?" and she held out her hand to Micah who was on the floor.

He took the hand and she helped pull him up as he said, "fast, now I get what you mean by that".

"Told you, most people riding a Thestral for the first time take a saddle".

It was as they stood on the hill that Micah looked out at the view and said, "wow".

Dahlia smiled as she stood beside him and said, "there are many great views all across Niflheim, this is one of my favourites. The City, the capital of Niflheim. It has no name like other cities and towns and villages on Niflheim because this is where it began. That's the castle of the old kings," Dahlia pointed to it, "all of the old kings reside there, even my sister's predecessor King Alec lives there now but he is also a council member. This City was the first, the palace didn't always used to look like it does now, it was smaller, in ruins, but my sister rebuilt it. Some of the architecture from the original palace still exist though. This is where Niflheim began and later expanded".

"Amazing," Micah said with a shake of his head, "it is common knowledge of what Niflheim used to be, my father told me a tale once when I was a child, when I visited here, your sister had been Queen for four centuries. He told me he had come only once before Queen Hela took the throne and he said looking back, it was unimageable how much Niflheim had changed under the rule of a different ruler".

Dahlia said, "King Alec started the change at the end of his reign, it's why he didn't choose a successor while he was alive as he wanted to change the ways the previous kings had ruled. His regret was that he hadn't changed sooner. He says that my sister being sent here was the best thing that ever happened, that he would raise her to be the first Queen of Niflheim and she would bring about the change, and she did".

"The universe has stories about this realm, many bad ones but I can truly say that I am blessed to be here and to know the truth. I am also glad to know you," she turned to him and frowned. He then said, "stories of the nine realms have been spread across the universe; believe it or not, not everyone believes the nine realms exist. Some believe they are myth and legend or stories told to calm children at night. My world is too close to not believe as we have evidence and I am currently standing on one realm. We have heard the stories of children of mixed realms, one hasn't been born in a long time, so I am glad you're not what they describe them to be".

Dahlia pressed her lips together for a moment to stop smiling and said, "thank you. I assume I can add Durilia onto the list of worlds that doesn't want me dead".

"Of course, and not just because we wouldn't want to face the wrath of Hela. My mother and father agreed you were not what we were expecting and if any world does decide to come after you, we will happily stand with Niflheim".

"You were not what I was expecting either".

"In what way?"

"Well," she said as he stepped closer, "the only princes I have ever met happen to be my father and Thor. They happen to not be the best representatives of princes, I assure you. I honestly believed when you introduced yourself as a prince that you would care only for yourself and show off, a bit like Thor really. That opinion changed after the whole mind and heart speech you gave me on the ship and seeing you here, with the orphan kids yesterday, it showed me you were telling the truth. You've been treating people here as your equals not as anyone less than you and that's impressive".

"Says the daughter of a Midgardian witch and a god and an honourable princess of Niflheim," he said, "when we heard rumour of you, I honestly believed you would do everything with magic, would have everyone worship the ground you walk on. I meet you, however, and you tell me stories of you risking your life for your friends, I see you treating your servants as friends, I see you helping orphans out of the goodness of your heart and not to win the favours of the citizens. You treat them with the same respect they treat you. The people of this world who were born on various realms of the nine realms are likely told stories of mixed children, yet I see them looking at you with love and not fear. You are unlike any other princess I have met".

"And how many princesses have you met?"

He laughed and said, "enough to know that you are unique. You don't wear a tiara and diamonds and others jewels every day to show off your status, you don't treat your citizens with respect just because it is expected of you, you don't travel with groups of guards standing by your side".

Dahlia scoffed, "I don't need them. I have magic, I am being trained by Akio and if the worst was to happen, I can have my sister here within moments. Besides, all the entrances in this world are watched, the barrier surrounding the realm makes it next to impossible for anyone to enter without the council members' knowledge and the people of this world know they have a one-way ticket to Mareritt if they were to cause me harm".

"But guards are used for various reasons, not just to protect but to watch." He then reached out for her hand and held it. Their eyes locked as he said, "you're alone with me, most princesses wouldn't dare in fear of what I might say".

"I already have enough rumours spread about me that are false, what's one more? Besides, you're not the kind of man who would spread false rumours or try anything when you know what my brothers would do to you, unless I'm wrong about you?"

"Of course not," he said, but continued to hold her hand.

"As you said, I'm different from other princesses. This princess can take care of herself," she said and removed her hand from his and walked past him, their eyes never leaving one another as she did. She walked backwards towards Eclipse as they continued to look at one another and she smiled and said, "come on, there's still much to see".

She jumped onto Eclipse and flew off quickly, but not quickly enough not to hear him laugh and see him jump onto Gazeen and follow.

* * *

It was hours later when Micah and Dahlia returned to the palace, she showed him the best of Niflheim from the ice castles that shined like diamonds in the west, to the fire lands of the east to everything in between. Micah got to see how even though some of the species lived with their own, most were mixed together in environments and he was surprised at how Queen Hela and her council kept the peace between beings that were so different, but she managed it.

They flew back to the palace and landed in the Thestral training area and after they dismounted their Thestrals, the Thestrals walked to the others while Dahlia and Micah headed for the palace. They talked about the day they had while she explained more about Niflheim but they entered the palace and Dahlia saw someone walking down a corridor she needed to speak to. "Falcon," she said loudly and Falcon stopped and looked to her. She looked to Micah and said, "wait here," before she walked quickly to Falcon at the bottom of the corridor.

"Dahlia," Falcon said, "not now".

"Please," she said as she stood only a few feet from him, "I came to apologise".

His brow went up slightly in shock and he shifted on his feet as he said, "Hela spoke to you".

Dahlia nodded, "she told me you got drunk, that the guards came to get her and you almost sent yourself to Mareritt. Falcon, I am so sorry, I didn't think I pushed you that far".

"You're playing around in matters you do not fully understand, Dahlia. Love. You know the love of family but you have yet to feel the love that comes from another person that makes you feel whole. I would do anything for Hela, I would die for her-"

"I know".

"I would destroy worlds for her".

"I know".

"I would give my soul for her…"

"I know and I promise I will stop. If you and Hela are truly meant to be like I believe, then it will happen. Even if it doesn't happen now or in a century, it will happen. I'm sorry for what I said to you, you know I think you are right for my sister, all that talk about you not being worthy, I was lying".

"I know," he said with a slight smile and put a hand to her shoulder and said, "Dahlia, listen to me. I forgive you; you were simply trying to get me to fight for Hela, but your focus was more on the end positive result than the journey there".

"But I know you're different to all the others who have pursued Hela. My father has known you for a thousand years, he knows how close you and Hela are, he wouldn't just kill you. If you just asked him for her hand, he might surprise you".

She wished she could tell him that her father had already agreed to give Falcon a chance, he knew his little girl was in love and Dahlia knew he would allow them to marry. She wanted to curse her father for not being able to tell Falcon and Hela what her father said, if she could it was likely they would have been married already as she didn't doubt Falcon would have got down on one knee and proposed on the day Loki agreed. She wished that her father hadn't made her promise that she wouldn't tell them.

Falcon squeezed her shoulder and said, "Dahlia, listen. When Hela and I were young, Alec and Ari taught us almost everything we know but one lesson they insisted to be drilled into us was faith. Faith in everything, faith that everything happens for a reason, they had faith that someone like Hela would come and change the way Niflheim was, that the universe would stop looking at Niflheim as a bad omen but they knew it wasn't them that was to change it. I have held onto my faith that everything happens for a reason since the day Ari saved my life and gave me the power of Death, not only because he saved my life and showed me there is more to the universe but because he also led me to Hela and all the good that happened after. I want you to have faith that Hela and I will be together one day, have faith and maybe that faith will come true soon".

She frowned and said, "what do you mean?"

"Have faith," he said with a slight smile then let go of her shoulder and walked away as she stared at him wondering what he meant by soon.

"Are you oaky?" she felt a presence next to her and looked to see Micah had come to her.

Dahlia gave a small nod and said, "we have to stop our plan".

"For your sister's love, why?"

She turned to him as she thought and said, "because I think it may have worked already. Falcon was just telling me to have faith regarding him and Hela but he said if I did, it will happen soon. I think the jealousy may have worked; I think he has already decided to fight for her".

"How can we be sure? Are you sure you wish to abandon the plan completely? I can still send the gifts".

"No," Dahlia said, "Hela confronted me this morning, she is already aware of what I have been doing and warned me off. She said I was only going to make things worse. If you were to start giving her gifts, even telling her they are from your family, she may recognise what you are doing, she will become suspicious of you and know you have been helping me…Thank you for helping me, for getting your brother to dance with Hela, for running off to fight a war so your father sent you here for punishment".

They both smiled and he said, "happy to be of help."

* * *

Authors note: Next chapter should be soon, please review


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A few days of lessons and training went by before Dahlia found herself training with her father in her room on tracking the Horcruxes. It had been six weeks since she first started using the Horcrux within her to track the others but she has yet to find one. The visions she was given, they still didn't make sense to her, they still came too fast, the voices moulded so she couldn't distinguish one voice from another. For the past six weeks, they had tried at least twice a week, sometimes more, to try and use the Horcrux to their advantage.

Now, they were sat as they usually did, across from one another, the room dim except for the fireplace and candles lit in a circle around them. The basin was in the middle of them and as they held hands as usual Loki said, "deep, calm breaths. You have learned how to stay in the visions, now you need to single one out instead of looking for the visions and attempting to focus on one.

Focus on a noise. Close your eyes inside the visions and focus on a single noise, ignore the rest".

Dahlia nodded then closed her eyes and took a deep breath as her father said the spell 'sensum corporis mei patitur ire in amino meo', over and over and the smoke from the basin went into her nose in waves as usual. She felt herself go and suddenly she was confronted with visions and noises that she couldn't decipher; she felt an astral form of herself almost stood in her own mind as visions were scattered all around her. Dahlia felt herself being weighed down by the visions and noises, the screams and cries, it was the children that hurt the most, hearing them cry out for their parents and it didn't take much guessing for Dahlia to know what happened to them.

She wanted to leave the visions and be back on Niflheim but then remembered what her father had said. She closed her astral self's eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to look past everything around her before she found a distinctive noise she could focus on. Water. The sea. Waves crashing along a shore. She focused on that noise and after a few moments, all the noises around her disappeared and all she could hear was the sea. She focused on that noise until it was all she could hear and when she opened her eyes, she felt herself falling. Within the blink of an eye, she was in the sea, struggling to stay afloat through the treacherous sea but she could see in the distance a towering cliff, a sheer drop, black, but there were a few rocks in the distance that seemed to be broken off from the cliff. There was a slit in the rock face that seemed to be an entrance to somewhere else but Dahlia thought it impossible for anyone to get there unless they were an extremely talented rock climber or used magic.

She wanted to swim to a rock piece that seemed to have been broke off close by, she tried but she felt herself being pulled down. As she sunk under the water, she couldn't see anything, she couldn't hold her breath for much longer, then she opened her mouth and screamed and water began to invade her lungs then…

Her eyes shot open to see her father holding her, she couldn't breathe, she struggled to take a breath as if the water was in her lungs, as if she had actually travelled into the vision but she knew she didn't. Her mind was tricking her but she still struggled to gain control.

"Deep breaths, sweetheart, deep breaths," Loki said as he looked around the room to her door which she now only noticed was open. She struggled to gain control and the darkness was falling upon her just as she saw her siblings and lady Saida enter the room.

* * *

Dahlia didn't know how long she slept, she could only remember hearing the voices of her family around her, saying comforting words, feeling them placing kisses on her head and someone holding her hand and never letting go. She felt groggy when her eyes began to flutter, she smelled the room and how clean it was and knew she was in the hospital room. Dahlia blinked a few times to get a clear view when she looked to her hand to see her father holding it tightly. He held it in both of his hands, his eyes closed as he was mumbling, praying that his baby girl would be okay. She saw her brothers and sister sat on chairs to the other side of the bed, they were asleep.

She looked back to her father and mumbled, "dad".

Loki's eyes shot open but he didn't look up immediately, almost afraid that what he heard wasn't real. A moment passed before he finally turned to look at her, he let off a breath he didn't realise he was holding and held her hand tightly in one hand while he quickly put the other hand to her cheek and stood from his chair to kiss her forehead. "Thank gods, you're alright," he mumbled then placed another kiss to her head before leaning his forehead on hers.

"I'm okay, dad," she said.

"Hey," she heard the voice of her eldest brother and looked to him as her father sat back down to see Fenrir waking up Hela and Jörmungandr. The three were now all awake and smiling and Fenrir asked, "how are you feeling?"

"Lightheaded," Dahlia answered truthfully.

"We are not doing that again," Loki said, "never again".

Dahlia tried to shake her head as she said, "no, dad, I have to find them. I could have pulled out; I could have before I started to drown but I was trying to memorise everything".

"Drown?" Hela questioned, "where were you?"

"I don't know. I was in the sea; the waves were strong and were crashing against these cliffs. They looked weird and dark, almost black. There was this slit in the rock face, as if it led to a cave or something. I was about to swim to these large rocks when I felt like I was being pulled under and I couldn't see anything and I couldn't breathe and I just-"

Loki shushed her and said, "calm down, you're fine now. Saida says you were having some form of panic attack, clearly you didn't pull out of the vision properly. I had to go into your mind and pull you out".

Hela then asked, "the cliffs, the large rocks, did they look like they had fallen from the cliffs? Did the cliffs give of this feeling of…of something awful happening there?"

They all looked to Hela as Dahlia slowly nodded. Her eyes widened in recognition and Hela stood and walked out of the room quickly. Dahlia looked to her father and Dahlia asked, "she knows what I am talking about, doesn't she?"

A few minutes later, Hela came back into the hospital room carrying a picture in her hand. She stood beside her father as she showed them the picture. It was a black and white picture of cliffs and the sea. Hela asked, "is this what you saw?"

"Where did you get that?" Dahlia asked shocked.

Hela answered, "you know I've been researching the Death Eaters and Voldemort since before you were born. When he was a child, Tom Riddle and the other children from the orphanage were taken to a seaside site near this cave. He found this cave and went there with two other children, Amy Benson and Dennis Bishop. There were constant incidents with the other kids of the orphanage but on the day they went to the cave, the children were never the same again; they refused to talk about what happened. From what I have discovered, he used magic to get them into the cave, he then used magic to hurt the others before getting them out. The children were so scared, they never spoke of what happened".

"You think a Horcrux could be there?" Jörmungandr asked as he looked between both his sisters.

Hela shrugged and said, "makes sense. Voldemort used his diary as a Horcrux, as an orphan child he had very little, he treasured what he had or what he took from others. Sentimental items and places would be important to him".

"Then let's go," Dahlia said as she sat up, "we can go get the Horcrux now".

"No," Loki said and put a hand on her shoulder, "Dahlia, you've been out for two days".

"But, dad-"

"We can go when you feel better and not a moment before".

Dahlia looked to her siblings hoping to get someone to agree with her but all three looked at her with the same look their father was giving her. None of them were willing to risk her health to go after a Horcrux.

"Okay, fine," she said and sighed, "can I at least go back to my own bed?" Loki answered by scooping Dahlia up into his arms and the small group left to go to her bedroom.

As soon as Dahlia was back in bed, they left her to rest and the second her bedroom door closed, Loki looked at his three eldest children and Fenrir asked, "is she really going to be okay?"

Hela and Loki looked to one another before Hela said, "magic concerning souls can be pretty powerful. Dahlia using her own soul to connect with another soul inside of her…"

"She will be fine," Loki said certain, "your sister is strong, I should have been more prepared".

"And the Horcrux?" Jörmungandr asked, "do we go after it tonight alone or wait a few days for Dahlia?"

"We wait," Loki answered, "your sister will want to go and as much as I hate that, those visions cannot always be as straightforward as they seem. Your sister being there, she should be able to sense the Horcrux, feel a connection to it. It is best if she is there".

Fenrir frowned and asked, "straightforward? The Horcrux should be in that cave, shouldn't it?"

Loki sighed and answered, "it should be, and if not, there will be a trace of its magic there that your sister can connect to. As Hela said, connecting souls is very powerful magic, if Dahlia cannot find the Horcrux there, then there should be something there that will show her the way".

* * *

The following day, Dahlia didn't have training or lessons but instead was with her father and Lord Merlin. They were assessing her magic to make sure the magic she had used to connect her soul to Voldemort's in such a way hadn't damaged her own magic. She was all clear on both her Midgardian magic and her Aesir magic that at the end of the day, she managed to win her father over to go and get the Horcrux.

Her father and siblings were gathered in the throne room, preparing to go to the cave and bring back a Horcrux. They stood on the pentacle in the centre of the room and Loki looked to all of them and asked, "are you all sure you wish to come? We do not know yet what defences he has put in place".

"Exactly," Fenrir smirked, "you need us".

Loki then looked to Hela and nodded before she held both arms out and Dahlia and Loki held onto her right arm while her brothers took her left. She took a moment before she opened a portal directly below their feet and the family fell through.

It took only moments before they appeared in the cave, they let go of Hela as the portal closed and looked around to find a damp, sea salt smelling cave but there was more that they could sense. As they looked around, they knew they were in the right place when Loki began to touch the walls and he said, "this is an entrance, the walls are covered with magic, shielding the place we need to be in, the true door".

"Where is it?" Dahlia asked.

They were silent as they all looked around and Loki began mumbling as he tried to find the entrance. He went around the cave twice before he stopped and said, "found it".

They all approached and Dahlia asked, "how do we get through?"

Hela couldn't help but let off a slight laugh as she looked at the wall and said, "it wants payment. Blood. He wants whoever enters to be weak, to be injured as they enter. Other than death, Voldemort thinks physical injury is the worst thing that can happen".

Dahlia went to her waist for her dagger but Loki stopped her and said, "not needed. If you were just Midgardian, certainly, but we're not. We can trick the spell into believing we have given blood".

Loki put his hand on the wall and said a few words in ancient tongue that Dahlia didn't understand before the wall disappeared before his touch. They were pleased but could only see darkness into the entrance so Loki gestured for his children to stay back as he entered alone. It took a minuet as he disappeared through the entrance. His children looked to one another, Fenrir starting to change his eyes as he was about to enter before a bright light appeared through the entrance and Loki returned and said, "come on".

As they entered, they stood on the edge of a great black lake so vast that Dahlia couldn't make out the distant banks. There was a misty green light around the room and Dahlia noticed the light that her father had created was being reflected from something in the centre of the lake twenty feet away.

Loki looked to Hela and said, "Hela, open a portal to get us there".

Hela did just that as they travelled to the centre of the lake, a small island right in the centre. There was a small light in the centre of a stone basin, looking rather like a pensive which was set on a pedestal. While Loki approached it, he looked into it to see an emerald liquid emitting a phosphorescent glow.

"I just saw something, there's something in the lake," Jörmungandr said as he looked at the lake.

Hela reached out for Dahlia and pushed her back from the edge of the island and said, "stay back".

"Why?" Dahlia asked, "what's wrong?"

"Bodies," Hela answered, "the dead. This whole lake is filled with bodies, I can sense them".

"One of them moved," Jörmungandr said, "it came above the water".

"Inferi," Loki answered and they all looked to him, "dead bodies that have been bewitched to do a dark wizards bidding. It doesn't surprise me he has them here to guard a Horcrux." He then looked to Dahlia and said, "can you sense it?"

Dahlia shook her head and said, "I don't know," as she kept glancing to the lake.

Loki looked back to the pensive filled with a potion and Fenrir asked, "papa, what's in there?"

"Potion, I doubt it is a good one. A Horcrux must be hidden here. I can deal with this potion, disarm it to show us the Horcrux that lies beneath but once I do, the Inferi will attack and we must leave. We don't know how many he has made".

"They're no match for us," Fenrir said and lengthened his claws staring at the lake waiting for an attack.

Loki looked to Dahlia who was looking at the lake as she said, "they died, there are children in there, I can sense them. They all died terrible deaths".

"Dahlia," Hela said and attempted to turn her sister away from looking at the bodies that were coming to the surface but not passing the water line.

"No one was there to protect them," Dahlia said continuing to look, "they all died alone and afraid".

"Dahlia," Loki said and she looked to him and he asked, "sweetheart, are you okay?"

Dahlia took a moment as she looked to the lake before looking back to him and she nodded. She then looked back to the lake as Loki looked to the green liquid knowing he needed to get the Horcrux quickly so they could leave as the cave was clearly affecting Dahlia. He cut his palm and began to draw symbols in his own blood around the basin that began to light as he said a spell. He said the spell a few times before the potion began to disappear, he could see the chain of a necklace rising to the surface.

While the boys were focused on any attack that may come, Loki was focused on the potion and Hela was keeping an eye on all of them. Hela hadn't noticed, though, that Dahlia had drifted away from her. She began to walk closer to the water's edge, her eyes drawn to a specific spot in the lake and she couldn't take her eyes off it. She knew what was below but couldn't turn away. She mumbled, "we're not here for the Horcrux, we're here for you, aren't we?"

"Dahlia," Fenrir said as he heard her from the other side of the island and looked to her.

Hela turned to look at Dahlia to see she was stood right near the edge and moved to get to her sister but Loki said, "got it".

Dahlia kneeled down as she wasn't paying attention. She stared into the deep lake and the next thing she knew, an Inferi jumped from the water, wrappings its arms around her neck before dragging her back into the water. She heard her name being shouted before she hit the water. She saw hundreds, possibly thousands of Inferi coming up from the deep, going to the island to attack her family. She knew she should fight back but as she looked at the Inferi that had its arms wrapped around her, she got the feeling she felt in the vision, being led to the Horcrux. He was connected to it; he was what she came here for.

She managed to free one hand and placed it to his head. Her purple magic flittered around them as she got into his mind but suddenly, she became overwhelmed with visions and memories that weren't her own.

"Slytherin".

"Sirius, please don't go".

"I will not forget, mother, Toujours pur".

"The Dark Lord".

"You must destroy it, Kreacher, you must".

She saw the real him, he had the same dark hair and slightly haughty look of his brother, he was smaller and rather less handsome than some would say Sirius was but she knew him, she saw his picture. Regulus Black. The brother Sirius said was a Death Eater and died for it. Sirius didn't know what happened to him, just assumed he died in the service of Voldemort but now Dahlia knew. Regulus had turned against the Dark Lord; he had wanted the Horcrux to be destroyed and instructed Kreacher to do it while he gave his life getting it.

The corpse of Regulus then suddenly let her go as arms wrapped around her and she looked to see her father. She looked around the underwater to see all the corpses were now just falling. They broke the surface of the water to see the Inferi on the island were now still, some ripped to pieces by her brothers but she looked to see Hela stood at the centre of the island near the basin. The light it had given off dimmed as Hela's magic took over and glowed a darker blueish grey than Dahlia had ever seen. Dahlia and her father swam to the island and when they got there, Loki said, "don't ever do that again".

"What is she doing?" Dahlia asked.

"Breaking the spell," Hela said then let go of the basin to see the bodies of all the Inferi still, some of them floating in the water while others sank. Hela added, "their souls are gone but their bodies were being preserved a little by a spell. I just broke that spell. Their bodies are now free and will decay as they should do".

"What were you thinking?" Fenrir asked angrily. "You could have drowned; do you not remember your vision?"

Dahlia shook her head and said, "I was drawn to him, he is the reason why we are here. That Inferi was Regulus Black, Sirius' little brother who he thought had died in the service of Voldemort".

Jörmungandr said, "clearly he was one of his victims".

"Not only that," Dahlia said and saw the necklace on the floor of the island as it seemed her father must have just dropped it and jumped in after her.

She picked it up and Loki said, "wait until we get back to Niflheim, we do not know what the locket will do".

Dahlia didn't listen and opened the locket as they all watched and waited for something to happen but when nothing did, they looked closer to see a note within the locket. Dahlia said, "the locket was here but we are not the first people to discover Voldemort's secret. Regulus Black did and he gave his life to get the real Horcrux and plant this fake one in its place".

She opened the note inside the locket and read out loud…

" _To the Dark Lord,_

 _I know I will be dead long before you_

 _read this but I want you to know, it_

 _was I who discovered your secret._

 _I have stolen the real Horcrux and_

 _intend to destroy it as soon as I can._

 _I face death in the hope that when_

 _you meet your match, you will be_

 _mortal once more._

 _R.A.B"._

Dahlia looked to her family and Fenrir said, "we came here for nothing".

"No, not nothing," she said, "I know who has the real Horcrux. Kreacher, the Black family elf. I saw Regulus' memories; he entrusted the destruction of the Horcrux to him but-" Hela interrupted.

"It hasn't come to the other side," Hela said, "he doesn't know how to destroy it".

Jörmungandr asked, "would he have held on to it all these years?"

"Yes," Dahlia answered, "Kreacher is absolutely loyal to the Black family, I heard from Sirius that Regulus was nice to him, he was Kreacher's favourite. If he gave him an order, Kreacher would have spent all these years trying to find a way to destroy it".

Loki then asked, "where is this Kreacher?"

Dahlia opened her mouth to answer as everyone looked to her but she found that she couldn't speak. Then she remembered, the Fidelius charm, she couldn't tell them. "12 Grimmauld Place, London," a voice said and everyone looked to Hela as she smiled. She shrugged and said, "you don't think I have a list of Order member households after they took you? Currently it is under a strong Fidelius charm, it's why Dahlia can't give us the location because she was there last year and at Christmas. She is not the secret keeper, which is a person who is the only one who can reveal the secret location to someone".

"We can get there, can't we?" Fenrir asked.

"Of course," Loki answered, "Aesir magic versus Midgardian magic, very little match".

"Remember, papa," Hela said, "this house has been in their family for generations. Generation after generation has been placing protection spells on the property and barrier spells, and who knows how many spells have been put on it by the Order. I can open a portal in there using Dahlia if she thinks of the place but I might not be able to sense how many people will be on the other side".

Fenrir said, "so we could be appearing and having wands on us instantly…excellent," he said the last bit smiling.

"If that is okay with you?" Loki asked and looked to Dahlia, "we can go home and you can rest".

"No," Dahlia said and went to stand beside Hela, "I'll rest when he is destroyed, when we have all the pieces of his soul, including getting this one out of me and he is dead and in Mareritt. We leave now".

Loki saw the stubbornness and motivation in her eyes that reminded him so much of her mother when she spoke of finding Jörmungandr. Loki knew his baby would not rest until the dark wizard was destroyed. He nodded and they all approached Hela, Dahlia putting the note back into the necklace and placing it around her neck, hiding it from view. Hela put her arms out the same as before and said to Dahlia, "I need you to think of Grimmauld Place, I'll be looking into your mind".

Dahlia nodded and her purple magic flared and mixed together with Hela's light-blue, almost silver mixed together, sending the images of Grimmauld Place across. Loki knew to trust his daughters while the boys were nervous at what was being passed and a moment later, a portal below them opened and they fell through.

Thankfully, they weren't greeted by a group but had landed in the entrance hall of Grimmauld Place. They let go of Hela and Dahlia saw the portrait of Walburga Black covered and immediately put a finger to her lips and said, "don't start shouting, that portrait screams when she is disturbed".

"That's disturbing," Fenrir said, smirking while other family members rolled their eyes at him trying to be funny.

They walked down the corridor opening a few doors to see if anyone was inside when they heard talking coming from the dining room. Dahlia recognised many of the voices and said quietly, "Order members," to her family, "they must be in a meeting".

It was dark and late at night and it was almost the end of the school year, of course they would be talking about security measures for students, matters of issues if the train was intercepted as it was possible. They could have also been talking about recent attacks that Dahlia was told about by Hermione and the twins, there had been three since she had returned to Niflheim. A short number in that many weeks but still more than anyone wanted.

They could have been talking about anything but as they got close to listen, Dahlia heard what was being said. It sounded like Sirius who said, "no, you have explaining to do. You knew all along who Dahlia truly was and you never told anyone then you're healed and you disappeared".

She heard someone scoff and who sounded like Alice said, "Lily trusted me with her secret and even then, I forgot the secret every time I was away from her. She fell in love, she had a child, it doesn't matter that she used your best friend as a decoy, she was protecting her child and my godchild. I only got my memories back a few days before the attack and even then, it wasn't all clear and no one was willing to tell me where Dahlia was. Believe me, if I knew I would have taken her and summoned her father and sister. None of you can judge Lily for what she did because none of you have ever been in her position. Those of you who were at Hogwarts saw how far Dahlia was willing to go to escape Odin and his family, doesn't that tell you the history her father has with the Asgardians? The history of children of multiple realms has been bloody and not merciful. I am not here to explain myself; I am here because you all need help in fighting this war but I will tell you now, my loyalty is not to the Order, it's to my goddaughter. She should be allowed to return to her mother's world without fear of judgment or that someone is going to kill her".

Dahlia smiled at her godmothers' words and she heard her father whisper to her, "your mother definitely chose right".

They were then interrupted by Fenrir who opened a storage door to look inside and the door knocked over some boxes inside, causing several items to fall and crash, including a large black vase that already seemed to be cracked. It was now on the floor in pieces.

Dahlia closed her eyes as she sighed and the other three looked to Fenrir who shrugged and said, "sorry".

The door to the kitchen then swung open as everyone went silent and Dahlia quickly opened her eyes to see all the Order members inside holding up their wands towards the door. They had the look of resistance and anger at first but when they realised who was behind the door, they looked shocked and some even put their wands down instantly. Dahlia smiled and said, "hey everyone, can we talk?"

Alice was the only one to move from her spot as she walked towards the door and Dahlia smiled brightly as she moved into the room to hug her godmother. Alice hugged her tightly and then when she pulled away, she asked, "how have you been?"

"I've been great, just as I said in my letters," Dahlia answered then looked to see her family were still stood by the door while the Order was looking between them. She looked at the Order, seeing Dumbledore sat at the top of the table as usual staring right at her over his glasses, the twinkle in his eyes that was usually present was now gone.

"There you are," a familiar voice said and Mrs Weasley approached with her usual motherly smile and open arms. Dahlia smiled at the woman and hugged her and looked to see Mr Weasley behind her who gave her a smile and a nod of the head.

Dahlia pulled away and said, "Mr and Mrs Weasley, I want you to meet some people". She looked to the door and gave her family a look and Loki almost rolled his eyes as he entered the room, his remaining children following as Dahlia said, "this is my dad, Loki. My sister Hela and my brothers, Fenrir and Jörmungandr. This is Mr and Mrs Weasley and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix".

"Pleasure to meet you," Loki said, knowing these were two Order members who truly cared about Dahlia, who treated her as one of their own and tried to keep her safe. He then said, "I wish to thank you for all you have done for my daughter, she speaks very highly of your family".

Mr and Mrs Weasley looked surprised and Loki held out his hand. Mr Weasley took a moment before he shook it and said, "Fred and George have told us about your stay at Hogwarts and also how they intend to spend some time over the summer with you all".

"Yes," Loki said dropping his hand then gesturing to Hela who was stood behind him and had her come to his side and said, "if you need any reassurance, I'm sure my daughter Hela will offer it".

Hela was used to the surprised reaction when people saw her and it was no different when the Weasley's looked at her but she put on a smile and said, "happy to help".

They heard someone scoff and looked to see it was Sirius who then said, "happy with yourselves, you just come in here and take what you want, all of you. Now you're trying to take their sons".

Fenrir growled and stepped close to Sirius and said, "I'd be careful about how you speak to my family, dog. You're lucky to be alive after you took my sister".

"Fen," Dahlia said.

At the same time, Loki walked to him and said, "Fenrir," and put a hand on his arm. Fenrir looked to his father and took a few steps back away from Sirius for Loki to stand in front of him and said, "your problem is with me, speak to my children like that again and you won't live to see the sunrise".

Before Sirius could respond, Dahlia said, "Sirius, don't. You know you're not a match for him so why make things worse. We'll take what we came for then leave".

Frank asked, "what are you here for?"

Dahlia said, "Kreacher." She then looked Sirius in the eye and said, "I need to talk to Kreacher, summon him".

"Why?" Sirius shrugged.

Hela rolled her eyes at his resistance and said, "I have a realm to run, being here all day is not on my agenda. Summon the elf because if we have to search, we'll tear this house apart and likely use our Aesir magic and break the barrier and all the protection spells around the house. Your choice".

Silence was the only answer they got for almost half a minute before Loki allowed a speck of his magic to be revealed at his hand and Albus, who had remained quiet and kept his eyes on Dahlia said, "Sirius".

Sirius, frustrated, said, "Kreacher".

A loud crack and the house elf appeared at the doorway, small and still wearing the dirty rags that Dahlia had met him in. "Master," Kreacher said with distain.

"Kreacher, I need for you to answer some questions" Dahlia said as she approached him and put a hand to her neck to gather the fake necklace and showed it to him and no one else, "about this".

Kreacher's hands began to shake when he saw it, Dahlia knew he was sworn by Regulus before his death that the house elf could not tell his family what happened to him and to this day, Kreacher followed that order.

"Kreacher, I'm here to help you. Maybe we should talk in private," Dahlia said then looked to her family and said, "give me a few minutes with him".

She then grabbed Fenrir's arm and pulled him with her and he asked, "what?"

"You wouldn't want your baby sister walking around a house with dark objects and with an elf that might attack her, do you? Besides, I'm separating the crazy's in this family," she answered then looked to Jörmungandr and said, "watch the others," which amused her family.

They went into the hallway and walked down to the stone staircase to go to the kitchen and Kreacher followed, never taking his eyes off Dahlia as he knew what she had.

They entered the kitchen and Dahlia closed the door behind her while Kreacher walked to the table, holding onto it as if he was trying to hide. Dahlia approached him while Fenrir leaned against the door and Dahlia said, "now, I think it's time for some long-kept secrets to come out. Don't you, Kreacher?"

* * *

Authors note: Please review


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: Thank you to those of you who reviewed and welcome to the new followers and favourites.

* * *

Chapter 14

"Kreacher," Dahlia said, "we've been to the cave, I saw flashes of memories of what happened. Your master Regulus Black took you there, he gave you the locket and told you to destroy it and told you not to tell your mistress or any family what happened to him. I need you to tell me what happened that day".

Kreacher began to gulp for air, his chest rising and falling rapidly before his eyes went wide and he let out a bloodcurdling scream, "Kreacher failed master Regulus! Kreacher failed in his orders!"

Kreacher began to bang his head on the table and Fenrir almost went forward but Dahlia put her hand back to show him it was fine and she said clearly and loudly, "Kreacher, we're here to help you complete your orders".

Kreacher stopped banging his head and looked to Dahlia. His eyes filled with tears as he sat on the ground in a ball, his tears streaming down his face, over his snout and even falling onto his greying teeth.

"Kreacher," Dahlia said as she lowered herself to the ground and sat a few feet from him and said, "I'm here to help. It's your chance to tell Regulus' story, to tell someone just how brave your master was. Tell me what happened?"

When Kreacher answered, his voice was muffled but distinctive in the large quiet kitchen, "Master Sirius ran away, good riddance, for he was a bad boy and broke my mistresses' heart with his lawless ways. But master Regulus had proper pride, he knew what was due to the name of Black and the dignity of being a pure-blood. For years he talked of the Dark Lord, who was going to bring the wizards out of hiding to rule the Muggles and Muggle-borns…and when he was sixteen years old, master Regulus joined the Dark Lord. So proud, so proud, so happy to serve…And one day, a year after he had joined, master Regulus came down to the kitchen to see Kreacher. Master Regulus always liked Kreacher. And master Regulus said…he said…"

He began to rock faster.

"He said the Dark Lord required an elf".

"An elf?" Dahlia frowned, "why?"

"Master Regulus volunteered Kreacher," he answered, "it was an honour, said master Regulus, an honour for him and for Kreacher, who must be sure to do whatever the Dark Lord ordered him to do…and then to c-come home".

He began to rock even faster, his breathing turning more into sobs now.

"So Kreacher went to the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord did not tell Kreacher what they were to do, but took Kreacher with him to a cave beside the sea. Beyond that cave was a cavern and beyond that cavern was a great black lake…there was a boat".

Dahlia almost looked to Fenrir as they hadn't seen a boat in the cave but they didn't need one and thought perhaps it needed to be summoned by magic to appear. The hairs on the back of Dahlia's neck stood as she began to think about Voldemort's defences and guessed what Kreacher was taken there for. He was the test dummy, an indispensable house elf, who better?

"There was a b-basin full of potion on the island and…the D-dark Lord made Kreacher drink it. Kreacher drank and he drank and he saw terrible things…Kreacher's insides burned, Kreacher cried out for master Regulus to save him, he cried for his mistress Black, but the Dark Lord only laughed…he made Kreacher drink all the potion…he dropped a locket into the empty basin…he then filled it with more potion. And then the Dark Lord sailed away, leaving Kreacher on the island…"

Dahlia shook her head and glanced to Fenrir who had his head down. They hadn't seen the potion at work but from the way Kreacher described it, from the way the house elf shook and sobbed more as he spoke of it, spoke volumes to them. She was never more thankful for her Aesir magic and her father's knowledge than in that moment. She could picture what Voldemort would have done to Kreacher, could picture him watching as the house elf withered in pain on the floor and begged for help, for someone to come and save him while Voldemort laughed. It sickened her and clearly did the same to her brother as he couldn't look at Kreacher.

Kreacher continued, "Kreacher needed water, he crawled to the island's edge and he drank from the black lake…and hands, dead hands, came out of the water and dragged Kreacher under the water".

"But you escaped," Dahlia said trying to lighten the mood, "you survived".

"Master told Kreacher to come home," he said, "so he came home. The house elf's highest law is his master's bidding. Kreacher was told to come home, so he came home…"

"Voldemort didn't think of that," Dahlia said and looked to her brother whose brow was furrowed. "People like Voldemort don't think that anyone below them can have magic that they don't. A house elf's magic is different, he'd be able to Apparate out of the defences Voldemort put on the cave. He treats them like animals and in his mind, animals can't have a power he doesn't. He left him there believing the Inferi would deal with him…"

Fenrir's jaw became tight as he clenched his fists. No one should be treated like that, to be thought less of because of who they are. It was how Odin felt about them and he hated all beings who thought they could treat others with disrespect because of who they were at birth. Kreacher was willing to serve Voldemort, he served him happily yet he still left him.

"Master Regulus was worried," Kreacher croaked, "very worried. Master Regulus told Kreacher to stay hidden and not to leave the house. And then…a little while later…master Regulus came to find Kreacher in his cupboard late one night, and master Regulus was strange, not as he usually was, disturbed in mind, Kreacher could tell…and he asked Kreacher to take him back to the cave, the cave Kreacher had gone to with the Dark Lord…"

"Kreacher, it's okay," Dahlia said trying to calm him.

Kreacher shook his head and said, "Master took a locket from his pocket, the same one, the one around your neck. And he told Kreacher to take it and when the basin was empty, to switch the lockets…"

Kreacher's sobs became great gasps now.

"Master ordered Kreacher to leave without him. He told Kreacher to go home and never tell my mistress, the family, what he had done. He said to destroy the first locket. He drank all the potion and Kreacher swapped the lockets and watched as…master Regulus…was dragged beneath the water…and…"

The house elf was now panting and shivering, a bruise now forming on his head from having banged it and mucus from his nose glistening as his eyes were bloodshot and swarming with tears.

Dahlia then asked, "so you brought the locket home, what did you do then?"

"Kreacher did not make a mark upon it," he moaned, "Kreacher tried everything, everything he knew, but nothing, nothing would work…so many powerful spells upon the casing, Kreacher was sure the way to destroy it was to get inside, but it would not open…Kreacher punished himself, he tried again. Kreacher failed to obey orders, Kreacher could not destroy the locket! Mistress was mad with grief but Kreacher could not tell her why master Regulus had disappeared. Kreacher could not tell her what happened, no, because master Regulus had f-forbidden him to tell any of the f-f-family what h-h-happened in that c-cave".

Kreacher then began to sob so hard any words he spoke were incoherent.

"Why?" Fenrir asked and Dahlia looked to her brother, "he speaks of Voldemort with honour, why after he tried to kill him?"

"Fenrir, the lives of house elves are worse than most planets with slavery. Some are treated well; others are worked until they die. They think differently to us because they are commonly treated with brutality. What Voldemort did to him wasn't that far out of how others are treated. A wizard war doesn't matter to house elves, they are sworn to serve whoever but they are loyal creatures. If they are treated with kindness, that will be returned with loyalty. Regulus, and probably Mrs Black, were nice to him. So, he served them willingly and shared in their beliefs because it was what they believed in. Regulus probably didn't explain his change of mind to Kreacher properly. Kreacher and Regulus's family were all safer in the eyes of Voldemort if they remained with the tradition of pure-blood ways. Regulus was trying to protect his family above all else".

Fenrir shook his head and asked, "wizards get away with treating them like this?" Dahlia nodded. "that's sick, if someone is willing to serve, they should have the respect that they give returned".

Dahlia gave him a small smile and said, "you'd get along with Hermione on this subject, she always tells me how one day wizards will pay for how they treat house elves, I'm thinking she is right." She then looked back to Kreacher and said, "Kreacher, I need to ask you something important and I need you to tell me the truth. Do you still have to locket? Where is it?"

Kreacher began to mumble and Dahlia could barely make it out, "Kreacher ordered to destroy, orders".

"Kreacher, I promise you I am here to help you destroy it, we know how. Please, Kreacher, Regulus died wanting it to be destroyed so let me destroy it. Let me do what your master wanted you to do".

A few moments of silence went by before Kreacher sniffled and stood from his spot. Dahlia stood too but didn't follow him as he walked to his den, a dark, dingy cupboard-like room with pipes at the top and a selection of items ranging from rags and blankets, small glinting objects and coins and photographs of the Black family and other small items.

Dahlia almost expected Kreacher to fight her for the locket as her mother was still Muggle-born, even if her father was a god. But Kreacher came out of his den, locket in hand. He sniffled more and hesitated in handing it over but soon walked to Dahlia and handed over the locket, hand shaking as he was muttering to himself.

"Thank you," Dahlia said to him. "Kreacher, you did good, in fact you did amazing. You followed your master's orders, you got away, you didn't burden his poor mother with the truth, he died a hero. His story will never be forgotten, he will never be forgotten I promise you that. In fact," Dahlia put the Horcrux down as she went to her neck and took off the copy locket, took the small note out quickly, not wanting anyone to see the letter and read Horcrux and jump to the truth. She then said, "this was Regulus' and I think he would want you to have it. You followed orders and for the last seventeen years, you have been trying to destroy this locket, you pushed everything else aside and let this house fall into a wreck because you couldn't complete your master's final order. But you can rest now, knowing that this will be destroyed. You did what your master asked of you and he would be proud. So here, this is now yours forever".

She held out the locket and put it around his neck. She saw the house elf shaking, tears falling from his eyes again. His legs were shaking and Dahlia thought he would collapse at any moment but then something happened she never would have expected. He bowed. He gave her a low bow of respect and even bowed to Fenrir. He then walked to his den, his shoulders shaking and he went inside and closed the door just as his knees gave in and brother and sister overheard his sobs of gratitude at having something of his own that belonged to his master Regulus.

Dahlia then held the real locket in her hands, she could feel the presence inside the locket, could hear it whispering to her. She felt drawn, connected to it and she knew it wasn't her personally but the soul of Voldemort within her, crying out to be re-joined as it should be. Her eyes locked onto the S on the necklace trying to focus on what the voices were saying.

"Dahlia," Fenrir said as he was now beside her and put a hand on her arm. She looked to him as he asked, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," Dahlia then sighed, "this is it; this is one of them".

"You did good, sister. Not just with the Horcrux but with the way you handled Kreacher, a lot of people wouldn't show the compassion you have shown today".

"Yeah…let's just go," she said then walked out of the kitchen as he followed.

They walked to dining room to see some of the Order had left, the only people who had remained were Alice, Frank, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Tonks, Lupin, Sirius, Mad-Eye and Kingsley. She heard her sister reassuring the Weasleys on Fred and George as she said, "I give my word your sons will not starve on Niflheim, we have a variety of different foods from across the realms and foods from this realm too".

The Weasleys eyes then drifted to the door and everyone stopped talking to look towards Dahlia and Fenrir. Dahlia looked between her father and sister then held up her hand that held the Horcrux, it was covered by her fingers but the chain was dangling out of her hand as she said, "got it".

Loki and Hela walked to the door while Jörmungandr was already stood close by. Hela held out her hand and Dahlia immediately handed over the locket as Hela was the one with the most experience regarding souls and every second Dahlia held it, she felt anger and hatred and wanted to harm someone, anyone. She could hear the voice of the Horcrux but after handing it to Hela, that all stopped.

"It's talking," Dahlia said, "it wants me to hurt people, it's angry".

Hela hummed, "I can sense it, I can't hear it talk though, that will be through your connection".

"What is that?" Professor McGonagall asked and they all looked to the rest of the Order as the only person who knew was Dumbledore.

Hela hid the locket from sight while Dahlia answered, "an object being used by Voldemort for power. He connects himself to powerful objects and draws out their power in the times he needs them, it's why he is difficult to kill." It was a convincing lie as it was possible to draw power from objects but she surprised her family at how good of a lie she quickly made up, giving the Order a good answer while not revealing the truth. Dahlia then looked to Dumbledore and said, "it's been here for seventeen years, right under our noses".

Dumbledore's eyes widened ever so slightly that you would have only noticed if you were looking at him. He was surprised he had not known the item was in the house that the Order spent so much time in and that it truly was hidden under his nose.

Dahlia then said to Sirius, "your foolish idiot brother as you call him, was actually the first to discover what Voldemort was up to. Sirius, Regulus is dead but he didn't die in service to Voldemort, he died defying him".

"What?" Sirius gasped.

Dahlia nodded, "yes. Regulus had let Voldemort borrow Kreacher to test his defences and Kreacher was tortured and had almost died but Regulus gave the order for him to come home so he did. Regulus saw the state he was in and told Kreacher to hide as he discovered what happened and learned about the object. When he came back, Regulus was horrified by what he had discovered and he made Kreacher take him back to the place he was taken. Regulus gave his life getting this object and knew he would die and ordered Kreacher never to tell any of the family what had happened or anything about this object. Sirius, even in the end, he was protecting the Black family, and it might seem hard to believe but he was protecting you too. You talk about Regulus as if he was a foolish idiot in front of Kreacher and you treat Kreacher badly but for the last seventeen years, Kreacher has been trying to destroy this object so Voldemort cannot use its power any longer. It's why he is the way he is, it's why this place is such a wreck because he is following the last order of his master who treated him well and he has yet to fulfil that order. Sirius, your brother died a hero, it's about time you start thinking of him that way and have a little respect for Kreacher who has had to live with that knowledge all these years".

Loki then said, "we should get going, it's getting late".

"Dahlia," Dumbledore spoke for the first time since her arrival, "I thought you might like to know your cousin Dudley is now with your uncle Vernon's cousin Samantha Taylor in America and seems to be settling in well".

Confused, Dahlia asked, "why is he with her and not with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon?"

A silence filled the room and Dahlia looked amongst the Order members to see them sharing looks with one another, none of them wishing to tell the truth but they did glance towards her family. Dahlia looked to them to see that they didn't look pleased and were casting glares at Dumbledore. She knew what had happened, her family had taken vengeance into their hands regarding her treatment during her stay with them, but why did Dudley have to leave the country?

"And aunt Marge?" she questioned and was greeted by the same silence so she said, "oh".

"We'll talk about this when we get home," Loki said and reached for her arm.

"Perhaps you should tell her now," Sirius said with a smirk, "don't want you to change any facts about how you brutally murdered members of her family".

"Sirius!" Alice scolded.

But the man didn't drop his smirk which was the very reason that in the blink of an eye, he was pinned up against the wall by Fenrir. Fenrir was pinning him up high by his neck as his feet kicked up off the ground and he struggled to breathe.

"Fen!" Dahlia said and moved her arm out of her father's grip and ran to her eldest brother. She tried to pull his arm away from Sirius' neck but he was too strong. She held onto it and said, "Fen, he's an ass I get that but let him go".

Loki looked to Dumbledore and said, "you were just waiting to tell her about them, hoping she would come back here, weren't you?"

"I'm not," Dahlia said as she looked to Dumbledore and continued to get Fenrir to let go of Sirius. She then said, "I'm not leaving my family and I am not mad." She then glanced to Sirius to see him going purple and said, "Fen, let him go before I have to use magic on you".

Fenrir glanced to his sister before he sighed in frustration and dropped Sirius to the ground and stepping back. The wizard was now leaning against the wall coughing and breathing heavily.

"We're going home, now," Dahlia said.

"Dahlia," Dumbledore said but Dahlia quickly cut him off before he could say anything more.

"No. I know what my family is capable of, I don't need to be told what happened. I'm not angry with them for killing the Dursleys because I knew it would happen. The second the word abuse was said I knew what would happen to the Dursleys because…" Dahlia then glanced to her dad before she said, "because my dad told me recently that there isn't a line in the universe he wouldn't cross for the safety and happiness of his children. I already knew that they would kill the Dursleys when they found out how I was treated, it's why I didn't tell them sooner. Professor, you don't understand, no one will ever be able to understand what my family has been through and what we will do for each other. Fenrir could have killed Sirius right now but I would still love him because he is my brother and he has only ever loved and protected me. If you want any help or cooperation in this war, you should start by not trying to turn me against my family." She then walked to her family and said, "we're leaving now".

Without question, Hela held out her arms and her brothers held one while her father and sister held the other. Dahlia sent a quick smile to Alice, Frank and the Weasleys to show she wasn't mad at them before a portal opened below them and they were gone.

The family of five appeared in the throne room and as soon as the portal closed, Dahlia let go of Hela's arm and looked at the four of them as she asked, "what did you do to them?"

"I thought you weren't mad," Fenrir said.

"That's what I told them, I was being a united front," she said angrily. "What did you do to the Dursleys?"

"Dahlia," Hela said calmly, "they hurt you, we couldn't just leave without them being punished".

"Are they being punished here?" Dahlia asked and when she was greeted with silence she knew where they were. "Tell me what happened," she said. "They're dead because of how they treated me, I have a right to know what happened to them…look, I'm not angry, I just have to know".

Loki approached her and reached for one of her hands to hold and then answered, "no lies or tricks. Your brothers dealt with Marge Dursley, they had her dogs attack and eat her. Your sister and I spent some time with Vernon and Petunia before your sister killed him…"

"And Petunia?"

"Alive, and she is only alive because she is your mother's sister. Petunia has always cared about appearances and loves to slander other people, so I made her body her prison. She can feel and hear everything going on around her but she will be unable to communicate with anyone, she will be dependent on others to do even the smallest of tasks and she will have to listen to whatever is said around her and about her, unable to respond".

Dahlia began to fidget with her hands as she asked, "Dudley, did he see anything?"

"No," Loki said and shook his head, "he was in the kitchen the whole time, I made it so he couldn't hear anything and he couldn't see into the living room. I talked to him after and explained that his father was gone and that he could no longer speak to his mother. I explained about you, your mother, how what happened in the past wasn't his fault and no one blames him because he was mean to you and rewarded for that cruelty, he didn't understand just how wrong it was because of his parents' teachings. I told him of a pendent your mother sent him that Petunia more than likely hid, that it would protect him if anyone tried to find him and from spells being used on him. I then spelled him so he couldn't tell anyone what happened that day and then we left".

Dahlia thought how fortunate her cousin was. Yes, he had lost his family, just as she believed she lost hers for many years, but he did not have to hear their screams and witness their deaths just as Dahlia had witnessed her mother's. She hoped his family that had taken him in were being kinder to him than the Dursleys were to her.

She stepped away from them and turned and headed for the door but stopped before she left the room and said, "I'm not mad or angry, I knew what you would all do when you found out I was abused. I would do what you did to Odin if I had the chance because of what he did to you. I just have to think".

"Wait," Loki said before she left, "Dudley gave us a message for you. He told us to tell you that he is sorry for what he did and said, and that you aren't a waste of space." Dahlia barely gave a nod before she left the room.

Dahlia made her way to her bedroom, knowing she didn't want to speak to or see anyone. While she was happy with her family for more than two months, Dudley had lost not only his family but his home and country along with it. She felt sorry for him even though he bullied her all those years. As she closed her bedroom door, she saw the small mirror on her dresser, a looking glass, and quickly went to pick it up and sat on her bed as she said, "show me my cousin, show me Dudley Dursley".

The looking glass shimmered and quickly changed until she could see Dudley. He was in a house, a rather average but nice one, and was at what seemed to be the dining room table connected to the kitchen. He had work in front of him and was with a middle-aged man who seemed to be well put together with a buttoned up blue shirt and grey pants and looked a lot healthier than her uncle was. He seemed to have his own work with files and a computer in front of him but seemed to be helping Dudley with his work.

"Thanks, Jim," Dudley mumbled.

"Anytime," the man Jim said. "Dudley, you know I'm here to help you." Dudley just hummed and Jim sighed and said, "hey, how about we put this work away? I think we've both done enough for today and Sam will be home soon. Looking at the time, Cassidy should be getting off the bus soon, why don't you go meet her?"

"Okay," Dudley said then put his pens and pencils into a pencil case and put all of his books together before leaving the room heading towards the front door.

Dudley left the three bedroomed house and was heading down the steps to the lawn to see a few cars passing in the street which was normal as the street was very quiet except for times of the day when people were finishing school and coming home from work. It was quiet and peaceful and Dudley didn't have to start school until September but Jim, who was married to Dudley's cousin Samantha, was in marketing and could do most of his work at home so he helped Dudley try to catch up and was very patient.

Dudley could see the school bus pulling up at the end of the street and saw his seven-year-old second cousin Cassidy getting off. She was dressed in her private school uniform, she was slightly small for her age and had wavy brown hair with brown eyes and to Dudley, she was the sweetest little girl he had ever met. When they met him at the airport when he found out about his first cousin once removed who lived in America, he was shocked and surprised, as his father and aunt never had anything nice to say about America and it turned out they had relatives that were from there. Cassidy had hugged him, told him stories, helped him with American sayings or foods that were confusing to him and had barely left Dudley's side. He had yet to meet any friends as it was already common knowledge that the Taylors had taken in a semi-orphan relative from England whose father died in mysterious circumstances, along with his aunt, and whose mother was in a care home for the rest of her life. No one seemed to want to be his friend and he finally knew how Dahlia felt but the opposite was, he was a bad cousin who made her life harder while Cassidy was helping him adjust.

Cassidy jumped off the bus along with a few other children but just as the doors closed and the bus was driving away, two boys knocked some papers out of Cassidy's hands and pushed her to the ground. They began to taunt and tease her and even picked up some of her work on the ground and began to rip it in front of her.

"HEY!" Dudley said loudly and stormed towards them. The two boys had the good sense to drop everything and run.

He kneeled to her side as she was brushing off her knees and reached for her work and said, "they ruined it," with tears in her eyes.

Dudley looked to see a few pieces of art ripped up and said, "it's okay, we can make it again".

"No," she said shaking her head as she picked up a handmade card torn in two, "mommy said it is your birthday tomorrow, I made this for you".

Dudley took the two pieces in his hand and placed them together to see that she had drawn a picture of his new family and him together and he said, "it's perfect, Cassidy, I promise. Best card I've ever gotten".

Cassidy let off a small smile and said, "really?"

Dudley nodded and helped her stand as he said, "really really".

He held her backpack while he picked up her art work and saw a mermaid drawing with fairies and a castle in the background on a hill. He stared at the picture and Cassidy noticed and said, "Billy and Tommy say magic isn't real, not like Thor and the Avengers, he says his daddy says it's all science and not magic, that's why they pick on me. They say I'm a baby for believing. Is it…is it real Dudley?"

Dudley looked into her eyes and knew he couldn't tell her the truth. He knew he couldn't tell her he grew up in a household with a witch, that he knew names of some of the great wizards like Dumbledore who seemed pretty important in the wizard world. He knew he couldn't tell her stories of what he knew existed, like mermaids and fairies really did exist and that witches and wizards were real and they could fly and turn into things and that there were schools around the globe that taught magic. It would be a child's dream, well any other child who didn't grow up in a household with parents who hated magic. He looked into Cassidy's eyes and could see hope, hope that her older cousin would confirm or deny the existence of magic and he knew if he gave her the answer society wanted him to give her, she would quickly lose faith in everything that couldn't be explained by science.

He answered, "I think you should believe in whatever you want to believe in".

"But-"

"I believe," he said quickly which surprised her, "I believe in magic and I'm sixteen tomorrow, does that make me a baby?" she shook her head and he said, "exactly, so don't listen to those boys when they say it, okay?" She nodded then reached out to hold his hand as they walked down the street home.

A knock was then heard at Dahlia's door and she pulled away from the mirror as it turned back to normal and her bedroom door opened a smidge to see her father popping his head in. "Can we talk?" he asked.

Dahlia nodded and he came inside. He sat beside her as she said, "I just checked up on Dudley, he seems to be doing well. Really well actually, doesn't seem as much of a bully since the last time I saw him".

"Events change people," Loki said. "Dudley is no longer being shielded by his parents from the harsh realities of the world, he will come to have his own outlooks on it and will make his own decisions without their interference".

Dahlia then said, "well he seems to be doing well, let's hope for a different outcome than the way he was going before. So, what's Hela done with the necklace?"

"For now, it is being locked away, along with any other Horcruxes we find. They would easily be destroyed but we don't want to alert Voldemort of what we are doing and destroying them will make him weaker and noticeably so. Don't worry, with us now having the necklace, it should be much easier to find the others".

Dahlia replied, "I'm not worried just…confused".

Loki frowned and asked, "in what way?"

"Why did I see the cave and not Grimmauld Place? I was linking myself up with the Horcrux yet I was shown the cave and not where it really was. I saw what happened to Regulus or flashes at least and from what Kreacher said, the Horcrux wasn't in the cave for very long, so why was I led there?"

Loki shrugged and said, "perhaps your powers were connecting you to traces of the power where the Horcrux has been and you were able to connect to a small amount of it more than any other or you sensed a great deal of protection power surrounding the cave along with those traces and it showed you where a likely option was. There is the option of your powers choice of preference too".

"Preference?" she questioned.

"The power within you can have a preference, very much like mine leans towards mischief and your sister's leans towards death. It is not always our choice what powers we have or which direction it leans towards but it is our choice how we use them. From witnessing yours, I'm not sure where it leads to yet. You bring punishment on those who have done wrong like that teacher, but you did it to protect others. Then again you are talented at healing for someone so young, but then you bring out the truth and share it like you did with the story of Regulus and how he died. You bring compassion and comfort with your powers. All I can tell is that your powers lead you into the direction of helping people and I think it led you to the cave so you could find Regulus and tell his story and end the suffering of that house elf".

"Perhaps," she said.

He wrapped an arm around her as she leaned her head on his shoulder and said, "it's okay, your powers haven't settled yet to show who you truly are. You have time".

* * *

Authors note: Please Review


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: Thank you to those of you who reviewed and welcome to the new followers and favourites.

Chapter 15

The following day, Dahlia was learning to Apparate under the supervision of both Lady Ravenclaw and Lord Gryffindor. It seemed all of Dahlia's teachers of Midgardian magic were arguing who was best to teach Dahlia Apparition as so many things could go wrong. By the end of it, Lady Ravenclaw and Lord Gryffindor refused to back out and everyone suggested they work together. Lady Ravenclaw was giving Dahlia the theoretical aspects of apparition while Lord Gryffindor handled the physical aspects of Apparating with Lady Ravenclaw observing.

All did not go as well as they had hoped but it could have been worse. At least that was what Lord Gryffindor kept on saying. Due to Dahlia being of two realms, they didn't fully understand or have any research to compare to about how her frost giant half would react to Apparating but she did a few minor Apparitions, staying in the same room without repercussions. They then tried to travel across the castle and that's when the issue arose. Dahlia lost her left hand when Apparating and even though her teachers quickly tried to mend the hand back to her arm, it was disfigured and mangled and they quickly took her to Lady Saida.

As usual, Dahlia's biology was always something to be brought into question so Saida gave her a few potions to take away any pain she had before wrapping the hand and wrist in black slimy strips until it was completely covered before she put her hand in a basin full of green liquid. Hela had stopped by and couldn't believe her sister was in the hospital yet again, even after being told by Ravenclaw and Gryffindor that losing limbs wasn't uncommon in learning how to Apparate but she still wasn't impressed.

Dahlia sat up in a hospital bed with her hand in the basin alone. That was until Saida came back into the room to check on her and Dahlia asked, "its been hours, how much longer do I have to have my hand in here?"

"Let me check first," the light elf said and held Dahlia's hand before removing some of the strips to see that Dahlia's hand looked normal but was still a little red. She put the strips back over and the hand back in the basin and said, "the outer layers of the skin are just healing, you should be able to leave in half an hour".

Dahlia sighed in frustration and said, "why is this taking so long?"

"You know why," the healer said.

Dahlia hummed and said, "you'd think being a child of two worlds would have some benefits, it seems like I gathered more genes from mum than dad…" an idea then popped into Dahlia's head, "hey, Lady Saida, how come we've never done any experiments on me? I mean, there are no souls here that are of two worlds, I'm all there is yet you've never asked to do any tests. You're a healer, you must be curious".

Saida gave a slight hum and said, "as is everyone, but I would never ask that of you," as she stood to leave.

"But what if I want to do it?" Dahlia said and the healer stopped in her place. "I mean I have been facing issues ever since I stabbed myself. It could answer a lot of questions you healers have, questions that I have, and it would mean we might be able to make some medicine and treatments for when I get injured without it taking hours. So, what do you say?".

Saida thought of it for a moment, thought about the positives and negatives about having Dahlia as an experiment but the positives clearly outweighed the negatives. She agreed, "very well, we shall begin experiments after you are healed".

"Great-" Dahlia barely said before a few soldiers were coming through the door carrying someone with Akio following behind.

Dahlia instantly recognised who they were carrying. Micah. He looked pale and it was clear why as blood was pouring out of his leg, and so was his bone in his lower right leg. It looked like it had been snapped and was now coming out of his skin. Dahlia put a hand to her mouth and said, "ew".

Saida just shook her head as they put him on a bed across from Dahlia and she said to Akio, "I have told you a million times to be careful in training but you never listen. Repairing bones is much harder than breaking them, especially on the living".

The two soldiers that came in carrying Micah left as Akio said, "I told him to clear his mind and do as I say, he became distracted and when I told him to jump, he didn't. The fault lies with his inability to listen".

Micah was breathing heavily as he looked to Saida and asked, "please, you can fix my leg, can't you?"

Before Saida could answer, Akio did, "of course she can, boy. Saida is the finest healer in all of Niflheim, a broken leg is nothing to her".

"Don't worry, Micah," Dahlia said as she put her hand down from her mouth, "if she can heal my hand, she can heal your leg".

Micah had only just noticed she was there and asked, "what happened to you?"

"Lost my hand in Apparating training".

"In what?" he asked then more people came into the room, this time people that were more familiar to Dahlia.

Her father, both brothers and Falcon came in. Jörmungandr had his arm around Falcon who seemed to be bleeding quite ferociously from his abdomen and looked extremely pale. Saida looked to them and said, "that bed there," and pointed to a bed next to Micah's as she quickly walked to the door and said loudly, "Sonja, Anika".

A moment later, two of her assistants came in and she quickly explained Micah's situation and what to do while Saida focused on Falcon. Loki quickly noticed Dahlia and looked to her hand and asked, "what happened?"

Her brothers then looked to her and she said, "don't worry about me, what happened to him? what did you three do?"

"Nothing," Fenrir and Loki said while Jörmungandr responded with "honour challenge".

Loki and Fenrir gave him a sharp look and Jörmungandr shrugged and said, "it's Dahlia, it's not Hela".

"What's an honour challenge?" Dahlia asked and when they didn't answer, she looked to her father and said, "dad, tell me or I will go to Hela and ask her what an honour challenge is and why Falcon would be doing one".

Falcon winced as Saida cut away his shirt and said, "I asked for Hela's hand in marriage".

Dahlia shrieked in happiness and said, "finally". But then she noticed a silence in the room as everyone knew something she didn't. "What?" she asked.

"He offered to do the honour challenges," Fenrir said smugly.

"And they are?"

"Challenges set by the males of the family to prove his worth," Loki answered, "Falcon said he wanted to do the honour challenges. It means that I couldn't kill him when he asked for Hela's hand but he would have to do challenges for each living male of the immediate family. He completes all the challenges then he gets our blessing".

Dahlia glanced to Falcon who was being held down by Akio as Saida was cutting away at his wound and asked, "and who's challenge was this one?"

Fenrir reached into his pocket and threw something at her. She caught it with one hand to see it was white and the size of an orange but she didn't know what it was. Fenrir then said, "I wanted to test his strength and bravery. He fought a Khixulius. They're hard to fight, most men don't attempt it because they are about eighty feet tall, they have a poisonous tail and have a hundred eyes. You're holding one of them".

"One, ew," Dahlia said then threw the eye back to Fenrir then said, "two, I take it he got hit with the tail?"

"Yep," Fenrir said, "surprisingly enough he fought it for a good half hour before he got hit and even then, he continued to fight before he got the eye. Most men pass out but it must be his powers as Death helping him."

Loki sat on Dahlia's bed as she said, "or his love for Hela". She then looked to her father and said quietly so Falcon wouldn't hear, "you said you would go easy on him".

Loki replied, "it was not my challenge and I never said I would go easy, just that I would allow him to try".

Falcon was breathing and sweating heavily as he looked to Saida and said, "Saida, just give me the antidote and patch me up, I just need to be back on my feet".

"I will do no such thing," Saida said, "you need to rest for the rest of the day at least".

Falcon was about to protest when Fenrir said, "calm down, Falcon. You passed my challenge; most men would have been dead by now or at least passed out from the poison".

"And my challenge isn't for today," Jörmungandr said, "relax".

"You're all insane," Dahlia said.

Loki then said to her, "and you cannot tell your sister about this. I mean it Dahlia, if you tell her, there will be no wedding".

Dahlia looked between the three members of her family and knew they were being serious so she said, "fine, but I want to know when they are, even if I'm not there and I want to know what he is doing. This best not go on long either, Hela has a right to know what's happening and she's not stupid, she will figure it out something is going on eventually. She knows us all too well".

* * *

Dinner later that day was extremely awkward for Dahlia. Her brothers and father kept on glancing to her whenever she went to speak to Hela, as if they believed she would tell her about the honour challenges and that Falcon was in the hospital. Saida had already agreed not to mention it to the queen and had silenced her assistants on the matter but they told them that if Hela was to ask if Falcon was in the hospital, they could not lie to her and if Hela was to stumble into the hospital and see Falcon being treated, they could not lie to what caused his condition.

Dahlia wanted to tell her, she wanted to tell her that she no longer had to feel heartbreak, that she no longer had to distance herself from Falcon to keep her feelings in check. She wanted to tell her that Falcon wasn't angry with her for breaking up with him and knew just what he had to do to make sure they ended up together like they both wanted. Of course, that meant going behind her back to do trials that could kill him to gather the approvals of her father and brothers but who said getting the blessings of the in-laws was easy? Dahlia wanted to tell her to start planning her wedding, she knew it would be the happiest day in Hela's life finally being able to be free and together with Falcon in fear of nothing. But of course, Dahlia couldn't say a thing, which made dinner a much silent affair than usual.

When Dahlia went back to her room, she remembered what day it was and just had to check on Dudley to see how he was spending his birthday. She took her looking glass to her balcony and leaned against the balcony as she summoned him. The mirror changed to show balloons that said 'happy birthday', '16', and some of different colours around the living room at the Taylor house while there were a few presents, not as many as what Dudley was used to but a good amount. There was around six or so from what she could see.

But Dudley wasn't stood in the living room examining his presents or counting them like Dahlia was so used to seeing on his birthday. He wasn't there complaining about the sizes or the amount of presents he was receiving or asking for more or what they were doing to celebrate. No, he was stood near the doorway, listening in on the conversation in the kitchen. Dahlia quickly gathered why when she saw Jim talking to who Dahlia could only assume was Samantha, Vernon's cousin, but she looked completely different from him and Marge. For starters, she wasn't fat, she was middle aged with light brown curly hair and brown eyes. Dahlia listened in on the conversation too and thought they would be talking about Dudley and his birthday as 16 was a milestone birthday, but instead she heard her name come up.

"Come on, Jim, don't you think it is a bit odd," Samantha said as she was making the finishing touches to Dudley's cake.

"I think Dudley will tell us when he is good and ready," Jim replied.

"But this isn't right," she said, "we were told that he had a cousin that lived with him practically all of her life, after her parents died. She's at some boarding school, didn't come to the funeral, there is no way to contact her. How can we be sure the poor girl is even aware that the only relatives she has left are dead? I just want a way to contact her, just for some contact so Dudley doesn't lose the last of the family he knows, the last of his mother's side".

"Hey," Jim said and wrapped his arms around her, "you have such a big heart and I understand you're just trying to make this transition easier for Dudley but he seems to accept that he is here and his cousin is remaining in England. The embassy said she is aware and is still at school and will be going to her godfather".

"I know," she said and put the knife down, "it's just all a little weird why they won't give us an address or phone number".

Dudley then moved from the doorway and entered the kitchen and Jim said, "hey, sport. We were just-"

"Talking about Dahlia," Dudley said, "she'll be okay".

Samantha frowned and asked, "Dudley, was there this kind of secrecy regarding your cousin before? What's the name of her school?"

Dudley sat on one of the stools across the counter and he answered, "it's a private school, you can't find it online, you can only find it if you know someone that's been there. Usually the kids that go there, their parents went and grandparents and so on".

"But why all the secrets?" Jim asked.

Dudley reached for his neck and began to play with the pendent that hung around his neck and replied, "because the people that go to that school usually end up working for the government. I shouldn't have told you that, you can't tell anyone".

Jim and Samantha shared a look and then she asked, "Dudley, how did her parents die?"

Dudley hesitated before he said, "murdered. You can't tell anyone what I told you, they won't tell you where Dahlia is but I believe them when they say she is with her godfather. She's safe there but you have to stop asking questions".

"Do you want to see your cousin?"

Dudley shrugged and replied, "maybe one day to apologise, whatever, it doesn't matter".

"Apologise for what?" Jim asked.

"I wasn't very nice to her, I picked on her because she didn't have parents and I shouldn't have".

Cassidy then ran into the room and asked excited, "when's Dudley opening his presents?"

Dudley and her parents looked at one another before Samantha said, "he can open them now. Let's all go into the front room".

They all went to the living room and Dudley and Cassidy sat down on the floor, then the little girl noticed his necklace and said, "that's pretty".

This got the attention of her parents and they looked to the necklace and Jim asked, "very nice, who gave it to you?"

"My aunt Lily," Dudley said then hid the pendent back under his shirt.

Dahlia noticed the necklace. It was a long silver chain and she couldn't get a good look at the pendent on the end but she swore she read his name in Norse and the symbol in the centre, the symbol the name circled around, was a protection symbol. She wondered how long it took Dudley to find it and why her aunt Petunia kept it all of those years. Dahlia believed anything her mother gave Petunia would have been thrown away, much like how her aunt wanted to throw her away but at the same time, Dahlia wondered if her mother told her aunt the truth regarding the necklace. That it would protect Dudley and that's why she kept it but hid it as well. Couldn't have any magic corrupt her precious boy but at the same time, she couldn't throw something away that could protect her son if the worst happened. After all, Petunia knew a lot more about the dangers of the world than the average Midgardian.

Dahlia then heard a knock on her door and pulled away from the vision and turned around to see Micah stood at her opened bedroom door. He pointed to the door and said, "already open. Just wanted to see how you are doing".

Dahlia gestured for him to come in and said, "good view of the city from here".

He went out to the balcony and said, "wow, you're right. My window view shows the training area, I think there is a reason for that".

"How's your leg?" she asked and gestured to his leg.

"It's fine, still feels a little weird but Saida said that will wear off".

Dahlia nodded and said, "same with my hand. If my second year at Hogwarts incident tells me anything, it will feel like that for a few days".

He frowned and said, "I am sure they are is story behind that. Was it the Basilisk again?"

"Nope but it happened in the same year at school," she said, "I got injured during a Quidditch game, it's a sport in the wizarding community on Midgard, and one of my teachers tried healing it but actually banished all the bones in my arm. I had to regrow them with just Midgardian magical methods. The healer there, Madam Pomfrey, was furious that I wasn't brought to her immediately as healing bones was easier then growing them back".

"That sounds painful," he said, "so, what exactly happened to your hand? You said what happened but I didn't know what you meant by it…"

"Apparition is a form of magical transportation on Midgard, you go from one location to another and you have to think about the destination but it can cause damage, loss of body parts and stuff like that while training".

"Basically teleportation?"

"Yes, but without the use of a device or anything like that. It's purely magic and can go terribly wrong if not practised properly. My first lesson was today and I ended up in the hospital so I'm off to a good start."

They both laughed and then Micah said, "I have been meaning to see you these past couple of days. I visited you when you were in hospital, your father said a spell went wrong. Then you were healing and in training and then you disappeared with your family, it didn't seem like the right time".

Dahlia nudged him slightly and said, "I know you visited me, Hela told me".

"Anyway, I wanted to give you this," Micah went into his pocket and brought out a bracelet. It was a silver bracelet, two parts of silver entwined together to make the bracelet but at the centre there was a purple crystal. The silver went over that to create a tree over the crystal before becoming entwined once more for the rest of it.

"It's beautiful," she said, admiring the bracelet.

He then said, "warm climate, crystals are everywhere but I remember you told me your favourite colour was purple. It's rare on my world to have purple crystals but they do exist. The meaning of this one is intuition and spirituality, I thought that suited you. I had the tree put over it to represent the realms because you're from more than one".

Dahlia held out her right arm and he slid the bracelet on. She looked at it and traced her fingers over the crystal that shined the longer you looked at it and she said, "thank you." She then looked to him and said, "you can say no if you want but I'm going to Midgard tomorrow to visit some friends. It took me forever to persuade my father but my friends are going home the day after from school and he would prefer me to see them in one place instead of multiple trips. They're coming here in little over a month and I wanted to see them before then and get dress measurements and stuff. Would you like to come with me?"

He smiled then lost it as he said, "I have studies and training with Akio tomorrow. I may be able to get out of my studies but training, I doubt it".

"I have lessons tomorrow as well. I'm going after that, before dinner, and I will only be there for a few hours before coming back. I'm sure you are busy and if you don't want to go its fine-"

"I want to," he interrupted quickly, "I'd like to meet your friends. Besides, I haven't been to Midgard since I was a young child, it would be interesting to see how it has changed".

"Okay, good, great," Dahlia said as she smiled then looked away from him and looked into the distance.

He smiled too as he looked at her before looking in the distance to see Thestrals flying through the sky and he asked, "should I be aware of anything before we go tomorrow? You already told me about Voldemort and the war but is there any other threat I should watch out for?"

"You shouldn't worry, my sister will no doubt send guards with us for our protection. We should just be appearing at Hogwarts".

"It's not myself I worry about".

She looked to him as he looked to her and silence passed between them before she replied, "you don't have to worry, I can handle myself. There is a barrier around Hogwarts to stop anyone from getting in and everyone inside of the barrier has seen my family before, they gave an impression not to be messed with and I can handle everyone inside the barrier. We'll go, introduce you to the others, catch up then we'll be back. Nothing to worry about".

"Okay. So, who exactly am I meeting tomorrow?"

She answered, "well unfortunately the moment we are spotted it will get around the school like wildfire and people have a tendency to be very nosy, no matter the world." He nodded, agreeing completely. She then added, "my friends that I have arranged to meet there are Hermione Granger and Fred and George Weasley".

"Tell me about them. Are they as much trouble as you?"

She laughed as she shook her head and said, "you have no idea. I would put trouble as Fred and George's middle name but no, they don't get up to half the stuff I did when I was there. They have a tendency to cause trouble in a different manner. Hermione on the other hand, she's been along for the ride of trouble at Hogwarts since the day I met her. I probably wouldn't have been in half as much trouble if she didn't figure out riddles or monsters or what was really going on. Hermione is great, she loves to read and work and has been named the smartest witch of our age and tries to follow the rules".

He moaned, "not like Gleksi".

"Definitely not. Hermione tries to do those things because she has parents that are Muggles, they don't have magic. Certain people, Voldemort and his followers, look down on people like Hermione, they don't want people like her in the magical community. I think Hermione tries too hard just to be accepted. Anyway, rule following never went well for her. In second year, she made a potion in the girl's bathroom at school that took a month, just so we could sneak into someone else's common room. Probably broke about 50 school rules in the process. She's great. Fred and George, however, are twins and they love tricking people because they look exactly the same. I am one of the few people that can tell them apart so they don't trick me often. They created a business while at school called Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, prank products and ways to get out of class and stuff like that. They're a couple of years older and will be leaving Hogwarts forever in a few days and open up their shop".

"They sound fun," he said.

Dahlia nodded and said, "very, but I should warn you, if they try to give you anything to eat, do not eat it".

"Now I am concerned".

She shrugged and said, "it's nothing to really worry about but they might try to prank you and most of their pranks come in forms of sweets. Hela and I pranked Fenrir and Jora with their sweets and Jora had all these moles appear on his face as his nose grew long and Fenrir's hair turned red and bushy while his jaw came very loose and long and he got all these spots".

They both laughed and the laughter went on for a good minuet before he asked, "do you think they would be interested in selling me some?"

"Most definitely. But if they are for your brother, I don't know how the sweets would react to Durilian biology. They wore off more quickly on my brothers than they would on a Midgardian person so I assume they would still work, just not as long as you want them to".

"I'll take my chances".

* * *

Later that night, when everyone was asleep, when very few people in the castle were still awake, Death crept through the corridors like he had been doing for more than week now. Creeping his way into the queen's quarters to see her sitting in front of the fire dressed in her nightgown but doing work. He walked quietly behind her until he reached for her shoulders and she stiffened instantly and dropped a few papers before she took a breath and relaxed. She didn't even look behind her as he began to massage her shoulders and she said, "I wish you would warn me".

"Akio would be very displeased if he knew all those years of training you led to you being easily snuck upon," he said then leaned down to place a kiss to her cheek.

"He'd know that you are the only one who could, you know that".

"I also know that it is late and you are tired," he said while moving his hands from her shoulders to walk around to her side to push the paperwork away before scooping her up in his arms. One of her arms instinctively went around his neck as he scooped up her legs to pick her up and her head went to his chest.

He lied her in bed before he took his shoes off and joined her under the covers and opened up his arms for her to join him. She curled up into him, her head rested over his heart while her hand lay on the other side while his arms were wrapped around her. They were comfortable and would drift off to sleep at any moment but then he felt her pull away, her hand now rested near his stomach and he opened his eyes to see her pulling his shirt up slightly. He saw the bandages and cursed himself for forgetting to remove them after he left the hospital room. The injury was almost healed but Saida always took precautions and add a herbal paste remedy that needed to be kept covered till the morning.

"What happened?" She asked tracing the bandages ready to remove them to see for herself.

"Don't," he said and reached for her hand to stop her. Her eyes locked on his and he said, "I was helping transport souls into Mareritt, I got distracted and one of them got the upper hand. I'm fine-"

"Which soul?" she asked, her fist clenched and her eyes hardened.

"No".

"Falcon".

"No, Hela, not when I know you will leave now to destroy the soul. I am fine, I do not want you to worry, it is barely a scratch. It is night, the time when I am yours and you are mine, when everyone else doesn't exist, just the two of us in this room." He kissed her and pulled her close then said, "just us".

"Just us," she mumbled and reached to caress his cheek and then said, "but you know I'm going to find out who did this".

"I know, but just not now".

* * *

Authors note: Please review


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: I can never apologise enough for how late this chapter is. I've never gone this long between chapters with any story and I can only say life happened. Hopefully you'll accept an even longer chapter than usual as my apology. Thank you to those of you who reviewed and welcome to the new followers and favourites.

* * *

Chapter 16

"Come on, Micah," Dahlia said loudly as she banged on his door, "you're taking longer than I did".

His door quickly opened and he gestured down to his outfit. He wore dark brown pants with brown boots, a cream coloured shirt while wearing a few gold pendants from his world and a gold belt holding a knife, his gun and communication device. He also wore a dark brown, almost black, jacket. Micah said, "you said royal outfits would make me seem arrogant and they wouldn't like me, then you said staying in my training uniform would seem like I didn't care, so how about this?"

Dahlia rolled her eyes and said, "you look fine, normal, which is great".

He then looked to her outfit to see she wore a simple long sleeve purple silk gown with silver stitching around the neckline, wrists and the bottom of her dress. She also wore a silver belt holding her dagger, wand and communication device while wearing her locket and the bracelet that Micah gave her. Her hair was down in its natural waves which he rarely saw as she always had a clip in or some braid but this time she didn't. He said, "you look beautiful".

Dahlia looked down and saw nothing special about her outfit but said, "thank you. We should get going, Hela said to meet her in her office for the portal. She has a meeting with the child representatives soon".

"Of course," he said and the two quickly made their way to Hela office.

However, just as they were turning down the corridor to her office, they were greeted with Loki who quickly took hold of Dahlia's hand and placed an item into it. He said, "Falcon will be facing his second challenge in one hour. We will be on Midgard but not anywhere near you, I thought you might want this".

He moved his hand and she looked into her hand to see a compact mirror, she assumed it was a looking glass and she asked, "what's his challenge? How will I know when to check in on you?"

"I don't know the challenge yet; your brother is keeping that to himself but I do know that it involves the sirens. He went there yesterday to finish preparations and they're ready. Falcon is healed enough and wants to do it now. You'll know the time; I will make sure of it".

"There you are," they heard and looked past Loki to see Hela coming to them. Dahlia quickly put the small compact mirror to her belt, hidden behind her dagger and safe from sight. Hela looked between them and asked, "ready to go?"

Dahlia and Micah nodded as Loki said, "be careful. You have your necklace to contact your sister if anything goes wrong or you want to come back earlier".

"I know, dad," Dahlia said. "Don't worry".

Hela looked to Micah and asked, "are you sure you wish to go?"

"Yes, your Majesty," Micah answered, "It has been a long time since I was last there, I'm intrigued by what has changed".

"Very well," Hela said and waved her arm to open a portal, "Hogwarts, the forests edge, is just on the other side of there".

Hela then held out her hands and Dahlia took one while Micah took the other. Loki then said quickly, "see you at dinner," before the three of them stepped in.

They came out just where Hela said, at the edge of the Forest, not too far away from Hagrid's hut actually. Hela let go of their hands and said, "I'll be back to pick you up in three hours".

Confused, Dahlia looked around before she asked, "what, no guards?"

Hela smiled and replied, "of course, but they're already here and you can't see them. I thought after how everyone reacted last time over them, you might want a little more peace. Besides, Akio is one of them as he is the only one who knows who here is a friend and who isn't after following you last time. If you need anything, just call out for him and he'll show himself".

"Will do," Dahlia said.

"Have fun then," Hela said before she stepped back through the portal and it closed a second later.

The two then looked to Hogwarts and Dahlia gestured to the castle and said, "welcome to Hogwarts".

Micah shrugged, "not the best-looking castle I've seen, but not the worst".

"Come on," Dahlia urged and took off running and he was right behind her.

They both made it to the bridge before Dahlia pulled him to the side and put a finger to her lips to shush him. They waited a moment before two men walked out talking about checking the perimeter. As they moved on, Dahlia pulled him onto the bridge and said quietly, "Hermione told me Aurors are guarding the school, a security measure that Minister Bones put in place".

"Aurors?" he questioned.

"Dark wizard catchers, soldiers, police of the wizard community. I'd rather not be hassled by them right now".

They walked across the bridge and hid in the corridors as they watched students walk past. They looked busy as they had just finished lessons and Micha stated quietly, "I don't think it's possible to avoid all these people. Perhaps if you gave me a layout of the castle, I may be able to find us a way in without being detected".

"I'm not avoiding people, just looking out for anyone I don't particularly want to see. Besides, we just have to get to the staircase, we're meeting my friends on the seventh floor at the Room of Requirement, I'll explain later". Dahlia then said, "come on, no one I desperately want to avoid is around and it will get around soon enough that we are here".

She walked out into the corridor and Micah stood beside her as they walked through the courtyard and all eyes were on them. People saying her name, pointing, staring and some even mentioning Micah and questioning who he was but then Dahlia heard mention of Micah's eyes and she completely forgot having gold eyes wasn't the usual. She then noticed a few people running and telling more people and knew it would be around the school much faster than she anticipated.

Dahlia stepped closer to Micah as she said, "remember when you told me your people were fast, let's see how fast you really are".

She then took off running and she knew he didn't lie to her because before she even got out of the courtyard, he was running right next to her. The only reason he wasn't overtaking her was because he didn't know his way around or where the staircase was.

They got to the staircase rather quickly, dodging the students along the way and climbing up the first set of stairs fast before they stopped and looked to see no further stairs. Dahlia pointed up. He looked up to see the stairs moving and assumed it was with magic. Thankfully it didn't take too long for the stairs to reconnect with where they were and they were off running again.

"MISS LOKIDOTTIR," a familiar voice shouted as they were on the staircase leading to the sixth floor and Dahlia stopped to look down and Micah did too.

"Who's that?" Micah asked.

Dahlia didn't answer, just waved down the staircase and almost shouted, "hi, Professor McGonagall, just popping in for a visit". She then turned to Micah and said, "run" before they ran up the remainder of the stairs.

They ran around a few corridors on the seventh floor, bumping into less students than they did on the lower floors but they quickly found the hallway leading to the room. Dahlia saw George standing outside the doors and he said, "'bout time you showed up. Who's he?"

"Friend," Dahlia said as they stopped running and walked to George and almost pushed him in as she said, "inside, quickly. McGonagall has already seen me and is following us".

The three walked inside to see Hermione and Fred already sat down. The room was small and empty except a fireplace, a blanket and pillows placed on the floor for them to sit down on. Hermione stood from the pillows and smiled before she went to Dahlia and hugged her and said, "you're late".

"I know, someone was taking long getting ready," Dahlia said as she threw a look to Micah and Hermione pulled back to look at him. Dahlia then hugged Fred quickly then George and Hermione stood side by side with Fred as they were confused about who Micah was and Dahlia soon introduced them, "Micha, this is Fred and George Weasley and Hermione Granger. Guys, this is Micah".

"The prince?" Hermione asked surprised and remembered Dahlia's letters.

"Pleasure," Micah said with a small bow of the head and a charming smile.

"What prince?" the boys asked together.

"The prince whose staying on Niflheim," Hermione answered.

"Yes," Dahlia said, "Micah here is a prince. Prince Micah of Durilia, second son of King Zandr and Queen Aura".

"Please, call me Micah," Micah said.

"You're an alien," Fred said.

"Explains the eyes," George said.

"You don't look like a prince," Fred said.

"Where's your crown?" George asked.

"Guys," Dahlia almost snapped, "cut it out. Yes, he is a prince, his eyes are actually normal on his world, yes, he is an alien but remember I am half alien and you guys are aliens to him and wearing crowns is a nightmare, trust me. You only wear them on special occasions or royal visits".

"Pardon me," Micah piped up, "but if those people on the stairs follow us, that door won't stop them," he gestured behind him.

Dahlia smirked and said, "look again". He turned to see the door was disappearing and Dahlia said, "magic. This is the Room of Requirement or the Come and Go Room. It's a room that only appears to people in great need of it and you have to walk in front of the walls three times repeating what you want for it to appear. As long as we remain in here, no one else can get in. We ran a defence club in here and it was much bigger and we had books everywhere, it was like that because the room changed to what we needed it to be at the time".

Micah mumbled, "of course it's magic".

Hermione then pulled the twins to sit down and Dahlia followed, sitting in a circle, sitting between Hermione and Micah. Hermione said, "we've got some sweets, we got Dobby to get them from outside the school so it doesn't have any potions or anything in it that could cause you harm on purpose".

"Can you do anything?" Fred asked as he and George continued to stare at Micha.

"Non-human wise," George added.

Micah let off a little laugh as Dahlia scolded them, "boys, come on, you don't ask something like that".

Micah said, "Dahlia, it's fine. I come from the planet Durilia, it has a very warm desert climate, my eyes are the way they are because they help me see through sand storms and I have very good eyesight. So good in fact, I can tell the two of you apart from just meeting you moments ago".

Fred and George smirked and questioned doubtfully, "oh really?"

"Really," Micah said then pointed to George and said, "you're George. You may be identical but there are always difference, for instance your face is slightly longer in shape, your eyes are a bit more slanted than your brother's but not as deep as his. You have a small bump on your nose while Fred here has more a curved and longer nose and you seem to be just slightly taller. Am I right?"

The twins had lost their smirks and now stared at him with their mouths slightly open in disbelief. George mumbled, "no one can tell us apart, not after first meeting".

Micah shrugged and said, "it's very easy. You may call yourselves identical but you really should travel off world and look at genetic cloning on some worlds. Now they really are identical. As for what I can do, unless your people have changed drastically in the last few centuries since I was last here, my people are stronger and faster than yours. Of course, we do not possess magic though, not every world does, most don't in fact".

"Centuries?" Hermione asked, "how old are you?"

Dahlia gave her a look but Micah didn't seem to mind and answered, "I'm 870".

Dahlia had to laugh at how surprised her friends were and said, "you guys met my family, you shouldn't be surprised. Hela and the boys are over 1800 and let's not think about how old my dad is. Micah's people age a little faster than them but slower than everyone here".

"True," Hermione mumbled.

Dahlia got her wand from her waist and waved it, opening the bag on the picnic basket as the sweets began to levitate and spread out and she said, "come on, Micah can try some real homegrown Midgardian sweets. Dobby went to the trouble of getting all of this so we should eat and I want to hear how everything has been going, outside of your letters".

They began to eat the snacks and tell stories of their time at Hogwarts and the twins thought it would be the perfect opportunity to embarrass Dahlia with stories in front of the foreign prince. Of course, Micah had his own stories to share regarding the princess in the short time he knew her but he mostly told them stories of other worlds and beings out there and creatures beyond their imagination. Dahlia was just as entranced with his stories as the twins and Hermione were as she had travelled very little off of Midgard and she enjoyed his stories and the love he spoke of other worlds.

When they finished eating, Dahlia was using magic to measure Hermione before writing her measurements down on some parchment she had summoned. The boys were telling Micah about their prank products and Dahlia said, "Micah, be careful. Whatever prank products you get from them, we'll have to make sure they react well with your brother".

"You have an annoying brother too?" Fred asked.

George then added, "we've got a few of those".

Micah replied, "well my brother happens to be the heir to a world so he thinks he is everything to be desired. When he becomes king, who knows what rules he will implement. Probably ban fun that isn't beneficial for peace and negotiations".

As the boys talked more about having annoying brothers, Dahlia was finishing writing Hermione's measurements down and asked her, "so, how exactly did you persuade your parents to let you come in the holidays? You didn't say in your letter".

"Well, erm…" Hermione said and shifted and Dahlia raised her brows slightly as she looked at her best friend knowing something was wrong. The witch eventually sighed and said, "I didn't tell them I was going to a different world or that your father is Loki".

"So, what did you tell them?"

"I told them that you found out that your dad is alive, that James Potter was only your step dad but no one knew. I told them you have two brothers and a sister and that you are now living with them. I said they were nice and seemed great for you and that you were happy because they came to visit…then I told them you wanted me to come this summer so you're not with people you just met all summer and that they just didn't live in England".

Dahlia let off a small laugh and said, "you lied about the location of where you are going and guilt tripped them into thinking that I was going to be alone. 'Mione, 'Mione, 'Mione, you most certainly have changed since we first met".

"Says you!" Hermione said right back. "You were just a nervous eleven-year-old orphan who knew even less than I did about the wizarding world, now look. You're the daughter of a god, a princess of a foreign world and you have magic no one else here does".

Dahlia hummed and replied, "it's weird to remember who we were on that train ride. Now look, we're in a war. Imagine if we could go back and speak to our younger selves".

"They would think we are crazy," Hermione said with a smile, "younger me would say its improbable and she wouldn't get in as much trouble as we have".

"You're right, I'd probably think…" Dahlia then stopped herself as she looked past Hermione to see her father. She knew he wasn't really there; she could sense him; he was an astral projection of the real thing. Hermione looked which gathered the attention of the boys but Loki said nothing, only gave a single nod to Dahlia to indicate it was time before he disappeared.

As he disappeared, Fred asked, "where did he go?"

Dahlia didn't answer just went to her belt and got her compact mirror. Micah stood and walked to her and said, "it's time".

"Must be," Dahlia replied.

"What time?" Hermione asked.

"What's going on?" the twins asked together as they stood and walked to the three stood together.

"Falcon is doing honour challenges," Dahlia answered, "basically, he wants to marry Hela".

"Really?" Hermione said excited, "tell her congratulations".

"It's not that simple," Micah said, "Lord Loki is known for his reactions of past suitors who have attempted to even try to court his daughter, let alone marry her. Honour challenges are challenges presented by the living immediate males of the family, to test a suitor however they wish. Lord Falcon has done one challenge and is on his second but Queen Hela is not aware yet that he is doing them or that he has requested her hand by her father".

Dahlia opened the compact mirror before breaking the two pieces and said, "facies magno" and they floated away from her and went to the wall and were made much larger so they could all see.

 _The looking glass was already changing and in moments showed Loki, Fenrir, Jörmungandr and Fenrir stood on a white cliff next to a white sandy beach. Falcon had taken his shoes off and was just taking his shift off as Jörmungandr said, "do you understand? You cannot use you magic except to be able to breathe, you go in, get my necklace and come back"._

 _Falcon nodded as he began to take deep breaths and said, "the sirens are in these waters, their city is not far from here. I'm assuming the necklace they gave you is there. Let me guess, they've been told to keep me underwater until my magic cannot provide me with air enough and I drown"._

 _Jörmungandr just shrugged and replied, "I do not know what will happen once you step into that water. But you have one hour to complete the task, or you fail and you don't get my approval to marry my sister"._

" _Ready?" Loki asked and Falcon nodded. He walked to the edge of the cliff and took a few deep breaths before looking at the three men. Jörmungandr gave a single nod and he dived in immediately._

 _Loki then summoned a looking glass to watch Falcon as he attempted to complete his task._

Hermione asked, "they won't kill him, will they?"

"Most definitely," Micha answered.

Dahlia, however, shook her head and said, "that isn't something Jora would do. If he wanted him dead, he wouldn't bring him to the sirens, not when they are like family to him. Jora is more rational, he knows Falcon not completing the task would affect Falcon more than him dying…"

"Why then?" Micah questioned.

"I don't know," she replied and they moved some of the pillows and blankets so they could sit and talk while watching what Falcon was doing.

 _Some time passed before Falcon finally found the siren city. Most of the city seemed to be ruins of an old lost city that had sunk. Large boulders were piled up high where sirens were sitting and singing. The ruins seemed to be much more well preserved than the ones at the Hogwarts lake. He swam and swam until he started to see sirens, then he hid behind rocks believing they were told to cause him harm but he was confused, there were far less sirens than he believed there would be. He was constantly looking around, waiting for the sirens to attack him._

 _Falcon then swam low, hoping that the seaweed and other plants and small sea life creatures would keep him shielded from the sirens. It was while he was looking at the main ruins of a castle that he saw the necklace, shining while it hanged from the top window, but that's where most of the sirens were swimming. He knew he would have to swim right at them but if they attacked him, he had nothing to defend himself with and he couldn't use his powers as part of the rules. He looked around until he found a small sharp rock and a long stick and used some seaweed to tie the rock to the end of the stick, making a spear of some sort._

 _He began to swim towards them but as they noticed him, they didn't attack, they look almost pleased that he was there. A specific siren then began to swim around him, one with pale skin and black hair and green eyes. He tried to avoid looking at her but then he couldn't help but look when he noticed that part of her was dead. It was Hela. He gripped the spear tight but she swam close and began to sing, his mind was invaded with her song and she touched his arm, her fingertips only tracing his arm and he released the spear, it was falling slowly to the bottom of the sea floor. She leaned in to kiss him, his eyes slowly flittering to close as he leaned in._

"He better not," Dahlia said and crossed her arms in anger.

"Don't you see?" Micha asked, "you said your brother wouldn't test him as you thought. He isn't testing his strength; he's testing his loyalty. This isn't the only world with sirens, nor are they the only creatures that can get into the mind of men but they can be resisted. You have to fight back in your mind".

Dahlia released her arms as she realised the truth behind the challenge. "Now that sounds like Jora. The task isn't the necklace, it's if he kisses one of them".

Hermione then wondered, "but I thought no one can fight back against a sirens song".

"It is possible," Dahlia said remembering what she was taught in her magical lessons on Niflheim. "But it involves great strength of the mind. If you are in love, they mimic the person you love to get to you so you have to love that person completely, beyond all rational thought to fight through their song".

 _Falcon's lips were almost on the sirens', his eyes almost completely closed but then the image of Hela fought its way through the song. His beautiful queen was waiting at home for him, she wasn't this fish before him who was impersonating her, his queen was far more beautiful. His eyes shot open and he pushed the siren away, the spell breaking, turning the siren into a brunette with brown eyes. He didn't stick around, he began to swim to the window the necklace hung from but his mind was invaded by more than just one song now, all the sirens were singing now, tempting him to leave the necklace and stay with them. His hands went to his head, as if he could block out the songs but the magic that helped him breathe began to fail, he could feel small amounts of water now invading his lungs._

 _He grabbed the necklace quickly and as soon as it was in hand, the songs stopped but he didn't stay. He made his way up to the surface, fast. Once he broke the surface of water, he gulped in the air quickly and looked in the directions of the cliff to see Hela's father and brothers still stood there. He made his way back to the cliff and climbed it and even though he was exhausted, he stood before them and handed the necklace to Jörmungandr who said, "one minute and ten seconds remaining, impressive". He then put the necklace on and said, "you have my approval"._

 _Falcon then looked to Loki who said, "let's go home"._

The mirror for Dahlia then went blank and shrunk. She picked it up and put the compact mirror back at her waist and then said, "just my dad's challenge left now".

"Wicked," the twins said together.

George then said, "how about we get out of here? The end of term feast should be starting now and everyone will be in the hall, we can show Micah around and maybe show up half way through the feast".

The twins shared a smirk and Dahlia and Hermione glanced to one another before Hermione sighed as she asked, "what have you two done now?"

Fred shrugged and said, "you honestly didn't expect our last day at Hogwarts to go peacefully, did you?"

Hermione just rolled her eyes and said, "of course not".

The small group of five then went off, happy to see that no one was waiting outside the Room of Requirement for them and that like George said, it seemed everyone was at the feast as the hallways were clear. They showed Micah around a few places, the Gryffindor common room being one of them but it seemed all the paintings were taking an interest in Dahlia and Micah, especially Micah as he was someone they had never seen before and a race they had never heard of. It was no surprise when the paintings began to move into one another, gossiping and spreading word of where the group was and what they had overheard them talking about.

Dahlia shouldn't have been surprised that when they left the Gryffindor tower, they would have people waiting for them, she shouldn't have been but she was. She quickly masked her surprise and smiled at the three Aurors, Tonks, Dawlish and Proudfoot, and said to the Auror she was most familiar with, "hey, Tonks".

"Wotcher, Dahlia," Tonks replied with a smile while Dawlish and Proudfoot looked nervous and on edge.

Dahlia noticed their eyes lingered on Micah and she understood why when his hand was close to his gun and she said quietly to the prince, "it's okay, they won't harm us, the woman is a friend of mine".

Micah looked to Dahlia to see she was being honest and didn't seem too worried and if she was, Akio and the others would have showed themselves. He moved his hand from his gun but made sure to keep a close eye on the males in front of him as they seemed much more tense than the woman.

"McGonagall wants to speak to you," Tonks said. "She doesn't seem too happy you ran from her earlier and that you didn't tell her you were coming".

Dahlia walked out of the entryway and began to walk downstairs with Tonks beside her while Micah was behind her with Hermione, then the twins and Proudfoot and Dawlish. Dahlia said to Tonks, "I want to say the trip was last minute but we've had it arranged for about a week now. I honestly just didn't want the press here or people waiting for me to arrive. You followed me everywhere last time, you remember what it was like".

Tonks hummed, "good point. So, how've you been?"

"Good. Busy. Between lessons for magic on this world, then lessons with my dad on Aesir magic, then lessons on the universe, training with Akio and working on the whole Voldemort war thing here. On top of that, princess duties, getting to know my family and making sure this one stays out of trouble," she said then gestured to Micah.

Tonks leaned against the bannister as the stairs moved and looked to Micah and said, "wotcher".

Micah looked to Dahlia who said, "that's her way of a greeting. Micah, this is Auror Tonks. Tonks, this is Prince Micah of Durilia. He's staying with my family on Niflheim for a little while".

"Nice to meet yah," Tonks said and held out her hand to shake.

Micah, however, took the hand and placed a kiss to it and said, "pleasure".

When he let go, Tonks looked at Dahlia who said, "Micah is older than he looks and he is royal so his mannerisms are different to the average person".

When they finally arrived at the Great Hall, Proudfoot and Dawlish waited outside the Hall while Tonks walked in with the others. The twins and Hermione took their seats at the Gryffindor table as Tonks went to the front with Micah and Dahlia. Dahlia saw everyone in the hall staring at her and talking had almost dwindled to nothing. All the students were staring, as were professors and Avengers but Dahlia noticed Thor wasn't present.

"Found them in Gryffindor tower," Tonks said as they stood in front of the main table.

"Hey, little Loki," Tony said.

Dahlia ignored him as she looked at the stern look of professor McGonagall and quickly said, "in my defence, I did say hi to you and I was planning to speak to you before we left".

McGonagall raised her brow as Micah asked, "why is she looking at you like that?"

Dahlia glanced at him and said, "she's deputy headmistress and before I went to live on Niflheim, there was a small period of time where she had custody of me and on top of that, she is head of Gryffindor house so all the kids in Gryffindor are in her care. Meaning the five years I was here, all the stories you've heard about me getting in trouble, she was the one who would tell me off".

Micah glanced between the princess and the stern professor and said, "so she has full right to look at you like she's about to tell you off?"

"Yep," Dahlia said popping the p then looked to the professor and said, "and in my defence, if anything has happened here in the past couple of hours, it wasn't me. I've not been up to anything so cross me off the list of suspects seen as I'm usually number one".

McGonagall didn't say anything for a moment but when it seemed Dumbledore was about to speak, she beat him to it and said, "Miss Lokidottir, I know you have spent some time away from Hogwarts and it is great to see you but we have rules on outside visitors".

"Professor, this is Prince Micah of Durilia. There, no longer a stranger and he doesn't mean anyone any harm".

Clint then said, "say that to the weaponry he is carrying".

Dahlia quickly replied, "everyone in this room has a weapon, including all of you Avengers. Speaking of Avengers, where's the big oaf of Asgardian stupidity?"

"On Asgard," Natasha answered.

Dahlia noticed the Avengers didn't seem too happy and Dahlia smirked and said, "aw, have you all still not made up that he lied to you all about me and was willing to kill a child because of some stupid belief that I shouldn't exist?"

Professor McGonagall then said, "I hardly think this is an appropriate topic of discussion when we have an audience". Dahlia knew she was right; it was a topic that should not be discussed with students in the room. "Now," the professor said, "why are you here with your friend?"

"You said I could visit," Dahlia answered.

"Yes, with some warning, not to just show up unexpectedly".

"I didn't want anyone to fuss. Besides, if it became common knowledge that I was coming, instead of arriving unexpectedly, I don't doubt members of the Ministry and reporters from the Daily Prophet would be here. I just wanted to see a few people, not to be answering twenty million questions".

Professor McGonagall looked between her colleagues before she looked to Dahlia and asked, "can we please talk in the hallway for a moment, miss Lokidottir?"

The head of Gryffindor didn't wait for a reply, she simply stood and made her way to the side door as Dahlia said to Micah, "I'll be a few minutes, try not to cause any trouble or fight someone".

"Have a little faith," he said with a smile as she walked away.

The professor and the princess walked into the side hallway and after the door was closed, walked down the hallway a little in case anyone wished to eavesdrop at the door before Dahlia stopped by a window and looked out to the grounds of Hogwarts. A silence passed between them for close to a minute as Dahlia twiddled her thumbs and looked out as McGonagall stood beside her. She soon couldn't handle the silence and said, "I know what you want to talk about, why you couldn't mention it in there, so just go on".

"How are you?" McGonagall asked.

Dahlia shifted slightly under her watchful eye and replied, "good. Did Hermione give you my response to your letter?" McGonagall gave a slight nod. Dahlia then said, "I'm better, honestly, I'm happier than I was when I was here last. The whole jumping out of the window, ending it all to protect others, it's gone now".

McGonagall frowned slightly and replied, "it doesn't just disappear, Dahlia. I want you to be truthful with me".

McGonagall reached out and placed a hand on Dahlia's arm. Dahlia took a moment before she sighed and replied, "do I want to die, no, but my opinion on people's safety is the same. If I wasn't around, a lot more people would be safe and it would lessen the chance of war but if I decided to die, to end it all, I know the pain it would cause. I'm not thinking of jumping off of the palace balconies if that's what you are worried about, I'm kept too occupied to have time to think like that".

Dahlia let off a small laugh to try to cover up the seriousness of the situation and even the professor gave a slight smile and said, "good," and tapped her arm then asked, "now about your visit. How long are you staying? Everyone is going home in the morning".

"Hela is going to be here soon to get us," Dahlia answered, "I know I should have informed you of Micah visiting but he means no harm and he is no threat as long as no one poses a threat to him. I should also probably tell you that there are Niflheim soldiers here, hidden and following me around but they won't show themselves unless someone tries to hurt me".

"I didn't believe for a moment you were here unprotected," McGonagall said all too accepting of the security that came with the young witch then said, "I also want to say privately I am sorry for how you discovered the truth regarding your relatives. Dumbledore should not have told you like that".

Dahlia glanced outside before she looked back and said, "like I said before, I knew my family would do something when they found out. It just didn't dawn on me that they would do something so quickly. I should have known they wouldn't have left this world without enacting revenge. Besides, I checked in on Dudley, it was his birthday yesterday and he seems happy…and much less arrogant in fact which is a benefit".

McGonagall made a noise of disapproval and replied, "that boy was always spoilt, I remember the first time seeing him as a baby, screaming for sweets and hitting his mother when he didn't get his own way. Maybe him moving can teach him some manners. How are your studies coming along?"

Dahlia removed her wand from her waist and waved it and said, "Avis". A flock of birds then came out of her wand and began to fly above them. McGonagall looked surprised and Dahlia said, "I'm halfway through sixth year studies and doing well in all subjects. The founders, Merlin and Morgan are my teachers when it comes to Midgardian magic, they're teaching me everything you teach at Hogwarts first then going onto everything else just so I know what Hermione and the others talk about in their letters".

"Impressive," McGonagall said as she looked at the birds, she usually taught her six-year transfiguration students.

"Thank you," Dahlia said and the professor looked to her as Dahlia added, "not only for the compliment but for checking up on me. You could have just forgotten about me but you actually wrote to check in on me, not many people would have done that after finding out who I am".

"Dahlia," McGonagall said softly, "I've told you before, you have people here who care about you, I don't want you to forget that while you are on another world".

"It's not just another world, it's my home".

"As is this world. I know that this world has caused you pain and heartache but I don't want you to forget the people you have here and that this was your home first".

"I won't, promise".

"Good. Now then, will you and your friend be joining us for dinner?"

"Like I said, Hela is due soon and we'll be having dinner when we get back. Besides, I don't know how the potions you put in the food would affect Micah's biology. I would hate for Hela to pick us up to only have to call his mother and tell her that he is extremely sick or dying. Trust me, that mother rings him everyday worrying over him and I'm still shocked she hasn't told her husband to bring him home".

"Well I am glad that you are making friends. I know you were worried about people looking at you differently because of your heritage, I'm assuming he knows".

Dahlia nodded, "his planet is the closest to Niflheim, they look out for each other, they are allies in all but name. They were cautious of me at first, they heard the stories of mixed children, but they gave me a chance and after we met, they were reassured that I wasn't a threat to all of existence like some say. His race, his family especially have a different opinion on my family than most. They've known Hela since the beginning of her reign and have come to her defence more than once. They're good people".

"Good, but we should be getting back. You said he is good but you also warned him not to cause any trouble. One thing I have learned over the years is that your friends have a trouble streak in them, no matter how good they appear".

Dahlia laughed for a moment before they turned to walk back. Just in time too as they opened the door to see the Avengers stood glaring at Micah who stood right in front of them on the other side of the table smiling. Dahlia almost ran and pushed him back a few feet and said, "I told you to stay out of trouble," then looked to the Avengers and said, "whatever he said, sorry".

"Don't apologise," Micah said, "I was just telling them that the next time someone invades, hopefully it takes them a lot less than a few hours to take out an army as rubbish as the Chitauri".

"MICAH!" she exclaimed. He then locked eyes with her and gave her a look that made her turn to the Avengers as she said, "although he should have worded it better, he is right. The Chitauri are known as one of the worst armies in this galaxy because they are all linked to a hive mind on the mothership. Blow that up and you win".

"We didn't know that was a thing at the time," Steve said.

Micha sniggered as Dahlia hit his arm and said, "of course you didn't, that's why Micah should have worded it differently. If anything, Thor should be to blame as he should have known about the mothership but then again, he was never one to study".

"Congratulations though," Micah said, "considering your little group was only put together quickly then fought together like a team, it is impressive and you did figure out the mothership in the end. The clip of you all has been watched by many people and they are especially fond of the green giant".

"What?" Bruce said not believing his ears.

Dahlia couldn't help but smile as she said, "there is a video of you guys fighting the Chitauri, Midgard's First Stand they are calling it because it was your first invasion in a long long time but this time, you are defending yourself and not relying on others. People were watching to see if you were ready for a real fight in the future or if you are ready for guests but then they saw the Hulk and that's when it went around faster. Especially in the fighting community. With how big, strong and indestructible the Hulk seems to be, a lot of people want him in the fighting community. It is only because Midgard is in the nine realms and under the protection of Odin that no one has come to recruit you, Dr Banner. If you ever consider it, you could make quite a bit of money".

Bruce's mouth was open as Tony laughed and slapped him on the back as he said, "you've got fanboys and fangirls out there, buddy".

Before anyone could say anything, they all heard a whistling sound before a boom and turned to see a small firework the size of a fist had gone off. Everyone watched as the small lights left behind had fallen, landing on a fourth year Hufflepuff student who tried to brush off the glitter that now appeared on his uniform. A cluck was then heard and everyone looked to the Slytherin table to see Malfoy quickly putting his hands to his mouth but a second later, another Slytherin began to cluck like a chicken, then another, then another.

As if a bomb had gone off, Dahlia and Micah were pulled back by three Niflheim guards to the wall where they were shielded until they discovered that the only danger was glitter. The candles above the room began to shoot off fireworks and sparkles that only turned to glitter as they fell, the Slytherins were all clucking but while the glitter stuck to everyone turning them different colours, when it touched the Slytherins their uniforms turned to bright white feathers as the clucking just got worse. The Weird Sisters song Do The Hippogriff was then heard loudly and the students who weren't turning into chickens, started to dance and throw glitter at one another as it was quickly growing.

As the professors and even Aurors tried to get it to stop, the music only seemed to get louder and the glitter only came down faster. A glitter badger then appeared on the Hufflepuff table and began to dance while a raven was seen at the Ravenclaw table flying up and turning the glitter into a tornado. A glitter lion ran up from the ground and ran right to the professors table before it roared, covering all the professors, but aiming directly at Dumbledore, in glitter.

The music then stopped as did the downpour of glitter and the animals all disappeared as the students cheered and Fred and George stood on the table and bowed as everyone knew it was them and on their final day, they would happily accept responsibility. Dahlia and Micah were also cheering and Micah asked laughing, "is it always like this?"

"Never underestimate the twins," Dahlia said laughing back.

A portal then opened in front of the high table and everyone froze and looked to it as Hela stepped through. Once she was through, she looked around and almost laughed but quickly put a hand to her mouth then coughed as she looked to her sister and Micah and asked, "what happened?"

"Who just graduated?" Dahlia asked knowing Hela would know who and she did as she glanced at Fred and George who smiled and waved.

Hela looked back to find that while two of her soldiers were amused, her commander and fellow council member, certainly wasn't. She asked, "are you okay, Akio?"

"Training after dinner," he replied as he turned slowly to look to Dahlia and Micah. Both went to speak but he held up one finger to silence them before he said, "you knew something was happening, you came to the Hall on purpose, do not deny it. Training hall, 8 o'clock".

This time, neither Dahlia or Micah wanted to speak, they simply nodded, not wanting to anger their trainer even though he looked funny covered head to toe in glitter. Akio turned and walked towards the portal where Hela stepped to the side to allow him entry. As soon as he disappeared, Hela laughed and the others joined in.

The professors began to list off spells to clean the hall but all seemed to fail until Hela said, "professors, I don't think that is going to work". Hela reached down and scooped up some of the glitter with two of her fingers before rubbing it with her thumb and she looked to the twins and said, "you had help. This glitter cannot be cleaned up with Midgardian magical means".

The twins tried to look innocent as George said, "well you see, this glitter has to remain here for years-"

Fred added, "people have to question why specks of glitter are everywhere for years to come".

"And when they do, they will speak of this day".

"We had a little problem making sure magic wouldn't clean it up-"

"So, we prayed-".

"And prayed-"

"To a certain God of Mischief-"

"And this book in the library suddenly fell open".

Both then said, "and behold, the spell we found worked".

Hela looked to Dahlia who was smiling, trying to hold in her laughter as she said, "20 Galifens says dad is watching right now".

"No doubt," Hela replied.

"MR WEASLEYS!" McGonagall shouted but before she could say go to her office, the twins snapped their fingers and the music and glitter all started again.

While everyone started dancing and laughing again, Hela gestured for Dahlia, Micah and the two soldiers to the portal and one soldier went in, the other holding onto Micah while Dahlia ran to her sister as glitter covered them then looked at McGonagall and said loudly, "goodbye, professor, I'll send you word next time I visit".

Professor McGonagall, as busy as she was trying to stop the glitter, gave a quick smile and said, "it was good to see you".

Dahlia then waved to her friends before stepping through the portal with her sister, thankful that Hogwarts could still be a place of laughter and where she could feel happiness after everything that happened there. She knew it was mostly because of the few people there who she cared about and who cared about her but it still felt good to once again feel the happiness the school once brought her.

* * *

Authors note: I spent so long trying to figure out what Fred and George would do for their final year that I was going crazy. Then, I was babysitting a little girl who got glitter everywhere and I couldn't get rid of it and this was created. Still not sure if its Fred and George worthy but hey, it's the best I could come up with. Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: I know it's been two months since I last updated but I have been busy with work. Unless you live under a rock, you know about the Coronavirus and the devastation it's leaving. I live in England and we are on lockdown and you can only leave your house for a few reasons, one of them being if you have a specific job which can't be done at home and you are considered a key worker. I am a key worker; I work in social care. I am begging you all, please, please, please stay at home. I know people that have already died from the virus and it's not nice and I am putting myself and my family at risk every day I go to work.

If you live in the UK or any country that is on lockdown and you are still going out to meet friends and other people, shame on you. If you have no care for yourself then think of others, your friends, your family, random people you walk past in the street are someone's child or perhaps have a child that you are putting at risk in going out and then think about the people who are still having to work to make sure the country is running and people are getting the care they need. The only way to stop this virus is to limit your contact with other people so please do it. For those of you following the rules and staying home or social distancing, thank you so much. Other key workers and myself are worried every day that we are going to get sick or give it to those in our households that we end up in tears so thank you. Stay safe everyone and we will overcome this.

Thank you to those of you who reviewed and welcome to the new followers and favourites.

* * *

Chapter 17

A little over three weeks had passed since Falcon had completed the second honour challenge and everyone who knew about them was wondering when the third and final one would be but there was no sign of Lord Loki making him do the challenge. Whenever anyone asked when it would be, they would be met with silence, even Falcon who believed the silence was worse and was watching his back at every moment, believing his love's father would strike at any moment. For the god of mischief, he was being rather patient which made everyone nervous.

Dahlia, however, saw what her father was doing, trying to make Falcon nervous before his challenge. He would watch the young man and just look at him without saying a word, usually that would drive anyone mad but Falcon was cautious about how he acted. Loki was currently stood at the top of the stairs looking over the training area, he watched as Death was training, going over skills he already knew and had been training for centuries. Everyone knew the god of mischief was watching, they just weren't directly looking at him.

It was then that Dahlia arrived and stood beside her father and looked down. She saw soldiers, both of her brothers, Micah and Falcon all training together but it was the man beside her she was more interested in. She saw Falcon glance up quickly at the newcomer and she couldn't help herself as she said, "come on, dad. When are you going to put the poor man out of his misery?"

She was greeted with silence as usual when it came to the matter and she was about to turn and leave when he said, "I need you to do something for me".

"What?" she asked.

He turned to look at her and answered, "I need you to go find your sister and tell her that I know about her and Falcon. Tell her that I have found out they courted but don't mention anything about honour challenges or anything else, just that I have found out and that I am here attacking him and trying to kill him".

Dahlia looked nervous as she looked between her father and where the boys were training and asked, "and will you be trying to kill him when I leave?"

"Yes," he answered bluntly, "so find her quickly".

Dahlia then turned and ran down the halls as Loki looked at the training scene below and walked down the steps. He took off his jacket and threw it to the side near the bench which attracted everyone's attention and they stopped fighting as Loki picked up a sword of his own. He walked to Falcon and said, "third and final challenge".

Falcons eyes widened slightly in hope, finally he was being given the last challenge so that he could make Hela his wife.

"Kill me," Loki said and the god could see all hope fade from Falcon's eyes. Loki smirked and said, "you want to be the man in her life, you want to be Hela's husband, kill me and prove you can protect her".

Falcon looked around and couldn't believe that people were actually backing up to give them space to fight while they watched. He then looked to the god and shook his head and said, "I won't kill you".

"Well that is unfortunate…for you," Loki said then swung his sword and Falcon raised his to block it from hitting him, "fight".

"No," Falcon said and pushed the sword away from his as the two began to circle one another, "you're her father, if you killed me, she would forgive you eventually, she would never forgive me if I killed you. Her family together is all she's wanted for a thousand years; I won't ruin that".

"Then you're not the man I thought you were. Perhaps Dahlia was right, perhaps she should be looking elsewhere to find a man suitable for her sister. Perhaps the next suitor will be man enough to complete all three challenges and have my blessing and Hela can marry him," Loki said and saw Falcon tighten his grip on his sword, clearly jealousy was an issue for the young man. "Fight," Loki said again and this time they did.

* * *

Dahlia ran through the corridors as quickly as she could but she couldn't find her sister. She wasn't in her room or office or the throne room but then she ran to the council chambers believing her sister might be in a meeting and she was right. Just as she arrived, several members of the council were walking out while Hela spoke to them. They all looked up when they saw Dahlia running and Hela said, "Dahlia, calm down. Breathe".

Dahlia took a few deep breaths as she was panting and then said, "Dad. He found out, he found out about you and Falcon, he knows. They're on the training field, he's trying to kill him".

While the council members began to whisper to one another, Hela froze for a single moment before she took off running. Dahlia was right behind her and tried to keep up as Hela said loudly to her, "why would you tell him?"

"I didn't," Dahlia said defensively, "everyone can see you're in love with one another, dad has just figured it out and Falcon doesn't seem to have denied it".

When they arrived at the training grounds, they saw that a large crowd had gathered and they were just able to see over them to see the fight. Their father seemed to be in lead, Falcon was bloody and was leaning to the side slightly as if he was injured but their swords were crossed before Falcon managed to twist his so both flew to the side. Loki didn't take this as giving up or a chance to get another weapon, he swung his fists instead and Falcon fell to the floor before Loki got on top of him and began to hit him over and over again.

"PAPA, STOP!" Hela shouted and ran down the steps.

Fenrir and Jörmungandr jumped up from where they were sat and ran to their sister and held her back. They held an arm each so she couldn't get to her father and the man who held her heart. They held her as she screamed for her father to let go of Falcon, they held her as tears began to stream down her cheeks as she watched her love being beaten.

Hela looked between her brothers and clenched her fists before her magic began to emit from her and she pushed against their grip, using her magic, and threw them into the air. They landed hard on the ground almost twenty feet away from her. Hela then swung her hand when her father looked to her and he flew in the same way as his sons but Hela didn't look to them, she immediately ran to Falcon and dropped to the floor.

His face was swollen, covered in blood and he tried to open his left eye which was swollen. She helped him sit up but once he was sat up, he tried to push her back and struggled as he said, "go, go back inside".

"No," she said and shook her head. She then saw her father standing and walking towards them and she moved to the other side of Falcon so she was between him and her father and held up her hand and said, "stop". Loki stopped a few feet from her as she said, "no more, papa, please just stop".

He saw the tears falling down her cheeks, he saw her trying to control her breathing and to stop the tears but she couldn't. He didn't wish to see her cry but he had to know if their love was true. He gestured to the pair of them and said, "he wanted this, he wanted to do the honour challenges, to be with you, this is his challenge from me. Step aside, Hela".

"No," she almost snapped, "I don't care that he wants to do the challenges, I will not let you harm him".

Loki saw that the hand that was still stretched out towards him was slightly glowing. Falcon put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't do this, Hela. He's your father, just go back inside and I will handle this".

Hela shook her head as her eyes locked with her fathers, not looking away for even a moment. He saw the determination in her eyes, he knew it all too well, from the time she learned to walk to the time she became the queen. Falcon tried to tug her away, but her protective stance in front of him was clear to all that no one was getting past her to harm him.

Loki looked at her hand and questioned, "you would use your magic on me?"

"…Yes," she said without hesitation, but with regret.

"No, she won't," Falcon said and a hand went around her waist while the other went to her shoulder as he tried to turn her. He couldn't but she turned her head to look at him and he said, "I'm not worth attacking your family over".

"I'll decide what I think is worth fighting for".

"You love him," her father said and she looked back to him. Loki reached for her hand and she hesitated before she stopped her magic and took his hand as he helped her stand. He then let go and cupped her cheeks and wiped her tears away and asked calmly, "tell me the truth, do you really love him?"

She finally nodded, admitting for the first time to her father the truth she had kept hidden for so long. She answered, "with all my heart".

Loki gave a small smile then leaned close and kissed her forehead then pulled back and said, "then be with him".

"What?" Hela asked shocked and eyes wide and she glanced down to Falcon to see he was just as surprised.

Falcon even gasped in pain, "but I failed, I didn't kill you".

"You passed," Loki answered and smiled slightly between the young pair and said, "Falcon here was challenged by Fenrir to fight a Khixulius and bring back an eye and he did. The challenge tested his strength and bravery. Jora had him collect a necklace from the sirens but the necklace was not the goal, he had to swim through hundreds of sirens, all singing to him to tempt him. He resisted all of them, showing his loyalty to you and his mental strength. But my challenge was not truly about whether he had the strength to kill me".

"What was it?" Falcon asked and tried to stand. Hela helped him and wrapped an arm around him to help him stay upright.

Loki almost shook his head at the couple, at how they easily reached for one another and said, "while strength and bravery and loyalty are all good qualities, I wanted to see if you would put her happiness above your own. She has wanted her family back for a thousand years, I wanted to see if you would fight back and take a member of that family away. You could have killed me but you didn't, you barely fought back".

Falcon struggled to breathe and had his arm around his chest, his ribs clearly broken. He groaned, "you knew I would".

"We're getting you to Saida," Hela said then forced Falcon to turn and walk to the castle. Fenrir and Jörmungandr approached and offered to help and Hela was reluctant to hand him over but did as she could tell Falcon couldn't stay up for much longer. She walked up the steps with them, casting a glance to her baby sister as she walked past her at the top.

Loki quickly followed them while Dahlia stayed at the top of the steps and couldn't help but look down at the grass where a small puddle of blood was. The soldiers in training seemed to ignore that and went back to training as Dahlia observed. A voice soon said, "he seems to have passed".

She looked down the steps to see Micah coming up and she said, "I should have known this would end in blood".

"It started with him bleeding, so why not end in it. Besides, he is alive, that's more than what most would think if they heard he was doing honour challenges for Hela Lokidottir".

"True," she said with a smile.

"So," he said with a similar smile, "it seems all that stands in the way of a wedding in the future is your sisters answer. Which we all know she will say yes. Have you had anymore thought on our dance at said wedding?"

She laughed and so did he as she said, "you really want that dance?"

He shrugged and replied, "just want to make sure I have a dance before others ask".

"And who are these others?" she questioned.

"These royal weddings have a tendency to be big and it'll be the first royal wedding on Niflheim, I have no doubt many guests will be invited, not just on this realm but off realm".

"Well as I have said before, I haven't yet decided if you annoy me or not for that dance".

"Oh have you not?" he teased.

"Not yet, no," she said then turned as she continued to smile then said, "I should be getting to my sister, I should see if I can help with damage control after all this".

* * *

When they boys dropped Falcon off in the hospital bed, they quickly left as Hela fussed over Falcon and Saida quickly came with potions and ointments among other things to help with his healing. As Saida assessed his injuries, Hela noticed her father was standing at the door and walked towards him and said, "you didn't have to beat him as badly as you did, you knew he wouldn't fight back".

"I did," Loki said with a small nod, "but the final challenge was not only for him but for you".

Confused she asked, "What? How?"

"I have seen too many young girls say they are in love and marry as soon as they become of age and later realise, they truly wouldn't give up everything for the man they claim to love." He turned to her and she turned to him as they now stood face to face and he said, "Hela, you are my little girl, always have been, always will be. I have never had any doubt in my mind how you and Falcon feel for one another. In fact, I suspected you would one day be together these past few centuries, I just didn't expect it to be this soon. This final challenge, I asked your sister to get you because I wanted to see how you would react to Falcon being in danger by a member of your family. You swore since you were a child that you would never use your magic to harm a member of your family, the fact that you were willing to do so to keep him safe tells me that you really do love him with all your heart".

"I really do," Hela said with a smile as tears built up in her eyes with happiness, "you're not mad then?"

"No," he said then frowned, "however, not telling me you were courting did upset me slightly but I understand why you didn't tell me. I just wish you had come to me before you broke off your courtship".

Surprised she exclaimed, "you knew even then?"

Loki gave a slight tilt of the head, "of course. The way the two of you were drawn to each other when Dahlia was hurt, the way you dance and no one looked at you surprised with how close he held you. I was very close to confronting him, I think I would have if not for Dahlia".

"Wait, so she knew that you knew about us? Did she tell you?"

"No but if your sister did anything to pressure Falcon into telling me about his love for you, you shouldn't blame her. I gave her my word I would not kill him as long as she didn't tell either of you that she knew that I knew. She was a little reluctant but she was sure that Falcon would come to me and fight for you".

Hela closed her eyes for a moment and sighed, regretting telling her sister off for pushing Falcon like she had. Now it seemed her sister wasn't putting her love in danger from their father, it seemed she was helping them be together without telling them the truth. When she opened her eyes, she noticed movement behind her father and moved to look to see said sister coming down the corridor.

Loki looked behind him and when Dahlia was close, Hela said, "speak and she shall appear".

Dahlia frowned and asked, "why are you talking about me?"

Hela answered, "papa here was just telling me why you pushed Falcon so much. Thank you".

Dahlia looked between them before she smiled and sighed, "finally. Now, you can both be together".

"Go," Loki said and gestured to the room, "go tell him that I give you both my blessing".

Hela leaned close and kissed his cheek then said, "thank you, papa". She sent a quick smile to Dahlia before walking back into the room.

They watched as Hela took over from Saida, she sat in the chair as Falcon sat on the edge of the bed as she helped clean the blood from his face. Father and daughter both stood at the door and watched for a few moments before Dahlia said, "don't worry, dad, he'll treat her right".

"I know," he said and put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to kiss the side of her head before they walked away, leaving Hela and Falcon alone.

"You still have me, dad. I don't plan on getting married anytime soon," Dahlia said hoping to cheer him up.

Loki laughed and said, "I've known Falcon for a thousand years, since he was a small child, that gives him some leniency in the honour challenges. Any man who dares ask for your hand in marriage, he best have an army behind him".

"I'll remember to tell that to whoever tries to marry me," Dahlia said with a roll of the eyes but was happy her father was that protective of her. It made her feel loved and special.

* * *

Hela and Falcon didn't say a word as she tended to his wounds. Saida had given her the diagnosis, concussion, cracked skull, cuts and bruises to the face along with his left eye swollen so badly, she had advised that Falcon just keep it closed. Then onto his chest where he had a large cut going across his upper chest where her father managed to strike him, thankfully with a sword that wasn't blessed, so they didn't need to worry about him taking an antidote and his advanced healing being affected. Bruising was already forming everywhere, Saida claimed almost every rib must have been broken and even scolded Falcon for not fighting back or defending himself better and swore she would be having words with Akio in order to go over training with Falcon again, even though she knew he didn't need it.

Saida gave all the potions and remedies to Hela as she could tell the couple needed to talk to one another in private and the healer didn't wish to be there. Knowing the two since they were small children, she knew they were both incredibly stubborn and there was a potential for this to turn into an argument but she also knew they loved one another wholly and truly and could get through anything.

Hela sat in the chair with a basin on her lap filled with water and a sponge in hand. Falcon sat on the bed with his shirt off as she cleaned up the blood on his face and applied the ointment to the bruises on his chest. They didn't speak until all the blood was cleaned up and she was applying ointment to his face. He reached for her hand and put his over hers and leaned into her touch then kissed her wrist.

"You should have told me," Hela said and began to stroke her thumb over the swelling around his eye.

"We both know you would have stopped it, begged me not to go through with the challenges and we both know I wouldn't have been able to say no to you".

"I want to keep you safe, it's what I have always wanted. You're the only person, the only living, breathing, person that has never left me or that has been forced to leave me. You pulled me from the darkness when I was lost, you reminded me every day how to love and how it felt to be loved. I don't know what I would do if I lost you," Hela said as a few tears escaped her eyes and ran down her cheeks.

He took a slow breath and moved closer and cupped her cheeks, even though it pained him, and wiped her tears away. He shushed her, "I'm here, I'm okay and I'm never going to leave you".

"You're hurt," she almost sobbed.

"I'm alive," he said, "even if I wasn't, I wouldn't leave you, because I can't go on without you. I knew I could do the challenges; I knew our love was strong enough to guide me through".

"When?" she questioned, "when did they begin? Tell me everything".

"Before the Durilian's went home, holding you in bed for the first time in so long made me realise I couldn't not hold you. We spent so many years together and suddenly nothing and I couldn't do it. It felt like a part of me was taken away and I needed to get it back. The next morning after the Durilians went home, I confronted your father and told him I love you and that I would do the challenges. A week later I did the first challenge, Fenrir's, fighting a Khixulius and bringing back an eye".

"The cut," she said and reached to touch his stomach where the cut was now healed, "you said you got it from a prisoner".

"I lied," he gasped at her touch, "I thought you might catch my lie but you were so tired. The very next day, that was when I did Jörmungandr's challenge. He used the sirens on Midgard, the necklace they gave him, he gave it to them and told me to go and get it, they gave me an hour and I had to do it without the use of my magic. I swam to their city but I now know that wasn't my challenge, my challenge was being faithful to you".

Hela pulled away from him and looked down as she fiddled with her dress and said, "it doesn't matter if you weren't. Sirens get into your head, feed into your every temptation, make you see what they want you to see or what you desire. Being in a city full of them, I understand if you-"

"I didn't," he interrupted her not wanting her to think that he had betrayed her. She looked in his eyes and saw honesty and he added quickly, "I won't lie, I almost did. A siren made herself look like you and I was so close but I didn't, I swear to you I didn't".

"I believe you," she said with a small smile and reached for his hand to hold.

"I just thought about you, how you were here waiting and I pushed her away and then I saw what she really looked like. I swam through the city, all the sirens singing in my head, driving me to madness but I could only think of you," he raised her hand to kiss it. He then said, "my queen waiting for me at home, not some mind-altering sea creature".

"You really mentally fought off a city full of sirens just to stay loyal to me?" she asked in amazement.

"I'd do it all over again if I had to. I love you-"

Before he even finished talking, Hela almost lunged forward, attaching her lips to his. The kiss filled with want and need and was their first kiss without having to worry who saw them or if anyone found out. They were done hiding and they would never hide again. The kiss didn't last long, when their arms wrapped around one another, she forgot about his injuries and he hissed and she pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I love you," Hela said quickly.

She tried to pull away further but he held onto her tightly and said, "love is worth a little pain, we both know that…now, I really need to lie down, whatever substance Saida gave me is making me tired". Hela giggled at that. "Lie with me?" he asked.

She seemed hesitant and looked towards the door but then looked back to him and gave a slight nod and he positioned himself lying on the bed before making room for her. She snuggled into his side and she said, "we're free, my father has given us his blessing".

"Amazing, isn't it?"

She turned her head to look up at his smiling face and she smiled just as brightly and said, "I am never going to let you go again." He leaned down and placed a kiss to her head before wrapping his arms around her tightly as she tucked her head under his chin and he tucked his nose into her hair, falling asleep to her scent and the warmth of her being in his arms without threat of being taken.

* * *

Authors note: Please review and stay safe.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Authors note: Due to the Unknown being copywritten on wattpad three times, I now have both the Unknowns on there if any of you prefer to read on that platform. Both will be updated at the same time so no need to worry. Thank you BlackRose2017Z who brought it to my attention. Thank you to those of you who reviewed and to the new followers and favourites.

* * *

Chapter 18

"You still haven't told me what we are doing here," Dahlia said as she and Hela were back on Midgard, in a forest, or what seemed like a forest. They had gone through the portal and were immediately surrounded by green land. The surrounding areas were beautiful; the light touched every leaf on the trees and the clear hills and sky and gave it a calming feeling, but they walked away from the beauty and walked towards a darkening part of the land where the tangle of trunks hid the light from reaching anything, even on a clear day.

Hela answered her, "you have been having trouble detecting other Horcruxes, even with the help of the locket, you're getting too many visions at once and now it's out that he really is back, we need to find them fast. There's a shack up ahead where the Gaunt family lived, Voldemort's mother's side, if he's using sentimental places, I've narrowed it down and this should be one. Voldemort came here to find out his true heritage and wasn't happy at all when he met his uncle Morfin and discovered the truth of his parentage. He died not too long ago in Azkaban, framed for the Riddle family murders".

The two moved around the tangles of tree trunks that were blocking the shack and finally saw their destination. Its walls were mossy and many tiles had fallen off the roof so that the rafters were visible in places. Nettles grew all around it, their tips reaching the windows which were tiny and thick with grime that gave Dahlia the impression that even when people lived there, before it was abandoned, it wasn't well taken care of.

They approached the shack and Dahlia saw the skeleton of a snake hanging from the door and she looked to her sister in shock. Hela said, "Morfin Gaunt was extremely disturbed and violent, even on Niflheim he isn't all there, we are trying to fix him. He used to nail snakes to the door".

"Here I thought the family would respect snakes by being able to speak to them".

Hela waved her hand, not wishing to touch the door, and it opened. They walked inside to see the house, or rather shack, contained only three rooms. There were two doors leading away from the main room which served as the living room and kitchen combined. There was a fireplace with a filthy armchair in front of it, the walls a dirty stone grey while the kitchen had a grim black stove and squalid looking pots and pans around it. The whole house was filled with cobwebs and bits of leaves that must have blown in but was mostly filled with dust, so much so that they could see their footprints on the ground.

"What exactly are we supposed to be looking for?" Dahlia asked.

"Well I'm hoping you know," Hela replied then instead of looking around as the two sisters stood in the main room, she looked to Dahlia and said, "I'm hoping that you can sense a Horcrux if one is here. You destroyed the diary, you've been working with the locket and you've been strengthening your hold on the Horcrux inside of you, understanding it more. If we are close, you should be able to sense it".

Dahlia gave a slight nod and looked around, not wanting to touch anything in the grim old shack so she put her faith in her magic that she wouldn't have to. She closed her eyes and focused on the Horcrux, not like she did with her father in order to track them down, that would take too much magic and she never did it without her father in case she got lost in her mind and he was there to pull her out. In a way, she was picking at the Horcrux within her, drawing out hints of its magic, hoping to draw some connection to something in the house.

Hela watched as her sister focused and saw flakes of purple light magic emitting from her hands. She watched as the flakes of magic made their way around the house but just as soon as it began, it was over. Dahlia keeled over clutching at her chest and Hela was just fast enough to catch her so that she didn't fall to the dirty ground.

"Dahlia," Hela said filled with worry, "Dahlia, what's wrong?"

Dahlia managed to stand alone but Hela kept her hands on her arms just in case. Dahlia took a few deep breaths before replying, "dark magic, there's so much dark magic here, so much pain happened here, it's wrong".

"I know," Hela said, "but the universe is wrong, there is not a planet out there that doesn't have both good and bad. As much as people have tried, it is impossible to have pure peace and harmony because there is always someone who disagrees. We can only help those who have been hurt and wronged and punish those who commit such crimes".

"And the people that escape punishment, it's not fair".

"That's why I am here. All those in the nine realms, if they come to my world, I make sure they are punished accordingly. Outside of the realms, well I am a big believer in everyone gets what they deserve. It may not be the way you want but the universe has a way of punishing those who deserve it. Now, are you okay?"

Dahlia hesitated but nodded and said, "I couldn't sense it like usual but there's something dark hidden near the fireplace. Just get it so we can go".

Hela walked to the fireplace and began to look around before she sensed that one of the bricks visible from the grey wall had a slightly different feeling of magic than the others. Hela knew trickery like the back of her own hand and it was clear to her that the brick wasn't really there. She waved her hand over it as her bluish silver magic attacked it and before she knew it, the brick was gone and a ring was in its place.

Hela took the ring in her hand and recognised it immediately. Dahlia approached and went to touch it but Hela stopped her, "don't. It's spelled, I can feel it. It will kill you if you put it on".

"I won't put it on," Dahlia said in defence as if her sister believed she was that stupid to put it on when there didn't seem to be any real challenge in getting the Horcrux like there had been the necklace.

"It doesn't matter," Hela said with a hint of sharpness, "this ring draws you in, makes you want to wear it and with the Horcrux inside of you, I won't take that chance. Besides," Hela closed her fist around the ring and said as she looked to her sister, "the ring holds many secrets, including its creators. Falcon and I".

"What?" Dahlia gasped shocked, "you created that? What's it doing here? How did Voldemort get it?"

"It's a long story but-" Hela started but she didn't finish as they both heard the sound of someone apparating outside. Hela immediately allowed her hand to glow with her magic while Dahlia got out her wand in her right hand while her left glowed with magic just the same.

They slowly made their way to the door before exiting the shack and both girls immediately calmed down when they saw who was walking towards them. In fact, the old long bearded man outside seemed just as surprised to see them as they did at seeing him. "Dumbledore," Hela sighed as she said his name, knowing the older wizard had power but not enough to actually cause harm to them.

"Miss Lokidottir, your Majesty," Dumbledore said as he looked between the two.

"Looking for this," Hela said and held up the ring between her thumb and index finger. Dumbledore's eyes were immediately drawn to it and he took a step closer but Hela stopped him as she said, "don't even think about it. I know you are one of the wizards that have longed for the power of the Hallows. Did you honestly believe that having all the Hallows would make you the master of death? No one can be master of death, it's a ridiculous notion rumoured among your people since the Peverell's were alive".

"Hallows?" Dahlia questioned, "what's that?"

"I did not come to seek the stone," Dumbledore said ignoring what Dahlia asked, "I simply came to find the Horcrux, as I assume you have too".

"We told you to forget about them," Hela said, "we told you to watch your students, protect them and your world. We told you not to interfere and we would deal with the Horcruxes, yet you are here interfering. Tell me, why shouldn't I take back all that I created, including that wand?"

Dumbledore's hand went to his wand which he held tightly, as if to protect it from being taken from him. Dahlia was confused and asked, "what are you talking about? You created his wand?"

"And the invisibility cloak you were given in first year and this," Hela said and gestured to the ring in hand. She glanced to her sister and said, "all the time you spend at the orphanage with children, none of them ever told you about the tale of the three brothers?"

"No, what is it?" Dahlia questioned.

"A story told to wizard children. It tells of the tale of three brothers, wizards, who used magic to cross a treacherous river. They waved their wands and made a bridge but before they could cross, they found their path blocked by a hooded figure. It was Death, and he felt cheated. Cheated because travellers would normally drown in the river but Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers on their magic and each had earned a prize for being clever enough to evade him. the oldest asked for a wand more powerful than existence, so Death fashioned him one from an elder tree that stood nearby. The second brother decided he wanted to humiliate Death further and asked for the power to recall loved ones from the grave so Death plucked a stone from the river and offered it to him. Finally, Death turned to the third brother, a humble man, he asked for something that would allow him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death and so it was that Death reluctantly handed over his own cloak of invisibility.

The first brother travelled to a distant village, where with the elder wand in hand, he killed a wizard with whom he had once quarrelled. Drunk with the power the elder wand had given him, he bragged of his invincibility. That night, another wizard stole the wand and slit the wizard's throat for good measure and Death then took the first brother. The second brother journeyed home where he took the stone and turned it thrice in his hand and to his delight, the girl he had once hoped to marry before her untimely death appeared before him. Yet soon she turned sad and cold for she did not belong in the mortal world. Driven mad with hopeless longing the second brother killed himself to join her. So, Death took the second brother. As for the third brother, Death searched for many years but was never able to find him. It was only when he reached a great age did the youngest brother shed the cloak of invisibility and give it to his son. He then greeted Death as an old friend and went with him gladly, departing this life as equals".

Dumbledore cleared his throat then said, "you know the story well".

"Of course. Death and I wanted to know if the truth was being told, of course it wasn't. We don't just take souls for no reason".

"It's not true?" Dahlia questioned.

"Some of it," Hela said and shrugged, "the truth is, Antioch, the eldest and Cadmus, the second brother, both craved power. They believed in a power beyond Midgard's knowledge and believed in life after you die, so they tried to attract our attention, necromancy mostly, but that didn't work. So, they went on to kill people, five people drowned in a river and before they killed them, they gave them a message to give those who have power after. They want power. It was only when the fifth person died that they truly gathered our attention. It was a child, a little boy".

Dahlia gasped and shook her head.

Hela continued, "Falcon and I were still children ourselves, we barely looked older than the boy but killing a child got our attention. We appeared and found all three brothers. Ignotus the youngest brother was there but it seemed he tried to stop his brothers before they killed the child but was unsuccessful. They were surprised to see Falcon and I but Ignotus was smart, people still believed in us back then and he said my name. The eldest two thought they deserved a prize of some kind for getting our attention so we gave it to them".

"You tricked them," Dahlia said knowing they wouldn't give them a prize but punishment.

"They killed a child, they deserved to be punished. Falcon and I created the wand, the stone and the cloak but for different reasons. The wand we created because we knew the kind of man Antioch was, his greed and pride would be his end soon enough and all those who craved power after him, who hunted for the wand, would fall to its power. The wood for the wand was actually created from the first tree created on Niflheim after I took the throne, the first tree that grew. Ignotus did go home and see the woman he loved".

"It can show you spirits?" Dahlia asked and gestured to the ring, "is it connected to Niflheim? Is that why she went cold, like my grandparents did at Hogwarts?"

"No," Hela answered, "the people they see aren't real. The stone connects with impressions left of people that have died, so you can talk to someone who has gone, they'd have their memories and attitude but they'd fade soon enough. A matter of days at most. Ignotus didn't know this but we didn't care, driving him to insanity is what he deserved for trying to cheat us and killing a child. The stone was really from Niflheim".

"But the youngest, Ignotus, he didn't do anything. Why punish him?"

"We didn't. Ignotus was smart and did try to stop his brothers but he saw us and we couldn't have him going around telling people what happened. His brothers went around and said they defied Death and got the wand and stone but wouldn't tell anyone how thankfully. Ignotus was the only one we gave a gift to, seeing that his heart was true and that he said he feared what his oldest brother would do to him because he tried to stop them. We gave him a cloak made from real true born Thestral hair, he could hide from everyone but he couldn't hide from us and we certainly didn't hunt him. Ignotus did keep the secret and the truth died with him. We kept the wand, stone and cloak here on Midgard for people to learn true power but also to punish those who crave power as it never turns out well for them. People passed along their stories but it was Beedle the Bard that created the tale of the three brothers, his was the closest and the one told to children. But it's not children that just listen, is it Dumbledore?" She looked at the elder wizard then said, "We don't monitor the Deathly Hallows as you call them but we are aware of people who put as much research into them as you did, Dumbledore. You wished to be a so-called master of death".

"No," Dumbledore said.

"You wished for power and that lost you your sister. Now tell me, give me a reason why I shouldn't strip you of that wand".

They could both see that Dumbledore's hand tightened even more on the wand, as if he was going to strike at any moment but he must have known if he did, it would have little effect on the wand's creator. Hela wanted an excuse from him, he had caused her family trouble, planned on making sure her baby sister would become a sacrificial lamb in the war, she wanted to hear his reasoning for keeping a wand so powerful.

The reason didn't come from him through, Dahlia stepped in and said, "Hela, don't".

"Why are you defending him?"

"Because like you said, he was told to defend Hogwarts, to defend the wizarding world. Voldemort is afraid of him and I don't think it is because of that wand. You take that wand and the people that need defending have one less defence on their side. Hela, please, we have the Horcrux now, let's just go home".

Hela looked between her sister and the wizard and then simply waved her hand to open a portal before she held out her hand for Dahlia to take. Dahlia took it but before they walked into the portal, Hela looked to Dumbledore and said, "if you had found this ring, you would certainly be tempted to wear it and it would have killed you. Interfere again and you will wish you found this ring before we did".

Hela then jumped into the portal with her sister, holding her hand and the ring in the other tightly. Dumbledore watched as the portal closed and looked down at the wand, the elder wand that he longed for since he first discovered the story of the three brothers held some truth. It was true what Hela said, he was a man who kept secrets even from those closest to him, he did crave power when he was young and it did cost him his sister and his relationship with his brother. He was selfish, a man who craved power and glory all for himself but after Ariana's death, that all seemed meaningless to him but it was already too late. Regret was his constant companion and as he saw Dahlia disappear through the portal, he thought of all he could have done right by her but chose not to.

* * *

When they returned to Niflheim, the sisters barely said a word to each other as Hela kept the ring and went to her office to store it while Dahlia walked around the castle. She didn't know where to go. At first, she simply walked around the castle thinking about the new Horcrux, the story of the three brothers and Dumbledore. She couldn't believe that Dumbledore held the wand that her sister had created, that Voldemort used the stone her sister created as a Horcrux and that the same invisibility cloak she was gifted in her first year at Hogwarts was her sister's. Since the moment Dahlia discovered the truth of her heritage, she had found many connections to her family and the realm she once called home and it seemed as time went by, more and more links between the two were being uncovered.

Dahlia soon found herself stood at the top of the staircase leading to the front of the castle courtyard and she stood at the window looking out at the people going about their day-to-day lives. They had it so simple and peaceful, and they were dead. Dahlia wondered for a split second if her life would be peaceful when she died or whether she would continue to be involved in the drama that was her life.

"I'm right here, you have nothing to worry about," Dahlia heard a familiar voice say and she looked down the stairs to see her eldest brother with an unlikely guest.

"Fen," she said and as he got closer to the top of the steps, she looked at the child he had on his hip and who had her arms wrapped around his neck while he held her comfortingly. Dahlia smiled and said, "hi, Isolda!"

Isolda continued to cling to Fenrir but when Dahlia spoke, she hid her face in his neck as he said, "She's still a little shy. Isolda…blueberry," Isolda looked up slightly at the nickname. Fenrir smiled at her and said, "this is my sister Dahlia, can you say hi?"

Isolda hesitated but turned her head so she could look at Dahlia but her side was still leaning against Fenrir's shoulder. She then moved one hand and gave a slight wave before holding onto Fenrir again. Dahlia gave a little wave and smile and said, "it's very nice to meet you. My brother has told me lots about you". She then looked to Fenrir and asked, "how's everything going?"

"Good," Fenrir nodded then used one hand to stroke Isolda's back as two servants were walking past a corridor nearby and she quickly stiffened. He even placed a kiss to her forehead as they passed by which calmed the young wolf. When they were gone from sight, Fenrir said, "this is Isolda's first time in the city. We came straight to the castle, avoided main streets and used quieter ones until we got here. Isolda is staying for the weekend and we're slowly going to work on her being in the city and being around more people. Isn't that right, blueberry?"

Isolda gave a small nod.

"And why are we not going to be scared?" he asked and she pointed to him and he said, "that's right because I'm here and I'll keep you safe". Dahlia let off a small laugh and shook her head as Fenrir questioned, "what?"

"Nothing just…" Dahlia said as she smiled as she looked at her eldest brother holding and comforting the young tortured wolf as if she was his daughter, which in many ways she was, but Dahlia seeing it made it all seem real. She said, "thinking about the progress you've made in almost two months since meeting, spending most days and nights at the village, it's amazing, brother. I'm proud of you".

Fenrir didn't say anything for a moment before he smiled and said quietly to Isolda, "told you she could be sappy".

Dahlia gave him a playful glare as it did seem to make both her brother and Isolda smile then she said, "well, Isolda, if my brother ever annoys you, just come tell me. He has two sisters that will happily tell him off. Remember that".

That seemed to amuse Isolda as she pulled her head away from Fenrir's shoulder and smiled at her alpha wolf then looked between both siblings, seemingly much more comfortable with Dahlia after seeing how comfortable Fenrir was.

"Little miss brave now," Dahlia said noticing Isolda's sudden confidence. She then asked, "do you need anything for her stay? I know you might not want to go down to the shops but I can".

"No, I think we're good, but thank you. I'm just going to show Isolda around, you can join us if you like?"

"Thanks, but I was thinking of going to find dad. Hela and I went to Midgard and found another one".

She didn't want to say Horcrux in front of Isolda and Fenrir clicked on as he gave a slight nod and asked, "any problems?"

"Dumbledore showed up but didn't cause any problems. Seems he was hunting them like we are".

Fenrir tried not to change his emotions from being happy and caring for Isolda's sake but it was hard when he said, "if I remember, he was told to stay out of it".

"He was. Don't worry about it, Hela already warned him off and it turns out she has the perfect leverage over him".

"Well papa and Jora have gone to the Apex Citadel, researching more into the soul problem. I doubt they'll be back before dinner so if you want them go there".

Dahlia sighed and said, "so same as usual then. They spend as much time there as you do at the wolf village".

Fenrir shrugged and said, "and for good reason".

"Not really. Hela has looked over every book possible since she found out about my little problem. Dad and Jora spending all this time there isn't helping, they're just looking over things trying to find answers when Hela already has".

"But you know Jora and papa, they have to do something, they can't just sit around. Besides, Jora lived on Midgard for a thousand years, surrounded by their magic and papa has thousands of years on Hela. They may read something that Hela has but see it differently or know something that could help along side it. I'd be right there with them helping if I knew I would be of any help but we all know papa and Jora are far more logical than us".

Dahlia gave a small smile and said, "true".

He let one hand go off Isolda but still held her as he reached out for Dahlia's hand and held it and said, "you're always one to have faith, I'm now telling you to have faith. If there is anything to be found in that library, papa and Jora will find it and all of this will be over".

"Thank you," Dahlia said with a squeeze to his hand.

He then let go and said, "now are you going to the Apex or are you going to help me show this little one around?"

Dahlia thought for a moment before she looked to Isolda and asked, "can I come with you for a little while?"

Isolda smiled before she nodded.

Dahlia then looked to her brother and said, "I'll come with you for a bit. I'll go get Jora and papa before dinner, we both know they'll run late if no one reminds them to come back".

"Off we go then…" Fenrir said and off the three went to show Isolda the castle.

* * *

The Apex citadel was a place of learning and growth in knowledge for all those who wanted it and almost a second home to those on the council who studied the history of cultures of the nine realms and logged the current events as they progressed. Dahlia had never been before; she had no reason to go to the Apex when the palace library had everything she needed for her studies and her teachers brought her more when needed.

She flew there on Eclipse as Eclipse knew where the Apex was having been taught the main areas of Niflheim in her training. After more than an hour of flying, Dahlia arrived at the Apex and saw from above its beauty. It was stood high on top of a rocky mountain; the Apex was a large castle with five towers whose inwards angles were connected to a sixth in the centre of the castle courtyard. The centre tower was the highest point and at that point was a diamond jewel on the top showing everyone far and wide, and those flying, just where they were. The sun made the diamond shine and Dahlia was certain that the moon and the stars would make the diamond stand out just as much. Dahlia saw others flying around the citadel and noticed how they weren't flying to or from it, they were flying around it as if they were keeping guard and she knew they were guards. As she went lower with Eclipse, she saw a place to land where other Thestrals were being kept and as she got closer to the ground, she saw at least a hundred more guards scattered around the grounds, guarding the precious knowledge that lied within.

Eclipse landed and a servant came and bowed before Dahlia got off and took the reins. She walked towards the entrance of the castle and two guards opened the large arched doors and as she entered, she lowered her hood from the cloak she was wearing and stopped at the entrance hall. White marble and golden statues lined the walls, statues of beings and creatures that Dahlia recognised but then others that she wasn't as familiar with. Dahlia could only assume they were creatures and beings she had yet to encounter or read about belonging to the realms or they were from outside of the realms.

She barely had time to look around before an older dead Vanir gentleman with long chest-length grey hair and a long triangular beard approached and gave her a peaceful smile. He bowed and she gave a bow of the head, recognising him from functions at the palace but had only spoken briefly to him. He was the curator of the Apex Citadel. "Lord Quara," she said with a smile.

"Princess," he replied, "I was informed of your arrival. It is a pleasure to see you within these walls".

"I've been meaning to visit; I've heard many great things regarding the Apex and the work you do here".

Lord Quara smiled and said, "the work is never done, when it comes to documenting history and all there is to know and discover, there is no beginning or end, there is always something new and I am honoured to protect and preserve all that has been discovered and all there is to be discovered…now, Princess, is there anything I can do to help you in your visit?"

"Well as much as I would love to stay and look around, I'm here for my father and brother. I was told they were here".

"You would be correct. This way," he said and gestured to the larger arched corridor leading to the main tower.

They walked together and Dahlia saw only a few people in the corridors but the corridors quickly turned from white marble and gold and became books and artifacts and scrolls. There was a light blue light around them, a protection spell Dahlia could sense but not only that, she knew the spell was not only to protect what belonged at the Apex but also persevered all that belonged there.

When they reached the main tower, Dahlia froze in shock as they appeared through the entryway. The whole tower was open with books and scrolls and artefacts at every point in the circular tower. Towers of staircases above and below her and she looked up to see a glass skylight and chandeliers hanging every hundred feet it seemed. There must have been at least a two hundred people she could see but with the size of the tower and how it seemed never-ending when she looked down, they paled into the background and she could only assume there was more.

Lord Quara gave a small laugh at her surprise and said, "it is one of the oldest buildings of Niflheim, built on the remains of a castle that no one, not even the old kings, know how old it truly is. It would take someone more than one lifetime to read all that is in here, a spirit could spend eternity and never run out of anything to read".

Wide eyed, she looked back to him and said, "it must have an end".

"It does," he answered as he glanced down himself and could see no end to the tower. He then looked back and added, "but there is always more to add. Every day we discover something new, every day we add more to what we believe to be the truth. As time passes, this place of knowledge shall only grow. Please, princess, this way. Your father and brother are in a study room".

They walked down almost ten flights of stairs before they found themselves outside of a study room door and Lord Quara gestured to the door before he bid her farewell and left. Dahlia didn't even knock, she simply took the handle and opened it slowly but stopped when she heard the familiar voice of her father, "there has to be more, this is the biggest library in all of the nine realms".

"But it is not the oldest," the familiar voice of Lady Ravenclaw was heard, "when it comes to the aspects of history, we are still catching up with other realms but thanks to spirits, we are able to get much more detailed records of history and its truths but when it comes to children of two worlds, there are very few records on any world".

"Most kill them before they can be acknowledged," an older male voice said, "before they are even born in fact. The list you have is all of the ones we managed to uncover through history and as you can see, it is a short list, with their lives being much shorter".

"We've compared the Princess' magical lineage," a young male voice said.

"And her non-magical," a much older female said.

Lady Ravenclaw spoke again, "and they seemed normal from her mother's side but there are some peculiarities when we looked at it as a whole".

"Peculiarities?" Jörmungandr asked, "what do you mean?"

"Strong witches and wizards from Lily's bloodline-"

"No surprise," Loki said, "Lily was an extraordinary witch".

"She was, but it has to be said that she was Muggle-born and she should have found some difficulty with magic but she didn't, even when children raised in the community did. Her magical lineage though is unordinary when compared to others. It seems hers is filled mostly with Muggle-borns, their children for the next generation or two have magic but then it is gone again".

Jörmungandr then suggested, "it could just be an anomaly. During my time on Midgard, I heard of families who produced squibs almost every generation".

"Yes," the younger boy said, "but those families marry into their own, their inability to produce magic is due to a genetic factor and when they do produce a magical child, they are not as powerful".

Lady Ravenclaw then spoke, "we searched for similarities between the Muggle-borns born and the magical children born after and we have found only one. These Muggle-borns were born just before or at the beginning of magical wars. We have found traces of nine Muggle-borns born when magical wars occurred and they fought and contributed greatly and their children were warriors, powerful witches and witches".

"Did any of them have any special powers?" Loki asked.

The older male spoke again, "we have searched but when it comes to the princesses magic, the light she emits, how she can have someone punish themselves without saying a spell, we do not believe this is of Midgardian origin".

The older woman spoke again, "we believe whatever magic the Asgardians used to bind your frost giant powers and appearance and give you the power to be a god and ultimately, Queen Hela a goddess…we think the light powers come from them. Unfortunately, we have very little on Asgardian biology and the matters of Gods and Goddesses and their powers".

"And the Horcruxes, where are we with them?" Loki asked.

Lady Ravenclaw answered, "same as we have been for weeks, still searching for answers of how to get it out of the princess without killing her, but all we have found involves her soul being harmed in the process which we would prefer not to do. We are still searching and members of the council are still the only ones to know of this matter, it's safer that way".

Dahlia could hear her father sigh and said, "we need to continue the search, this is the realm of the dead, there has to be something".

Dahlia then heard chairs being pushed away and she knocked on the door quickly then opened it a moment later and smiled. She finally saw who was in the room with her father and brother, it was seven members of council, four from the non-magical Midgardian faction and the other three were members of the magical one but all seven were part of the historical and cultural aspects of the council.

Everyone smiled to her in acknowledgment as they stood and Dahlia noticed some of them tried to move some papers and books so she couldn't see but she chose not to call them out on it. From what she heard, there was very little more to be learned and she could call her father and brother out on it anytime without possibly getting into trouble for eavesdropping.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing here?" Loki asked.

Dahlia gave a slight shrug and answered, "it's almost time for dinner and I didn't want you and Jora to be running late again being here. Fenrir has brought Isolda to the castle, her very first time and she's staying for a few days and I don't want her first time being there and having dinner with us with you both being late".

Jörmungandr smiled and said, "I guess this meeting is over then".

The people that weren't already stood, stood up and began to gather their belongings and books to take back to where they belonged, each person giving a slight bow to Dahlia as they left. Lady Ravenclaw was the only one who spoke as she asked, "how's your assignment on Riversons theory of the moons effect on magic?"

Dahlia hummed then answered, "almost done." This led Lady Ravenclaw to raise a brow and Dahlia then said, "almost…okay the opening paragraph is done but I have time".

"Let's hope so, your assignment is vital for our next class," Lady Ravenclaw said but then sent her a quick smile before she left.

Dahlia, Loki and Jörmungandr were the only ones left in the room and Loki grabbed a few books before he said, "Lord Quara is quite particular about these specific books being put away, I'll be back in minute and we can go".

As he left, Jörmungandr began to gather papers and other books together neatly but Dahlia came close quick and grabbed his arm and said, "I want to see it".

"See what?" he questioned as he looked down at her hand on the top of his arm.

"The list of children of multiple worlds," she answered.

He smirked slightly and said, "you were eavesdropping, you'll be in trouble if papa finds out".

"Well he's not going to find out or I'll tell him just how often you've been going to Midgard to visit the sirens. Please, Jora, I have a right to see that list".

He took a few moments before he sighed and reached for a single piece of paper and handed it to her. On just one side was a list of names and beside them, the realms in which they were a part of. There were dates of birth and deaths and Dahlia saw her name at the bottom. There were some with a line next to their names and Dahlia was about to question why but Jörmungandr seemed to know what she was about to ask.

"They are the names of children killed before their mothers gave birth to them. There are more unborn babes killed before their first breaths but these are the only ones named that have been found. There is a chance of more but there is no evidence".

"Are any of these souls here?"

Silence was the only answer given before he said, "you know the answer. Even souls of multiple worlds are considered a threat to some. But things are different now, Dahlia. No one is going to harm you, you are too well protected, no one would even dare try to harm you. We wouldn't allow it".

Dahlia couldn't take her eyes off of the list. There weren't many children, almost all of them killed on the day they were born or within the first year. It was hard to believe that innocent children were killed just because their parents were from different realms, just like Dahlia. She quickly folded the list and hid it in her cloak, not wanting her father to catch her with it before he came back. She would look at it again later and new she would memorise every name on the list; someone in the universe should remember them.

* * *

Authors note: Please review and stay safe.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers

Authors note: Thank you to those of you who reviewed and welcome to the new followers and favourites.

* * *

Chapter 19

Hela could only stare at the Horcruxes on the desk before her. The diary of Tom Riddle that was already destroyed by Dahlia in her second year at Hogwarts but it was still important as it was used as a vessel. The locket that belonged to Salazar Slytherin and the ring that held the stone that Hela had created. They also had Dahlia and they knew that the snake was one but they couldn't get to Nagini just yet. There were just two more that Voldemort could have created, two more that would have stretched his soul and Hela was determined to find them before he discovered that they knew his secret to life.

As the Horcruxes were together, Hela could feel the soul more than ever, could feel its corruption and its whispers to her, tempting her to try the ring on but she knew the curse on the ring and if she wasn't the stones creator, if she wasn't a goddess and was a simple Midgardian mortal, she may have put it on but she had the restraint not to. She knew she would have to destroy the stone eventually, not just the Horcrux it was bound to but the stone itself. It had been on Midgard too long now and perhaps she would destroy the wand and cloak too, they had all done their job in teaching the Midgardian magical folk that power was not worth the consequences and would always lead to death.

"Is that what I think it is?" a voice said and Hela looked up to see Falcon walking into her office.

She sent him a quick smile as he walked to her and said, "yes. The resurrection stone as the Midgardians call it. The ring is a Horcrux, Dahlia and I went to retrieve it today".

He walked around the desk to stand beside her and picked up the ring and said, "it's been some time since I have seen this". He then put it down and said, "enough of this. Being around these, staring at them, studying them like you do is no good for you. Broken pieces of a soul, especially a dark soul such as his, will only make you feel anger and pain. Come on, I have a much more enjoyable way to spend our evening".

She smiled and looked to him with curiosity and asked, "really, what do you have planned?"

She stood from her chair and he reached for her hands and pulled her close before putting his hands on her hips and hers on his chest. He then said, "well I was thinking of a picnic. I haven't seen you at all today and I know it is selfish of me but I want you all to myself this evening. What do you say?"

Hela didn't speak immediately. She removed his hands from her and carefully picked up each Horcrux before putting them away near her bookcase where she hid them, shielded with magic so that no one could find them except those of her blood. When they were safely locked away, Hela turned back to Falcon and slowly walked to him and when she was close enough, wrapped her arms around his neck before leaning in for a kiss.

His hands immediately went around her, pushing on her back to bring her as close as possible but just as he was about to deepen the kiss, she pulled away. Not wanting to stop kissing her, he leaned in to kiss her but his lips were greeted with her finger, pressed between his lips and hers as she smiled.

"We should leave quickly," she said smiling, "if we don't who knows what will happen. People interrupting us, emergency council meeting, an invasion, or worse, my family".

He let off a small laugh then said, "the horror. Well, as my Queen wishes, let's go".

It didn't take long for the Queen and Death to escape the castle and the responsibilities it held and the servants and guards hadn't even realised they were gone until the stable hand realised their Thestrals were missing. They couldn't tell you how long they were flying for, being with each other flying across the lands, time seemed to stop for them. Hela was following Falcon though and put her faith in him and his female Thestral Nessie. Their two Thestrals were almost always in sync since the moment they were chosen, many people teased that Nessie and Zelda were the perfect match for Hela and Falcon as they represented their riders perfectly.

It didn't take long for Hela to realise where they were heading, she did know every inch of Niflheim after all but her curiosity was getting to her after they had passed several of their usual picnic spots. Nessie, followed by Zelda, finally started her decent at Sapphire Falls, the waterfall and pool so blue and clear you could see right to the bottom of the pool floor. It was obviously named after its colour. The white rocks of the hill and the rocks surrounding the pool only made the colour stand out, even under the moonlight, the blue pool almost sparkled fluorescent blue. The trees around only added to its beauty and tranquillity and gave it the view of a little piece of paradise.

They landed and that's when Hela noticed the blankets and pillows already set out not too far away from the pool with the picnic basket and wine. She dismounted as did Falcon and the Thestrals went about their own business walking to the trees. Falcon took her hand smiling as he led her to the blankets and laid out all their favourite foods.

Half the food was eaten by the time the sun was setting and the two were just talking, barely knowing how much time had passed since they arrived. They began to talk about their childhood and the waterfall when Falcon asked, "do you remember the first time we came here?"

Hela smiled and gave a slight nod, "we were still learning to be Queen and Death by Alec and Ari and we were all travelling around Niflheim, creating a map of all the places created once life began. This place was once on the very edge of our creation. You said you couldn't swim".

Falcon hummed, "after you pushed me in".

They both laughed then she said, "you never said anything and you'd been here years at that point. Besides, we taught you how to swim after that".

"I remember you teaching me how to swim every day for a week, our studies became unimportant until I learnt".

"Well it was more important," Hela said then shrugged, "I couldn't let anything happen to you because of something as simple as being unable to swim".

"Protecting me, even back then," he said and leaned close and gave her a brief kiss. He then stood and said, "come on," then started to walk backwards towards the pool as he took his shirt off and soon shoes and pants leaving him in nothing but his underwear as he jumped in. He treaded water as he said, "come on. We haven't swam here in close to two centuries".

"People could be watching us," she said as she glanced around.

"No one lives for miles and we both know no one followed us. You scared?" he teased.

She stood at the challenge and removed her dress, leaving her corset and underdress so the weight of the dress was gone but she was still covered. She jumped into the pool but when she came up from the water, he was gone. She looked around but then felt someone grab her leg and pull her down and she knew it was him. They smiled at one another in the water before swimming to where the waterfall was crashing and coming up.

Both laughed as they splashed one another but he came close to kiss her and without realising, they swam back till her back hit the wall beside the falls. She felt a slight ledge beneath the water and pushed herself up to sit on it so she could bring him closer and hold him, wrapping her legs around his waist beneath the water while her arms went around his neck. His hands gripped at her waist as they yearned for one another but as they ran out of breath, he moved the kisses to her neck and said as her eyes closed, "perhaps a guard wouldn't be so bad".

She hummed in agreement as her eyes opened but she didn't push him away, instead she pulled him closer. Both wanting to indulge in the primitive urges that almost all species had but of course, it wasn't the time. A shriek was heard and the two stopped kissing and looked to see Zelda and Nessie were now out of the forest and stood at the edge of the pool. It seemed it was Zelda that shrieked and he began to scruff his hove along the ground. When he realised that he had their attention, he stopped and Hela let off a small happy laugh and said, "I think he's trying to tell us something".

"Who needs guards when we have your winged protector on hand?"

She gave off another laugh before they both went silent. They still held on tightly to one another as she ran her fingers through his hair. He sighed and leaned into her touch, eyes locked onto each other before he noticed her smile was gone and she was looking at him in a sort of strange fascination. "What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said softly with a shake of the head before she leaned her forehead on his.

"Tell me," he said softly.

A few moments passed before she answered, "I'm just thinking about how lucky I am to have your love. You could have given your love to anyone but you gave it to me and I will forever be grateful".

"Oh, Hela, you really don't see," he said and raised a hand to put on the side of her neck, his thumb tracing her jaw. He pulled his forehead away from hers as he said, "I wish you could see yourself through my eyes, could hear my thoughts, feel my every emotion whenever someone says your name, let alone when I am near you. I love you; I will always love you".

"But there are other women out there who want you, who some would say are better matched. You're always talking about men who wish to be with me, I don't think you've noticed the long line of women who desire you".

"I noticed," he said then kissed the tip of her nose before he brushed it up against hers and added, "my attention has just always been elsewhere".

He placed a brief kiss on her lips and she then said, "stop being so charming, I'm trying to be serious".

"Well I don't like it when you're being serious when it comes to me not being with you because in my world, that is unimaginable, unthinkable and I can't live in a world without you by my side…let me prove it".

He let go of her and began to swim away and she followed as he got out of the waterfall pool and began to dry off and get dressed. It took her slightly longer to get dressed but she used magic to dry off quicker so her hair wasn't getting her dress wet. Even though Falcon had seen her in her underdress before, he kept his back to her as she dressed. It was when she was finished, she turned to see Falcon stroking both of the Thestrals.

He whispered something to them that she couldn't hear, but Nessie took straight to the sky while Zelda hesitated but soon followed. Hela frowned as she wondered why they were leaving but Falcon then reached down to the picnic basket and brought out a cloth and said, "I need to cover your eyes".

"Why?" she asked drawing out the word.

He came close and asked, "trust me?"

She didn't answer, she simply turned and he brought the cloth over and covered her eyes before tying it. He moved to stand in front of her before taking her hands to his chest then wrapping his own arms around her and said, "hold on tight".

She did just that as she placed her head on his chest and could feel the power of Death surround her. Falcon had changed into his skeletal Death form and allowed his magic to flow around them, both of them began to float as his cloak wrapped around them and they disappeared from sight.

Hela kept her arms tightly on him, especially when she felt light headed and felt the magic of the Niflheim barriers leave her and a familiar sort of magic surround her. He let her go and she stayed still for almost a minute before she said, "Falcon…Falcon, how long do I have to wear this? I know we're on Midgard, I can sense its magic".

Fingertips began to trace up her arm, her hair moved over her shoulder as he stood behind her, his arm wrapping around her waist. He began to kiss her neck, slowly moving down to her shoulder before he whispered, "my impatient queen".

She moaned, "this impatient queen is about to get more impatient if you don't explain".

He stopped kissing her and let off a small laugh before he took off the cloth blindfold. She looked around to see they were indeed on Midgard, it was night and the stars and moon shined bright but her attention was to the ground. They were in a clearing of a forest but there was a single tree in the centre, older than the rest, large with its roots spanning almost five feet above ground, the tree itself seemingly brittle and ready to crumble.

Candles were placed around the clearing, all lit, except for the circle they were stood in beside the tree. Falcon moved to the tree and reached for a carving of a falcon that was on the tree, old and almost covered but still there. Hela knew where they were and asked, "why are we here?"

"You remember?" he questioned back.

"Of course. This is the place that Ari found you," she then said much quieter, "where your parents left you to die".

He hummed then turned and said, "this is the place where my life as Fredrick ended and where Falcon began." He walked to her and took the tip of her hands in his and said, "my life filled with so much happiness and love and magic, I sometimes fear that I will wake up to be that same scared 8 year old boy, about to be killed by a bear right in this spot. I remember being so scared when I saw Ari for the first time but he offered me nothing but the love of a father, a chance at a new life and unbeknownst to him, he took me to the girl who would one day be the woman I would love more than anything. From the day I met you, I knew nothing could be as bad as the day I was left to die because I had you by my side. I love you, and I know people use that word all the time but not me, not between us because I care about you beyond all rationality, I want you to have everything your heart desires no matter what I have to do to get it because you are my partner, my queen, my best friend, my one true love and by the end of this…" he let go of her hands and went into his pocket and brought out the familiar silver sphere she had seen before. He went one knee as he opened it and said, "I hope you are my wife".

"Falcon," she gasped and a hand went to her mouth as tears filled her eyes as she looked at the ring. It was a silver band with a large black diamond with two emeralds on either side that did look their normal dark green but lighter, almost like the shade of her eyes. Smaller clear diamonds then followed along the rest of the band.

Falcon took her hand that wasn't on her mouth and said, "I brought us here because it seemed only appropriate that another new step in my life begins here. I know people look at us and question our love for each other, some have advised us against it, some have even tried to come between us but I have seen throughout my years that love is the most powerful source of magic and my love for you is without compare. We both did not have the best start in life, we've had people that claimed to love us and then betray us, we've had people work against us, we've lost people but I swear on this day and for the rest of our lives, in this life and the next, that not a day will go by where I don't tell you I love you. I will protect you, encourage you, honour and respect you because you are not only the woman I love, you are my home. I've seen millions and millions of souls, all with different faces and stories to tell but none of them have come close to making me feel like how I feel about you. I look into your eyes and I get lost in the love you not only give to me but your family and those of Niflheim and I know I cannot live without it, without you. I also know this speech may have been a little longer than expected".

She let off a laugh as a tear slid down her cheek.

"So, I'll get right to it. Hela Lokidottir, my queen, love of my life, owner of my heart, will you do me the absolute honour of becoming my wife?"

Hela nodded and smiled a tearful smile before she finally managed to say, "yes".

He took the ring out and put it on her hand before standing, reaching for her to kiss her. He kissed her with more passion than any other kiss before he wrapped his arms tightly around her and began to spin.

She laughed then he dropped her but kept his arms around her as she said, "I love you so much".

"I love you too".

She raised her hand to look at the ring but suddenly saw the black diamond was now clear and then it dawned on her and said, "is that…no…those are rare".

Falcon could only smile as he said, "a Geigro diamond. As long as this diamond is clear, symbolise how long I love you. So, expect never to see it black again",

She let out a happy laugh as he raised a hand to wipe her tears away as she asked, "how? They're extremely rare".

"Tora," he answered, "I couldn't have just any normal diamond you could get and she was only too happy to help when I told her what I wanted. Took her some time but she came through. You ready for our new chapter, my queen?" She stopped admiring the ring and wrapped her arms around his neck before bringing him down to kiss. When he pulled away after the kiss, he leaned his head on hers as he said, "I am never letting you go".

"I'll hold you to that, my King," she teased with his future title before kissing him again.

* * *

Back at the palace, in a family room only down the corridor from the royal family's bedrooms, Loki sat on a couch with his arm wrapped around Dahlia, stroking her hair as she leaned against him with her feet on his lap while Jörmungandr sat on the floor in front of the fire with Fenrir and Isolda who was sat on his lap. They were teaching her to play Hnefatafl but it was clear that Jörmungandr was letting her win, even with Fenrir whispering in her ear which moves were best.

Isolda had just won another game and Fenrir was laughing while Jörmungandr put his hand to his chest and fell to his back in defeat and complained, "lost again, how will I beat you?"

He sat back up and Isolda smiled as she leaned back into Fenrir and looked up to him, her smiling like she wanted to laugh but no sound escaped. Fenrir just smiled at her, his eyes purely on her as she turned to cuddle up into his chest. She didn't get tired, she didn't even sleep for pleasure and they all knew that, it was just clear she wanted to be held, that she felt safe enough in their presence to be held like the child she truly was. Fenrir did just that, he wrapped his arms around her before leaning back against a chair.

Jörmungandr stood and dropped into a chair close by before he smiled at his sister and said, "you're about to fall asleep".

"No, I'm not," Dahlia said as her eyes were slowly fluttering, fighting the sleep.

She snuggled closer to her father who continued to stroke her hair but now placed a kiss to her head and said, "go to sleep".

She moaned, "too early".

"No, it's not, it's almost ten".

"Your fault," she mumbled, "stop stroking my hair".

Loki didn't listen, he just held her closer so her head was tucked into his shoulder and he continued to stroke her hair as his other arm wrapped tightly around her. He kissed her head but didn't move his lips off, he simply began to hum the lullaby he sang to all of his children and knew it wouldn't be long before she was asleep in his arms.

Dahlia was asleep much sooner than he thought, cuddled up into his side as she left off soft little murmurs as she slept in comfort. Loki then looked around to see that the boys were asleep too, it seemed him humming their lullaby had sent all three of his children present to sleep. He then noticed Isolda was still awake and smiling as she looked at everyone before she reached for her notebook, never moving from the comfort of Fenrir's arms as she wrote in big letters so he could see from where he was sat, "MAGIC?"

Loki gave a slight shake of the head and replied, "no its not magic, it's a lullaby I used to sing to them when they were all small. Do you want me to teach it to you?"

Isolda shook her head quickly then wrote, "bad sleep".

"You don't have to sleep if you don't want to, no one here will ever force you to do something you don't want to do. I swear to you. I just thought you might like to know it".

Isolda seemed to consider the offer for a moment. She looked around at the others sleeping before she focused her attention on Fenrir, as if looking at him for some guidance on her decision or to be told what to do. Fenrir, however, stayed asleep but his arm around her tightened, pulling her closer so she was snuggled into his chest again. She smiled at the comfort before she looked back to the God of Mischief and nodded, wanting to hear the song.

Loki returned her smile before he began to sing the song, he sang to all his children out loud. Of course, Isolda wasn't his child but from just her first day at the palace, he knew she was family already and he knew that all of his children looked at her the same way. He had seen a change in his son since he met and began to care for the little wolf, a positive change and it was only today that he saw the two together in person for the first time and he could now see it with his own two eyes. His son was happier, even in his classes he was doing his work and wasn't messing around with his sister, he was smiling more and laughing. His eldest had a light in his eyes, as if he had found the meaning to life, and Loki knew all too well that look. That look had been in his eyes for close to two thousand years, it was the look of a father who loved his child with unconditional love and would do anything for that love. Loki saw that look more prominent today with Fenrir and Isolda, and if he had any doubts before that Isolda was the one causing his sons happiness, it vanished the moment he saw them together.

Truthfully, Isolda seemed to affect everyone in the family because she was so easily accepted and fit perfectly. She was a child that had lost her family and was taken from her people, she was hurt, locked away by monsters who wanted to use her for her gift but escaped in the land of the dead yet was still haunted by her past and what she experienced. She was finally moving on, learning that she could be happy in death because of Fenrir and was finding family in his own and they were only all too happy to accept her.

The following morning, Loki, Dahlia, Jörmungandr, Fenrir, Isolda and Micah were all sat in the dining room eating breakfast. Hela and Falcon's absence was noticed but no one mentioned it, they all noticed their absence the night before as well but everyone, except Loki who knew the truth, was too tired or busy to question it. It was only halfway through breakfast when Hela and Falcon finally arrived, trying to hide their smiles as they approached the table and said good morning to everyone. Everyone said good morning to them while they stayed stood at the end of the table, Loki was the only one who didn't as he glanced quickly to her hand before reaching for his goblet to take a drink to hide his smile.

"We actually have an announcement to make," Hela said and reached to hold Falcon's hand as the two smiled at one another.

They heard a squeal of excitement and Dahlia jumped from her chair and ran to her sister to hug her while Falcon filled the boys in on what they had clearly hadn't figured out, "I asked Hela to marry me, she said yes".

They were immediately greeted with hugs, handshakes and congratulations and questions about the proposal and wedding and they all admired the ring saying that Falcon did a good job. Everyone but Loki had congratulated them. He stood back, allowing everyone to go in first but his eyes soon caught the attention of Hela who said, "papa".

She let go of Falcon's hand and walked to him as everyone suddenly stopped talking. Even though he had a small smile on his face, Hela's hands shook slightly before he took her into his arms and said, "congratulations, sweetheart".

"Thank you, papa".

As she pulled out of the hug, he kept his arm around her as they walked to Falcon and Loki held out his hand which Falcon shook as the father of his bride said, "you look after her".

"Yes, sir," Falcon replied, "always have, always will".

Dahlia giddy with excitement that it was finally happening, almost couldn't stay still as she moved to stand beside her sister and asked quickly, "so when's the wedding? Have you decided on a date? A dress? The guest list? Flowers? Are weddings here like they are on Midgard? What about-"

Hela cut her off, "Dahlia, sister, calm down. I will explain everything to you and you can help me plan the wedding. As for the date, we were thinking of just over four weeks' time".

"Why so soon?" Jörmungandr questioned.

Fenrir added, "can you plan a wedding in that time?"

"Of course," Hela answered, "it's just the dress that has to be started immediately and the guests list sent out. When it comes to the day," she smiled to Falcon.

Falcon said, "as for the wedding day, we chose it because it is the day we met, a millennia ago".

Dahlia awed and said, "that's so sweet". She then gasped and reach for Hela's hand and began to pull her towards the doors as she said, "come on we have to get to Madame Caivano quickly so she can't start on the dress".

"What about breakfast?" Hela questioned but allowed herself to be pulled along.

"You can eat later, I'm in class in half an hour, I don't have time to waste. Besides, Madame Caivano has probably been designing your wedding dress for centuries, at least the last decade, she is not going to be happy that you are only giving her 4 weeks to merge all her designs and make the perfect wedding dress".

As the sisters left the room, Micah looked between everyone and said, "I think somebody should tell her teacher that she won't be making it to class." They all laughed and sat back down for breakfast, knowing it was all too true that Dahlia would happily miss class to help her sister plan the wedding she had worked hard making sure would happen.

* * *

Authors note: Please review


End file.
